The Broken Road Home
by klasiccat
Summary: This is a Babe story, not Morelli or Helen friendly, warnings for content, language, violence and adult subject.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is a Babe story – not Morelli or Helen Plum friendly AT ALL! Although the first chapters don't have smut, it is forthcoming. Language is rough in some areas.

Thanks to Jenny and DAS for their editing skills. They caught the stupid mistakes that got past me. And a BIG thanks to Dee who gave me the encouragement to put myself out there!

(She owns them – I wish I did. Hey, when you dream, dream BIG!)

THE BROKEN ROAD HOME

CHAPTER 1

She sat on the hood of her car and watched, replaying the last six months of her life.

------

Joe had proposed, properly this time. He had taken her to dinner, managed to reserve a quiet, romantic table in the back with soft candles aglow and Champaign on ice. He had kept the conversation light, trying not to make her suspicious and fighting like hell to keep his nerves in check. After the dinner plates had been removed, Joe order dessert and refilled her Champaign glass.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Cupcake," he said softly. It was summer so she was wearing a cream colored sleeveless dress with a slightly plunging neckline. Not trashy, but definitely leaving him wanting more. He stared at her, memorizing her, taking in every detail. The small flames from the candles reflected in her blue eyes, making them sparkle. Her hair was swept up on the sides with light curls hanging around her jaw line. The dim light cast a shadow at her cleavage which danced across her chest with the rise and fall of her breathing.

She smiled and looked down at her lap, blushing slightly at the intensity of his stare. "You said get dressed up tonight. I'm glad you like it." She met his eyes again and was about to ask him what else he had in mind for the evening when dessert was served. The waiter placed a silver, dome-covered plate in front of her, smiled at Morelli and left.

"What is this?" she asked, since she didn't choose the dessert, noticing that there wasn't a plate in front of him.

"Something special, just for you. You won't find it on the menu." He gave her a devilish smile with that statement. She saw his brown eyes flash with anticipation and caught her breath. She was trapped in those eyes, like the proverbial deer, for what seemed like hours. What was this man up to?

Curiosity finally getting the better of her, she raised her hand to remove the dome cover. But he stopped her.

"Allow me," he said, getting up from his chair to stand next to her. As Joe raised the lid, he knelt down, not wanting to intimidate her by hovering over her. Stephanie didn't understand at first why he was making such a big deal over a chocolate cupcake sitting in front of her until she saw what was sitting next to it. A small black box.

"Open it," he whispered, surprised that his voice worked at all. She did, and there it was. A simple, yet brilliant diamond ring. A single, half karat solitaire staring back at her.

"Joe, I..." she was stunned. All she could do was stare at the ring.

"Stephanie, will you marry me?" He had proposed to her once before, but it was half assed and out of desperation. He really wanted to do it right this time. He wanted her to know that this was it. He wanted her for life.

My god, this is it, she thought. He's really doing this. She turned and met his gaze. She didn't think either one of them was breathing. If there were other people in the restaurant, she couldn't tell. The entire world had come to a complete stop, pending her answer. She finally let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Yes," she breathed. One simple word was all it took. The noise that seemed to be on hold finally came crashing down around them. She could hear glasses clinking together, silverware hitting plates as people ate, and the light hum of conversations all around them. She wasn't sure if the other diners knew what had just happened, she didn't really care either. Stephanie had just made the biggest decision of her life.

Joe thought his face would split in two, his smile was so big. He took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger, then kisser her hand. The he reached up and lightly kissed her lips. He stood up and grabbed his chair, pulling it closer to her.

"You've just made me the happiest man on the planet, Cupcake," he told her, kissing her hand again. He played with the ring he just placed on her finger and picked up her fork. He sliced into the cupcake and fed it to her, grinning as she moaned her delight. She really did enjoy her desserts.

--------

She sat on the hood of her car and watched, remembering that he took her back to his house that night and made love to her for hours. It was the closest they had ever been to perfection. If only she knew then that it would be the last time.

Shortly after that night, Stephanie agreed to move in with Joe on a full-time basis. She reluctantly gave up her apartment. She decided that if she was going to make this work, really work, she'd have to grow up and let go of childish dreams, like flying. It couldn't really happen anyway.

Her mother was very happy with her, said she was finally coming to her senses. If only she would give up that god forsaken job. Joe adamantly agreed. It was no big secret that nobody approved of her bounty hunting job or her skills, or lack thereof.

"Cupcake, you should be coming home and putting food on the table, not coming home to wash it out of your hair." Joe said one night at her parents' house. Joe and her mother were double teaming her again.

"You're absolutely right Joseph. Stephanie, you should listen to him." Her mother turned on her with both barrels. "After all, you'll be married soon and he knows what he's talking about. He knows what's best for you. Dottie DeLuca's daughter, Rita, doesn't run around town chasing people with questionable character and then end up rolling in the gutter with them." Her mother had a very disgusted look on her face with that last statement.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Maybe she should try it. It might add some excitement to her life." God, she was getting tired of this conversation. What does she have to do to get these people to shut up? Oh yeah, quit her job.

"Rita has three children and a husband who sells suits at Macy's. What more could she want?" Her mother made it sound like this was all there was in life.

"I rest my case!" Stephanie slammed her hand down on the table so hard the gravy slopped out of its bowl. Her mother crossed herself and mumbled 'why me?', Grandma Mazur jumped up to get a towel, Joe raised his head to the ceiling and sent a silent prayer to God and Stephanie's father remained hunched over his plate eating, like nothing was happening.

Stephanie got up and stormed outside. Were these people ever going to be proud of her? They certainly made her feel ashamed of what she wanted for herself. She thought of the one person who told her several times that he was proud of her. Then she pushed him from her thoughts. If she was going to make this work with Joe, she couldn't have a divided heart. If he could deny himself a life with her, the least she could do was return the favor.

That left Joe. She did love him, and he loved her. A life with Joe would be safe, constant, predictable, and expected. It wouldn't be that hard to do, right? The map was already in front of her. All she had to do was fall in line behind every other Burg woman, follow in their footsteps and stay on the beaten path. 'It's time to grow up, Steph,' she scolded herself silently. 'It's time to grow up.'

Stephanie turned to go back in the house and saw Joe standing there, watching her. "What are we going to do, Cupcake? We can't keep having this same argument over and over. This is no way to start a marriage."

"I know. I'll give my notice to Vinnie and Ranger tomorrow. Two weeks should be enough time for me to wrap things up for them. Any new skips can go to Lula and two weeks should be enough time for Ranger to find a replacement for my position." Stephanie couldn't look Joe in the eye when she spoke of Ranger. She didn't want Joe to see that giving him…her job up was breaking her heart. She wasn't looking forward to that conversation with Ranger either.

"Steph, are you sure? Do you really mean it?" Joe had a hold of Stephanie's shoulders, trying to look in her downcast eyes. Finally, he tipped her chin up with one finger and stared at her intently. He knew she had just made a huge sacrifice. But why?

She would ask herself that same question for the next six months.

-----

She sat on the hood of her car and watched, replaying the dreaded conversation with Ranger.

-------

Stephanie lightly knocked on Ranger's office door the next morning.

Ranger looked up from his computer screen, "Babe," he acknowledged.

"Can I talk to you in private? It's kinda important." Stephanie tried to calm the shaking in her voice but she knew Ranger would pick up on it.

"Is everything okay, Babe?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Not here. Can we go upstairs?" Stephanie knew the entire building was wired for audio and visual except for the private apartments and she really didn't want an audience right now.

Ranger gave a barely noticeable nod and stood up, heading for the elevator. Stephanie followed closely behind him, feeling like she was being lead to the gallows. They passed through the control room where several of Ranger's men were intently watching surveillance monitors, wisely ignoring the sudden tension in the room as Ranger and Stephanie walked through.

Once they were safely out of earshot, Lester looked at Bobby, sadly shook his head and said, "Here we go. Damn, I'm going to miss her." Bobby let out a deep sigh. They were all going to miss her.

-----

Ranger held the door open to his seventh floor apartment and Stephanie walked into the living room and waited. He then went to the kitchen, grabbed two water bottles out of the fridge, walked into the living room and gave one to Steph. She took it without saying anything, not meeting his gaze.

"What's on your mind, Babe?" Ranger asked, standing in front of her, waiting for her to find her nerve.

"I…I need to give you my notice. I've decided to give up bounty hunting and skip tracing. With a wedding to plan, I won't have the time…" Stephanie finally looked up at Ranger with tears in her eyes. God, she hated this, but it was the right thing to do. Wasn't it?

Ranger gave a weak smile and stepped closer to her, pulling her into a light hug. "Knew this was coming, Babe. But I appreciate you giving me fair warning. Knew you just wouldn't leave me hangin'." He did know this was coming. When he saw the ring on her finger, he knew her days at RangeMan were numbered. He started looking for her replacement then and already had someone lined up by the time she came to him.

"You gotta do what you gotta do. No one faults you for that." He could feel her crying against his chest. He pulled her back slightly and wiped away her tears. Was this really going to be the last time he would ever get to hold her? He knew she was making a mistake, but he would never tell her that. People just have to find some things out for themselves.

Ranger also knew that once she was gone from his employ, Morelli would make it his life's mission to keep her away from him. Ranger didn't much like the sound of that but knew it was for the best. He couldn't offer Stephanie the stability Joe could. But then again, there were some things that Ranger could give Steph that Joe could never dream of.

But she had made her choice and they both had to live with it. And wasn't this partly his fault too? After all, he was the one who told her that serious, long-term relationships didn't fit into his lifestyle. Oh sure, the sexual tension between the two of them was enough to choke an elephant and he was sure that if he applied enough pressure he could find himself back in her bed. But Steph wasn't a 'casual sex' kind of person, for which he was grateful. She deserved better than that. She deserved love, commitment and respect. She deserved all of him, heart and soul. But Ranger wasn't willing to give himself over to her completely, wasn't able to give another person that kind of control over him.

Oh, he loved her. He loved her deeply, more than he ever loved anyone before or would again. And that was where the danger lay. Someone that close to him became an instant target to be used against him by his enemies, of which there were many.

"I'm sorry." Her whisper brought him back from his thoughts. Her voice was as shaky as her hands. Tears were still streaming down her face but the sobbing had stopped. Being in Ranger's arms always had a calming effect on her.

"Nothing to apologize for, Babe. This is your life, your decision. You've got to go with what you feel is right," even if I think it's the worst thing you could do, he thought to himself.

Did she have to choose the cop? Sure, he was a good detective. They had worked together on several cases in the past. But Ranger thought Morelli was a pompous ass that was self-absorbed and didn't accept Stephanie for who and what she was. Ranger would have been happier if Steph had chosen one of his men instead. At least they accepted her the way she was. Of course, Ranger would have been ecstatic if she chose him. But Ranger had made his choice too, and they both had to live it.

She didn't wait the full two weeks before leaving, especially once her new replacement had arrived. It was one of his guys from the Boston office. He wanted to move back to Jersey to be closer to his family. He already knew the ropes so there wasn't much of a need for training.

She left fairly unceremoniously, no big party with food catered and banners hung wishing her good luck, just a lot of hugs from the guys and tears, mostly from her. They all told her to keep in touch and to let them know about the wedding. They were the closest things to brothers Steph had ever had and she was going to miss them all.

--------

She sat on the hood of her car and watched, trying to remember when it all started to fall apart. Were there really any obvious signs? No, not really, well…maybe.

After Stephanie moved in, she and Joe fell into a comfortable routine fairly quickly. They would wake up; she would make coffee and a small breakfast and walk Bob while Joe was in the shower. After Joe would leave for work, she would clean up the kitchen and herself and either work around the house or head to her mother's house for a cooking lesson and/or wedding planning.

If things ran late with her mother, she would call Joe and have him pick something up on his way home from work. That is, if he wasn't working late, in which case Stephanie would just stay there for dinner. On nights like that, Steph would go home to a dark house and crawl into bed alone, with Joe finally joining her hours later. Sometimes he'd wake her up, but most times he left her alone.

One the night that he did come home, dinner was spent in front of the T.V. watching whatever game happened to be on. They would clean up the kitchen and living room, walk Bob again and head up to bed. On the nights they had sex, it was great. But then again, it always had been. Then there were the night that Joe was just too tired, claiming his case load was a real bitch.

Funny, Steph thought looking back; Joe's been tired a lot lately.

She was dragging her feet about the wedding plans. Her mother was making most of them. But Steph wouldn't give definite answers to some specific details, like which dress she wanted what kind of flowers she liked, and it left a lot of things unconfirmed. Steph knew that this aggravated her mother but Joe seemed to take it in stride.

"You'll figure it all out, Cupcake," he said one evening, kissing the top of her head. She was sitting on the couch with magazines spread all over the coffee table, trying to pick a style of cake she liked. When Joe came home, Stephanie was staring at all the pictures with a glazed look on her face.

When she asked him which one he liked, he just shrugged and went upstairs to take a shower. Joe wasn't real active in the planning of the wedding, claiming it was 'girl stuff.'

Come to think of it, Steph thought, he wasn't real active in a lot of things lately.

Then there were the mood swings. Not hers, as one would think, but his. Most of the time, Joe was his normal, happy go-lucky self. Then some nights, when he didn't come home late, he was moody, dark and brooding. Steph figured it was just a case giving him trouble.

One night, she tried to talk to him.

"Are you okay, Joe?" she asked as they sat in front of the T.V. eating dinner.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, not even looking at her.

"You just seem upset or bothered by something. I thought maybe if you talked about…" she said softly, trying to get him to open up. But he exploded.

"Dammit, Steph! Just shut the fuck up! Can't you see I'm trying to watch the game? When I come home, the last thing I need is to be grilled by you! I get enough shit from work, I don't need to come home and get more from you!" He was screaming so loud, Stephanie was sure that the neighbors three doors down could here him.

"And every once in a while it would be nice to come home to a decent meal instead of eating out of a bag all the damn time. And if you do grace me with a home-cooked meal, it's either cold or over done. I mean, aren't you supposed to be getting cooking tips from your mother? Or are you not paying attention? Are you really spending all that time with your mom or are you spending it with someone else?" He was firing so many questions at her, she had a hard time keeping up.

"Of course I'm at my mother's. Where else would I be?" she whispered. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she could hardly speak through the lump in her throat. She had to work had to regain control over herself.

He sat there glaring at her when she began to fire back at him.

"If you would come home at a decent time like you used to, maybe your dinner would still be in decent shape. There's no point in going to all the trouble to make a nice meal if you're not even going to be home to eat it!" By this time, Steph had gotten off the couch and started cleaning up the coffee table which served as their dining table. She started to move toward the kitchen but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Are you saying that this is all my fault?" he screamed. "Can't you grow up enough to take responsibility for what you've done, or what you don't do, as the case may be? Leave it to a woman to turn everything around to make it the guy's fault! God, you can be so stupid sometimes, you know that, Cupcake?" He had such a tight grip on her wrist that her knees began to buckle from the pain.

"Joe, please. You're hurting me. Let go of my wrist," she begged.

The tears began to build again, running down her cheeks. Joe looked from her face to his hand that was wrapped around her wrist. She was trying to pull away from him, to free herself from the death-grip he had on her but she just wasn't strong enough. Without another work, he released her and went back to watching the game.

Stephanie ran upstairs and slammed the bedroom door. She flung herself on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

Sometime later, Joe crawled into bed next to her. She woke up immediately but stayed perfectly still, hoping that he would just fall asleep quickly. Instead, he wrapped his arm around her and gently pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry, Cupcake. I don't know what come over me. I didn't mean those things I said and I never meant to hurt you. Work is just stressful right now and I took it out on you. I'm sorry, Cupcake. Please forgive me. It won't happen again, I promise." His words were so soft, so soothing, so loving.

She turned to look at him and he could see the tears streaming down her face. He wiped them away and then kissed her, ever so softly. Then slowly, the kiss deepened and intensified. It reminded her of the way he used to kiss her when they were dating. How long ago was that, she wondered?

When he finally broke the kiss, she was breathless. He sighed into her hair and snuggled her into his chest. Within minutes, he was sound asleep. Usually, a kiss like that would have led to a round of sex, but not tonight. Tonight, he just held her and fell asleep. She figured it was the guilt of what had happened earlier that night that had kept him from making love to her.

If only she knew then what she knew now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is a Babe story – not Morelli or Helen Plum friendly AT ALL! Although the first chapters don't have smut, it is forthcoming. Language is rough in some areas.

Thanks to Jenny and DAS for their editing skills. They caught the stupid mistakes that got past me. And a BIG thanks to Dee who gave me the encouragement to put myself out there!

(She owns them – I wish I did. Hey, when you dream, dream BIG!)

THE BROKEN ROAD HOME

CHAPTER 2

She sat on the hood of her car and watched. She was far enough away to not be noticed but close enough to be able to clearly see what was going on. The fact that the drapes were paper thin and not completely closed helped in identifying the room's occupants and their current activities.

She had happened upon this place completely by accident four days prior.

She and her mother were driving to some hole-in-the-wall dress shop just outside of Trenton to look at some wedding gowns. Steph really didn't want to go but her mother insisted, telling her they had a good variety and decent prices.

Steph was sitting in the passenger seat while Helen drove and yammered on about the seating arrangements during the reception. Steph had tuned her mother out about ten minutes after getting in the car and had no idea what she was saying when they passed a 'no-tell' motel on the way.

Stephanie would have normally ignored such a dive if it hadn't been for the very familiar truck in the parking lot.

Traffic was fairly heavy which gave Stephanie the opportunity to watch two people exit one of the rooms of the motel. They passionately kissed then walked to their separate vehicles.

The woman she knew as Terry Gilman, the high school sweetheart of Joe Morelli. The man was none other then Joe himself.

Stephanie sat there, completely stunned. She couldn't believe what she just saw. Did she see what she thought she had seen? Had that really been Joe?

If sort of looked like him from this distance, but then, was she really sure? But she had recognized his truck before she even saw Joe. It had to be Joe, right? After all, a man who looked like Joe got into a truck that looked like Joe's truck. If it looks like a duck and walks like a duck….

But he wasn't kissing Stephanie because she was in her mother's car heading towards some dress shop a few blocks away. So that couldn't have been Joe because he wasn't supposed to be kissing anyone else but her.

Then the reality of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Mother, I can't do this. Take me home now, please!" Stephanie started to panic. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"What do you mean take you home? I'm not taking you home. We're almost there. My God Stephanie, what is wrong with you? You need to pick a dress for this wedding. And you still haven't decided on what flowers you want, and were you even listening to me about the seating…"

"Mother! Take me home now! I think I'm going to be sick!" Stephanie interrupted her mother in mid sentence. She had one hand on her stomach and one on her forehead. The nausea building in her gut was beginning to roll over her body in waves.

"Don't you dare throw up in this car! Do you know what kind of mess that will make? Do you think I want to drive all the way home with that smell?" Helen was shouting at Stephanie now, ordering her not to be sick.

"Mother! Pull over now!" Helen did as Steph flung the door open and vomited. When she was finished, Steph leaned back in her seat, eyes closed, tears streaming down her face, and tried to catch her breath.

"For God's sake, Stephanie. You don't have to cry. It's just the flu. You don't have to get all dramatic…. Oh my God, it's not the flu. You're pregnant, aren't you? How could you do this to me? What are the neighbors going to say? Or the wedding guests? You can't get married wearing a white gown with your belly sticking out. What were you thinking?" Her mother began to cross herself at the thought of the newest scandal her youngest daughter had bestowed on her.

"Mother, I am not pregnant. I'm just sick. Now, will you please just take me home?" Stephanie begged. Helen finally conceded and took Steph home, telling her that if she wanted any chicken soup, she would have her father bring some over. Food – her mother's cure-all for any problem large or small.

Stephanie went upstairs and crawled into bed and stayed there for the rest of the day. She woke up some time later to Joe softly stroking her hair.

"Hey, Cupcake. Your mother called me and said you weren't feeling well today. Are you doing any better? Do you want me to bring you anything? I stopped off at your parents' and got some of your mom's soup. Do you want me to fix you some?" Steph couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. She was afraid of what she might find there, or what she wouldn't.

"Cupcake?" he asked again. Funny, he almost sounded concerned, she mused to herself. Almost.

"I'm fine, Joe. I just want to sleep." Stephanie snuggled deeper under the covers, hoping that Joe would get the hint and leave her alone. Apparently, her mother didn't tell Joe where they were when she got sick or he would be questioning her more about it.

"Okay, Cupcake. I'm just going to take a quick shower and I'll sleep on the couch so you can get some rest," he said, getting up and heading for the bathroom.

'How thoughtful of you, asshole.' Stephanie thought to herself. 'Wash _her _scent off of you then sleep alone, just in case.'

When she woke up the next morning, he was gone. He left a note in the kitchen stating that if she needed anything to just call him.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll just come a running as soon as you tear yourself from her bed, you bastard!" Steph spat out to herself. She wondered how long this had been going on. Did it really matter? The damage had already been done. She could never trust him again. And she sure as hell wasn't going to marry him now. With that revelation, the weight of the world she didn't realize she was carrying had been lifted from her shoulders.

Steph needed to figure out what she was going to do next. Did she just blind side Joe with the truth about his affair or should she gather more evidence first? Being a cop, Joe understood hard evidence. Otherwise, it was her word against his and Joe had a reputation for being able to sweet-talk himself out of most anything, or into most anything depending on what he wanted at the time.

So it looked like Stephanie was going on a recon mission. She wouldn't need much equipment, just her cell phone, binoculars and her digital camera. She checked her camera, making sure that it had a fresh battery and enough available memory. She grabbed an extra memory card, just in case.

By the time she was cleaned up and ready to go, it was just after noon. Steph drove by the police station to find that Joe's truck was not in the lot. She pulled out her phone and dialed his number. Voicemail.

"Hey, Joe. Just wanted to call and let you know that I was feeling better. Call me when you get a chance. Later, bye." She snapped her phone closed. Lately, Joe hadn't been taking her calls right away. Now she knew why.

After cruising by Pino's and a few others of Joe's haunts, Stephanie decided to revisit that seedy little motel outside of town.

She hit pay dirt. His truck was there. So was Terry's BMW. Stephanie parked across the highway and angled her car behind some trees, efficiently camouflaging her from anyone who may be looking in her direction.

She leaned up against the front of her car, pulled out her binoculars and searched for their room; she figured it would be one of the two rooms from where their cars were parked. Focusing on the windows, she finally found what she was looking for. The curtains were so old and threadbare; they might as well have not been there at all.

She sat on the hood of her car, watching and waiting, gathering the evidence she needed.

-----

His cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id – the control room.

"Yo," he answered.

It was Lester. "She's there again. This makes three days in a row, Ranger. Somebody should put a stop to this." Lester was pissed and Ranger knew why.

"Fine." He sighed and disconnected. He turned to Tank and shook his head.

"Let's me guess, she's there again." Tank could feel his blood beginning to boil.

Ranger didn't say a word; he just turned and stared out the windshield of the truck.

"Are you going to do anything about it now?" Tank asked through gritted teeth. He knew how long this had been going on and he'd had enough.

"Yeah, let's go." Ranger finally answered. He'd had enough, too.

"It's about fucking time, man." Tank made a u-turn and headed towards a seedy little motel just outside of Trenton. 'Just hang on, little girl,' Tank thought to himself. 'The cavalry is coming.'

------

The sound of another vehicle approaching caught Stephanie's attention. She wasn't very surprised when she realized who it was. His cars were always black, always shiny and always expensive. Even his trucks were fully loaded with every bell and whistle known to man. Ranger spared no expenses on anything.

Tank parked the truck next to Stephanie's car and both men got out. Ranger walked up to Stephanie while Tank stayed by the truck.

"Babe." Ranger studied her face. Her expression was blank, worthy of any RangeMan. 'Must be a new talent she's learned in the last six months,' he thought to himself. But he knew this woman well. He knew the emotions running rampant under the mask. Pain, anger, fear, hurt, not to mention disgust and the need for revenge. Emotions he knew all too well but very seldom ever showed himself.

"What are you doing here, Ranger? Shouldn't you be out saving the city, a country or the world or something?" Stephanie's voice was bitter cold. A shiver ran down Tank's spine, not something that happened on a regular basis. This woman was pissed.

"I'm here saving a friend, Babe. You can't keep doing this to yourself. You should cut your losses and move on." Ranger's words were matter of fact, but his voice was soothing.

"You've been keeping track of me? How? Why?" She wasn't really surprised. Tracking people was what Ranger did. And he was very good at it.

"GPS on your car, Babe. And like I said before, you're a friend." She was one of the rare few to be bestowed that honor. Most people didn't get close enough to Ranger to even be considered an acquaintance. But Stephanie had gotten in and gotten close; closer than Ranger would have like to admit.

"Cut my losses, huh? Move on? And just exactly where am I supposed to go? I'm not going back to Joe's house and I gave up my apartment months ago. And I'm sure as hell not moving back to my parents. I can just hear my mother now. She'll find a way to make this all my fault. 'Stupid Stephanie screwed everything up again. What will the neighbors say?'" By this time, tears were streaming down her face but she managed to keep her voice steady. It took every ounce of strength she had, but she managed.

Ranger pulled her close and held her. He recognized contained rage when he saw it. And allowing her to blow right now was not an option. He needed to maintain control over Steph and the situation long enough to get her away from it. But it wasn't going to be easy.

Tank quietly watched from the side of the truck wishing like hell he could just have five minutes alone with the cop. He'd gladly teach him a lesson for hurting her.

As Tank was running through ways of exacting payback, his gaze went to the motel across the highway and saw a door open. When he saw Morelli and Terry emerge, he cleared his throat to get Ranger's attention.

Ranger looked over at Tank. He nodded toward the motel. Ranger turned around just in time to watch Joe and Terry kiss goodbye before getting into their cars. Steph watched too, debating whether or not to grab her camera. No, she had all the evidence she needed. After all, she had spent the last three days in this same spot gathering all she could. She had enough pictures saved on her memory card to make a scrapbook. Not just of them kissing in the parking lot. Oh no, Stephanie had pictures of a half naked Joe fondling and sucking on Terry's breasts; pictures of Terry going down on Joe; pictures of the both on them in the throes of passion. The motel should really consider replacing their old curtains.

As the two lovers got in their cars and drove away, Ranger turned back to Stephanie. "Babe, let me help you."

"Why would you want to, Ranger? After all, I'm the one who walked away from you. I turned my back and never gave you a second glance. Why would you want to help me now after what I did to you?" Her words were cold and bitter. The anger wasn't directed at him. Instead, it was directed at herself. She had walked away from one of the best friends she'd ever had and for what? To trade her individuality for a predetermined, cookie cutter life that she never wanted anyway? For a man who thought a wife and kids were great as long as he could have a nice piece of ass on the side?

"We've all done things that we regret or can't take back, Babe. The trick is learning from it and moving on. This isn't the end of the world, just the end of a chapter of your life. You can survive this." When did Ranger become so damned philosophical?

Just then, Stephanie's cell phone began to ring. She wiped away the tears and read the caller id. It was the devil himself. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, she answered.

"Hey, Cupcake. Just thought I'd check in with you. I should be home for dinner. Are you cooking or do you want me to pick something up at Pino's on the way home?" The bastard had the nerve to sound sincere.

"Actually, you and the Bob-dog are on your own for dinner tonight. Mary Lou called a little while ago. She's having a meltdown over something Lenny did so I'm heading over there right now. I'm sure I'm going to have to get her out of the house for a while. I may even have to stay the night because she didn't sound all that great." Is Steph a great best friend or what?

"Wow, that bad? What happened?" he asked.

Like you care, asshole. "I don't have the full story yet. Could be nothing or it could be earth shattering. You just never know with Mary Lou. I'll catch up with you tomorrow and fill you in on all the gory details, okay?"

"Okay, Cupcake. Be careful and I'll see you tomorrow. I love you," he replied.

She couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. "I just bet you do, sweetheart. Bye," she said with a smile, a smile that never reached her eyes, then snapped her phone shut.

'Damn' Tank thought as another shiver ran down his spine. Her performance was so believable that even he would have been fooled if he didn't know the truth.

Ranger watched her, waiting for her next move.

Steph thought for a minute, then opened her phone again and dialed Mary Lou.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lou, it's Steph. I need a big favor." Still, her voice was calm.

"Sure, Steph. What's up?" Mary Lou asked.

"If Joe or anyone else asks, I spent the night with you, okay? Just tell them that Lenny did something stupid and you needed to get it off your chest and I ended up staying all night. Could you do that for me, please? I really need this." Still calm, but Mary Lou would know something big was going down.

"Of course, Steph. I would do anything for you, you know that. Are you okay? Do you need me to come get you?" Mary Lou was concerned. Steph didn't usually ask for these kinds of favors. But they had been friends for most of their lives so she really would do anything for her.

"I'll be fine, Lou. I can't talk about it now, but soon… I promise." Stephanie's voice slightly cracked. She took a deep breath to regain control.

"Alright, Steph. Just let me know what you need and it's yours. I love you, kiddo." Steph knew Mary Lou meant that whole-heartedly.

"Thanks, Lou, love you too," she whispered and snapped her phone shut again. She looked down at the ground, then closed her eyes and started to shake.

Once again, Ranger wrapped his strong arms around her and just held her. He glanced briefly at Tank, barely nodded his head for him to leave and returned his attention to the sobbing woman he was holding.

He stood there holding her like that for damn near a half an hour, rubbing her back or caressing her head. When she finally calmed down, he spoke.

"Babe, let me take you home." His voice was soft and soothing.

"Weren't you paying attention, Ranger? I don't have a home anymore," she said into his chest. She was tired and her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Not his. Mine." His hold on her tightened slightly when he said the word 'mine.' Steph had noticed and it was all she needed to know that she would be safe. More importantly, it was all she needed to know that she had been forgiven.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This is a Babe story – not Morelli or Helen Plum friendly AT ALL! Although the first chapters don't have smut, it is forthcoming. Language is rough in some areas.

Thanks to Jenny and DAS for their editing skills. They caught the stupid mistakes that got past me. And a BIG thanks to Dee who gave me the encouragement to put myself out there!

(She owns them – I wish I did. Hey, when you dream, dream BIG!)

THE BROKEN ROAD HOME

CHAPTER 3

Ranger drove Steph back to Haywood since she was in no condition to drive. In fact, she was asleep by the time he pulled into the garage. As quietly and gently as he could, Ranger pick her up and carried her to the elevator and headed up to the seventh floor. He carefully laid her on his bed and was removing her shoes when she began to stir.

"Shh, Babe. Go back to sleep." Ranger whispered to her. She was exhausted, mentally and physically and he wanted her to get some rest.

But when Stephanie realized where she was, she instantly became awake. "Ranger, what are you doing? I can't stay here," she began to protest.

Ranger held up his hand, causing her to stop. "It's just for tonight until we can make other arrangements." He thought she would fight him on this, knowing how stubborn she could be, but she surprised him when she gave in. She really must be tired if she wasn't fighting back.

"Will you stay with me, just until I fall asleep?" she asked. She really didn't want to be alone. She had spent the last six months being alone and she was sick of it.

"I'll stay as long as you want, Babe." Ranger replied, toeing his shoes off and removing his shirt. Stephanie's breath caught in her throat. God, how she had missed that sight. She must have been certifiable to walk away from a man like Ranger. Then again, it wasn't like Ranger had given her any other options.

Ranger slid into bed, pulled Stephanie close to him and held on tight. She had her back to his chest and he nuzzled his face into her hair. He had missed this. He had missed her. He had missed her smile and her beautiful blue eyes. He had missed the way she smelled and the way she felt. He had committed all those little details to memory, thinking that he would never be this close to her again, but hoping by some miracle, he would.

Stephanie took a deep ragged breath. "What am I going to do, Ranger? I have no job, no place to live and very little money of my own." She sounded so defeated.

"We'll figure it all out tomorrow, Babe. Just get some sleep. It'll all work out." Ranger tried to reassure her, but he knew she was beating herself up inside.

"God, everyone's right. I am so stupid," she started, but Ranger cut her off.

"That's enough!" Stephanie jumped at his response. He didn't mean to sound so forceful or to scare her, but he'd had enough of everyone putting her down. He wasn't about to sit by and let her do it to herself as well.

"I'm sorry, Babe," he said, stroking her hair, "but I'm not going to listen you to berate yourself. Especially when it's all bullshit. I wish you could see what I see." His voice was so gentle that it took Stephanie by surprise. Who knew that under the bad-ass persona existed a man so tender and loving? Well, if Stephanie was honest with herself, she had known. She had always known, though she didn't always see it. She was one of the few who ever did and she was seeing that side of him now.

She turned her body so that she could look Ranger in the eyes. "What do you see, Ranger?" She really wanted to know.

"I see a beautiful woman who is smart, funny and has one of the kindest souls I've ever met. I see a woman who is strong and resourceful. A woman who, when she gets knocked down, doesn't stay down long, who comes back fighting. I see woman who is fiercely protective of those she cares about and looks past the surface of an individual. I see you, Babe. And I like what I see."

Stephanie was stunned. If she hadn't been lying down, she would have fallen over. No one had said anything remotely close to that to her before in her life. She just stared at Ranger, completely at a loss as to what to do or say.

Ranger took advantage of her state of shock and bent in to kiss her, ever so lightly, stroking her cheek. He turned her back to her original position and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Sleep, Babe. I'll be here when you wake up." Wild horses couldn't drag him away from her right now.

----

Steph woke up the next morning, engulfed in warmth and wonderful smells. She stretched lazily and slowly opened her eyes. Then sat straight up, panicked. This was not her bedroom. Where the hell was she and how did she get here?

"Relax, Babe. I'm right here." She swung her head to the right and saw Ranger emerging from his bathroom, all clean and smelling delicious. Not to mention looking positively edible with a white towel wrapped low around his hips. It was a hell of a sight to see first thing in the morning and one she was sure she could get used to.

Wait a minute, why was she here? As the last of the morning fog lifted from her head, she remembered. Oh yeah, Ranger had brought her here after Joe's little tryst with Terry. The cheating bastard.

"Ella brought breakfast. I promise, no nuts and twigs. Why don't you clean up and meet me in the living room." Ranger dropped a kiss on the top of her head then walked into his closet and dropped his towel, giving her a front row seat to one of the most luscious pair of buns on the planet. God, she hadn't even had coffee yet.

Knowing she was staring at him, Ranger decided to play with her a little. "Are you alright, Babe? I can help you get out of …."

"Stop!!!" Steph screeched, as Ranger started to turn around, still naked. Stephanie bolted from the bed and into the bathroom as if someone had shot her from a cannon. When she slammed the door, Ranger couldn't contain his laughter anymore. He loved the way he affected her.

After taking care of business, Stephanie carefully emerged from the bathroom, not sure what she was going to find. She looked around and found the bedroom empty. A clean set of clothes had been laid out on the bed for her, a RangeMan uniform, no less. Steph smiled and got dressed then met Ranger in the living room for breakfast.

"Good morning, Babe." Ranger said, handing her a cup of coffee. She deeply inhaled the aroma before taking a sip. Ranger had the best of everything.

Breakfast consisted of French toast with syrup and whipped cream for Stephanie and oatmeal with fresh fruit for Ranger. Ranger cocked an eyebrow at Stephanie as she moaned over her little slice of heaven on a plate. Stephanie noticed his expression and, before he could say anything, she grabbed one of his strawberries, dipped it in the whipped cream and popped in her mouth.

"There," she mumbled around the juicy fruit, "I've had fruit today." He reached over, wiped a bit of whipped cream off her lips with his finger and then stuck it in his mouth. She sat there, in mid-chew as he gave her his legendary wolf grin then went back to reading his paper.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do today, Babe?" Ranger asked as they were clearing the table and moving the dishes to the kitchen sink.

"I need to move my stuff out of Joe's house," she started.

"I'll have some of my men help you." Ranger offered.

"But I don't know where to put it. It's not like I can go back to my apartment. Someone else is already living there." She knew because she had checked first thing.

"Babe, there's an open apartment on the fourth floor. You're welcome to it. Your old job is waiting for you, too." Ranger said, hoping she would take his offer.

"Who did you have to kick out to make room for me, Ranger?" she asked, hating the idea that someone had to get uprooted just so she could have a place to stay.

"Nobody, Babe. Number six has been available for a while. Woody moved in with his girlfriend a few months back and the apartment has been vacant ever since." Ranger was grateful he didn't have to lie to her. Although, he would have moved men around to make room for her, but she would have eventually found out and it would have pissed her off.

"And the job? You already had a guy from the Boston office in here before I left." Alright, Batman. Give me a good excuse for this one, she thought to herself.

"After spending a few months close to his family, he remembered why he had moved to Boston in the first place. He went back to Boston three weeks ago. I haven't found anyone to fill the slot. You already know the job and you're good at. Plus, the guys would love to have you back." Damn, this man had an answer for everything.

"Are you sure about this, Ranger?" Stephanie was still worried about what the guys would think about having her back in the office. She had developed friendships with most of them in the past, but would they be as accepting of her return as Ranger had been?

"They've missed you, Babe. They've been after me to get you back here." Oh shit. He let that slip.

"What do you mean they've been after you to get me back here? Why would…" she stopped in mid sentence when the realization hit her. "You knew! You knew Joe was screwing around on me, didn't you? Why didn't you say something to me, Ranger? I could have put an end to this a long time ago." She was throwing her hands in the air and practically yelling at him.

"Babe, please. Calm down. I haven't known that long." He needed to regain control of this situation fast. He walked up to her and wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her tight when she tried to struggle free.

"Babe, just listen to me for a minute. I've thought about telling you every day since I discovered his extra curricular activities. I ran a hundred different scenarios in my head but they all ended badly. They all ended in you hating me because I was the one who told you. I would ultimately be the one who broke your relationship with Morelli and I didn't think you could forgive me for that. Sometime, we just need to find out things for ourselves. It sucks, but that's the way it is." God, let her accept this. He couldn't take it if she walked away from him again.

Steph let out a deep sigh and melted into his chest. "You're right, Ranger. It probably is better this way. I would hate to think that you would be responsible for this in any way, even though, in my head, I know it's Morelli's fault. He's the one that's done this, not you. So he's the one that should pay." Her last statement had been filled with icy hatred.

Now that's the fighting spirit he knew and loved. "What do you want to do about it, Babe?" Ranger asked.

"I need a photo printer."

"Done."

-----

Stephanie was a nervous wreck the entire trip to the fifth floor.

"Babe, relax and quit fidgeting. It'll be fine." Ranger tried to sooth her nerves as he held her.

"That's easy for you to say," she mumbled.

The elevator dinged open on the fifth floor and Ranger ushered her through the control room doors. She was instantly greeted with cheers and applause. Lester picked her up and swung her around, planting a big, fat juicy kiss on her cheek.

"Santos!" Ranger growled.

"What? I haven't seen her in forever! I can say hello if I want to." Lester shot back.

"Your kind of hello is going to get you shot, Lester." Steph replied, smiling from ear to ear.

"I'll take my chances, Beautiful," and he kissed her again, this time of the top of the head. Lester looked over at Ranger and winked. Ranger clenched his fists, the muscles in his jaw twitching.

"Alright, alright. Move over you Bomber hog. It's my turn," said a thundering voice and the next thing Steph knew, she was two feet off the ground, wrapped in a bear hug that could only belong to Tank.

"Hey, big guy," she said, hugging him back. "Thanks for yesterday," she whispered in his ear.

"Anytime, Bombshell. Anytime," he said, setting her back down on solid ground.

Steph got passed around from Merry Man to Merry Man, each one giving her a hug and a quick kiss, welcoming her back. For the first time in six months, she felt like she belonged, she felt like she was accepted and she felt like she was home. The emotions began to overwhelm her and she began to lose control, tears welling up in her eyes and threatening to fall.

Ranger grabbed her and steered her to his office. "Come on, Babe. I have that printer you wanted."

As they entered his office, Ranger pointed to the photo printer. "Just plug your memory card in here, Babe. It's all fired up and ready to go. I'm going to get some water from the kitchen. You want some?"

"Sure, Ranger. Thanks," she replied, inserting her memory card from her camera into the printer. She was going to give Joe enough evidence to choke on.

As Steph stood there and watched the pictures emerge from the printer, Lester entered the office, coming up behind her.

"Nice shots, Beautiful. Want to add them to the ones I've got?" Lester asked, craning his neck around Steph as he inspected the pictures.

"Are you freaking kidding me? You have pictures?" She shouldn't have been all that surprised. Digging into people's lives and finding all the dirt is what these guys did.

"Fuckin' A. And some of them are clearer than these. Want me to go get them?" Lester looked like the proverbial cat that ate the canary.

"Oh, hell yeah!" The more evidence the better. And better evidence was perfect.

-----

Stephanie arrived at Joe's house just after ten in the morning with a team of Merry Men in tow. Ranger had made sure that a surveillance team had checked out the house and reported when the cop had left for work.

Stephanie opened the front door and looked around. Nothing about this house felt welcoming except for Bob who bounded up to her, slobbering on her leg. She gave Bob a sad smile and patted him on his head. This was probably the last time she would see him.

"Alright, Bomber. What gets packed?" Woody asked her. He was part of the "extraction" team sent with Stephanie to pack her stuff and act as protection, if needed. Lester, Bobby and Cal were also part of the team and each man had a box and envelope in hand, waiting for her instructions.

"I guess we can start in the bedroom with my clothes. Then we can move to the kitchen and living room but there won't be much there." In actuality, not much in the house belonged to Stephanie. None of the furniture was hers. What she hadn't sold after she moved out of her apartment, she'd placed in storage. She had basically brought her clothes, her cookie jar, a couple of movies and Rex. And she hadn't accumulated much more than that in the few months she'd been there.

The packing had taken less than a half an hour and the house looked much like it did before they had started. The house reflected very little evidence that she had even been there. But that was about to change.

They stacked the boxes by the front door and grabbed the envelopes. Inside each was the evidence of Joe and Terry's infidelity. Each man picked a room and got to work. Lester took the living room, Cal claimed the kitchen and dining area, Bobby and Woody moved upstairs to the bathroom and guest bedroom, leaving the master bedroom for Stephanie.

The pictures were hung everywhere. Lester made a mural out of one living room wall and inserted extra pictures into existing pictures frames already set out on display. He even covered the couch and the T.V. Cal was just as thorough in the kitchen, proudly covering the refrigerator as if the pictures were prized drawings from a beloved child, placed on display for everyone to enjoy. Then he moved on to plaster the cupboards and stove with the remaining photos.

Bobby and Woody were just as busy upstairs, decorating the hallway walls as if the photos were of family members in various stages of growth instead of two adulterers in various stages of intimacy. The bathroom mirror was completely covered as was the inside of the shower stall. No surface had been left untouched. Hard evidence of Joe's infidelity was everywhere.

Stephanie was left alone to work in the bedroom. She too covered the walls and inserted pictures into displayed photo frames. Even the closet got a makeover. But Stephanie saved the best picture for last. This was one Lester had obtained and had been enlarged to an eleven by seventeen portrait. It was a picture of Joe doing Terry from behind and he was obviously in the middle of an orgasm. She carefully placed the picture on Joe's pillow, set her engagement ring where the two of them were joined and drove a steak knife through the middle of the ring and into the pillow.

Stephanie left the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She didn't want Bob eating all the evidence.

"Alright, gentlemen, let's go. I'm done here." The mission had taken less than an hour and a half. Stephanie picked up Rex's cage, patted Bob on the head one last time and followed the Merry Men out the door. She locked the door behind her and braced herself. Let the shit hit the fan.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N This is a Babe story not Morelli or Helen Plum friendly AT ALL! Although the first chapters dont have smut, it is forthcoming. Language is rough in some areas.

**_Extra Warning: This chapter contains violence._**

Thanks to Jenny and DAS for their editing skills. They caught the stupid mistakes that got past me. And a BIG thanks to Dee who gave me the encouragement to put myself out there!

(She owns them I wish I did. Hey, when you dream, dream BIG!)

THE BROKEN ROAD HOME

CHAPTER 4

By the time the team returned to the Haywood building, it was eleven forty-five. Stephanie checked in with Ranger, assured him that she was alright and that the mission was a success. Ranger would have like to have spent the rest of the day with Steph, but figured she needed her space and time to think. So he kissed on the top of her head, let her know that her apartment was ready for her to move into and to call him if she needed anything.

By noon, Stephanie's cell phone began ringing off the hook. Apparently, one of Joes neighbors had noticed a group of scary men entering his house and then leaving with boxes of stuff. Thinking that Joe was being robbed, they had called the police station and made the report.

This brought half the station to Joe's house in record time. Steph smiled to herself when she thought about his fellow cops seeing pictures of him and Terry plastered all over the house. She wondered how he was going to talk himself out of this one.

Stephanie checked the caller id; Joe, her mother, Joe, her mother, Mary Lou, Joe, Lula, her mother and on and on. She didn't bother answering her phone and after a while, turned it off altogether. She would check the messages later. She spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking her belongings and getting herself settled into her new apartment on the fourth floor.

Apparently, the food fairies visited the Haywood building on a regular basis because when she checked the kitchen, she discovered the shelves and fridge were stocked with all kinds of goodies including peanut butter, olives and Tasty Cakes. God bless Ella. The woman needed to be nominated for sainthood. Hmmm, the Patron Saint of Comfort Food worked for her.

After a few hours, Stephanie decided that it was finally time to check her messages. The first message was Joe and he was furious.

"Dammit Stephanie, what the fuck were you thinking? You stupid bitch! How could you do this to me? The station gets a report that my house is being robbed and what do I find when I get there? Half the department is in my house looking at pictures of me and Terry plastered all over the fucking place! How dare you! You had damned well..." Stephanie deleted the message, not wanting to hear the rest. She smiled to herself when she imaged the look on Joe's face, standing in the middle of his living room, surrounded by the evidence of his love for her.

The next message was her mother. She was completely aghast at what Stephanie had done. How could she embarrass poor Joseph like that? Then Helen proceeded to order Stephanie to call Joseph back immediately and apologize to him and beg him to take her back. After all, he was her last chance at a stable life.

Yeah, right. When Hell froze over, Stephanie thought. She couldnt believe the nerve of her mother, blaming Stephanie for Morelli's affair. Typical.

Stephanie deleted the remaining messages from Joe and her mother. They were just more of the same thing. She listened to the message from Mary Lou. She was completely impressed over the new wallpaper Stephanie had hung in Joes house and proceeded to remind Steph that she owed her all the gory details.

Then there was the message from Lula. This one made Steph smile.

"Hey, white girl. You best get yo skinny white ass over to this here office cuz Connie and me are just dying to know what it was that you did to that cop. And is it true that you spent the night with Batman? Tank wont tell me nothin, says I gotta talk to you if I want to know what went down. But I got this here voicemail of yours on account that you aint answering yo phone! I sure hope to hell that this here means you gonna be bounty huntin' again, cuz its sure been dull around here without yo white ass. Oh yeah, and when you get here, you best have doughnuts!" Click.

Stephanie continued going through her messages, deleting most of them until she reached the one from her cousin, Eddie Gazarra, who was also one of Trenton's finest.

"Hey, Steph. I just got back from Joe's house. I didn't realize that you were so good at interior decorating. Nice job! You had better steer clear of Joe, though. He is extremely pissed off. And having half the department laughing at him isn't helping. I hope that where ever you are, you stay there. I hate to think what Joe might do if he got his hands on you right now. You stay safe and if you need anything, just give me a call. Talk to later, Steph. Bye." Eddie was married to Stephanie's cousin, Shirley the Whiner and although he wasn't a blood relative, Eddie had always supported Steph. Maybe the lack of DNA was the reason why he did. In any case, she appreciated his concern.

Stephanie finished going through her messages. Thirty-seven. That had to be a new record for her. Ignoring all the messages but one, Stephanie did what any self-respecting female would do. She called her best friend.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lou. Its Steph."

"Oh my God! You had better start at the beginning and dont you dare leave a thing out!"

Steph let Mary Lou have it all. Was she a great best friend, or what?

-----

The next morning Stephanie found herself at her desk on the fifth floor by eight a.m. She laughed to herself when she saw the stack of files in her inbox. Some things never changed.

By ten, Stephanie needed a break so she decided to go into the kitchen, raid the fridge, then go back to her desk and call the bonds office to check in with Connie and Lula.

"Vincent Plum Bail Bonds, this is Connie." Connie answered, sounding bored.

"Hey, Connie. Its Steph." Stephanie replied, sounding cheerful.

Connie immediately perked up.

"Oh my God, what have you done? Joe is furious, swears hes going to kill you!" Connie's voice rose a few octaves the more she got excited.

"What? It was just a couple of pictures." Stephanie tried to sound defensive but her giggling ruined the effect.

"A couple of pic that's not what I heard. I heard that you..." Connie got cut off by Lula.

"Is that the white girl? Where is she? Give me that phone." Lula grabbed it out of Connie's hand before she could say anything else.

"Where the hell are you? And why aren't you here? Us two are dying here waiting to know about everything that you done. Sounds like you really stuck it to the cop this time. Serves him right, doing that piece of mob ass on the side when hes supposed to be in love with you. So, are you comin' over, or what?" Lula finally stopped to take a breath.

"I think I should lie low for a couple of days. Joe's not really happy with me right now," Stephanie confessed.

"Yeah, no shit. I heard hes gonna kill yo white ass on sight." Lula huffed.

"Lula! Connie shouted. Dont say that, youll scare the hell out of her! Give me back that phone," Connie demanded.

"Look, Steph," Connie started, after wrangling the phone back from Lula, "just don't get in Joe's face right now. That Italian temper of his is in full swing."

"Don't worry, Connie. Morelli is the last person I want to see right now. But as for you guys, how about I come over on Friday? Ill bring you lunch," Stephanie offered.

"It's a date. Well see you Friday. Take care of yourself, okay honey?" Connie said, concerned.

"I will. Thanks, Connie. You and Lula are the best. Talk to you later."

"Ok, honey. Bye," Connie said.

"Bye." Stephanie snapped her phone shut and let out a big sigh. The next phone call wasn't going to be so pleasant.

Taking a deep cleansing breath, Stephanie reopened her phone and dialed.

"Hello, Mother." The conversation went downhill from there.

----

Friday morning, Stephanie knocked on Rangers office door.

"Come," he barked.

"Hey, Ranger. Got a minute?" Stephanie asked.

"Babe, for you? Always." He answered her with a small smile.

"I promised the girls at the bonds office Id have lunch with them today," Stephanie stated.

"You want backup, Babe?" Ranger offered. He knew Morelli was still pissed.

"No, I should be fine. I promise not to go to near the police station alone," Stephanie said, crossing her heart and raising her right hand.

"Fine, Babe. Just be careful and call if you need anything." Ranger got up from his desk and wrapped his arms around Stephanie and just held her for a moment. Then he planted a kiss on the top of her head, turned her around, smacked her butt and gently pushed her out the door.

----

"Vincent Plum Bail Bonds, this is Connie."

"Hey, Connie. It's Steph."

"Hey, honey. Are you on your way?" Connie asked.

"Sure am. What do you to want for lunch? Ill pick it up on my way over," Stephanie offered.

"Pino's sounds good," Connie suggested. Lula nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay. Meatball subs all the way around then. See you in a little while," Stephanie replied.

"Okay, Steph. See ya." Connie disconnected.

Stephanie pulled up in front of Pino's a short time later. She looked around and didnt see Joes truck or the POS police car he often used. She should be in and out in just a few minutes.

She entered the restaurant, walked up to the counter and placed her order. She looked around; saw several cops but no Joe. So far so good, maybe for once, fate wouldn't turn and bite her in the ass.

Once her order was ready, she paid the cashier, grabbed her bags and turned to go.

"Hello, Cupcake." Joe's voice was icy cold, his eyes menacing. Fancy meeting you here, been taking any more pictures lately? he inquired, slowly moving closer to her.

"I have nothing to say to you, Morelli. If you would excuse me." Stephanie tried to move around him but he blocked her way.

"Just where do you think your'e going? I'm not finished with you yet. You see, I have a lot to say to you." His voice was low and threatening. Stephanie looked around and saw that several of the cops were watching, waiting for the show to begin.

"You really know how to fuck a guy over, don't you Cupcake?" Joe was standing a few inches from her now, but she refused to back up or back down to him. She wasn't about to take the fall for his indiscretions, not in front of all his buddies.

"I didn't do anything to you, Joe that you didn't do to yourself. After all, its not like I forced you to have sex with Terry Gillman. You made that decision all by yourself. Now get out of my way. I have a lunch date." She tried to move around him again, and again, he blocked her.

"You having lunch with _him_?" Joe spat at her.

"My activities are no longer your business." Then she smelled it. "Are you drunk?" she asked, a little louder than she really needed to.

"You're fucking him, aren't you? First, you fuck me over then you go running to fuck him. That's real nice, Cupcake." Joe was breathing heavy now, his rage taking over.

"I'm not fucking anybody, Morelli. Now go home and sober up." Stephanie was dangerously close to rhino mode. She knew that a conversation with Joe was inevitable but she really didn't want to have another public display. She was sure her mothers phone was already ringing.

"You're living with him and you're fucking him. Admit it!" Joe started shouting now, his control all but gone.

"I have my own apartment on the fourth floor. Ranger and I are just friends," Stephanie said, defensively.

"You're not his friend, you're his whore!" Joe was red in the face, his rage completely out of control.

Stephanie snapped. "I'd rather be his whore than your wife!" she shouted back at him.

The next thing Stephanie knew, Joe's right fist came crashing down against her left cheek. The force of the blow spun her around and sent her crashing into the counter behind her, hitting her forehead on the edge as she fell forward. She slumped to the floor, face first, unmoving.

Immediately, three cops were on Joe, dragging him away from Stephanie's motionless body. Carl Costanza flew to Stephanie's side, shaking her back, trying to wake her. When he received no response, he carefully rolled her over and took in a quick breath. Stephanie's face was covered in blood. There was an open gash above her right eyebrow where her head had connected with the counter. Blood was rapidly streaming from the gash.

"Someone give me a towel, quick! And someone call 911!" Carl shouted. He'd known Stephanie from childhood. They had gone through school together. She had been to his wedding and he had been to hers when she married Dickie Orr. Now, he had her blood on his hands. Someone handed him a towel and he applied it to her head, trying to stop the bleeding. Then he pulled out his phone and made a phone call he dreaded.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N This is a Babe story – not Morelli or Helen Plum friendly AT ALL! Although the first chapters don't have smut, it is forthcoming. Language is rough in some areas.

Thanks to Jenny and DAS for their editing skills. They caught the stupid mistakes that got past me. And a BIG thanks to Dee who gave me the encouragement to put myself out there!

(She owns them – I wish I did. Hey, when you dream, dream BIG!)

THE BROKEN ROAD HOME

CHAPTER 5

Ranger was on his way to the bonds office when his phone rang.

"Yo."

"Manoso, this is Carl Costanza. You need to get to Pino's now. There's been an accident." Carl's voice was even on the outside but it screamed on the inside.

"What happened?" Ranger's voice was low and controlled, but just barely.

"Just get here fast." Carl ordered and snapped his phone shut. "Someone get that bastard out of here, now!" Carl shouted at the men holding Joe. Then he turned his attention to Joe and calmly said, "Ranger's on his way."

When Carl said that, he saw fear in Joe's eyes. _Good_, he thought to himself. _You should be scared. You should be terrified at the thought of what Ranger's going to do to you when he sees what you did to her._

Minutes later, a black Porsche was screeching to a stop in front of Pino's. Ranger bolted from the car and raced to into the restaurant. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Stephanie's motionless body on the floor. His stomach rolled when he saw the bloody towel Costanza was holding to her head.

Ranger slowly lowered himself to Stephanie's side and gently stroked her right cheek, noticing the blossoming bruise on her left.

"What the hell happened?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"She hit her head on the counter, cutting it open. The ambulance is on its way." Carl offered his response, leaving out the most important information.

"_He_ hit her, didn't he?" Ranger growled.

Silence.

"Where the fuck is he, Costanza?" Ranger's growl was getting louder.

"Someplace where you can't get to him. Your main concern is Stephanie. She is the one who needs you now." The last thing Carl wanted was a trained killer going after one of his own in a blind rage. Morelli wouldn't last five minutes and everyone knew it.

Off in the distance, they could hear the wailing sirens of the approaching ambulance and within moments, it came to a stop in front of Pino's.

The EMT's started working on Stephanie immediately, checking her vitals, inspecting her wounds and getting her ready to transport her to the hospital. No one even argued when Ranger got into the back of the ambulance with Stephanie. Ranger held her hand and whispered soothingly to her the entire trip to the hospital.

"It's alright, Babe. I'm right here. You're going to be okay. Just hold on. We're almost there." One of Ranger's worst nightmares had just come true and it scared the hell out of him. Having Stephanie walk away from him was one thing. He had hated it, but he lived through it. But to have her taken away from him was something he wasn't sure he would survive.

Once the ambulance arrived at the hospital, the EMT's wheeled Stephanie into one of the examining rooms, forcing Ranger to cool his heels in the waiting room. Word of what happened had spread like wildfire and most of RangeMan was already there, taking up half of the waiting room by the time Ranger got there. The other half was occupied by several cops, Mary Lou, Connie and Lula.

Ranger made eye contact with Tank and the huge man left his seat next to Lula and approached his best friend, meeting him just inside the hallway.

"I've taken care of the paperwork, man. She's all set. Anything else you want me to take care of for you?" Rage consumed Tank. He knew how much Ranger loved her, even if Ranger couldn't admit it to anyone, including himself. And he'd come to view the Bombshell like the little sister he never had. Most of the guys felt the same way. So Tank's thinly veiled offer to 'take care' of Morelli was genuine and Ranger knew it.

Ranger just shook his head. He wanted Tank close to him right now in case anything happened. Ranger hated thinking the worst, but he knew that if the worst did happen, he would lose complete control. And Tank was the only one strong enough, mentally and physically, to handle it.

Tank grasped Ranger on the back of the shoulder. "We're all here for you, man. For both of you." Tank gave Ranger's shoulder a slight squeeze, then turned and headed back to Lula and sat down. Ranger needed space until he would be allowed to be with Stephanie again and Tank knew it.

After a very long thirty minutes, the doctor in charge of Stephanie's case emerged from her examining room and called for Ranger.

"Mr. Manoso, I'm Dr. Carter. Ms. Plum has suffered a concussion due to the blow to her head. Also, her left cheek bone has a small fracture from the trauma she received there. We've stitched her up and she's regained consciousness and is asking for you. But before you go in there, can you please tell me what happened? For some reason, she's refusing to give us any information." The good doctor knew that Stephanie had been beaten but he didn't know by whom. And he didn't hide the fact too well that he thought it might have been Ranger.

Ranger saw no reason to lie and, for once, saw no reason to hide his feelings. "From what I understand, Dr. Carter, it was Ms. Plum's ex-fiancé who assaulted her. Unfortunately, I was not there at the time of the assault. But I assure you, had I been, we would not be here now."

Dr. Carter took an involuntary step backward. The fury in Ranger's eyes and voice was enough to tell the doctor that the man in front of him spoke the truth.

"Very well then, Mr. Manoso. If you would follow me, please. I will show you to Ms. Plum's room. I understand that your company will be handling all of Ms. Plum's medical expenses?" the doctor asked, trying to regain some of his composure.

"That is correct. She is one of my employees and her insurance information is valid and up to date." Ranger offered.

"Very good." Dr. Carter responded, stopping in front of Stephanie's room. He had his hand on the door knob but didn't open it right away. "One last thing, Mr. Manoso. Because of the concussion, we would like to keep Ms. Plum overnight for observation. This is standard procedure in a case like this."

"I understand, Dr. Carter. And just so that you are aware, I will be placing a guard outside her door and staying with her throughout the night." When Dr. Carter looked like he was about to argue, Ranger added, "Dr. Carter, Ms. Plum's ex-fiancé is still at large. Need I say more?"

"I see your point, Mr. Manoso. I will arrange to have a cot brought in for you. Now, try not to get her excited. She has a nasty headache," the doctor ordered, then opened the door for Ranger.

Ranger smiled to himself when the doctor told him not to get Stephanie excited. Getting her excited was one of the things that Ranger did best, even when he wasn't trying. "I'll do my best," and Ranger walked into her room.

Ranger paused when he saw Stephanie's face. She was so pale except for the dark purple bruise that graced her left cheek and surrounded the accompanying eye, which was practically swollen shut. And there was a bandage over her stitches, covering most of her forehead.

Sensing him in the room, Stephanie opened her good eye. She held out her hand to him. "Ranger." Her voice was so weak, so frail.

Ranger was immediately by her side.

"Babe." He took her outstretched hand in both of his. "How are you feeling?" He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently.

"I have a bitch of a headache and I can't see out of my left eye, but other than that, I'm great." Stephanie gave a weak smile, trying her best to lighten Ranger's mood.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I should…" Ranger started, apologizing.

"Ranger, this is in no way your fault. This is all Joe's fault. He's the one that did this, not you." Stephanie retorted. There was no way she was going to allow Ranger to take the blame for any of this.

"I should have had a guard on you. I should have anticipated something like this and protected you better." At this, he stroked her right cheek, wishing like hell that he could turn back the hands of time and make all of this go away.

"I was in a room full of cops, Ranger, and even they couldn't protect me." Stephanie sounded defeated.

"I could have protected you, Babe. I should have protected you."

"Then why the hell didn't you?" said a voice from the doorway.

Ranger and Stephanie turned their heads to see Frank Plum standing there, with Stephanie's mother just behind him.

"I thought protecting people is what you're supposed to be so damned good at. So why didn't you protect my little girl?" Frank Plum was furious and he didn't bother hiding it. He wanted some answers and he wanted them now.

"Daddy," Stephanie started, "this isn't Ranger's fault. No one knew that Joe was going to do this."

"He's a Morelli! We should have expected it. After all, look what he has as a role model." Frank shot back. It was no secret that the senior Morelli used to knock around Joe's mother from time to time. It just wasn't talked about in mixed company.

By this time, Frank and Helen were standing on the other side of Stephanie's bed. This was when Helen decided to chime in.

"Really, Stephanie. What were you thinking provoking Joseph like that? You should have known better than to upset him. And after everything you've done to him." Helen's hands were on her hips and she never looked more disapproving than she did right then.

Ranger's hackles immediately went up, but before he could say anything, Frank jumped in.

"That is enough out of you, woman! One more crack like that and you'll be walking home!" Ranger's respect for Frank immediately went up a couple of degrees. Helen's mouth opened and closed like a fish, but no sound came out. In all their years of marriage, her husband had never spoken to her like that before.

"I mean it. One more word and you are out of here." Frank threatened, shaking a finger at her.

"And if you two don't keep it down, you'll both be out of here," ordered a nurse, as she entered the room. "This is a hospital, for crissake, and I will have you quiet or I will have you removed. Do I make myself clear?" she demanded.

Stephanie's eyes looked as if she were watching a tennis match as they went back and forth between her father and the nurse. Ranger's gaze remained steady on Frank, waiting to see what he would do next. Helen still looked stunned.

Frank turned to the nurse, slightly bowed his head and apologized. "I'm sorry for the outburst, ma'am." Then he turned his gaze and narrowed his eyes at his wife. "It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't," the nurse snapped, and turned and left the room.

Frank turned back to his daughter and picked up her hand. "Is there anything you need, sweetheart?"

"No, Daddy. I'll be okay. They just want to keep me overnight. Standard procedure and all. Go home. I'll be fine. Besides, I think Ranger will be staying here." The last thing Stephanie wanted was for her parents to be hovering over her all night long. Ranger yes, her parents, no.

"You got that right, Babe." Ranger reassured her.

"Okay, pumpkin. But you call us when you get back home or if you need anything, understand?" Her father bent down and lightly kissed her good cheek.

"I will Daddy, I promise."

"I expect you for dinner when you're back on your feet." Helen demanded, finally finding her voice.

"I'll let you know, Mother." Stephanie promised.

Before her parents left the room, Frank turned to Ranger. "Can I see you outside for a minute?" Frank asked.

Ranger gave Frank a small nod and the older man left the room, with his wife in tow. Ranger gave Stephanie a light kiss on the lips. "I'll be right back, Babe."

"Ranger, he's just being an overly protective dad," she started.

"I know, Babe. I know." And he did.

-----

When Ranger exited Stephanie's room, he found Frank standing a few feet down the hall.

"I didn't mean to tear your head off." Frank offered, in way of an apology.

"I understand, sir. You're just concerned about her safety. But I should have had someone on her." Ranger knew it was a lame defense but it was the only one he had.

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda and my personal favorite, what if. We can beat ourselves up all day long with those and it won't do us a damn bit of good, Ranger. All we can do is learn from our mistakes and not make the same ones twice." Frank looked at the ground and took a deep, cleansing breath before continuing.

"You don't know the Morelli men like I do, son. They have a reputation for a reason. Now, we all thought that maybe Joe had escaped the family curse and was going to be okay. But I guess it finally caught up with him. What a shame." Frank shook his head in disappointment, but continued. "Now, I've heard about _your_ reputation. Some good…some not so good. But I also know not to trust the idle gossip of women." Frank shot his wife a glare when he made that last comment. "I do know this. My little girl trusts you and I know you've helped her in the past. So I'm asking you, father to father, to help her again. Can you do that for me?" The intensity of Frank Plum's request floored Ranger. He had never had anyone approach him like this before, as an equal, as a father. And it moved him.

"Sir, I will do everything in my power to keep your daughter safe. I would kill for her, if necessary." _Again_, Ranger thought to himself.

"Well, let's hope it doesn't have to come to that. Morelli may be a bastard, but he's still a cop. And those boys stick together. If you go after him, it better be through the legal system otherwise you may find yourself in a world of hurt. Then where would that leave Stephanie?" Frank's warning was sage advice and Ranger knew it. Could Ranger really get away with killing a cop? Maybe, maybe not. Did he want to run that risk? Not really. After all, there were other ways of bringing a man down.

"My first priority is your daughter's safety, sir. After that, it will be up to her as to how she wants to handle this." Ranger knew all too well not to push Stephanie into anything she didn't want. He also knew the best way to handle her was to let her make her own decisions. He could influence those decisions, but he would ultimately let her make them in the end.

"Fine. Then I hope to see both of you for dinner once Steph is feeling better," Frank replied, as he offered his hand to Ranger.

Ranger gave Frank and small smile and accepted the man's offered man. "I appreciate the invite, sir. I'm sure Steph will be calling soon."

Frank gave Ranger a small nod, turned on his heel, took his wife by the arm and led her out of the hospital.

-------

True to his word, Ranger placed a guard on Stephanie's room and stayed with her all night. Although a cot had been brought in for him to sleep on, he never left the chair situated next to her bed. He never closed his eyes. He watched her sleep all night long. Cal may be guarding the room, but Ranger was guarding her.

--------

The next day, after being thoroughly examined, poked and prodded, Stephanie was finally released from the hospital.

Ranger drove her back to Haywood and gently helped her from the car once they were in the garage. He had his arm wrapped around her, keeping her steady as she was still a little shaky on her feet. They entered the elevator and Ranger keyed his fob for the seventh floor.

"Babe, I'd like you to stay with me for a few days, just to make sure that you're okay," he whispered into her hair, which he had been nuzzling the entire elevator ride.

"Ranger, that's not necessary. The doctor said I'm fine. It's just a little headache, really. I don't want to cramp your space." Stephanie said, trying to reassure Ranger. She had a feeling that she came up a bit short.

"Babe, you won't be cramping my space. I happen to like you in my space," he said, as he played with her hair.

"Besides," he continued, "you need to be watched for any signs of seizures. The concussion was fairly moderate and I don't want to take any chances."

"What are you going to do, watch me sleep all day?" she huffed.

"Wouldn't be the first time, Babe."

Stephanie was stunned. "But.. but.. but…" she stuttered, "you just can't stop everything to watch me all day. You've got a business to run, bad guys to catch, the world to save. The world could go to Hell in hand basket while you're up here watching me snore and drool on myself and it would be all my fault! You have responsibilities, Batman!" she ranted. Really, what was he thinking? He just couldn't drop everything for her.

"You are my responsibility, Babe. I promised your father I would watch over you and I intend to keep my promise. You are where I need to be." He tightened his arm slightly around her waist to emphasize his point.

The elevator door dinged open and Ranger led her into his apartment. Stephanie really did love it there. Everything about it reminded her of him. It smelled great, it was masculine without being too overbearing and she felt safe whenever she was there.

The apartment was tastefully decorated, although it was a little sparse on the personal touches, unless you knew where to look. That actually reflected Ranger's personality to a tee. Stephanie was learning, as she spent more time with him, that very small, very subtle glimpses into the Man of Mystery were throughout the apartment, small pieces of his past hidden amongst leather and mahogany furniture and everyday functional items. One just needed to pay attention and, to coin a phrase from Ranger, be aware of one's surroundings.

She remembered the night when she found the small antique truck on a shelf in the bookcase. It wasn't sitting out in full view which was probably why she had never noticed it before. She had been staring aimlessly at the bookcase one night after dinner when she had spotted it.

"Ranger, where did you get that truck in the bookcase?" she asked. She didn't really think he would answer her, but it was worth a shot.

After several moments of silence, Ranger walked over to the bookcase and carefully picked up the truck. He brought it back to the table where they had just finished dinner and he placed it in front her so she could get a better look at it. The truck was metal and painted red with a green stakebed. The paint was flaking off in some spots and had a few small scratches and a dent in the driver's side door. But other than that, it was in good condition.

"This truck belonged to my grandfather when he was a small child living in Cuba. He was one of eight children and his family was very poor. The kids never got gifts for their birthdays and sometimes not for Christmas either. The children never made it past the sixth grade since they were sent to the tobacco fields to work. It was a very hard life. But my grandfather told me that the children always knew that they were loved and that his parents cherished and adored every one of them. There wasn't always a lot of food to go around, but his mother did the best that she could and his father worked hard in the fields everyday and read the Bible to the family every night.

"The Christmas before my grandfather's family moved to America had been fairly good and there was enough money to buy the children each one small toy. My grandfather had received this truck. It had been the first gift he had received in years and he treasured it. He never played too roughly with it and kept it clean everyday.

"When the family packed up to flee Cuba, the children were told that they could take very little in the way of personal possessions as there wasn't going to be enough room to take everything. But my grandfather wanted to take his truck. So he carefully packed it in his bag of clothes and always kept it with him, not wanting to trust anyone else with his most prized possession.

"Later, when I was a small boy visiting my grandparents, I found his truck sitting on a shelf. I took it down and started playing with it. When my grandfather found me, he asked me what I was doing. When I told him that I had found the truck and started playing with it, he asked me if I had gotten permission to take it off the shelf. I got scared and thought I was going to get in trouble. But what my grandfather did next surprised me and to this day, I will never forget it.

"He sat down on the floor with me, took the truck from my hands and told me the story of how he got it and how he had brought it with him to America. Then he told me 'that which you love, must be cherished and it will stay with you always.' He then handed the truck back to me stating that I could play with it as long as I was careful with it and as long as my grandfather was allowed to play with me.

"Years later, after my grandfather died, I was helping my grandmother pack up the house so she could move in with my parents. When I found the truck, I just sat in the middle of the floor and stared at it. When my grandmother found me, she started crying, saying that she used to love watching me and my grandfather play together with that truck for hours. Then she told me that I could keep it, that I knew better than anyone else in the family the importance of that truck. She knew I would always take good care of it. I promised her on my grandfather's memory that I would.

"So every time I look at this truck, I am reminded of my grandfather, his love and the lesson he taught me." By the time Ranger had finished his story that night, Stephanie was in tears. She threw her arms around Ranger and just sobbed. He sat there and held her, rubbing her back until she calmed down.

Finally, she pulled away from him, cupped his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. "Thank you so much," she whispered.

"You're thanking me for making you cry?" he asked in bewilderment.

"No silly," she chided him gently, "thank you for telling me the most beautiful story I've ever heard." Stephanie felt honored that he had shared such a personal part of his life with her.

Stephanie was pulled from her musings when Ranger noticed tears in her eyes.

"Babe, are you okay?" he said, with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine, Ranger, really," she tried to reassure him. He followed her line of sight and noticed the truck. He turned back to her and gave her a small smile.

"Come on, Babe. Let's get you in bed. You need to rest," Ranger said, as he guided her to the bedroom.

"So do you, Batman," she replied.

"Babe, I'm fine."

"Like hell. Do you honestly think I don't know you didn't get any sleep last night? The cot wasn't slept in and I can see it in your eyes." She was pretty impressed with herself for noticing his condition, considering everything. The look he gave her told Steph he was too. "So, if I have to go to bed, then so do you." By this time, she had removed her shoes and was climbing into bed. She held the covers back as a not so subtle hint for him to join her. A smile slowly crept across Ranger's face, turning into one of his classic wolf grins.

Before Steph could think about what she was saying, the words were already out of her mouth. "Not tonight dear, I have a headache." Ranger chuckled to himself and shook his head. Leave it to her to make a joke out of her condition. He kicked off his shoes, removed his shirt, turned off the light and climbed into bed with her. He pulled her in close and she immediately relaxed, knowing she was safe. Enveloped by warm Ranger, she closed her eyes and fell instantly to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N This is a Babe story – not Morelli or Helen Plum friendly AT ALL! Although the first chapters don't have smut, it is forthcoming. Language is rough in some areas.

Thanks to Jenny and DAS for their editing skills. They caught the stupid mistakes that got past me. And a BIG thanks to Dee who gave me the encouragement to put myself out there!

(She owns them – I wish I did. Hey, when you dream, dream BIG!)

THE BROKEN ROAD HOME

CHAPTER 6

Stephanie woke up hours later. She stretched, reached next to her and discovered that she was alone. Although the room was dark, the bedroom door had been left open a crack and she could see a light coming from the living room. Stephanie stretched one more time to get the last of the kinks out, carefully got up and went in search of Ranger.

When she entered the living room she found it empty. A deep voice called out to her. "I'm in here, Babe." Turning toward the sound, Stephanie headed to Ranger's office and found him tapping away at the keyboard of his computer. Without looking up from the monitor, he held out his left hand, beckoning her to join him. When she got close enough, he snaked his arm around her slender waist and pulled her onto his lap. She curled herself into him and snuggled her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. All he was wearing was a pair of sweat pants and she wasn't wearing much more, just one of his black t-shirts and panties.

He continued typing one handed. "Just give me a minute here, Babe, and I'll be done," he told her. She closed her eyes and let the sound of the tapping keyboard and the smell and feel of Ranger lull her into relaxation. When Ranger finished, he wrapped his other arm around Stephanie and just held her.

"How are you feeling, Babe?" he said softly. "Need anything for the headache?"

"No, I'm doing okay, thanks. Did you get much sleep?" She raised her head and looked into his eyes, glad to see that they didn't look as weary as they had earlier.

"Couple hours. I don't need much. Years of training so don't worry." At that, he kissed her on the tip of her nose which made her giggle, something he hadn't heard for far too long.

"Are you hungry, Babe? Ella left some food. You can go raid the fridge if you want." Stephanie opened her mouth to respond but her stomach answered for her, loud and clear. Ranger chuckled and shook his head and she just shrugged her shoulders. "Guess I'll take that as a yes. Come on, let's go." He picked her up off his lap and gently set her on her feet. He grabbed her hand as he led her to the kitchen.

Ranger found the plates of food Ella had left in the fridge and pulled them out. Chicken and vegetables for him, homemade lasagna dripping with cheese for her. He warmed them up and they began to eat.

"Babe, what are you going to do about Morelli?" he asked, half way through the meal.

She stopped mid chew and stared at Ranger for a moment. What was she going to do about Joe? She hadn't really thought about it but she guessed it was time to start.

"I don't know. I guess I could press charges. I had a room full of witnesses when he hit me. But then again, most of those witnesses are cops. Chances are they'd back Joe up before me. So I guess that just leaves running him over with my dad's Buick again. Maybe this time, I can break both his legs." She looked up at Ranger with a self-gratifying smile.

"Babe." He chuckled at her and slightly shook his head. Then in all seriousness, he told her, "I could take care of him for you." The vengeful look in his eyes sent a shiver down Stephanie's spine.

"Oh… no… you… don't. If anything were to happen to Morelli and he turned up dead or missing, you would be the first person the cops would haul off to prison. And then you would be gone. And then I would never see you again. And then I would be all alone. And where would that leave me?" Stephanie started to panic at the thought of Ranger gone. She just couldn't take that right now, or ever. He was one of the few people she could count on and she needed him right now.

Ranger flew out of his chair, scooped Stephanie up and took her to the couch. He started rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, Babe. I didn't mean to upset you. I promise I won't go after Morelli if you don't want me to." He didn't mean for his off the cuff remark to send her into a panic attack. He was going to have to be a little more careful about what he said to her for a while.

"I'm sorry, too," she mumbled into his neck. "I shouldn't have flown off the handle like that. But all I could see was you being dragged off in handcuffs and I just couldn't take it. Your life would be ruined and it would be all my fault."

Ranger pulled her up, held her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him, eye to eye. "You listen to me, Babe. Not everything that goes wrong on this fucking planet is your fault. If I choose to go after Morelli and end up with my ass in a sling, that's on me. Not you. Do you understand?" He gave her shoulders a light squeeze, trying to drive his point home.

"Yes, but...," she started.

"But nothing. I take responsibility for my own choices, Babe. I always have. And if I choose to kill that son of a bitch for what he did to you, then I'll own up to it. Of course, it's a little tough to prove a murder when you can't find the body. And if I did take him out, there wouldn't be enough pieces left of him to find, let alone identify." The anger over what Morelli did boiled in Ranger. He would never get the image of Stephanie's bloodied face out of his mind.

"Ranger, I know you're angry...," she started again.

"Angry doesn't begin to cover it, Babe." His voice was low and ice cold and it scared her.

"Yes," she said, a little shaky, "but I don't want you going after him. Promise me you won't do anything. Promise me that you'll let me handle it." She was begging at this point. She knew Ranger wanted his pound of flesh and he didn't care which part of Morelli's body it came from.

Ranger let out a sigh and relaxed a little. "This brings us back to my original question. How do you want to handle this, Babe?" He lightly ran his hands up and down her arms while she thought about his question.

"Well, I guess I could press charges," she said thoughtfully.

"I think you should, Babe."

"But that could destroy his entire life, his entire career." Did she really want to take it that far? She agreed that he should be punished, but to strip him of everything he'd worked so hard for? It would almost be better to just kill him.

"The man could have killed you, Stephanie!" Ranger's anger began to rear its ugly head again. "He put you in the hospital. You have eighteen stitches in your head. The last thing you should be worried about is his career." Stephanie could see the rage in Ranger's eyes. He wasn't going to let her get away with shoving this problem under the rug and hoping that it went away like she did with everything else in her life she didn't want to face.

"There's got to be something else we can do. I don't want him dead and I don't want him stripped of his badge. After all, he is a good cop."

"Good cops don't go around beating up innocent people, Babe."

"But I egged him on. I embarrassed him in front of his friends and co-workers. And you know how bad cops can get. They don't let you live anything down. I should know." Stephanie's last statement was true and Ranger knew it. His own men were no better. They still gave Hal a rash of shit about letting Stephanie zap him with his own stun gun. But he wasn't going to sit idly by and allow Stephanie to justify Morelli's actions to a point where he got away with them. Ranger had to come up with a compromise they could both live with.

"Babe, would you at least talk to his supervisor? Maybe the two of you can put your heads together and come up with something." Ranger knew Morelli's supervisor, mostly by reputation. Arnie Rupp was a 'plays it by the book' kind of man. He would want to make sure that the cop got what he had coming to him.

"Alright," she conceded, "but can I wait until I feel a little better? I don't think I'm up to dealing with everyone tomorrow." She knew it was not going to be easy facing everyone at the station and doubted that she would ever really be up to it. If it had just been about the pictures, that would have been one thing. She would have been met with jokes and laughter. But no one would laugh when they saw her face. No one would make a joke about her head being smashed into the counter by the shear force of Joe's fist. She began imagining all the stares and the whispering as she walked down the hallways and she began to panic again.

Ranger noticed the change in her immediately. "Easy, Babe," as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'll be with you every step of the way. I won't make you do this alone."

"Really?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I promise. We'll go when you're ready and we'll go together. I won't leave you alone." Ranger was a man of his word and Stephanie knew it. If he told her that he would be right by her side, then he would be.

"You're tired, Babe, and you need some more rest. Let's get you in bed." Ranger stood up with her in his arms and made his way to the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed, pulled the sheets over her and kissed her on the side of her head. "Sleep," he gently ordered her, "I'll be here when you wake up."

Stephanie spent the next four days with Ranger. Although he would occasionally go to the fifth floor to handle any necessary business, she never left the safety of the apartment. He didn't even have to ask her to stay put, she just did. If only she would be this cooperative when she had a stalker, it would make Ranger's job of protecting her a lot easier.

If only she were here every night when he got home. If only she were in his bed every night when he crawled in after a long day's work. And if only he got to make love to her every night before he fell asleep.

If only.

Ranger found himself wishing things could be different between them. The more time he spent with her, the more he wanted her in his life completely, permanently. And the closer he got to deciding that he would make it happen.

But Steph needed time to heal, time to recover from everything that had happened in the last few weeks. Rushing her into a new relationship would not be good for either one of them.

Was that what he wanted? A relationship? With her? Oh, hell yes!

But what of the danger?

Ranger sat at his desk in his fifth floor office, lost in his thoughts when Tank strolled in and plopped himself down on the couch.

"You got her back, man," Tank said as he leaned back into the couch and stretched his long legs out in front of him, looking like the proverbial cat that just raided the birdcage. "Now maybe life can get back to normal around here."

"What the fuck are you talking about? And isn't there somewhere else you're supposed to be?" Ranger glared at his second in command, reminding him who was boss. He really didn't want to have this conversation.

Tank just laughed at him.

"Don't tell me you still got your head up your ass." Tank sighed and shook his head before continuing. "Dammit Carlos. When are you going to admit that you're in love with her? The rest of us already know it. Hell, most of Trenton knows it! Ask anyone on the street and they'll tell you who 'Manoso's woman' is." Tank waited for some kind of response. When he received none, he continued.

"Look, man. She's already ditched the cop. There's no way in hell she'll go back to him now. And she's living here, half the time in your apartment!"

"There's nothing going on between us." Ranger said flatly, staring at the computer screen and wishing like hell Tank would disappear.

"Bullshit! Just because you're not doing her doesn't mean there ain't nothing going on between you two. Have you seen the sparks fly when you two are in the same room? It's like the fucking Fourth of July, man." Tank waited for another response but figured he wouldn't get one. That was fine with him. He'd find something to piss Ranger off enough to get him to talk. He was a master at it. After all, Tank had years of practice. He knew all of Ranger's buttons and didn't mind pushing them from time to time. Sometimes he got his ass kicked for it, but he didn't think this would be one of those times. He had the truth on his side.

"You know what, man? Maybe you're right. Maybe there isn't anything going on between you two. Of course, that's going to make a lot of guys happy when they hear that." Tank paused for effect. Ranger shot him a glare. Tank gave a small grin and went for the jugular. "I know a half a dozen guys here who wouldn't mind having a shot with her. Hell, wait till Santos finds out she's a free agent. He'll be first in line, a very long line." Tank had to move his head to the side to avoid getting it hit by the stapler that went sailing by him. It hit the wall behind him and landed with a thud on the couch next to him. Tank looked at the stapler and back at Ranger. An evil grin crossed Tank's face.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve, RangeMan? Don't like the thought of other men pawing at your woman? Putting their hands all over your woman? Their mouths on your woman, their di..."

"Enough!" shouted Ranger. He wondered if it was bad form to shoot his best friend for telling him the truth, yeah, probably.

"Look man, you can't have it both ways. You either claim her or cut her the fuck loose." Both men stared at each other until Ranger finally looked away. Tank was winning this little battle and they both knew it.

"Carlos, man, I know what you're afraid of." Ranger shot Tank another death glare. Tank held up his hand. "Just hear me out. You're afraid that one of your enemies is going to go after her. Well, they're just going to have to wait their fucking turn. She's got so many stalkers and crazies of her own, a few of yours isn't going to make a hell of a lot of difference at this point. It'll just be business as usual," Tank ended with a shrug.

"Except my enemies play a hell of a lot dirtier than hers." Ranger leaned back in his chair. He knew Tank was baiting him, but he just couldn't help getting sucked into the game. He had very little control where Stephanie was concerned. Too many people were beginning to find that out.

"And what's stopping them from going after her right now?" Tank asked, but didn't wait for an answer before he continued. "I'll tell you what. Not a damn thing! You're in this too deep already. You might as well go all the way. Marry her, pop out a couple kids. It's not going to make a difference at this point and you know it." Tank paused for a moment, thinking. "I take that back. It would make a difference. You'd be happy for once in your miserable life. And that, my friend," Tank said, pointing a finger at Ranger, "is what you're really afraid of."

"I'm not afraid of being happy," Ranger said, with a little more emotion than he meant to.

"Then what are you afraid of?" Tank asked quietly.

"I'm afraid of losing her." Ranger had a distant, almost sad look on his face.

"You won't. I don't think she'll ever walk away from you again." Tank was willing to bet a year's salary on that statement.

"That's not what I mean." Ranger closed his eyes and let the memories flood to the forefront of his mind. "You weren't there. You didn't see her on the floor, bloody and unconscious. Jesus, I thought she was dead." Ranger was barely whispering, afraid that if he said it out loud, it would happen all over again. "My worst nightmare had come true."

"No, it didn't," Tank said calmly. "She survived because that's what Bomber is, a survivor. She may get a little dirty, or a little banged up or even need stitches from time to time, but she is a survivor. That's what makes her so damn perfect for you. That and the fact that she treats you like a real person and not a fucking walking ATM machine." Ranger cocked an eyebrow at that last statement, but Tank didn't flinch. He had seen some of the pieces Ranger had been with in the past and, aside from good rack and a pretty face, he hadn't been all that impressed.

"You think she doesn't worry about you when you're in some God forsaken jungle somewhere, trying not to get your ass blown up? Because let me tell you, she does. She's afraid that someday you won't make it back. Hell, we all are. But keeping her at a distance won't change that." Tank paused to let that sink in before continuing.

"She's the best thing that's ever happened to you and you know it. So she gets a little crazy sometimes and her eating habits suck... and she's death on cars and half the staff, but hey, it keeps us on our toes!" Ranger had a small smile on his face but Tank was full on grinning. "She's fun to have around. She's good for all of us man, so don't fuck it up."

"She's so fragile right now, Tank. That bastard damned near broke her spirit." Ranger's anger began to churn in his gut again. He didn't think he would ever get over what the cop did to her.

"She's tougher than you think, Ranger. She'll bounce back. But she will need your help. I think she needs you more now than she's ever needed you before.

"But I can't just push myself on her, not now. Like I said, she needs time to heal."

"Then help her heal. But let her know how you feel."

"She knows." Ranger almost shrugged.

"Oh bullshit, man! If she really knew how you felt about her, she would have never left you for that cop!" And none of this shit would have happened, Tank thought to himself. But he wasn't going to voice that out loud. He wasn't going to lay that kind of guilt at his best friend's feet. Tank knew Ranger was doing enough of that on his own.

Ranger rubbed his hands across his face. He had told Stephanie several times that he loved her but he always added conditions and restrictions to that love. He needed to fix that. But how was he going to get her to believe him?

Tank sensed his friend's dilemma and offered a solution.

"Okay, man. This is what you need to do." Tank started ticking off orders, one by one, on his fingers. "One get off your ass. Two, pull your head out of your ass." That got a death glare from Ranger but Tank ignored him and continued. "Three, go upstairs to your apartment. Four, grab Steph, lay one of those kisses on her that you're so damned famous for. And five, tell her how you _really_ feel. Don't be vague or leave anything to question."

"You really are a pain in the ass, you know that don't you?" Ranger said, sighing.

"I'd rather be a pain in the ass than have one. Now go." Tank stood up and motioned his head to the door. "I'll handle things down here."

Ranger got up from his desk and headed towards the door. "I'm offline but I'll stay in touch. I need to take Steph to the police station." Ranger grasped his friend on the shoulder before he exited his office. "Thanks, man."

"Go get her."

And then Ranger was gone.

When Ranger walked into the apartment, he found Stephanie on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket and watching an old movie. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile and turned off the T.V. He walked up to her and held his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her up, the blanket falling away from her.

She looked into his eyes and was startled by what she saw. Passion…love…tenderness…desire. It had been a long time since anyone looked at her like this, especially Ranger.

He wrapped his other arm around her and bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Steph let out a small gasp and slightly parted her lips. This was all the invitation Ranger needed and he deepened the kiss, pulling her tightly to him. That's when she felt his desire pressed into her and she moaned into his mouth. Steph held onto Ranger's upper arms, feeling his muscles flex under her grasp as she dug her nails into him. He thrust his tongue deeper into her, tasting her, possessing her. Stephanie lost all strength in her legs, and if it hadn't been for Ranger holding her to him, she would have melted to the floor.

When Ranger finally pulled away from her, they were both panting. He ran a hand through her hair, wrapping her curls around his fingers. He kissed her lightly on the lips again, and then sat down on the couch, bringing her with him. He cradled her in his lap and tucked her head under his chin.

"You mind telling me what that was all about?" Stephanie asked when she finally found her voice.

"I love you." His declaration was plain and simple, no restrictions, no limitations.

Stephanie raised her head and looked into his eyes. The passion and the love she had seen earlier were still there. She raised her hand and stroked his cheek. Ranger closed his eyes and pressed his cheek into her hand.

"Ranger, what..." she started. Ranger opened his eyes and gazed at her.

"I love you, Babe," he whispered. "I just wanted you to know that."

"I know. You've said it before." She smiled at him but he could hear the sadness in her voice, see it in her eyes. If he could kick his own ass, he would.

"Babe, forgive me." She shot him a look of confusion. Ranger never asked for forgiveness, he never did anything wrong. At least, she didn't think so. "I've been an ass. I've been selfish and I've been cruel. And I will have you know that ends now." Ranger had her complete attention and she stared at him wide eyed. Aside from the Morelli incident, Stephanie had never heard Ranger admit that he was in the wrong about anything.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I've been too afraid to admit it," he continued. "I thought that if I let you get too close, you would get hurt when, in fact, the opposite is true. I need to keep you close. Not just for your safety but for my sanity. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

Stephanie was rendered completely speechless. She had never seen this side of Ranger. She hadn't even known it existed. But here he was, admitting his guilt and his love for her all in the same breath. There was nothing cocky about it, nothing arrogant or self-assured. In fact, Ranger seemed nervous and vulnerable. Another side of him she'd never seen before.

The bad-ass super hero persona was gone, stripped away, and all that was left was the man. The man who loved her, the man who would do anything for her, the man who wanted to keep her close to him forever.

Stephanie knew that the ball was now in her court. Everything hinged on what she would say next. She thought long and hard before responding to him, she didn't want to screw this up.

"Ranger," she began, stroking his cheek again. "I love you, too. I have for a very long time. But I was afraid, too." Stephanie paused, watching Ranger for any kind of reaction. His eyes told her to go on, so she continued. "I was afraid telling you wouldn't change anything between us. Or worse, it would make you pull away from me. So I kept quiet, hoping that someday you could let go of the constraints you had put on your heart and let me love you. I didn't think that it would ever really happen but I couldn't let the dream die either. So I held on to it, hoping and praying that you would change your mind." Then she flashed him a smile that came straight from her heart. "It looks like I just got my wish."

Ranger flashed her a smile, a smile that could stop hearts and start dreams. "Babe, you don't know how happy that makes me to hear you say that." He tightened his hold on her and tucked her head back under his chin. It felt so right having her in his arms like that.

"There's just one thing I need to ask for, Ranger." Stephanie took in an uncertain breath. She wasn't sure he was going to like what she said next.

"Name it, it's yours, Babe," he said without hesitation.

"Time, I need time. I need to take this slow. I need to figure out what I'm going to do with my life before I just jump into this with both feet and both barrels blazing."

"You can have all the time you want, Babe. And I will help you with anything you need. You still have a job here and you still have the apartment on four. I'm assuming you still want to stay there." He was stroking her hair, careful not to touch her stitches on her forehead.

"I think that would be best. That doesn't mean that I don't want to spend time with you, though. I kinda like having dinner and spending the evening up here with you. But I think I need my own space right now, too."

"Babe, I completely understand. In fact, I anticipated this and I agree. We take this at your own pace. We do what you want, when you want it. No pressure, no expectations. Deal?" he stated, then kissed her on the top of the head.

"Deal." She couldn't believe that he would just hand over all the control like that. It made her feel empowered. And it made her feel strong for the first time in months. She felt like she could take on the world.

With her new-found strength, she made a decision. "I want to go to the police station tomorrow and talk to Joe's supervisor," she told him. "Will you still come with me?"

"Definitely." He was glad that she still wanted to include him. He didn't think she should face all those people alone. And with him there, it would send a clear message; she was under his protection and she was his. "Do you want to stay here again tonight or go back to your apartment on four? You're welcome to stay if you want to."

"I don't think one more night is going to hurt. Then we can go to the station in the morning, get it over with." The sooner the better, she thought.

"Sounds like a plan, Babe."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N This is a Babe story – not Morelli or Helen Plum friendly AT ALL! Although the first chapters don't have smut, it is forthcoming. Language is rough in some areas.

Thanks to Jenny and DAS for their editing skills. They caught the stupid mistakes that got past me. And a BIG thanks to Dee who gave me the encouragement to put myself out there!

(She owns them – I wish I did. Hey, when you dream, dream BIG!)

**THE BROKEN ROAD HOME**

**CHAPTER 7**

The next morning found Stephanie and Ranger at the Trenton Police Department, waiting to be escorted into Captain Arnie Rupp's office. Walking through the hallways of the building had been a bit uncomfortable for Stephanie. She couldn't help but notice the stares and whispers behind her back as they walked through. She was grateful Ranger was there lending his support and she drew from his strength.

At last, the Captain emerged from his office, extending his hand to both Stephanie and Ranger. "I'm very glad you decided to come in Ms. Plum. However, I am sorry about the circumstance that brings you here."

"I understand, Captain, and please call me Stephanie." She hated formal titles. It made her think of stuffed suits and snobby women.

"Very well, Stephanie. Let's get down to business then, shall we?" Captain Rupp gestured to two chairs opposite his desk and Stephanie and Ranger sat down. "How do you want to handle your assault case against Detective Morelli?"

"Well," she began timidly, "I don't want to press any formal charges so I don't think you need to open a case against him." She really didn't want to ruin his life, just teach him a damn good lesson.

"Regardless of your feelings, Stephanie, Detective Morelli assaulted you in front of witnesses, cops no less. I have received enough filed complaints to warrant an internal investigation. Even if you don't do anything, he will still be punished. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my department." So far, Ranger was pleased. He knew Rupp was a straight shooter and stuck by the rules.

"What kind of punishment can Morelli receive without losing his badge forever?" Stephanie asked. Surely there had to be something.

"I don't understand why you want to protect him, Stephanie. He brutally attacked you." Rupp was leaning back in his chair, elbows on each of the arms and fingers steepled across his chest. It made Stephanie feel like she was in the principle's office, again. A small shudder went down her spine.

Ranger noticed her discomfort and grabbed her hand, giving it a light squeeze. Immediately she relaxed.

"It's not that I want to protect him, I just don't think he should have his entire life stripped from him over a moment of weakness. He was drunk and embarrassed and his Italian temper and pride took over. I still think you should nail his ass to the wall, but I don't think he should lose his badge." Her last statement got a smile from Rupp and Ranger.

"Do you have any suggestions or ideas? You seemed to have put some thought into this." Rupp was curious what she wanted done.

"Well, I think he should attend anger management classes for starters. And maybe serve some time in a battered women's shelter. It might make him think a little the next time he wants to knock someone around." Stephanie felt Ranger squeeze her hand again and sent another prayer heavenward for his presence.

"Stephanie I think those are excellent ideas. I'll add them to his existing punishment." Rupp leaned back to his desk and wrote down Stephanie's suggestions.

"Out of curiosity, Captain Rupp, what is the rest of Morelli's punishment?" She couldn't walk out of there not knowing what all Joe's boss was going to do to him.

"Well, since you're not filing formal charges, he's been suspended thirty days without pay, busted down to traffic duty, he is to undergo a psych evaluation before he can return to work and attend AA classes. Basically, I'm nailing his ass to the wall," Rupp replied with a lopsided grin. He had really wanted to throw the book at Morelli but since Stephanie wouldn't file formal charges and had asked that he not be fired, this was the best he could do.

"Why AA classes? Joe's not an alcoholic. So he got pissed, had a few beers and let his temper get the better of him. I lived with the man. He never got fallen down, sloppy drunk. Hell, he didn't even drink every night. And when he did, it was only one or two beers. That hardly constitutes as a drinking problem." Stephanie thought Rupp was being a little harsh on this point.

"When a person consumes alcohol and then flies into a rage and assaults another person, that's a problem. I don't tolerate those kinds of problems in my department. I'm sorry, Stephanie, but this particular point is not up for negotiation." Captain Rupp's finality in his statement left no room for doubt. Joe was going to Alcoholics Anonymous and that was final.

Rupp stood up, indicating that the meeting was over, and extended his hand once again. "Stephanie, I am glad you came. I was expecting a more severe outcome but I can live with what we've agreed to."

"Thank you, Captain." Stephanie shook his hand and gave him a small smile.

"Ranger, as always, it's a pleasure. We appreciate the business you bring our way," Rupp said, as he shook Ranger's hand. Ranger lightly chuckled at the cop's humor.

"Keeping you in business keeps me in business, Captain. Glad to be of service." Ranger gave the Captain one final nod and turned to leave. He placed his hand at the small of Stephanie's back and led her out of Rupp's office and out of the station knowing that no one would dare approach her with him there.

Ranger opened the door to the Porsche but before Stephanie could get in, he grabbed her and held her tight. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent. She didn't know how long they stood there wrapped up in each other and she didn't care. All she knew was that this was the best place to be, the safest place to be, and she wasn't in a big hurry to leave this security.

Finally, Ranger pulled back and gazed into her blue eyes. He cupped her face with his hands and placed a very light, very loving kiss on her lips. "Proud of you, Babe." Four simple words, but they meant the world to Stephanie. She knew with Ranger at her back, she could conquer anything.

Stephanie went back to her apartment that night. She felt a bit lost and alone without Ranger around but she knew it was for the best. She smiled to herself remembering her talk with Ranger, he loved her. They loved each other and that was enough for now. She needed time to get her head on straight and her life back in order. Okay, maybe organized chaos was a more realistic goal.

But as Stephanie thought about it, she knew that wasn't going to work anymore either. Look where it had gotten her so far. A failed marriage, a few dead-end jobs, one semi-dangerous job in which she was completely untrained, a strained relationship with her mother, a failed engagement, eighteen stitches and a black eye. And those were just the highlights.

Stephanie decided it was time to make some changes. She couldn't do anything about the failed marriage and the few dead-end jobs, so she decided to chock them up to experience and move on. Moving on the next point on her mental list, one semi-dangerous job for which she was completely untrained. Now that she could do something about. That is, if she could get over her hatred of exercise.

_That is the exact reason why your life is such a mess, you stupid ninny,_ she berated herself. _You're scared of the hard stuff. You never want to face your problems. You never want to put any real work into anything. You are such a disappointment. _Stephanie roamed around the apartment and continued to chastise herself when she realized what she had said. She sounded just like her mother. _Oh God, am I that bad? _Stephanie was always looking for her mother's approval but always came up short. Nothing she ever did pleased her mother. Except when she married Dickie and when that fell apart, it was back to being the black sheep of the family again.

That led her to her next item on her mental list of things to do, fix or get over; how to improve the relationship with her mother. Was it possible? Was it worth the effort? It would entail a lot of work, mostly on Stephanie's side. She decided she would have a talk with her mother and see if they couldn't come to some common ground.

Next on the list, the failed engagement. Again, what could she do at this point? There was no salvaging it even if she wanted to, which she didn't. It was just another example of how she wasn't good enough. First her mother, then Dickie, then Joe, God, could she do anything right?

Last but not least, the eighteen stitches and a black eye. The black eye would fade in time but the eighteen stitches were going to leave a scar. A nice little reminder of how she failed yet again. Maybe she could get plastic surgery to get rid of the scar.

Yeah, right. Like she could afford that. Even with the RangeMan insurance she couldn't…

RangeMan.

Ranger.

The thought of him made her smile. He loved her. He really, really loved her. And he had just told her how proud of her he was. He always told her that he was proud of her. In fact, he was the only one that ever did, out loud anyway. There had been a few occasions when her father let her know he was proud of her but that was different somehow. And it'd been awhile since he had told her.

Steph's thoughts shifted back to Ranger. Looking back at her life, she realized that at times, Ranger's faith in her had been the only thing that had kept her going. He had often told her that she never disappointed. Stephanie had to laugh at that thought. Funny, he was the only one that was never disappointed in her.

Stephanie stopped dead in her tracks. She knew that if she ever disappointed Ranger, it would kill something special between them. She thought back to when she had left Ranger, her job and her life, as she loved it, behind to live the life Joe and her mother wanted her to live and was a bit surprised that it hadn't killed everything between them. But then she realized, knowing Ranger, he probably blamed himself, if only partially, for her leaving. Could he have stopped her from leaving him and convinced her to leave Joe instead?

Probably.

But he didn't even try. He told her that she needed to do what she thought was right, if only she knew then how wrong her decision had been.

But that was all in the past now. Her relationship with Joe was over and Ranger had accepted her back into his life with open arms. As Stephanie lightly rubbed her bruised cheek, it became painfully clear that she would never to anything to jeopardize their relationship again. She would never do anything to risk disappointing Ranger again.

Stephanie had a new goal. She went into her kitchen, found a pad of paper and a pen, sat down at the counter and began to write. She titled her page at the top in big letters and began to write the first things that came to her mind.

"**HOW NOT TO BE A MISERABLE DISAPPOINTMENT"**

Start an exercise routine and stick with it; Ranger would love the fact that she started with this one. She just knew that it was his life's goal to ruin a perfectly good night's sleep by dragging her sorry ass out of bed at some God forsaken hour just so they could run nowhere, then turn around and run back.

Learn self defense; she was tired of not knowing when to duck and equally tired of rolling around in the garbage like some barnyard pig. It was time to stop being weak and to learn how to protect herself.

Don't forget your gun; yeah, that one was going to be hard.

Don't forget to load your gun; that was going to be even harder.

Routinely practice with your gun; she liked this idea only slightly better than the exercise routine, but in life, you had to accept some necessary evils.

Eat better; Ranger was really going to love this one. She would have to stress to Ranger that eating better didn't mean eating like a health nut. After all, she did have her limits and Steph drew the line at tree bark and bugs. Ranger could have her share.

Learn first aid and CPR; Bobby was the company medic and he was good but what if they were out on a job and something happened to him? Who would be able to take care of Bobby? Or anyone else that might get hurt? It just made sense that there should be a backup medic in case things got dicey.

Learn other skills related to the security business; she didn't know what they might be but figured Ranger could handle the details.

Prove to Mother you're not a failure; Stephanie had no idea how she was going to accomplish this one but felt it should be on the list nonetheless.

Stephanie looked over the list and smiled. It was a good start. Ranger would be proud of her and more than happy to help her with her goals. She decided she would share her ideas with him tomorrow morning over breakfast. But for now, she was tired and needed some sleep. She left her list on the counter, and shuffled off to bed.

The next morning, Steph's alarm clock went off at 6:30. She hit the snooze alarm and slipped back into sleep. When the alarm sounded ten minutes later, she groaned, hit the snooze again, wondering who's bright idea it was to get up at the 'butt-crack' of dawn.

That's when she remembered about the list of goals sitting on the kitchen counter. Grumbling to herself about needing her head examined, she threw back the covers and made her way to the bathroom. Less than an hour later, she emerged clean, dressed and ready to face the day. First stop, Ranger.

She decided that it would be wise to call him first instead of just showing up at his door. Even though Ranger was normally an early riser, it would be her luck that she picked a day to just pop in when he decided to sleep in.

"Yo." Ranger said in his customary greeting, sounding wide awake.

"Yo yourself and good morning," she replied, sounding a bit more chipper than she had planned.

"Babe, it's not even 7:30 a.m. What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted breakfast and was wondering if you've eaten already." Steph had a big smile on her face. It wasn't everyday one could surprise Ranger.

"Come on up. I'll let Ella know to add an extra plate." The line went dead. One of these days, she was going to have to sit him down and teach him how to say 'good bye.' Hell, at this point she'd settle for a 'later.'

Steph grabbed her list and took the elevator to the seventh floor. She just raised her hand to knock when Ranger opened the door. He was wearing black sweat pants and nothing more. Stephanie just stood there like the proverbial deer caught in the headlights. All coherent thought and brain function ceased as she openly stared at a chest that could have been chiseled by the gods themselves.

"Earth to Babe," Ranger said through a slight chuckle.

Stephanie blinked hard and tried to clear her head, giving it a little shake. "Jesus, Ranger. I haven't even had coffee yet," she said as she tried to push past him. Ranger grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. She could feel his warmth radiating off his skin through her shirt as she closed her eyes and practically melted into him.

"Are you saying to want me to put a shirt on?" His wolf grin was firmly in place. He knew exactly how he affected her and he loved every minute of it.

"No," she said breathlessly, finally opening her eyes. "I just wasn't expecting to see you like this." She unconsciously began nuzzling his neck, breathing in his scent. Without thinking, she flicked her tongue across his warm skin. His entire body became tense and hard and he pressed himself tighter into her, inhaling sharply.

"Playing with fire, Babe," he growled. "I suggest you don't start something you're not ready to finish." Ranger was contained chaos, with all muscles tensed, lust raging through his veins and sporting a massive hard-on. But he held perfectly still. The next move was hers and he patiently waited for her to decide what she was going to do next.

"Shit," she swore quietly. "This is not what I came up here for. I'm sorry, Ranger. I didn't mean…" Stephanie closed her eyes and softly banged her head against the wall several times.

"Babe, you better stop that. You might jar something loose," he chuckled. Ranger took a deep, cleansing breath and began to relax.

"It would serve me right," she muttered. "God, you must think I'm a horrible tease. I'm sorry, Ranger. I know I said I needed time, wanted to wait and then I practically jump you the second you…" Ranger stopped her tirade by placing his finger on her lips.

"Babe, calm down. It's alright." Ranger pulled back just enough to put space between her lips and his neck. He was still very hard in a lot of places and wasn't quite ready to break contact with her. Ranger stared into her blue eyes and smiled, raising his hand to run a finger down the side of her uninjured cheek.

"Ella will be here soon with breakfast. Coffee is already in the kitchen." Then he placed a light kiss on her forehead, released her from the wall and steered her toward the kitchen.

Stephanie poured herself a cup of coffee and silently berated herself for leading Ranger on. How could she be so stupid? Yes, they loved each other. That matter had already been settled. But she had asked for time before they took their relationship to a physical level. And she was the one that couldn't even last forty-eight hours. Steph continued to mentally beat herself up when Ranger pulled her from her thoughts.

"Babe, I smell smoke."

Steph looked up from her coffee and saw Ranger staring at her with a curious look.

"Care to share what's on your mind, Babe?" he asked. Stephanie was about to answer when there was a knock at the door and Ella came in pushing the breakfast cart.

"Good morning, Ranger," she said smiling at him.

"Good morning, Ella. Thank you for breakfast, it smells wonderful," Ranger said, helping Ella remove the covered dishes and placing them on the bar.

"Good morning, dear," she said to Stephanie. "I made you French toast and eggs." Ella was thrilled to be cooking for Stephanie again. She had missed it and missed her after Stephanie had left to live with Morelli.

"Did I ever tell you how wonderful I think you are, Ella?" Stephanie said as she lifted the lid off her plate and inhaled deeply. "I can't believe you go to all this trouble for me."

"It's no trouble at all dear, especially when it's appreciated." Ella patted Stephanie on the arm. "Just leave the dishes on the cart in the hallway when you're finished. I'll pick it up later." And with that, she turned and left.

Stephanie and Ranger sat down at the bar, her with the heavenly French toast and eggs, him with warmed granola cereal, egg whites and fruit.

Stephanie watched Ranger eat his breakfast. He seemed to be enjoying it. Could she really get used to eating like that? She didn't really want to start backing out of her goals now but couldn't help feeling like she was going to be missing out on so much.

Wait a minute. Missing out on so much? It's food for Christ's sake. Yeah, sure she enjoyed a good meal just like the next person, maybe even a little more. But it didn't mean she was going to die if she didn't have sugar. Of course, without sugar she'd become a hormonal whack-job and with Ranger readily available that could be very dangerous, but she loved a good challenge. It would build character, make her stronger….

"Babe, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep thinking that hard." Stephanie looked up to find Ranger grinning at her. "You've been staring at my breakfast for almost three minutes. Mind telling me what's on your mind?"

"Ranger, I need help." There. She said it. Now she was committed to her new plan, almost.

"Don't we all?" He knew she couldn't have gotten herself into any new trouble since yesterday afternoon so her dilemma couldn't be too serious.

"Smartass," she shot back at him.

He gave her one of his killer smiles and she almost slid off her barstool. "Alright Babe. What do you need? Just name it and it's yours."

She pulled the list out of her pocket and handed it to him, figuring it was better to let it do all the talking. Ranger took the list from her and read the title and his eyebrows knitted together.

"Babe, you are not a miserable disappointment. I wish you would stop thinking of yourself that way." All the humor and laughter in Ranger's eyes were gone. All Stephanie could see was concern and maybe even a little pain.

"Just read the list, Ranger. You'll see what I mean." Stephanie realized that the title might be a little harsh and should have known that Ranger wouldn't have approved of it. But it made sense at the time and it was too late to take it back.

Ranger read the first item on the list and a smile slowly crept across his face. Stephanie didn't need ESP to know what he was thinking. He was going to run her ass off and love every torturous minute of it.

When Ranger got to point two, he nodded his head in agreement. So far, he liked what he was reading even if the title did piss him off.

Ranger took a drink of coffee then sputtered into his cup when he read the next points about the gun. Once he got his coughing under control, he barked out his laughter.

"Uh, the part about the gun?" Steph didn't even look up from her breakfast. Ranger could only nod. "Yeah, I thought you'd find that amusing. Go on, it gets better."

Ranger finished reading the list, smiling and making mental notes. When he finished, he set the list on the counter and nodded at Stephanie.

"This is a lot of work, Babe. You ready for this?"

"I've got to do something, Ranger. My life is a mess. But I can't do all by myself. That's why I need your help." Stephanie had finished her breakfast and pushed her plate away from her, wondering how long it would be before she'd be allowed to have a meal like that again.

"Well, I don't know how much I can help with the last part about your mother but I'd be more than happy to help with the rest. I'm curious about a couple of things, though." Ranger picked the list up again and did a quickly scanned it. "Why the first aid and CPR training?"

"Well, Bobby is our main medic, right?" she asked. Ranger nodded. "Well, what happens when we're on a job and something happens to him? He's going to need help, right?"

"Babe, all the guys are trained in basic first aid. Company requirement. It's important that we know how to take care of each other."

"All the more reason why I should be trained. If I'm out with one of the guys and they get hurt, which is a big possibility around me, I should know at least the basics until real help can get there. It just makes sense," Steph stated with a shrug then downed the last of her coffee.

"Yes, it does, Babe." Ranger was grinning from ear to ear. It finally sounded like she was ready to make a few good changes. "Fine, we'll start the first aid training. I'll set it up with Bobby.

He looked back at the list and his grin grew. "Next question, exercise routine?" This ought to good, he thought. She hated running. It practically took an act of God to get her out of bed in the morning to go with him.

"Now look," she started, hands immediately on her hips. "Don't get too excited about this one. It's not like I want to become She-Ra or Rambette."

"Rambette?" Ranger broke in, with eyebrow raised and a cocky grin on his face.

"Yeah, Rambette. You know a female version of Rambo, of you!" Ranger practically snorted at that comment, but Steph ignored him and continued. "I just want to be stronger than the 82 year old men I have to run down. I'm tired of being outrun by old people in walkers."

"But you hate running," Ranger pointed out.

"I hate my gun but I still gotta learn how to use it," she countered.

"Fine, I'll work out an exercise routine I think you can live with and I'll schedule you some range time. I'll alternate the exercise with the self-defense training. It'll break things up a bit so you won't get bored. How does that sound?" He knew Stephanie well. If he didn't keep her interest in something, she wouldn't stick with it.

"Sounds great." About as great as a root canal without Novocain.

"Moving on, then. 'Learn other skills related to the security business.' What did you have in mind, Babe?" This question he asked with all seriousness. Now they were talking about his business and he never joked around when it came to his company.

"Well, I already to searches for you," she began.

"And you're very good at it. Very few people have the instincts or the local connections you possess, Babe," Ranger interjected.

"Thank you. But I thought maybe I could be useful in other areas too. Or maybe I could be cross-trained in other skills in case the company needs a substitute or an extra pair of hands. Since you know better where that might be, I thought I'd leave that matter up to you. That is, if you feel it's necessary."

Ranger sat and studied Stephanie for several minutes without saying a word. Steph was beginning to get nervous that maybe she had over stepped her bounds and had angered Ranger in some way. But when he finally spoke, there was nothing but pride in his voice.

"Babe, you've obviously put a lot of thought into this and are serious about making some changes in your life. And the fact that you want to be a vital, contributing factor in my business honors me more than I can say. I am very proud of you."

Stephanie felt like crying. All she had done was to offer to help out where needed and he acted as if she was willing to save the world. That was his job.

Ranger stood up, pulled her into his bare chest, rested his head of the top of hers and gently rocked her back and forth. He held her for several minutes before he leaned back to look into her eyes.

"You truly are amazing, you know that Babe? I don't see how you see yourself as a miserable disappointment when I've never been disappointed in you. You are too hard on yourself. You've allowed people to talk down to you and tear you apart. And you've listened to it for so long that you believe them. Well, let me tell you something, they're wrong."

"Ranger, I…" but she couldn't finish her sentence. Ranger had lightly placed his fingers across her lips to silence her.

"Let me finish. Those people are wrong. You are one of the most generous, smartest, kindest, bravest and most loving people I know. Those are all qualities to be proud of. And I love you for each and every one of them." And just to prove his sincerity, he bent down and placed the most loving of kisses on her lips. He lingered there, lightly brushing his lips against hers until she practically melted in his arms. She whimpered at the loss of his touch when he pulled away.

"Now Babe. Let's talk about you eating better," Ranger said with an evil grin.

"Ah hell."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N This is a Babe story – not Morelli or Helen Plum friendly AT ALL! Although the first chapters don't have smut, it is forthcoming. Language is rough in some areas.

_**Extra warning: light sexual situation and NOT Helen friendly!**_

Thanks to Jenny and DAS for their editing skills. They caught the stupid mistakes that got past me. And a BIG thanks to Dee who gave me the encouragement to put myself out there!

(She owns them – I wish I did. Hey, when you dream, dream BIG!)

**THE BROKEN ROAD HOME**

**CHAPTER 8**

The first week was hell. Every morning before the sun was up, like clockwork, Ranger would go down to her apartment and drag her sorry ass out of bed. He would then stand over her with a smug, self-satisfied look on his face while she thought of ways to torture him.

Ranger grinned. "Babe, should I be worried?"

That early in the morning, anyone was fair game for Stephanie's wrath, including Batman himself. Steph shuffled into the bathroom, grumbling to herself. She should have known Ranger would take his roll as trainer and enforcer seriously. He would push her only so far before changing tactics and encouraging her to reach farther.

Ranger tapped on the door. "Five minutes Babe. Then I carry you down."

Because it had been raining for five straight days, most of their workouts had been moved into the gym downstairs. Steph soon discovered that she preferred the gym to running in circles on a track. In the gym, she had the option to work on the various apparatus. She found this very appealing as each apparatus worked a different part of her body. Sometimes she worked out with some of the guys but Ranger told her that when the weather cleared and they resumed their runs, she would be running with him.

After her workout, Stephanie would go back to her apartment, get cleaned up then head back up to the fifth floor and begin the daily attack on the stack of searches. She would work on those until mid morning when it was time for one of her training sessions. Ranger worked out alternating routines and training sessions so she focused on something different every day, giving her less of a chance of becoming bored. After training, she would have lunch with Ranger, if he was available, then go back to her cubicle to finish out her day.

It was exhausting.

Some nights she never even had dinner - she just slept right through it, waking up the next morning to Ranger dragging her out of bed to do it all over again.

"When is this going to start getting easier?" Stephanie whined through the bathroom door as she got ready to go to the gym. It was Friday. She had been at it for a whole week and felt worse than she did before she started.

"Soon Babe. You need to give your body time to adjust to all the changes. You're doing well, though. I'm proud of you and the progress you've made." Ranger didn't mind giving Steph constant encouragement. He knew it was exactly what she needed to keep going. The fact that she _had_ kept going made him prouder of her than ever before. He knew she was strong and the last week had just reinforced that to him.

"Gee, thanks. It still sucks," she called out.

"When you're done whining, we can leave." Ranger let her get away with only so much before he had to rein her in. After all, too many battles lost and the war was over. He knew as much as she complained, Steph really didn't want to quit.

"Smartass," she mumbled as she walked past him and out the door to the elevator.

Ranger quietly chuckled to himself. She really was trying and he was working her hard. He knew she was tired but he needed to keep her that way until she could get the sugar cravings under control. If she wasn't exhausted, she'd throw her 'no-sex' rule out the window and would be climbing his bones within forty-eight hours. Then he grinned to himself.

It wasn't that Ranger wouldn't mind having Stephanie in his bed. He would love nothing more than knowing that the woman he loved would be waiting for him every night; waiting for him to make love to her; waiting for him to give her orgasm after orgasm, screaming his name when every wave of passion rolled through her hot and welcoming body.

Ranger wanted her but knew he had to wait. She had asked for time and it was one of the smartest requests she'd ever made. Time was what she needed to make a fresh start. Time was what she needed to get her life straightened out. Time was what she needed to heal her broken heart. Ranger was a patient man and was willing to give her anything she wanted or needed including time. But the closer they became to one another, he found it harder to stick to their agreement. After all, Ranger had needs and wants, too. And they all included Stephanie.

So, with a heavy sigh, Ranger adjusted the hard-on he had from thinking about her beautiful body writhing under his and followed her to the gym.

Lunch that day was spent in Ranger's apartment. It consisted of a green salad, a chicken breast sandwich and fruit. Stephanie sat down across from Ranger and inspected her food.

When Ranger looked up from his plate, he saw Stephanie's expression and had to suppress a laugh.

"Babe, is there a problem with your lunch?"

"Ranger," she started, still staring at her sandwich. "I like to think that I've been cooperative this past week and that I've tried to keep my complaining to a minimum. After all, it was my idea to make a few changes in my life. I also like to think that I'm a fairly open-minded person, not against trying new things from time to time. But I do have my limits. So I ask you," finally looking up from her plate pointing to the sandwich, "what the hell is this?"

"It's a chicken breast sandwich on whole wheat bread, Babe." Ranger couldn't help but play with her just a little so he picked up his own sandwich and took a bite, moaning just a little.

Stephanie narrowed her eyes and considered throwing her food at him. "Very cute, Mr. 'I finally found a sense of humor.' I know that's chicken and I know that's bread," Stephanie spat out as she pointed to the individual pieces of food on her plate. "What I want to know is what is _that?_" Stephanie pointed to the offending vegetation in her sandwich.

"Those are alfalfa sprouts, Babe," Ranger said nonchalantly around a mouth full of food.

"It looks like grass." Stephanie's nose was crinkled up in disgust. This was definitely a food to be added to the 'do not eat unless Ranger shipped your sorry ass to some God forsaken country and it's the only thing between you and death' list.

"They're good for you. Eat your lunch," he ordered.

"It's grass! Do I look like a freakin' goat to you?" she yelled. Stephanie was quickly losing her cool, her patience and her mind. "I told you in the beginning that I wasn't going to eat bark, bugs and anything else I couldn't identify. That includes grass!"

"Babe, you need to calm…" Ranger started, but was cut off by Stephanie's continuing tirade.

"Don't you tell me to calm down, mister!" she spat out, poking her finger into Ranger's chest. Ranger just stared at her, wide-eyed and stunned. "I have been calm all week. I have been a good girl, exercising, practicing with my gun and eating what you've put in front of me. But I swear to God, Ricardo Carlos Manoso, if you think I'm going to eat…."

Stephanie didn't get the opportunity to finish her sentence. Ranger stood up and, in one fluid motion, grabbed Stephanie and planted a hard, deep kiss on her.

Stephanie immediately tensed, shocked at the sudden intrusion. At first, she thought about fighting Ranger's advances, but as he continued thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth, she found herself pressing her wanton body closer into him. With his arms clenched around her waist like a vice, Steph could feel the tightness of Ranger's muscles rippling against her and the hardness of his arousal pressed firmly against her belly.

She grabbed onto Ranger's shoulders, practically digging her nails into his skin. The kiss became a battle for control, a sort of a duel to the death. Ranger slid his hands down Steph's back and cupped her ass. Then without breaking the kiss, he picked her up as if she weighed nothing and walked her over to the couch and laid her down, placing his hard body on top of her. He had waited so long to have her underneath him again. It felt so right, so perfect, as if her body was made specifically for his. As he continued to make love to her mouth, he slowly began grinding his hips into hers, his erection straining against his cargos, begging to be released.

The fire and the passion between them was so hot, Steph thought their clothes might catch fire. She could feel his hard length pressed against her and wished that it was sliding into her. Stephanie slid her hands around Ranger's waist, helping him rock across her hot, wet center. She then grabbed his shirt and began sliding it up his body, feeling his hot exposed skin underneath.

Ranger had to break the kiss in order to let Stephanie remove his shirt. She pulled it over his head and threw it onto the floor. Both of them were panting hard and sweat had started to break out across their bodies. Stephanie tried to pull Ranger back into the kiss but he hesitated. He stared into deep blue pools of passion and saw her lust. Ranger pulled back even further.

"Ranger?" she asked, still trying to pull him back down onto her. He could see the confusion and hurt in her eyes as she thought he was rejecting her when nothing could have been farther from the truth.

"Babe. We shouldn't be doing this." He practically growled the words at her.

"And why the hell not?" she asked breathlessly.

"It's too soon. You're not ready. You need more time." Ranger knew in his head that he was right, but the rest of his body still had other ideas.

Ranger raised himself into a sitting position, bringing Stephanie up with him and placed her in his lap. "I'm sorry, Babe. I didn't mean for it to go that far. It was just that kissing you was the only way I could think of to shut you up." Stephanie shot Ranger an indignant look.

"Babe, please. You were getting a little crazy. I had to do something to calm you down."

"There was nothing calming about that kiss, Ranger." Stephanie's head was still spinning and she still had a half-dazed look on her face. Ranger pulled her against his chest again and just held her, rubbing lazy circles on her back until she relaxed.

"It's the lack of sugar that makes me so crazy," Stephanie admitted, sighing into Ranger's neck.

"I know, Babe. You've been very good this week about your eating habits. You've stayed dedicated to your goals and I'm proud of you." Ranger kissed the top of her head then pulled her back so he could look in her eyes.

"Babe, I know you enjoy your sweets and I would never ask you to give them up completely. That would be like asking you to give up a part of who you are. You've had enough people do that to you and I don't want to be added to that list." Ranger would allow Tank to beat the hell out of him before he would ever consider trying to crush Stephanie's spirit. "All I ask for is moderation, Babe."

"What do you consider moderation, Ranger?" If Ranger thought her having dessert once every other month was moderation, then she was going to have to step up her hand-to-hand combat training so she could kick his healthy-eating-habits butt.

"What would you be comfortable with, Babe?" He knew better than to set limitations. Putting the ball back in her court gave her the power and motivation to make her own decisions.

"How about designating the weekends as being 'free food' days? That way, we're free to go to dinner, either out or at my parents. Then I can work off any bad stuff the following week." Stephanie thought that was a great compromise but couldn't help notice that Ranger cringed just a little. "What? You don't agree?"

"Babe, I think that's a great idea." Ranger tried to sound reassuring. After all, it was a good idea.

"But…." She urged, raising her eyebrows in expectation.

"Babe." Ranger sighed.

"What Ranger? Just spit it out." Steph was getting worried. It wasn't like Ranger to hold back on her.

"Babe, dinner at your parents' house?" She could swear she saw him shudder. And his voice sounded pained. "It's always a three-ring circus." He'd experienced the Plums at meal time. Personally, he'd seen less carnage and mayhem on the front lines. Steph's mother was a piece of work, for whom he didn't have much use or respect. Her grandma was certifiable and had to be kept at arms length or he would be in danger of being groped. Her sister and her clan were out of control. Then there was her father; the poor bastard just kept his head down and tried to make it through the meal alive. Ranger figured Frank must have had some military background to brave such hostile territory.

"Ranger, you know we have to go. They're expecting us and I can't put it off much longer. In fact, I was planning on going over there after lunch. Do you want to come with me? Mom will probably want us there for Sunday dinner." Stephanie didn't really want to go over to her parents' house alone. She'd be fair game for her mother's attacks. At least if Ranger went with her, Helen would keep her rants to a minimum.

"I can't go with you this afternoon, Babe. I have a meeting set up. But I want you to take someone with you. It's still not safe for you to be alone." Ranger's tone left no room for argument. Steph either took someone with her or she didn't go. Period. The Merry Men would be all too happy to comply with Ranger's orders.

"Fine. I'll see who's available when we go back downstairs. But you are coming with me on Sunday." She lightly poked his chest to make her point. Ranger wouldn't let her go anywhere by herself right now, she thought to herself.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Ranger said, a little too sweetly.

"Oh, who are you trying to kid? You'd rather invade a third world country than have dinner with my family. _I_ would rather invade a third world country than have dinner with my family." That got a bark of laughter from Ranger.

"You're right, Babe. But sometimes you've got to take one for the team." He ran a finger down the side of her right cheek.

"Is that what we are? A team?" she asked.

"Most definitely, Babe." With that, he placed a light kiss across her lips, just enough to taste her but not enough to devour her, much to her frustration.

"Come on. We need to finish our lunch. I have that meeting to prepare for and you need to see your mother." Ranger lifted Stephanie off his lap and guided her back to the table, where the offending sandwich remained untouched on her plate, silently mocking her.

"Ranger, you don't really expect me to…"

"Yes," he cut in. "I do expect you to eat the sandwich, sprouts and all. You might actually enjoy it. At least it will make you appreciate your mother's dessert on Sunday that much more."

Stephanie rolled her eyes in exasperation, grumbling something about grass and goats.

Stephanie and Cal pulled up to her parents' house later that afternoon. Stephanie could tell by the van parked outside that her sister was there.

"Are you sure you want me to come in, Bomber? I can wait here in the truck and watch the house." Cal still had nightmares from Val going into labor.

"If I have to go in there, then so do you. Now, come on." Stephanie knew that, next to Ranger, Cal was best bet as a bodyguard when it came to her mother. One, Cal had been there when Val's water broke, even if he did pass out, and two, it's never a good idea to argue with or irritate a man with a flaming skull tattooed on his forehead.

"I'd better get combat pay for this," Cal mumbled, as he followed Stephanie into the house.

For some strange reason, neither Stephanie's mother nor her grandmother met her at the door, so she and Cal just walked in. Once inside, Steph could hear voices coming from the kitchen so she headed in that direction. When she heard her mother's voice, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"I swear, I just don't know what I'm going to do about that girl," Helen complained to her eldest daughter. "Every time I turn around, she's doing something outrageous, stupid or embarrassing. I mean really, look at what she did to poor Joseph. Not only is he the laughing stock of the department, but her little stunt cost him his promotion. How could she be so cruel? He was the best thing that ever happened to her. She was lucky to have him, especially since she failed in her first marriage. But now, he won't have anything to do with her.

"And now she's shacking up with that _Ranger_ person. Betty Balducci says that he kills people for a living. All you have to do is look at him to know that he's just a thug in expensive clothes. Why me, I ask you. Why me? Why can't she just do what she's taught, what she's supposed to do? If I had known that your sister was going to be nothing but an embarrassing disappointment to this family, you would have been an only child."

"You unbelievable bitch!" Cal's deep baritone voice bounced off the walls of the kitchen and made Helen and Val jump in their seats. When they turned around, they found Stephanie and Cal in the doorway of the kitchen, Stephanie with tears running down her face, Cal's face red with rage, making the flames of his tattoo glow brighter.

"How could you say that about your own daughter? And you accuse Stephanie of being cruel." Cal's voice was shaking in anger and neither woman at the table was sure what he was going to do next.

"First off, Morelli was not the best thing for Steph. He was and still is a creep! He cheated on her and then put her in the hospital for crissake. So he deserved what he got. And she is not an embarrassment or a disappointment. She is the most kind, honest, thoughtful and loving person I have the honor of calling a friend. Why can't you see the good in her? Why do you always have to beat her down? God, you are no better than that fucking cop!" Cal went to take a step forward but a gentle hand on his arm stopped him. He turned and looked into Stephanie's face, streaked with tears and pain.

"That's enough, Cal. I appreciate it but they're not worth it." She gave him a sad smile that broke his heart. But when she turned to her mother, her face became deadly cold. "And as for you, Helen," she said, using her mother's first name, "you just got your wish. Goodbye." With that, Stephanie turned on her heel, and walked out of the kitchen and out of the house with Cal close behind before her mother could even process a response.

When they reached Cal's truck, Stephanie rested her forehead on the window of the passenger door. Cal came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Bomber, I…" he softly whispered.

Stephanie turned around and faced him, her eyes filling with tears again. "Not here. Could you just please take me home?" Her voice was shaky, holding onto her composure by a very strained thread.

"Sure, Bomber. Anything you need." Cal placed a small kiss on her forehead, opened her door and helped her in.

The ride back to RangeMan was silent. Steph just stared out the window and Cal tried to give her as much space as he could in the cab of the truck. When they reached the parking garage, silently Cal helped her out and to the elevator.

"Fourth floor or seventh?" he asked softly. All Steph could do was hold up four fingers. She just wanted keep it together until she got to her apartment. Then she could fall apart once she was safely alone inside.

Cal walked her to her door. "Do you want me to stay?" She could only shake her head. "Do you want me to get you anything or anyone?" Again, she just shook her head. "Ok, Bomber. If you need anything, please just let me know." She gave him a small smile and nodded her head. Then she disappeared into her apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N This is a Babe story – not Morelli or Helen Plum friendly AT ALL! Although the first chapters don't have smut, it is forthcoming. Language is rough in some areas.

Thanks to Jenny and DAS for their editing skills. They caught the stupid mistakes that got past me. And a BIG thanks to Dee who gave me the encouragement to put myself out there!

(She owns them – I wish I did. Hey, when you dream, dream BIG!)

**THE BROKEN ROAD HOME**

**CHAPTER 9**

Cal took the stairs to the fifth floor two at a time, trying to burn off some of the rage he was feeling. When he reached the control room, he burst through the door.

"Where is Ranger!" he bellowed. The control he had on his rage was slipping fast. He needed to hurt something and hurt it bad.

Woody and Junior were on monitor duty and practically jumped out of their chairs when Cal stormed into the room. "He and the core team are still in a meeting. What the hell happened? Why is Bomber crying?" Woody had watched them return from his monitor and could tell something was terribly wrong.

"When Ranger gets done, you tell him I want to see him in the gym." Cal growled through clenched teeth. He turned on his heel and stormed down to the third floor.

Woody and Junior watched him leave, relieved that it wasn't them Cal was pissed at. Cal had a reputation for being a fairly even tempered person most of the time. But when he got pissed off, the best thing to do was duck and cover. After all, there was a reason why he had a flaming skull tattooed across his forehead.

Woody shot Junior a concerned look and keyed up the cameras from the gym. Cal was already there, beating the shit out a poor defenseless punching bag. The look on his face was pure death. Woody couldn't image what had gone so horribly wrong in less than an hour. But whatever it was had been bad enough to devastate the Bombshell and cause Cal to call out Ranger. This was going to be bad.

An hour later, Ranger finally emerged from the conference room and walked into the control room, followed closely by Tank and Lester.

"Anything happen I should know about?" he asked Woody and Junior. The two men shot each other a quick glance before shifting their gaze back to their boss.

Ranger saw the obvious nervousness of his men. "What happened?" Ranger asked in a low voice.

Woody spoke up. "Cal and Bomber got back an hour ago, sir." Ranger raised an eyebrow, urging his employee to continue. "She was in tears and Cal has requested your presence in the gym."

"Oh, shit!" Lester chimed in. Ranger shot him a death glare and Lester held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, I don't know anything about it," he said in his defense.

Ranger rounded the bank of monitors so he could see the screens. "Move over," Ranger ordered. Woody did as he was told so Ranger could look at the monitor covering the gym. Cal was still there, beating the hell out of a punching bag.

"He's been at that for an hour, sir," Woody offered.

"Where is Stephanie now?" Ranger growled.

"Her apartment, sir. I don't know what any of this is about. Cal wouldn't elaborate."

"So you don't know if this is about Morelli." Tank said.

Woody turned his attention to Ranger's right hand man and replied, "No sir, I don't. Cal wasn't in the mood to chat."

"How do you want to handle this, boss?" Tank asked. The tension in the room was thick enough to choke on. The last time Cal was this pissed off, a man died. The core team was able to clean up the mess and make it look like an accident, which essentially kept Cal out of trouble. Of course, the man deserved what he got since he was beating Cal's sister. But Ranger knew the law wouldn't quite see it that way.

"First and foremost, we need to calm down Cal. He's the biggest threat," Ranger replied, then turned to Woody. "You watch Stephanie's apartment. That door so much as twitches, I want to know about it." Ranger knew his order would be carried out. His men loved Steph almost as much as he did and they hated to see her in pain.

"Tank, you're with me." With that, Ranger turned and headed down to the gym with Tank close behind. The remaining men in the room were left standing there, a little wide-eyed and a lot concerned.

When Ranger entered the gym, Cal was still wailing away on the bag. Sweat poured off his body and his breathing was a bit labored, but he maintained a steady rhythm of punches. Ranger stepped up behind the bag and held it steady, allowing Cal to land harder punches. He just stayed that way for several minutes, letting Cal work out his frustrations. It wasn't until Cal finally looked up at Ranger and acknowledged his presence that Ranger spoke.

"Something go down today that I should know about, Calvin?" Ranger asked, using the man's full first name.

Cal threw several more punches before answering. "She's a bitch! A rip-roaring bitch!" Cal screamed, accenting the 'bitch' with harder throws.

Ranger tensed. He didn't think Cal was referring to Stephanie since he knew the man adored her. At least, he hoped Cal wasn't.

"Who's a bitch?" Ranger asked calmly.

"That bitch of a mother of hers! How could she say that to Bomber? How could she be so fucking cruel?" Cal was bordering on hysteria and showing no signs of calming down.

Ranger shifted his gaze from Cal's enraged face down to his hands and noticed the blood across the knuckles of both his hands. Cal had beaten his hands raw and bloody but was so furious he didn't feel the pain. Ranger looked up at the nearest camera and mouthed the word 'Bobby', then turned his attention back to Cal.

"What did Steph's mother say, Cal?" Ranger wanted to keep Cal talking, hoping that it would relieve some of his rage.

"She said she wished that Bomber had never been born," Cal ground out, his anger rolling off of him in waves.

Ranger stopped breathing, not believing what he just heard. He heard a growl behind him and knew Tank was now pissed off.

"Are you sure that's what she said?" Ranger hoped against hope that Cal was wrong.

"I stood right there in her fucking kitchen and heard it come out of her fucking mouth! So yeah, I'm sure that's what she said." Cal increased the speed in which he hit the bag. Ranger knew Cal was going to have broken bones before this was over, if he didn't already.

Ranger allowed Cal to beat on the bag a few minutes more until he heard whispering behind him. Bobby was there and getting briefed by Tank. Bobby approached Ranger and waited for his orders. Ranger turned his head to his medic and softly whispered, "Sedative." Bobby had anticipated this and already had a syringe in his hand. Tank quietly moved in behind Cal and wrapped his massive arms around him. Before Cal could register what was happening, Bobby had already injected him with a powerful sedative.

Cal looked at Ranger and blinked a few times, fighting the cobwebs that were beginning to form in his head.

"It's alright, Cal. Don't fight it. Just relax." Ranger said calmly. He knew Bobby had powerful stuff and Cal wouldn't be conscious long.

Tank held Cal's body tight to his and could feel when the drug began to take effect. All the tension and rage began to slip from Cal and his body became relaxed and calm until he finally sank to the floor, out cold.

"Let's get him upstairs and in his room." Ranger ordered. "Bobby, you're going to need to treat his hands."

"I'll take care of him, boss." Bobby took the health of the Rangeman staff seriously. He wouldn't allow Cal to suffer anymore than he needed to, or than he already had.

Tank and Bobby hauled Cal off to his apartment while Ranger headed for Stephanie. He didn't bother knocking when he reached her door, he just let himself in like he owned the place, which essentially, he did.

Ranger found Stephanie lying on her bed in the fetal position. She had cried herself to sleep. He toed off his boots and slid in behind her, cradling her to his chest. He held her there for a few minutes before he finally felt her waking up.

"Ranger?" she asked, her voice shaky with sleep and anguish.

"Yeah Babe, it's me." He gave her a small reassuring squeeze. "I talked to Cal a little while ago. He told me what happened today." He placed a few small kisses on the back of her neck. "Babe, I'm so sorry."

Stephanie could feel the tears welling up again. She was so exhausted that she didn't have the energy to hold them back so she just let them fall.

Ranger could feel his own rage brewing as he held Stephanie's shaking body, each one of her sobs piercing his heart like a dagger. He felt so helpless and for once didn't know what to do to ease her pain. What is the cure for a parent disowning you?

Ranger thought about his own relationship with his parents and became immediately grateful for what he had. Ranger had been hell on wheels growing up and put his parents through a lot of grief. Even to this day, the relationship was a bit strained. He knew most of that was his fault. Ranger kept his distance in an effort to keep his family safe. This would bring on arguments with his father and put sadness in his mother's eyes. But deep down, Ranger knew that his parents loved him and would never shut him out. Maybe it was time for Ranger to rethink his behavior.

When Stephanie's sobs finally slowed to hiccups, Ranger gently turned her over to face him. The look on her face broke his heart. In just the few short weeks of her coming back into his life, she'd had so much grief, so much pain and it was written all over her face.

Ranger gently caressed her face. The bruising had faded into the typical 'old bruise yellow' which she covered with makeup and her stitches were gone, leaving a red line that would eventually become a scar. But given her fragile state, Ranger was afraid to touch her with too much pressure for fear she would shatter into a million pieces. He took a deep breath and told her the only thing he could think of to help make her feel better; the truth.

"Babe, I love you. I don't know what to do to help you feel better except tell you that I won't leave you or turn my back on you. I need you to believe me." His voice was just above a whisper and full of emotion. He would give anything to take her pain away if he only knew how.

"Ranger," Steph's voice was raw from crying but she continued. "You can't fix this. Nobody can because there's nothing left to fix. My mother doesn't want me in her life anymore. Hell, she doesn't even want me in the family anymore. I'm nothing but an embarrassing disappointment." Stephanie closed her eyes and let the power of her mother's words wash over her.

"Babe, that's not true." Ranger countered.

"Yes, it is. Just ask her. She'll tell you. After all, that's what she told me," she shot back.

"And your mother is full of shit! I don't know why she refuses to see the good in you. You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met." Ranger couldn't believe the callousness of Steph's mother.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Ranger. I'm out. I walked away and I'm not going back." Stephanie sat up and rubbed her face, feeling like she'd been run over by a bus. "Guess I don't need to worry about working on my relationship with her anymore. That one can be crossed off the list."

"Babe." Ranger sat up and cupped the side of Steph's face. "Let me take you away for the weekend. We can go to the beach." Ranger knew one of Stephanie's favorite places was the beach, no matter what time of year.

"It won't solve anything, Ranger. Besides, it's still cold." Stephanie sounded so dejected.

"I know it won't, but it'll give us time to be alone. It won't be crowded and we can pack warm clothes. I have a place where we can stay. We can leave within an hour." It wasn't that Ranger wanted Steph to run away from her problems, he just wanted to get her away from the people who were hurting her. He also wanted to get her away from the rumor mill that was probably already churning into overdrive.

"You have a place at the beach? But you hate the beach." Stephanie's curiosity was genuinely piqued. "What is it, a safe house?"

"No, Babe. It's just a little place I have when I need to get away. I haven't been there in awhile so I really should check on it." The last time Ranger had been there was right after Stephanie left months ago to be with Joe. He spent a week there getting his head on straight and his emotions under control.

"But I'm an emotional train wreck, Ranger. Are you sure you really want to be stuck with me all weekend long? I doubt that I'm going to be much fun." Stephanie couldn't imagine why Ranger would want to spend any time with her right now. She felt completely trampled on and didn't want to bring Ranger down with her.

"I just think it would be a good idea for you to get away for a few days. It might help to clear your head," Ranger offered.

"You sound like you're speaking from experience, Ranger."

He just gave her a shrug. "We all need time, Babe."

Stephanie sat quietly and considered Ranger's offer. What could it hurt to take off for a few days? It might actually do her some good to get away. Ranger seemed to think so. She knew her problems would still be here when she got back but it would be nice to get away from them for a little while. And Ranger was right; the beach wouldn't be crowded this time of year.

Stephanie cocked her head to one side and gave Ranger an inquisitive look.

"What Babe?" he asked.

"You really have your own place by the beach?" She still couldn't get over that little revelation.

"_On_ the beach and does that mean you'll go?" Ranger knew he had her hooked and the grin on his face told her as much.

"_On the beach?_" Stephanie was completely wide-eyed.

"Yes and do you want to go?" Ranger asked, getting off the bed and offering his hand to her.

"Can I stop in and see Cal first?" She gave him her hand and he pulled her off the bed and into his arms.

"Anything you want, Babe." He held her close and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Cal slowly started drifting back into consciousness and knew he wasn't alone. He could feel a weight on the bed next to him and someone was lightly stroking his arm. This confused him since the last thing he remembered was waging war with some poor defenseless punching bag.

He opened his eyes and blinked several times to clear away the fog to see Stephanie sitting there next to him. That's when he realized he was in his apartment.

"Hey, kiddo." Cal's voice was rough and gravely from sleep. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you," she said softly.

"I'm fine, Bomber," he lied. He tried to sit up but his body felt stiff and sore from over-exertion and his hands were killing him. But after a few moments of struggling, Cal finally managed to sit upright.

"Bullshit," she countered, "you have two broken fingers on each hand and several layers of skin are missing from your knuckles. And you're obviously in pain."

"Wouldn't be the first time, Sweetheart." It also wasn't the worst condition he'd ever been in either.

"Ranger told me what happened in the gym. I can't help but feel responsible," Steph admitted. She looked down so that she didn't have to see his face and what might be there.

Cal tipped her chin up so that he could see her troubled eyes. "You're not responsible for any of this, Bomber. Please don't think I'm upset with you in any way because none of this is your fault."

"But I asked you to go with me," she argued.

"So, did you ask your mother to say the shit that came out of her mouth?" Cal shot back.

"No, but you got so angry Bobby had to sedate you," she whispered, her shoulders slumped down in defeat.

"Look honey, let me tell you something. Not everything is your fault. Sometimes, shit just happens. It sucks, but you've got to learn to roll with it and move on."

"You sound like Ranger," she said, with a small smile.

"Well, gee," Cal said, putting his hand on his hip which looked really funny coming from a man with a tattoo on his head. "Maybe you should listen to him then because he's right." That got an eye roll out of Steph and a chuckle out of Cal.

"Bomber, look at me," he said, touching her cheek. "You're tough as nails, as tough as any of us guys here. You'll get through this."

"How?" That was a damned good question.

"You'll find a way. It sucks, and it hurts right now. But you'll make it through. And you've got all of us to fall back on. There's not one of us here that wouldn't do anything for you. You know that. You're part of this family and that's never going to change." Deep down, Stephanie knew Cal was right. She had become friends with many of the RangMan staff. Even the contract workers were nice to her and would chat with her if they weren't too busy.

"Come here, sweetheart." Cal opened up his arms in invitation which Stephanie gladly accepted. He wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "You're going to be okay. It might take some time but you'll make it. And if you need anything, all you have to do is ask."

"Thanks, Cal. That means a lot." Stephanie gave him a light squeeze, grateful for his friendship. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah, Bomber. I'm fine. The hands will heal in time. I'll probably be stuck on monitor duty for awhile until Bobby says I'm fit enough to return to full active duty. But it's not the worst detail I've pulled." Cal flashed Steph a killer smile. He really was feeling better now that the initial drama of the situation was over. And Cal was touched that Steph took the time to check on him and make sure that he was okay even though it had been her world that had been turned on its ear.

"Well if you're alright, then I'm going to take off. I'll check on you again when I get back on Sunday." Steph began to pull away from Cal to leave but he tightened his grip.

"Wait a minute. Where are you going?" The concern in his voice was unmistakable. He was hoping that she wouldn't go off and do something crazy.

"Ranger is taking me away for the weekend. He thinks I need to get away from it all. I'll be fine," she said, reassuringly.

"As long as you're with Ranger, you will be. I don't know if anyone's really told you this but, things have been so much better around here since you've come back. We really missed you. Ranger really missed you." Stephanie gave Cal a small smile and hung her head.

"You know he's crazy-stupid in love with you, right?" Cal had a cocky grin on his face.

"I know he loves me. I love him too." Stephanie admitted.

"I don't think you realize how much he loves you. We're talking total devotion here." Stephanie knitted her eyebrows together and Cal looked up to the ceiling as if praying for strength. "He'll kick my ass if he ever finds out I told you this. And I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad, either. So before you blame yourself for any of this, stop. Or I'm not saying anything more," he warned her.

"I won't."

"You swear?" Cal gave her a stern look.

"I pinkie swear," and she held out her right hand, pinkie finger extended. Growing up, Stephanie and Mary Lou always made pinkie swears. It was the ultimate oath a person could ever make. If you broke a pinkie swear, you went straight to hell, do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars. Much to Steph's astonishment, Cal locked pinkies with her as if he'd done it for years.

"I have a sister that used to do the same thing," he offered in way of an explanation.

"So… Ranger…" Stephanie urged.

"Ranger was a mess after you left. He got drunk a couple of times and Tank had to go pick him up. Got in a fight with a skip and put the guy in the hospital. Fortunately the skip was wanted on a whole slew of charges and the cops were all too happy to look the other way. Then he and Tank got into it and the next thing we know, Ranger's gone. He disappeared for about a week. When he came back, he was calmer and more subdued but there was a big piece of him missing. That piece came back when you did."

Cal could see that Stephanie was holding back tears and gently rubbed her back. "What I'm trying to say is that you mean everything to him. Hell, even his family loves you."

"How do you know that? I've never even met them." Stephanie was shocked. Ranger's family didn't know her from Adam much less love her. How can you love someone you've never met.

"His parents showed up at the hospital after the Pino's incident. You were still out of it and Ranger convinced them to leave before you woke up. But they wanted to make sure that you were going to be alright. They've been after him forever to bring you to the house." Cal was grinning. It wasn't often a person had dirt on Ranger, much less willing to share it.

"I didn't know any of this." Stephanie was floored at the secrets Cal was sharing.

"And you didn't hear any of this from me," he warned her again. "I don't need some third world country out there with my name on it, thank you very much. I happen to like it here even with the high crime rate and all the smog."

"Your secrets are safe with me, I promise,' she giggled, raising her left hand and placing her right one over her heart.

"There's that smile I know and love," Cal replied. "Now, you better get going. I don't need Ranger to come looking for you and find you in bed with me." With that, Cal gave her a wolf grin and wagged his eyebrows at her.

"You really do live life on the edge, don't you?" she asked, shaking her head and sliding off the bed.

"Keeps things interesting, Sweetheart."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" she asked one last time, as Cal walked up beside her.

"I'm fine. Now go. Let Ranger take care of you." Cal walked her to his front door and opened it for her. Stephanie turned and gave him one last hug.

"Thanks for everything," she said.

"Anytime, Bomber. Anytime."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N This is a Babe story – not Morelli or Helen Plum friendly AT ALL! Although the first chapters don't have smut, it is forthcoming. Language is rough in some areas.

Thanks to Jenny and DAS for their editing skills. They caught the stupid mistakes that got past me. And a BIG thanks to Dee who gave me the encouragement to put myself out there!

(She owns them – I wish I did. Hey, when you dream, dream BIG!)

**THE BROKEN ROAD HOME**

**CHAPTER 10**

The drive to Point Pleasant was a quiet one. Ranger was in his zone and Stephanie drifted in and out of sleep.

When Ranger pulled into the garage of his beach front home, he looked over at Stephanie and smiled. He could tell by her breathing that she was sound asleep. He leaned over and with his lips a breath away from hers, gently began stroking her cheek with the tip of his finger, whispering softly to her.

"It's time to wake up, Babe. We're here. Come on, Steph, wake up."

Stephanie slowly surfaced from her slumber to the scent of expensive leather and warm Ranger. She shifted her head slightly, causing her lips to touch Ranger's. He pressed himself against her and the contact sent tingling waves through her body. The kiss was gentle at first but when Stephanie slightly parted her lips, Ranger accepted the invitation with great passion. He plunged his tongue deep into her, exploring her, tasting her. She battled with him for control, delving into his hot entrance and taking from him what he took from her. How she loved kissing this man. All her troubles just seemed to melt away when their lips became passionately locked together.

When Ranger finally broke the kiss, their breathing was heavy and their lips were swollen. It was amazing what one kiss could do to them.

"Babe," Ranger choked out. He took a deep, cleansing breath, swallowed and tried again. "Babe, I think we should go in the house. It's a lot more comfortable in there." He flashed her a wolf grin and she couldn't help grin herself.

Ranger got out of the Porsche and before Stephanie could collect her thoughts, he was opening her door and helping her out. He gave her another light kiss then guided her to a door that led into the house.

"Babe, close your eyes," Ranger said. Stephanie gave him a wary look. "Please." That did it. She could never refuse him when he said 'please.' She did as she was asked, closing her eyes tight so that Ranger knew she couldn't peek. She heard him open the door then he gently guided her into the house.

"Keep them closed, Babe. I just need to open the blinds." Stephanie felt Ranger kiss each of her eyelids then heard the whine of small motors. Although she kept her eyes closed, she could tell that the room had become brighter than before.

Ranger took her hands in his, kissed her knuckles. "Babe, you can open your eyes now."

When Stephanie opened her eyes, she found herself standing in the middle of a large living room. By the style of the room, she could tell that the architecture of the house was modern. The interior design was simple yet elegant, with white walls and carpet with taupe trim. A black leather sectional couch, two matching recliners with glass end tables next to them, and a matching glass coffee table in front of the sectional were the only pieces of furniture, giving the room an open, airy feel. The entire left wall was a built-in bookcase with several books and expensive looking vases on display. In the center of the bookcase was a large flat screen T.V.

Off to the right of the living room was a spacious kitchen with state-of-the-art appliances in black and the same white/taupe color scheme as the living room. The formal dining room was set to the other side of the kitchen. It's main focus, an elegant black dining table which was currently set for six but could be extended to ten when needed. The house had high vaulted ceilings which revealed a loft-like second story.

But the one feature that had Stephanie the most stunned was that the entire back wall of the house consisted of glass windows which revealed a breathtaking view of the ocean.

"Oh, Ranger! This is beautiful!" Stephanie was wide-eyed. She tried to take in all of her surroundings but her attention kept returning to the ocean before her. She walked up to the sliding glass door and just stared out.

Ranger came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You really like it, Babe?" he asked, nuzzling her right ear. All she could do was nod. His hot breath on her skin sent shivers down her spine and she felt like she could melt right there in his arms.

"I bought it with you in mind," he admitted. Stephanie spun around to face him.

"When?" She was stunned that he would have done something like that.

"A little over a year ago. I thought that maybe someday I might bring you here. And now, I've finally gotten my chance." Ranger pulled her in close and placed a very gentle, very promising kiss on her lips. When they pulled apart, Stephanie's eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

"I don't know what to say, Ranger," she whispered. She was afraid that if she put any force behind her voice, it would crack and the tears would flow. She was so tired of crying.

"You don't have to say anything, Babe. Your job this weekend is to just relax and enjoy the ocean." Then he turned her around so that she was looking at the water again. "We've practically got the whole thing to ourselves."

"And who did you have to call to arrange that? Oh, let me guess. God owes you a favor," Steph teased.

Ranger let out a bark of laughter. "My connections are good, Babe, but they're not _that_ good." He chuckled into her hair as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "This is a private beach," he said, waving his hand across all they could see. "Only the residents have access and most of them are gone this time of year."

"You never cease to amaze me, Ranger," she said softly.

"And you never disappoint, Babe." He wrapped his arms around her and wished they could stay like that forever.

"That depends on who you talk to," she flatly stated. She could hear her mother's voice bouncing around in her head and felt her mood begin to spiral downward.

"Hey!" Ranger said forcefully, making Stephanie jump a little. "There will be none of that in this house."

"Sorry." Steph sounded dejected, even to herself. Would she ever see in herself what Ranger saw? She could feel Ranger give a deep sigh as he tightened his hold on her.

"You've been spoon fed that load of bullshit for so long, how could you _not_ believe it?" Ranger nuzzled her neck and pulled her even closer to him. If he could pull her inside of him, keeping her safe and protected, he would.

But that wouldn't be good for her either. Ranger knew that Steph needed to be strong, stand on her own two feet. She was an independent woman and if he sheltered her from life, he would be no better than Morelli or her mother. Neither of them wanted her to live her own life or follow her own dreams. He'd be damned if he was going to do the same to her.

Ranger pulled away from Stephanie, turned her around and studied her for a moment. She began to feel a little uncomfortable under his scrutiny when he finally spoke.

"Babe, do I do anything half-assed?" he asked. He waited until she realized that he actually wanted an answer.

"No, Ranger, you don't," she stated calmly, not quite sure where this was coming from or where it was going.

"And don't I usually set high standards for myself and my employees?" Again, he waited for an answer.

"Yes." What the hell was he up to, she wondered.

"And don't I usually have the best of everything?" A small smile tipped his lips. Ranger was not materialistic but he saw no sense in suffering either.

"Considering you have more money than God, yeah, your stuff is usually top of the line. Why are you asking me all this?"

"So given the facts that we have just established, wouldn't it be safe to say that the woman in my life would also meet those criteria?" Ranger cocked an eyebrow at her, knowing that it would drive her crazy.

"Yes, but..." she started. But Ranger held up his hand, cutting her off.

"You meet those criteria, Babe." His statement was so absolute, one would be crazy to argue with him. However, Stephanie had never been accused of being sane.

"I hardly see how I…." Again, Ranger cut her off.

"When you set your mind to something Babe, you go after it with the tenacity of a pit bull. Nothing can stop you when you are on a mission. You forget, I've seen you in action and I've been impressed more than once. And I don't impress easily." Stephanie opened her mouth to speak but Ranger raised his hand again, quieting her.

"Please, let me finish." He knew the 'please' would get her and she backed down. "Your performance as a RangeMan employee has been nothing but stellar. You learned how to navigate the search programs and use them to our best advantage. And with your instincts and added Burg connections, you've managed to obtain information in which we normally wouldn't have had access. In short, having you on the payroll has increased revenue. As the company owner, this is not only advantageous but it's also one of my goals."

Stephanie looked down, not quite sure what to do with herself. She'd never had anyone tell her that she was an asset of anything, let alone a company.

"And as for having the best of the best, Babe, for me, that's you." Ranger closed the gap between them and took her in his arms again. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. And I've met a lot of women, most of whom I was completely unimpressed. But you," he paused for a moment just to take in her beauty, "you are everything I need. You are the best of the best." Ranger bent down and lightly brushed his lips across Stephanie's. When he felt her press herself into him, he deepened the kiss, running his tongue across her lips until they parted, granting him entrance. He plunged his tongue deep in her wet mouth, tasting her, drinking her up like a man parched from the desert heat.

Ranger slowly dragged his hands down her back until he reached her ass. He grabbed one cheek in each hand and pulled her into him, pressing her against his hard aching length. Stephanie couldn't stand it. She broke the kiss and tilted her head back and gasped. Panting from the breathtaking kiss, she ground her hips into Ranger's, wishing like hell she was naked and on her back instead of clothed and on her feet.

Losing what little control she had left of her senses, she began to beg. "Oh God, Ranger, I need…" Her stomach chose that exact moment to voice its opinion of what Stephanie needed with a very long, very loud growl.

"Dinner?" Ranger asked, through laughter. Stephanie just looked down at her stomach and shook her head. Couldn't a girl get a break?

"We had better feed the beast, Babe. You want to eat in or out?" Ranger asked, still chuckling.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not be around a lot of people right now." Stephanie wasn't yet ready to face the world. In fact, she would have been happy if the world consisted of only her and Ranger.

"In it is. Make yourself at home. I'm just going to get the stuff from the car and fix dinner. It won't take long."

"Don't you want help? What are you making for dinner?" Stephanie was a little confused about Ranger making dinner. She figured that when he left here months ago, there wouldn't have been any food left behind.

"I've got a cooler in the car that Ella put together. We have enough food for the entire weekend if you don't feel like leaving at all." Ranger grinned when he saw the look on Steph's face. Ella-food. There was only one thing on the planet that was better than Ella-food and that was Ranger-anything; Ranger-smiles, Ranger-laughs, Ranger-kisses, Ranger-naked body, Ranger-induced orgasms…

"Earth to Babe."

Stephanie gave her head a slight shake and looked up at Ranger. He was smiling one of his rare 200-watt smiles and his eyes were laughing.

"Oh God! Please tell me I did NOT just say that out loud." Stephanie's face turned several shades of red as she buried it in her hands. Ranger wrapped one arm around her waist and tried to tip her head up by the chin with his other hand. But she pulled her head away from him and buried it in his chest.

"Babe, look at me." Ranger was still smiling and she could hear it in his voice. She just shook her head. The poor thing had no filter between her brain and mouth which had caused her to embarrass herself more than once in front of Ranger. But this slip had to be the grand-daddy of all slips.

"Babe, you know I'm willing to give you _anything _you want," he said, with sadistic glee.

Stephanie's face flamed even hotter. "You're not helping!" she yelled into his chest.

"Oh, but I'd love to." He couldn't help but tease her just a little. She made it so damned easy for him. Stephanie removed one hand from her face and smacked Ranger in the chest. When she felt the rumble in his chest from his laughter, she tried to pull away from him but he tightened his grip on her.

"Let me go, Ranger." She tried to struggle free but his arms around her were like a vice.

"Babe, settle down."

"No! I can't believe I said that. God, I'm such an idiot!" Steph lightly pounded on Ranger's chest again but this time out of frustration towards herself.

"What did I tell you about the rules of this house, Babe?" The laughter in Ranger's voice diminished.

"I forget," she mumbled softly, her face still buried in Ranger's chest.

"There will be no self-degradation in this house of any kind. Do you understand?" This time when Ranger raised Steph's face to his, she didn't resist him. She just nodded in response.

"Besides, it's not a crime for you to want the best of the best, Babe." Ranger gave her a lecherous lopsided grin.

She leveled her gaze at him before giving him her opinion of his statement. "You arrogant ass." But she was smiling now. After all, Ranger did have a point. The problem was, he knew it.

Still smiling, Ranger bent down to kiss her. "Yeah, I know." But before his lips could reach hers, Stephanie placed her fingers across his mouth. Not letting that stop him, he began nibbling on her fingers.

"I thought you were going to get us food, Ranger." Stephanie was becoming a bit breathless as Ranger's mouth did evil things to her fingers.

"Just having a little appetizer before the main course, Babe." Ranger dragged his tongue the length of her fingers and then sucked them into his mouth. He'd rather be dragging his tongue across other parts of her body, but for now, this little game of cat and mouse was enough.

"And spoil your appetite? That's so unlike you, Batman." Stephanie couldn't believe that she was actually baiting Ranger. A game like this would only lead to one thing. Was she ready for that? She had asked for time but she never stated how much.

"Babe, I could devour you whole and still want more." Ranger trailed his mouth down to Stephanie's wrist and bit down on the tender flesh.

Stephanie cried out, not so much from pain but from shock and pleasure. "Ranger," she choked out. God, what this man did to her. As her body began to hum with desire, Stephanie's stomach remained unimpressed and let out another growl. Ranger chuckled and Stephanie groaned.

"Sounds like the beast is a bit impatient tonight, Babe. Guess we had better pacify it." He bent down and gave her one last kiss before turning around and heading for the garage.

Stephanie closed her eyes and could still feel his mouth on her fingers, wrist and lips. God, but how she loved kissing that man. She could grow to be one hundred years old and never grow tired of how he made her feel.

With a deep cleansing breath, she turned around and gazed out the windows again. She noticed that the sound of small motors she had heard before had come from the floor-to-ceiling metal shutters which covered the windows. Although the shutters were decorative, Steph figured they were bullet proof. And knowing Ranger, the glass was probably bullet proof as well.

She tried the sliding glass door and it opened. When she stepped out onto the deck, she was met by a cold blast of ocean air. It chilled her but it didn't stop her from inhaling the salty air into her lungs. She stood there for a moment taking in the sounds and smells of the Atlantic Ocean until she began to shiver. It was early evening and the sun had almost set cause the temperature to drop.

Stephanie stepped back into the house and grabbed a throw blanket from the back of a recliner, wrapped herself up and headed back outside. When she looked around she saw that the patio deck ran the entire length of the house. On one side of the deck there was a patio table with four chairs, two chaise lounges and a large barbecue. The other side of the deck contained four chaise lounges with small tables in between. But what she loved the most was the set of steps that descended from the deck to a small path which led to the ocean. Standing on the deck, looking down the path, Steph felt that she had just been handed a small slice of Heaven on Earth. She realized then that she could live here full time and be quite happy.

Steph pulled the blanket closer to her body and stretched out on one of the chaise lounges and contemplated her future.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N This is a Babe story – not Morelli or Helen Plum friendly AT ALL! Although the first chapters don't have smut, it is forthcoming. Language is rough in some areas.

Thanks to Jenny and DAS for their editing skills. They caught the stupid mistakes that got past me. And a BIG thanks to Dee who gave me the encouragement to put myself out there!

(She owns them – I wish I did. Hey, when you dream, dream BIG!)

**THE BROKEN ROAD HOME**

**CHAPTER 11**

As Ranger was unloading the Turbo, his cell phone chirped. He looked at the caller ID and didn't recognize the number. That was usually never a good sign. He flipped his phone open and gave his customary greeting.

"Yo."

"Ranger, it's Frank Plum," he announced evenly, not giving any emotions away.

Oh shit, Ranger thought. All sorts of scenarios raced through Ranger's mind, none of them good. He could only imagine what that worthless piece of female had told her husband regarding the day's events. "Yes sir. What can I do for you?" Ranger figured the best way to handle Frank Plum was with respect even if he was about to get his ass chewed out.

"I understand that my youngest daughter and one of your employees made a visit to my home today." Frank's voice remained even and contained. This could be very dangerous, Ranger thought. The man could blow at any moment.

"Yes sir. That is true. Stephanie wanted to stop by and make dinner arrangements for this weekend with your wife. My employee, Cal, was there as an escort to ensure Stephanie's safety." Ranger saw no reason to lie to Frank.

"From what I understand from my wife, your employee tried to attack her." Now there was an edge of anger in Frank's voice. He knew his wife could be a pain in the ass but that didn't mean he wanted people knocking her around.

Ranger allowed a small amount of anger to resonate through his own response. "From what I understand from Stephanie, she heard your wife informed your oldest daughter that she wished her youngest daughter had never been born. And Cal never laid a hand on anyone."

The silence from the other end of Ranger's cell phone was deafening. And when it continued to drag on, Ranger checked his phone to make sure he hadn't lost the connection. When Frank did finally speak, his voice was low and shook with rage.

"Just exactly what did my wife say?" Frank enunciated every word. It was the only way he could keep from screaming at Ranger.

"Since I was not there, I believe you should speak directly to Stephanie. She and Cal could give you a more accurate recounting of the conversation." Ranger didn't want to play 'he said, she said' with Frank Plum. If Frank wanted the truth, then he needed to speak directly with his youngest daughter. It was obvious that he wasn't getting it from his wife.

"Where is Stephanie now?" Frank demanded.

"We're at the beach. I decided that it would be good for her to get away for a couple of days. But if you would like to speak with her now, I could…" Ranger started until Frank cut him off.

"No. You keep her there and don't let anyone bother her. I can speak to her when you both get back." With that comment, Ranger knew Frank believed his little girl and breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Is there any message you wish me to give her?" Ranger asked, relieved that he didn't have to do battle with Steph's father.

"Just tell her I love her very much and that I will talk to her when she gets back," Frank replied. He figured it would be best to give his daughter a little space. He knew Ranger would relay his message to Stephanie and that would let her know that he was still on her side.

"Will do, sir," Ranger promised. Then the line went dead. Ranger leaned against the Turbo, closed his eyes and let out a long sigh of relief. He had dodged a very big bullet tonight. Ranger couldn't give a shit about Helen Plum. But Frank Plum… He was a different story. Ranger wanted, no, needed his respect. He was all but living with the man's youngest daughter, an arrangement that he wanted to make permanent in the future. He had also promised Frank that he would do everything in his power to keep his little girl safe. And Ranger didn't like to go back on his word.

Ranger pulled himself off the side of the Turbo and returned to the trunk. As he finished unloading the car, he couldn't help but wonder what Frank must be saying to his wife. It was obvious by Frank's stunned silence that she hadn't told him the truth. Ranger could only imagine the rage Frank was feeling, then thought about his own daughter, Julie. If Rachel ever said anything to Julie remotely close to the horrible things Helen had said to Steph, he'd yank his daughter out of that house so fast Rachel would never know what hit her. Then he'd have his lawyers make sure that Rachel could never get her back.

But there was a very big difference between Rachel and Helen. Rachel was an excellent mother who always put the needs of her children first. Over the years, Rachel had been more than fair with Ranger and aside from the Scrog incident, Julie had led a basically normal life. Just one more thing for Ranger to be grateful for.

Ranger made his way back into the kitchen, setting the cooler on the counter and the overnight bags at the base of the stairs leading to the second story bedrooms. When he returned to the counter, he pulled out a couple of foil containers and put them in the oven to heat up, then put the remaining food away before joining Stephanie on the deck outside.

"Babe, you're going to freeze out here," Ranger said as he scooted in behind Stephanie on the chaise lounge.

"It's just so clean and refreshing out here, Ranger. And the cold helps clear my mind." Even though she was wrapped up in the blanket, Steph was beginning to shiver. Ranger wrapped himself around her as much as he could in an effort to help keep her warm.

"Clarity is good, Babe. It helps you see what's right in front of you." Ranger started nuzzling her neck, giving her a different set of shivers.

"True. And what's no longer there." Steph's voice sounded a bit flat, even to her. Ranger's hold on her tightened as if he were trying to pull her away from the pain.

"Ranger, I'll be alright. So I may no longer have a family. I still have you and the guys." Stephanie was trying very hard to be positive. She was tired of crying, tired of whining and tired of feeling sorry for herself. She needed to move on. And if that meant drop kicking all the negative people in her life to the curb, then so be it.

"That's where you're wrong, Babe. You have more of a family than you realize," Ranger corrected her.

"How so?" She wanted to know who he was including.

"You still have your father." Ranger knew Frank still loved his youngest daughter and would until his dying day.

"What makes you so sure, Ranger?"

"Because I talked to him about twenty minutes ago," Ranger admitted.

"You.. you called him? But why…" Stephanie sputtered.

"Babe, hear me out." When Stephanie quieted, Ranger told her about the conversation he'd had with her father. "I really think you should talk to him when we get back. You need his love and support and he needs to see that you're okay."

"Wow, Dad and Morelli never got along this well. I don't think they ever had a real conversation with each other, ever." Stephanie was amazed over the relationship between Ranger and her father. They not only respected each other, they understood each other. That was something she never expected.

"I guess we just have more in common." Ranger began nuzzling her neck again. The tip of his nose was cold and it made Stephanie jump. "Come on, Babe. I'm freezing my ass off out here and dinner is almost ready. Time to go back inside. The beach will still be here in the morning."

Ranger stood up and pulled a nearly frozen Stephanie with him and into the warm house.

After dinner was over and the kitchen cleaned up, Ranger escorted Stephanie upstairs, carrying their overnight bags.

"Babe, there are four bedrooms up here. You're welcome to stay in which ever room you like. The master bedroom, where I'll be, is at the end of the hall." Ranger wished that she would stay with him but he wasn't going to pressure her. After all, a promise was a promise, regardless of how many cold showers were required to keep it.

"Can I have the room next to you?" What she really wanted was to be _in bed_ next to him but was still apprehensive about the whole sex thing.

"If that's what you want, Babe." Damn, he thought.

"Yeah, I'm really tired and I just want to get some sleep." Stephanie took the overnight bag from Ranger and walked into the room. It was a fairly large room decorated in light blue and cream and had a queen sized bed that called out to her.

"The bathroom is across the hall and I'm right next door if you need anything." Ranger pulled her into his arms and held her, taking in her scent. He released her before his body could start screaming at him, kissed her lightly on the lips and left.

Within minutes, Steph had changed into an old t-shirt of Ranger's, took care of bare necessities then crawled into bed. She was asleep before her head sunk into the pillow.

_You're a disgrace. You're an embarrassment. You're never going to amount to anything. You're such a disappointment as a daughter. I wish I never had you!_

Stephanie woke with a start. The room was dark and she could hear the faint crashing of the waves outside. She could also feel the tears streaming down her face and her mother's voice resonating in her head.

It had been a nightmare but the pain and loss was still so real. Steph sat up and pulled her knees into her chest, trying to get her sobs under control. But it was no use, they just wracked through her body like a runaway locomotive.

As Steph sat there with her head buried in her knees, she felt strong arms pick her up and hold her to a warm, naked chest. Ranger carried her to his room, placed her in his bed and climbed in behind her. He just held her and let her work through her tears. He knew she'd had a bad dream. He had heard her moaning and thrashing about and it hadn't been the good kind either.

Stephanie's sobs finally slowed until her breathing evened out. Ranger knew she had finally fallen back to sleep. He laid there for a long while, holding Steph, hoping her nightmares wouldn't return and hoping that he would never be left alone in a room with her mother.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N This is a Babe story – not Morelli or Helen Plum friendly AT ALL! Although the first chapters don't have smut, it is forthcoming. Language is rough in some areas.

Thanks to Jenny and DAS for their editing skills. They caught the stupid mistakes that got past me. And a BIG thanks to Dee who gave me the encouragement to put myself out there!

(She owns them – I wish I did. Hey, when you dream, dream BIG!)

**THE BROKEN ROAD HOME**

**CHAPTER 12**

Stephanie woke up the next morning to find herself alone in Ranger's big bed. It took her a moment to remember how she got there. As the memory of the nightmare came rushing back to her, she could feel tears as they welled up in her eyes. This was not how she wanted to start her day. She would have much rather started by waking up in Ranger's arms, but being the early riser that he was, he'd probably already had his run, fixed himself a healthy breakfast, invaded a third world country, saved the planet from some natural disaster _and_ made it back to the house in time to fix her some coffee.

The thought of Ranger put a smile back on Stephanie's face. He was always there for her, saving her or supporting her. And he didn't really ask for a whole hell of a lot in return. The only other people Steph could think of who loved her that unconditionally were her father and grandmother.

Steph sat up in bed and stretched, clearing away the rest of the morning cobwebs. That was when she noticed the note on Ranger's pillow. She smiled as she read his morning greeting to her.

_Good morning, Babe._

_Went on my run without you. Figured you needed the sleep. Coffee is ready for you downstairs._

_My love,_

_R._

Steph laughed at the part about the coffee. She read the note three more times. Although Ranger could be a man of few words, the words he did say said a lot. Once again, he had put her first. Ranger knew exactly what she needed and gave it to her without question. She really was a lucky woman.

Stephanie threw off the covers and headed into the bathroom. She peed, brushed her teeth, put her hair up and then grabbed a pair of sweats before heading downstairs in search of Ranger and coffee.

When she reached the landing, she stopped and took in the sight before her. Ranger, in all normalcy, was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, an empty breakfast plate, reading the newspaper. Undoubtedly looking for any mention of his super-hero adventures, Steph chuckled to herself.

Ranger looked up from his paper with an inquisitive look on his face. "Something funny, Babe?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"You just look so normal, Batman," she admitted.

"Well, it is the weekend and my cape is at the cleaners," he said behind a smile, returning to his paper.

"Your tights too?" she asked mockingly as she passed him on her way to the kitchen and the blessed coffee pot.

"Babe." Ranger snaked his arm around Stephanie's waist before she could get past him and pulled her down onto his lap. She squealed in laughter as Ranger tickled her neck with his soft lips and rough cheeks. "You're going to pay for that comment." His wolf grin was firmly in place.

"Just put it on my tab, Batman," she said through her giggles.

"Gladly." The sound of her laughter was a welcome one. He hadn't heard enough of it lately and he was willing to do anything to make that joyous sound continue. Ranger placed a light kiss on Steph's lips, lingering long enough to make her breath hitch. "Morning, Babe," he whispered against her lips.

"Morning, Batman," she answered breathlessly. She gazed into his eyes and was stunned at all the emotions he openly displayed. This was Ranger, the man. No, this was _Carlos,_ the man and it was a rare sight indeed.

Ranger set her back on her feet and pointed her in the direction of the coffee pot. Steph grabbed a clean cup and the pot and brought both back to the table. "So, what's on the agenda for the day, Ranger?" she asked, refilling his cup.

"Whatever you want to do. There's no agenda for today or tomorrow." Ranger took a sip from his refilled cup.

"Well, I'd like to take a walk on the beach. And I need to call Mary Lou. She's probably sick with worry. There's no telling what kind of spin Val put on yesterday's events. Probably the same crap Helen tried to feed my dad." Stephanie stabbed at a piece of cantaloupe on her plate at the mention of her mother.

Ranger regarded her closely. "Are you really going to disconnect yourself from her that much?" Ranger asked, meaning Stephanie's use of her mother's given name.

"I don't see where I have much of a choice, Ranger. After all, it was her decision to throw me out of the family, not mine."

"But you're not…" Ranger started.

"Look," Stephanie said, cutting him off. "What's done is done. There's no turning back so I might as well move on. She obviously has." Ranger stared at her in silence. "Look at it this way, Ranger. It's a blessing in disguise. I no longer have to worry about what my _mother_ is going to say or think, considering I no longer have one. Which also means, I don't have to listen to her constant whining and bitching anymore either." Stephanie shoved a piece of fruit in her mouth.

"Babe, I'm sorry," Ranger offered, knowing that she was still in pain with her nightmare and sobs still raw in his mind.

"Don't worry about it, Ranger. I need to move on. How am I going to improve my future if I keep dwelling in the past? I'm sure the pain will subside with time. Isn't that what they always say?"

There was silence between them for several minutes until Stephanie sighed. "I'm tired of sounding like a broken record. 'Poor Stephanie, her life is such a mess. Blah, blah, blah.' This has got to end, Ranger. I'm done being sad all the time. I want to be happy. I need some happy. And I'm not leaving this place until I get some."

Stephanie got up from the table and walked over to the glass wall facing the ocean. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to find some comfort. She didn't mean to have another meltdown in front of Ranger. It just happened. Again.

Stephanie felt Ranger's arms wrap around her and she immediately sank into him. God, how she loved being enveloped by this man's body. He was always warm, always smelled good and always felt safe. She could stay in his arms forever. But did he want her to? Sure, he told her he loved her and wanted a relationship with her. He was willing to give her anything she wanted or needed but would it last forever? Hell, she'd be happy with just 'for now.' Forever was a hell of a long time and the old adage about death and taxes popped into her head.

"You're going to be okay, Steph." Ranger spoke softly in her ear.

"How can you be so sure, Ranger?" she asked.

"You're strong and you're a fighter." He squeezed her body closer against his.

"Sometimes I don't feel so strong." Her voice was quiet; not quiet defeated, but not the confidence she wanted either.

"For those times, you can lean on me. I hope you believe me when I say I'm not going to turn my back on you." Ranger meant every word. He finally knew exactly what he wanted and he had her in his arms at that moment.

"You're so good to me." Steph laid her head on Ranger's shoulder and turned into his neck. The feel of her breath on his skin send shivers throughout his body.

"You deserve it, Babe." He kissed her forehead. He wanted to get her out of her funk and back to laughing again. "You know, we can take that walk later this afternoon when it's a little warmer. There's some tide pools we can check out if you'd like."

"Really? I'd love to!" Stephanie said excitedly, turning around in his arms. The last time she'd played in tide pools was when she was a kid. It was one of the reasons why she loved the beach so much.

"Then it's a date, Babe." Ranger said as he kissed her. Mission accomplished, she was smiling again.

"How about this? You get cleaned up then call Mary Lou. I have some emails to go through. Then we'll have lunch and go on that walk. Sound good?" Ranger started nuzzling her ear again. God, he loved her scent.

"Sounds perfect," she said a little breathlessly, feeling the tingle of his lips on her skin shoot through her body. His lips on her skin always affected her that way.

Ranger reluctantly pulled away from Stephanie and headed back to the table to clean up while she headed upstairs to do the same.

When she had finished her shower and gotten dressed, she pulled her cell phone from her purse and checked the messages. She had one each from Mary Lou and Lula and two from her dad. The two from Mary Lou and Lula were basically the same. They had heard about the fight between her and her mother and wanted to know if she was okay.

The first one from her dad was him wanting to know where she was and to discuss that afternoon's events. He didn't sound real happy but, then again, he never did. His second message was obviously left after he had spoken to Ranger. His tone was a lot softer and even a bit sad.

"_Hey Pumpkin, it's Dad again. Just spoke to Ranger and he told me what happened and where you are. He was right to get you away for the weekend. Don't worry about things here. I'm going to have a little chat with your mother when she gets home from the store. You don't need to call me right now. Just wait until after you get back. Please don't think that you no longer have a family because that's not true. I love you and I know your grandmother loves you. She's probably the one person in this god-forsaken family that understands you the best. Anyway Pumpkin, just relax and don't worry about anything. Let Ranger take care of you. He's a good man. I love you and I'll talk to you soon."_

Stephanie listened to the message three more times. Tears silently streamed down her face. She couldn't believe what her father had said. She couldn't believe _how much_ her father had said. That's when she realized that her father and Ranger were more alike than she had ever thought. Both men didn't say much, but what they did say was powerful. They both kept their feelings close to the vest, but once you were in, you were in. Most of all, when they loved you, you knew it. Maybe that was why her father trusted Ranger so much. And Steph knew Ranger respected Frank. She had seen that first hand.

A sort of peace came over Stephanie. She knew she was going to be okay. With her father and Ranger on her side, she knew there wasn't much she couldn't get through. Stephanie smiled contentedly to herself. There was only one more thing left to do. She opened her phone again and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lou."

"Stephanie, omigod. Are you okay? Where are you? And what the hell happened?" Mary Lou fired questions at Stephanie.

"I'm fine. I'm at the beach and probably not what you heard." Stephanie responded.

"You're with Ranger, aren't you?" Mary Lou asked. Stephanie could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. He brought me to the beach for the weekend for some peace and quiet."

"Smart guy. Because let me tell you, this town is in an uproar. Word on the street is that you brought some thug to your mother's house to rough her up. The rumors are bad on this one, honey. I've even heard that you've placed a hit out on your mom." Mary Lou was borderline hysterical. Her phone had been ringing non-stop since Stephanie left and she was grateful that she was finally going to get the truth.

"That's crazy, Lou," Stephanie started.

"I know that but that's what they're saying," Mary Lou continued. "They're saying that you and your mom finally had a big knock-down, drag-out of a fight. Bigger than anything you and Joe ever had. So tell me, what _really_ happened?" Mary Lou knew Steph well enough to know that most of what she had heard was a farce and that Stephanie would never resort to violence with her mother, even if she deserved it.

Stephanie relayed the entire conversation from the day before to her best friend. She almost felt like crying but then remembered the message her father had left her and relaxed a bit.

"Oh God, Stephanie, I am so sorry. I can't imagine what that must have felt like. I… I can't imagine wanting to say something like to my boys and they drive me crazy." Mary Lou was stunned. How could a mother treat their own child with such animosity? It was no wonder that Stephanie had walked out.

"Look Steph. I'll do what I can on damage control. But I'm afraid your sister is the one having a field day with this. It's going to be hard to turn this one around."

"You know what, Mary Lou? Don't worry about it. Just let it go," Steph said. She was amazed with herself at how easy it was to say that. She didn't feel the usual dread and panic over what people were saying about her. For some strange reason, she no longer cared.

"What do you mean 'just let it go?' Steph, honey. They're shredding you out there. They're saying you're going to have your mother killed, for God's sake. You just can't let that go." Mary Lou couldn't understand Stephanie's lack of concern.

"Yeah, and when she doesn't turn up dead, then what? Lou, there's just no point. People are going to think what they're going to think. And if they're too shallow to know the fucking truth, then that's their problem, not mine. I have enough things to deal with without that added extra bullshit."

Mary Lou was stunned into silence. It took her several moments before she could finally find her voice. "Wow, Steph. That was amazing," she said quietly. "You're really going to be okay, aren't you?"

"That's what I'm working towards, Lou," Steph said calmly.

"Well good for you! It's about time you showed those gossiping old blowhards who's in control." Mary Lou's enthusiasm was off the charts. Stephanie was getting stronger the more she remained at RangeMan. Mary Lou knew it was Ranger's influence but she also knew that it was the job and the men Steph worked with day in and day out.

"Yeah, that's kind of what I thought too. I can't do anything about it so I'm just going to move on."

"So what about your mother?" Mary Lou asked. "Letting the rumors go is one thing, but what about fixing things with your mom?"

"I don't have one anymore, remember?" Stephanie reminded her. "Besides, I'm tired of having to fix things I didn't break or fix things that weren't broken to begin with."

"So you're really just going to walk away?" Mary Lou was in disbelief that Stephanie could just turn her back on her mother. She didn't blame her, she was just shocked.

"I need to get rid of all the negativity in my life, Lou. And if that means telling Helen to go pound sand, then so be it. From now on, I'm only interested in the positive."

"Well, in that case. Do you want to hear something else positive?" Mary Lou asked excitedly. It was obvious that she had a piece of juicy gossip she was just dying to share with Steph.

"Whatcha got?" Steph said with a smile, knowing it was going to be something good.

"Morelli is getting married." Mary Lou giggled.

"I don't see how this is supposed to make me happy, Lou," Stephanie said flatly.

"At the end of a shotgun?" Mary Lou was practically giddy.

Realization hit Stephanie. "Oh my God! Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Steph practically shouted into the phone.

"Yup! Terry Gilman is pregnant and her uncle is demanding that Joe marry her or else." Mary Lou couldn't contain her excitement anymore. Neither could Steph for that matter. Terry's uncle was Vito Grizolli, one of Trenton's big-time mob bosses. What he said, went. And if he said you were getting married, then you were getting married or you turned up missing.

Stephanie let out a squeal of pure delight. This was the perfect payback. And the best part was that she couldn't get blamed for it.

"Oh God, Lou, this is fantastic! This is just too perfect. And I didn't have to do anything." Stephanie was jumping up and down with pure joy. "That bastard is finally getting exactly what he deserves. A wife and her devil spawn!"

"I knew you'd love this," Mary Lou said, laughing.

"You're right, I do. Oh shit, Lou. He's going to be married to the mob. Do you know what that's going to do to his career?" Steph asked.

"Hmmm, let's see. Flush it down the toilet?" Mary Lou said, as if she didn't know.

"This is going to completely destroy him. Everyone will think he's dirty after this, even if he isn't." Stephanie was a little stunned at the whole scope of the situation.

"Kinda fitting, don't you think? Now I guess he'll get a little taste of what you're life's been like." Mary Lou was smug, but Stephanie couldn't blame her. After all, she had a point. For years, gossip had been spread about Stephanie that was usually so far from the truth, it wasn't even recognizable. It was going to be nice having someone else as the target for a while.

"And to think, Steph, you could have taken his career away from him after what he did to you. But then that wouldn't have left anything for the 'little woman.'" Both women laughed at that.

"I guess I could consider it my wedding gift to Terry." Again, more laughter. "And wait until I tell Ranger. He's going to love this."

"So tell me, Steph," Mary Lou started.

"Tell you what?" Here it comes, Steph thought with a small smile.

"You, Ranger, alone at a beach house…" Mary Lou prodded.

"You act as if there's something going on," Stephanie teased.

"There had damn well better be something going on and I want all the hot and sweaty details!" Mary Lou insisted.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble Lou, but there isn't anything going on between Ranger and me," Steph admitted.

"And why the hell not?" That was a damned good question.

"I just wanted some time…" Stephanie started, but Mary Lou cut her off.

"Time? Time for what? What are you waiting for, Steph?" Mary Lou's voice was beginning to get higher, which meant she either very excited or highly agitated.

"I wanted to get things straightened out in my life before I just jumped into another man's bed." Steph decided not to tell Mary Lou that she woke up in Ranger's bed that morning, even though that wasn't where she had started.

"Look, honey. I understand you wanting to do the sensible and responsible thing but let's reevaluate your life, shall we?" There was no stopping Mary Lou once she was on a mission. Apparently her current mission was to get her best friend in bed with the hottest man on the planet.

"Let's start with your relationship with Joe. I'm pretty sure that's over since he's getting married to someone else. So let's move on, shall we?" Mary Lou sounded like some TV therapist who was trying to neatly wrap everything up within a one-hour program.

"Next we have your job. You are now gainfully employed, are you not?" Mary Lou questioned.

"You know I am." Steph sighed. Her best friend just wasn't going to let this go.

"And you have made strides in improving your job skills, have you not?" Mary Lou continued.

"I have. But Lou…" Steph started.

"Ah, ah, ah. I am not finished," she said. "You have a place to live, even if it's not in the right apartment, and you're taking better care of yourself. Am I right?" Mary Lou was on a roll.

"Yes, you are." Steph had to smile at the memory of her meltdown over the sprouts.

"Do you love him?" Mary Lou was all seriousness.

"What?" This question caught Stephanie off guard.

"Ranger. Do you love him?"

"More than air," Stephanie whispered.

"And does he love you?" Mary Lou asked calmly.

"He says he does," Stephanie stated.

"Then he does. Ranger is a man of his word and you know it, Stephanie. Whether either of you are willing to admit it or not, you've been in a relationship for years. Why do you think Joe pushed you so hard? Or your mother, for that matter? They knew that if they didn't remain your focal point, then your full attention would have turned to Ranger. Which, my dear, is exactly what has happened. You two are naturally drawn to each other and there's a reason for that." Mary Lou paused for a moment to let the words sink into Stephanie's brain.

"Look, I'm not saying have sex with the guy for the sake of having sex. But I really don't think you should wait much longer either. He is obviously the man you love and want in your life. And I'm willing to bet my shoes that he feels the exact same way. Getting your shit together was really just a stall tactic, honey. You've accomplished what you set out to do, now go after what you deserve. There's nothing else standing in your way."

Steph sat on the edge of her bed and digested everything her best friend had served up. Boy, when Mary Lou was right, she was right. Stephanie couldn't come up with a single, valid argument against anything Lou had said.

"Wow, I knew you were my best friend for a reason," Steph said in amazement.

"Cranial-anal extraction is just one of the services I gladly provide." Both women laughed. "Hey, it's not like you haven't had to perform a few procedures on me in the past," Mary Lou admitted.

"This is true. So I guess I _was_ due for one of my own." Steph stated.

"_Way_ overdue."

"Hey, don't push it," Steph said in mock resentment.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Hey look, I've gotta get going. The boys have soccer practice in an hour and if I don't start rounding them up now, we'll be late. But if you need me for anything, you just call me, okay?" Mary Lou stressed.

"I will, Lou. And thanks. I knew calling you would help." Stephanie had the best, best friend in the world.

"That's what I'm here for, honey." So did Mary Lou. "Now, go get that man and make him yours."

"I will," Steph laughed.

"You'd better," Mary Lou warned playfully.

The friends said their good-byes and Stephanie closed her cell phone, still chuckling. She sat on the edge of the bed and thought about what Mary Lou told her. Stephanie _was_ stalling. But now, she couldn't come up with a good reason why. There was no going back to Joe, even though that had never been an issue. She didn't give a shit what Helen thought anymore. Her father obviously approved of her new choice in men. And her goals, although very good goals which she would continue working on, were more of a distraction to keep her from what she really wanted.

Which was Ranger.

Stephanie felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She felt free for the first time in her life. She felt happy.

Her thoughts turned to Joe. The poor schmuck. He stuck his johnson where it didn't belong and now he was going to be strapped to a harpy of a woman and their heathen offspring. He was going to be married to the mob to boot.

A wicked little grin played across Stephanie's face. Talk about your poetic justice. It almost made the scar he gave her worth it. Almost.

With sadistic glee, Steph bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen where Ranger was putting a simple lunch of raw vegetables and sliced turkey together.

When he saw her, he smiled and cocked an eyebrow at her. "You have a good conversation with Mary Lou?" He had heard Steph squealing and laughing and it made him feel good.

"The best! Do you have any champagne?" Stephanie could hardly contain herself, she was so happy.

"What are we celebrating, Babe?" Ranger asked, as he set the food on two plates.

"Morelli's getting married at the end of Vito Grizolli's shotgun because he knocked up Terry Gilman," she blurted out, then spun around in laughter.

Ranger took a moment to process what Stephanie had just said. Then a slow chuckle began in the pit of Ranger's stomach and worked up his torso until his entire body shook with laughter.

When Ranger got himself under control he said, "Glasses are on the second shelf above the sink. I'll go get a bottle." He was still chuckling to himself when he pulled a bottle of Dom from a liquor pantry.

"Serves the bastard right," Ranger said with a smile as he popped the cork and filled their glasses.

"Talk about a match made in Hell." Stephanie picked up her Champagne flute and raised it in a toast. "Here's to perfect matches."

Ranger raised his own glass and lightly clinked it against Stephanie's. "To perfect matches." The look in Ranger's eyes told Stephanie that he wasn't thinking about Joe and Terry, which was fine with her. Stephanie took a sip of her champagne and giggled as it tickled her nose.

"What do you say we have lunch on the deck and then we can go on that walk? The tide should be completely out in about thirty minutes and the tide pools are close," Ranger suggested.

"Sounds perfect, Batman," Stephanie beamed.

They took their food and their champagne to the deck and set it on the patio table. As Steph nibbled on a carrot stick, she thought about how lucky she was. Aside from the incident with Helen, things were really working out for her. She thought again about the things Mary Lou had said. She had a right to go after what she wanted, grab on with both hands and never let go.

"I smell smoke, Babe," Ranger said.

"Just thinking," she said, a bit dreamily.

"That's dangerous," he teased.

"Smart-ass," she shot back.

"Certified and card carrying." That made Stephanie snort. "So what's on your mind?"

Stephanie settled back in her chair and considered how much to tell him and thought it best to keep it general, for now. "Just thinking how much I love it here. I haven't been this relaxed in a very long time." Stephanie wasn't sure if it was the melodic sound of the surf or the champagne that was making her feel so good and she really didn't care.

"Unless something major is going on, we can come back as often as you want. I have a fully contained office upstairs so we can still be in touch if need be."

"Hmmm, that sounds nice." Stephanie closed her eyes and let the sensations wash over her, the cool breeze from the ocean, the sounds of the waves crashing on the shore and the cries of the sea gulls overhead as well as the smell of the salty air all around her.

As she sat there thinking about nothing in particular, the salty aroma was replaced by warm Bulgari as Ranger leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Before Stephanie could intensify the kiss, Ranger pulled back, just hovering over her lips.

"We should clean up the table and go for that walk. That is, if you still want to," he whispered.

"Hmmm, I do. I was just zoning out." Steph sat up in her chair and took in a deep breath. Then she stretched and helped Ranger clear the table.

Once the food was put away and the dishes were clean, they grabbed their sweaters and headed for the shoreline. Ranger took Stephanie's hand and led her to where the tide pools were located. It was a group of large rocks that looked out of place along the shoreline. The rocks were flat on top, which made them easier to climb, and were full of crags and crannies in which sea life could thrive.

Ranger and Stephanie spent a long time exploring the tide pools, picking up starfish and playing with crabs and sea anemone. Stephanie was having the time of her life. Playing in tide pools was a joy she experienced as a child and now she was sharing it with the man she loved. As she sat and watched a crab burrow itself in the sand, she felt that life just couldn't get much better than this.

All of a sudden, a big wave hit and sprayed them. They weren't completely soaked but they were wet enough that the cool breeze gave them a chill. Stephanie squealed as she saw another wave coming. Ranger grabbed her hand and they jumped off the rocks and ran up the sand.

"Guess the tide is beginning to come back in, Babe. Let's head back and warm up. Your hands are like ice." Ranger took her hands and rubbed them in between his, trying to warm them up.

"It's because I had them in the water for so long," she said. "Thank you for bringing me here, Ranger. I really had a good time."

"Anytime, Babe." Ranger brought Steph's hands to his mouth and blew his warm breath across them. A shiver went through her body that had nothing to do with the cold weather and everything to do with the hot man holding her hands. Steph closed her eyes and leaned into Ranger. She could feel the heat radiating off his body. She could smell his warm scent mixed with the ocean air. She could stay like this forever.

Ranger wrapped his arms around Stephanie and nuzzled her wild curls. It felt so right having her in his arms. It warmed him all over despite the cold breeze. He couldn't help but notice that she was becoming more responsive when they touched, as if she craved the physical contact as much as he did. He knew that she didn't want to rush things, wanted to take her time before falling into bed with him, but damn, it was getting harder to pull back. Lately, it seemed like she didn't really want him to pull back. Especially earlier that afternoon.

Ranger knew Stephanie had wanted more from his kiss, could feel her excitement and desire. It made him wonder what else she and Mary Lou had talked about that morning. It made him wonder if she was finally ready to let their relationship progress to the next level.

Just the thought of that possibility began making his body hard in various places. He wanted nothing more than to lay her down on the sand and get inside of her, but it was just too damned cold. He needed to get her back to the house where it was warmer and more private.

"Come on, Babe. Let's go. You're clothes are damp and you're shivering," he whispered in her ear.

"M-kay," she said into his chest. Ranger had a point. She was cold and couldn't quite feel her fingers or her toes. As much as she loved being on the beach and in Ranger's arms, she loved _not_ being a human popsicle more.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N This is a Babe story – not Morelli or Helen Plum friendly AT ALL! **Warnings for SMUT (yes, I said SMUT!) and language.**

Thanks to Jenny and DAS for their editing skills. They caught the stupid mistakes that got past me. And a BIG thanks to Dee who gave me the encouragement to put myself out there!

(She owns them – I wish I did. Hey, when you dream, dream BIG!)

**THE BROKEN ROAD HOME**

**CHAPTER 13**

They got back to the house and hung up their jackets, grateful for the warmth within.

"Babe, why don't you change into some dry clothes and I'll start a fire," Ranger suggested.

"Okay, I'll only be a few minutes." Stephanie leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Ranger's cheek. As she turned to go, he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He stared at her for a few moments with an inquisitive look on his face. He couldn't help but notice that Steph had been quite affectionate all day, especially after her phone call with Mary Lou. Maybe it was because of what she learned about the cop, maybe it was something else, but Steph had been in a good mood all day. It was quite a difference from the day before, a difference he definitely liked.

Ranger ran the back of his fingers along Steph's cheek then he bent down and kissed her. She tasted salty from the ocean air and Ranger couldn't help but lick her lips.

Steph moaned and practically fell into him. His velvet tongue was magic and she knew from an experience long past that he could do wicked things to her with that tongue. Things she wanted him to repeat, often and soon.

Ranger broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, willing himself to stay calm and in control of his passion. His body was tense and thrummed with desire, his cock straining against his cargos, begging to be released, in more ways than one.

A chill raced through Stephanie's body, partly from the damp clothes she still wore and partly from the knowledge that the man holding her was a breath away from driving himself deep into her.

"I… I better go change my clothes," she stuttered.

"You do that." But Ranger didn't make any moves to free her from his grasp.

"Ranger…" Steph started. He immediately released her and stepped backward. His eyes were completely black and he breathed as if he were barely in control.

"Change your clothes. I'll start the fire." His voice was low and calm but Steph knew what raged just below the surface. The evidence was still hard and pressed against his pants.

Steph nodded and practically raced up the stairs. She threw off her wet clothes and grabbed some sweats from her duffel bag. Then she put on a shirt that hugged her body and showed off her moderate cleavage. The fact that it was blue and made her eyes sparkle was an added plus.

When Steph came back downstairs, there was a fire roaring in the fireplace and Ranger was setting more champagne and some strawberries on the coffee table. He looked up at her when she entered the room and couldn't hide the desire in his eyes. He held his hand out to her and when she accepted it, he pulled her close, nuzzling her neck and taking in her scent.

Steph wrapped her arms around Ranger's neck and basked in his body heat. She wanted this. She wanted him.

Ranger pulled away from Steph and led her to the fireplace. He pulled her down onto a fur rug and handed her a flute of champagne. He then grabbed the plate of strawberries and set it in between them. He picked one up and offered it to her but instead of her taking it from him, Steph opened her mouth and let Ranger feed her.

When Stephanie sank her teeth into the juicy flesh and wrapped her lips around the fruit, Ranger imagined her lips wrapped around his cock and he groaned. He could almost feel her running her tongue up and down his aching shaft, caressing his balls and sucking him dry as he shot his hot cream down her throat.

Stephanie knew exactly what Ranger was thinking, the lust on his face and the hard-on in his pants a dead giveaway. She smiled and took a sip from her glass, letting the sweetness of the strawberry bring out the favor of the alcohol. When Ranger reached for another berry, Stephanie opened her mouth, allowing Ranger to feed her again.

This time, when she bit into the fruit, some of the juice ran down her chin. Before she could wipe it away, Ranger moved in and licked the juice from her chin, following the trail up to her lips and ran his tongue across them, tasting the sweetness from the fruit and drink combined.

Stephanie moaned and opened her mouth for him, allowing his tongue to plunge into her warm wetness. They battled for control of the kiss, neither backing down as they nipped, sucked and plundered each others' mouths. When Ranger finally pulled away, they were both panting hard, each searching the others' face for approval to take things further.

Stephanie drained her glass and set it on the coffee table then turned back to Ranger, smiling a 'come and get me' smile.

Ranger rose up on his knees and took Stephanie's face in his hands. His breathing was still a bit labored as he looked into her eyes.

"Babe, are you sure you want this?" he whispered. Ranger hated giving her a way out but he'd be damned if he was going to force her into anything. He'd jack off in the shower first before he'd do anything to hurt her.

"I want this and I want you. Now." Stephanie wrapped her arms around Ranger's neck and pulled him down into another searing kiss. She pulled the leather tie out of his hair and fisted her hands into his silky strands.

Ranger snaked one arm around her waist while he slid his other hand through her hair, holding her head while he ravished her mouth. She tasted good; sweet and delicious as his tongue danced with hers. Ranger freed her swollen lips from his and began kissing down her neck, leaving a trail of fire behind. He nipped her sensitive skin as he followed the line of her shirt until he reached her cleavage. He ran his tongue along the swell of her breast and sucked on her creamy skin, marking her as his.

Stephanie cried out as she held Ranger's head to her, wanting to feel more of his mouth on her, more of his skin on her skin. Steph pulled at his shirt until it came free of his cargos and began dragging it up his body. Ranger straightened up and ripped his shirt off over his head.

Stephanie ran her hands along his hard chest, feeling the muscles ripple beneath her touch. She raked a fingernail over each of his nipples and watched as each puckered into a hard little nub. She couldn't help herself. She licked her lips then took one nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and finally gently biting down. Ranger threw his head back and groaned as the sensations from her ministrations shot through his body.

As Steph continued to explore Ranger's chest, he gently pushed her backwards onto the floor, following her every bit of the way. He hovered above her body, her lips, teeth and hands still working their magic on his quivering chest.

Ranger dragged his body down Stephanie's, stopping where the hems of her shirt and sweats met. Slowly, he began raising her shirt, kissing her skin as it became exposed. When he reached her navel, he dipped his tongue inside, lightly grazing the edges with his teeth. Stephanie squirmed beneath his touch, her hips instinctively rising to meet his body.

Ranger chuckled into her belly. "Easy, Babe. We have all night and it's still early."

"I need to feel you," she begged.

"I know." There was no way Ranger was going to rush anything. He'd waited a long time for Steph to finally be ready and he wanted them both to enjoy every last agonizing second.

Ranger continued raising Steph's shirt, licking and tasting every bit of her as she was revealed until he finally removed her top, tossing it to the side to join his shirt on the floor.

Stephanie reached down, unfastened Ranger's belt, unbuttoned his cargos and lowered the zipper. As she opened the front of his pants, his cock sprang free from its confinement. It lay heavy in her hand as she gently massaged him, lightly tracing her finger along the outline of the engorged veins.

It was Ranger's turn to cry out, his passion intense, his love for her overwhelming. He slid out of her gentle grasp and, in one fluid motion, removed her sweats and her panties, chucking them to join the other unwanted clothing.

Stephanie reached behind her back and unhooked her lacy bra. Ranger slid it down her arms and it too was discarded along with his pants.

Finally naked, Ranger looked down at Stephanie's waiting body and admired what lay before him. Her body was lean from her healthier diet, muscles toned from the exercise. Her legs were long and smooth and her skin was like cream. The small patch of hair just above her sex was neatly trimmed and glistening with moisture.

Ranger licked his lips and gently spread her thighs apart, opening her up further to his adoring inspection. He ran a fingertip gently along her labia, causing Steph to almost impale herself on his finger as her hips thrust skyward. Ranger's cock bobbed and twitched in response to Stephanie's reactions.

Smiling, Ranger bent down between her glorious thighs, inhaling her intoxicating scent, and ran his tongue along the same trail his finger had just followed. Stephanie's reaction was the same, but this time when she thrust her hips up, Ranger plunged his tongue inside her. Stephanie almost came as he feasted on her, feeling her core tremble every time he delved into her. But it wasn't enough, she needed more of him. She needed to feel completely filled with everything he could give her.

"More. I need to feel more of you," she cried. She wanted his cock but knew Ranger was not going to rush one damned thing. He wouldn't fuck her until he was damned good and ready. And he wasn't ready.

"Patience, Querida. I want us both to enjoy this." Ranger returned his attention to Steph's aching lips, lapping up the juices that were spilling out. As Ranger circled her clit with his tongue, he inserted one long finger into her center. She was so wet and hot that he groaned, imagining how her tight muscles would feel surrounding his cock. Sensing her growing need, Ranger quickly inserted another finger and slowly began pumping her, all the while circling her clit with his tongue but never quite touching it.

Stephanie writhed beneath him in agony, her inner walls clamping down on his fingers as he slowly slid them back and forth. Her orgasm was dangerously close. She teetered on the edge of ecstasy and practically begged Ranger to push her over.

Finally taking pity on his lover, Ranger inserted a third finger into her slick center, pumped her hard and bit down on her clit. Stephanie shattered into a million pieces, fisting Ranger's hair and screaming his name.

It seemed like it took hours for her to come down from her euphoric high. When Stephanie got her breathing under control and opened her eyes, Ranger was staring back at her, smiling and feeling quite proud of himself.

"That was beautiful, Babe," he said, kissing her. Stephanie tasted her juices on Ranger's lips and moaned. Ranger lowered his weight onto Stephanie's boneless body. Suddenly, she felt the crown of his cock at her slick sex. She reached her hand down and grabbed his meaty shaft, rubbing it back and forth along her outer folds, using her juices as lubricant.

Ranger groaned when he felt how wet she was and slowly began pushing his engorged cock in between her thighs. He fought the animalistic need to slam into her, and forced himself to take his time. He wanted to savor every inch of her as much as he wanted her to savor every inch of him.

Stephanie panted hard as Ranger entered her. Her need to thrust her hips up and impale herself on him was overwhelming. Ranger held her hips still as he finally bottomed out, reaching the mouth of her womb with the tip of his cock. He was home. This is where he wanted to be, buried deep inside the woman he loved more than his own life.

Ranger rocked his hips back and forth, feeling her vaginal walls clamping down on his cock, keeping him from sliding out. He continued this movement, letting Stephanie feel every inch of him that was buried deep inside her. He felt her walls shudder just before another orgasm slammed into Stephanie, causing her walls to pulse and grab him with their powerful spasms, almost spurring on his own orgasm.

He could feel his sac begin to tighten as he slowly slid his cock from her core until just his velvety tip was at her entrance. Then he'd thrust himself back into her, going back and forth in a slow torturous pace until they were both ready to lose their minds.

"Oh God, Ranger please," Stephanie begged.

"Please what?" Ranger's voice was tight with desire. He was on the same edge as Stephanie. It was just a matter of who was going over first.

"Please, I can't take anymore. Just fuck me. Now!" She practically screamed at him, trying to increase the speed of their lovemaking with her own thrusting hips.

Ranger hadn't had sex with a woman since his one night with Stephanie long ago and this was more sensation than he could handle. Jacking off in the shower when he needed to take the edge off was one thing, being buried hip deep inside the woman he loved pulled at every primal instinct he had.

Ranger let go of the last of his control and gave in to his physical need. He knew he would have many more opportunities to make love to Stephanie, more chances to show her exactly how much he loved and needed her, more times to hear her scream his name as another orgasm tore through her. So he drove himself into her, increasing his speed with every downward thrust, the urgency to fill her with his seed taking over all coherent thought.

Stephanie came moments before he did. She cried his name as he roared hers, his cream coating her walls as she milked his cock of everything it could give her. Stephanie dug her nails into Ranger's back as the last of the shudders racked her body. Sex with Joe had never been this good. He had been more concerned about self-gratification than he had about Stephanie's needs. No, the last time Steph had felt this good was when Ranger had made love to her all those years ago. She smiled to herself as she realized that he had kept his promise about ruining her for other men.

Stephanie and Ranger lay locked together for a long time, neither wanting to break contact. Ranger rested most of his weight on his forearms so as not to crush her beneath his bulky body but still touched every part of her he could. She seemed so small and fragile lying under his massive frame but he knew her strength within and admired her for it. She had been through so much lately and instead of caving into the pressure, she came out stronger and more determined than ever.

Ranger had his head tucked into Stephanie's neck, breathing in her scent as his body calmed. Then he felt her shudder from something other than her orgasm. He looked up, discovered that she was crying and instantly become concerned.

"Babe, are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Ranger began to disentangle himself from Stephanie but she tightened her grip, not letting him free.

"No, you didn't hurt me," she whispered through her tears. She raised her hands and cradled his face. "I'm fine, really." Stephanie caressed Ranger's face with her fingers and smiled. "In fact, it's just the opposite. You've made me feel wonderful." She pulled Ranger's face to hers and kissed him tenderly. The love she felt for him was all consuming, filling her heart until she thought it would burst. Ranger wiped her tears away and smiled.

"I love you, Stephanie. I have for so long. I was a damned fool for ever letting you go. I promise you, with everything that I am, I will never give you a reason to walk away again." Ranger bent down and kissed her again, sealing his oath. Then he rolled onto his back, taking her with him. Stephanie settled across his body and relaxed.

Ranger grabbed a blanket he'd set aside earlier and threw it across their bodies. Between the warmth of the fire and the blanket and Steph's relaxed state, Ranger knew she would be asleep in moments.

Ranger kissed her forehead and whispered, "Sleep now, Babe. I love you."

"I love you, too, Carlos," she replied in a very sleepy voice.

Ranger froze. He didn't dare breathe. The sound of his given name uttered from her lips made his heart swell. Had she realized what she said? Maybe, maybe not. He didn't care. But he knew that what she had said came from her heart, even if her mind wasn't aware. It was the purest form of honesty and he knew, down to the very core of his soul, that he would spend the rest of his life with this beautiful, blue-eyed, curly haired spitfire of a woman.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N This is a Babe story – not Morelli or Helen Plum friendly AT ALL! **Warnings for SMUT (yes, I said SMUT!) and language.**

Thanks to Jenny and DAS for their editing skills. They caught the stupid mistakes that got past me. And a BIG thanks to Dee who gave me the encouragement to put myself out there!

(She owns them – I wish I did. Hey, when you dream, dream BIG!)

**THE BROKEN ROAD HOME**

**CHAPTER 14**

Stephanie woke up to delicious smells wafting in from the kitchen and she moaned. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw that the fire still raged, its heat washing over her. She was cocooned in the blanket and soft fur rug, but she was alone.

Steph raised her head slightly and looked around. The sun had gone down, which meant she'd been asleep for a couple of hours, and the only light in the room besides the fire was coming from a small lamp in the kitchen.

"I'm right here, Babe." Ranger was coming down the stairs and noticed that Steph was awake. Damn, he thought. He'd wanted to get back under the blanket with her before she knew he was gone, but she woke up sooner than he'd expected.

"Something smells good," she said, her voice still a little gravelly from sleep. She watched Ranger as he came closer, all hard muscle and wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants. He looked as yummy as the aromas coming from the kitchen.

"Lemon chicken with wild rice and veggies. It's one of the meals Ella packed for us," Ranger said, smiling. He should have known her nose would wake her up.

"You need to give that woman a raise." Stephanie's mouth began to water when she heard what was for dinner.

"I already pay her very well." Ranger sat next to Stephanie and ran his fingers through her curls. Then he bent down and placed a kiss on her lips. "Did you enjoy your nap, Babe?"

"Mm hmm. Want to join me? It's nice and warm." Stephanie held the blanket open and exposed her naked body. She wanted the feel of his skin on hers, the weight of his body on top of hers and the feel of him buried deep inside of her.

Ranger's eyes turned black with lust at the site of Stephanie's nakedness. He ran a finger over her nipple until it puckered, then took it in his mouth, rolling it with his tongue.

Stephanie threw her head back and moaned, feeling the sensation shoot from her breast to her clit. She ran her hand down his perfectly chiseled chest, feeling the outline of every muscle. She slid her hand further down and slipped it underneath the waistband of his sweats, wrapping her delicate fingers around his massive erection. He was so warm and so hard and all hers.

She moved her finger to the crown of his cock and found a drop of pre-cum that had leaked out. She rubbed the moisture around the tip of his shaft, causing Ranger to growl and press against her.

Faster than Stephanie could blink, Ranger released her breast, removed his sweats, crawled under the blanket and slid his cock deep between her thighs. She was still slick with the juices from their earlier lovemaking, enabling Ranger to slide in all the way to the hilt with no resistance. Steph cried out at the sudden invasion but thrust her hips up to meet his. God, how she loved to be filled by this man.

She grabbed onto Ranger's hips and pulled him in tighter, urging him to increase his pace. He was only too happy to oblige. Stephanie could feel him pull almost completely out of her before he'd slam back into her hot, wet center. He was so thick and so hard as he slid in and out of her that Stephanie could feel every inch of him.

She could feel her orgasm building with every thrust, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. They were covered in sweat, partly from the fire but mostly from the friction their bodies were creating.

Stephanie's clit throbbed as Ranger continually ground his groin into her mound. She panted like a bitch in heat as their bodies slapped together in the most primal act of mating.

Ranger slid his hands underneath her shoulders and held on for better traction. He fucked her hard and he fucked her fast, slamming his cock deep into her core with every downward thrust.

Ranger's orgasm slammed into him with the same force in which he slammed into Stephanie, hard and fast. Holding back was not an option. He shouted from the force of it all as he shot his hot load into her.

Ranger's orgasm triggered Stephanie's, and she screamed as her inner walls pulsed and clamped down on his spasming cock, milking him completely dry.

Ranger rolled over onto his back while holding Stephanie's body tightly to his. He loved the weight of her across him. As he lay there trying to catch his breath, he reveled in the aftermath of the most mind-blowing orgasm he'd ever had.

Stephanie was completely boneless as she lay sprawled across her lover. Love, tenderness and passion were great but every once in while, a girl just needed to be taken in the most primal of ways. Once again, Ranger knew exactly what she needed.

When Ranger finally calmed enough to think and speak, he pressed his lips against Stephanie's forehead, tasting the salt left there by her sweat. "Did I hurt you? I didn't intend to be so rough." Ranger rubbed his hand up and down her spine, trying to ease any tension or fears she may have had.

Stephanie raised her head and looked Ranger right in the eyes. "You didn't hurt me. You gave me exactly what I wanted. You always do." Then Stephanie kissed him with all the love and tenderness she had for him.

Ranger began to deepen the kiss when a beeping noise came from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready. You go get cleaned up and I'll set the table." Ranger said, kissing the tip of her nose.

Of course, Stephanie's stomach picked that exact moment to agree with him, letting out a loud growl. Ranger laughed and she rolled her eyes. She swore her gut had a mind of its own. Stephanie rolled off of Ranger's chest and searched for her clothes. Seeing Ranger's t-shirt, she grabbed that and headed for the bathroom.

Ranger watched her leave the room and thought how incredibly lucky he was. The woman he'd loved for so long was finally his; heart, soul and now, body.

Smiling the stupid smile of a man in love, Ranger got up, grabbed his sweats and pulled them on. He picked up the champagne flutes and the strawberries and took them into the kitchen. After washing his hands, he pulled their dinner out of the oven, taking the foil covers off and letting the aroma completely fill the room. His stomach did a little gurgling noise and Ranger chuckled at the thought of how much Steph would have loved to have heard that.

As Ranger was putting the finishing touches on the table, Steph came out of the bathroom wearing Ranger's shirt and nothing else. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

When she walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck to kiss him, the hem of the shirt rode up and exposed a bit of her cheeks. Ranger slid his hands onto her bare ass and pulled her to him, immediately growing hard as he ravished her mouth. Stephanie broke the kiss but ground her hips into his groin.

"Didn't we just feed this beast?" she asked with a wicked little grin on her face.

Ranger pushed her up against the counter, practically stabbing her with his stiff cock.

"I will never get enough of you," he said in a low, husky voice. If Stephanie hadn't been so hungry, Ranger would have ditched the dinner plans and taken her right in the kitchen. But her stomach let out another protest so he released her. "However, _your_ beast is what needs to be fed now." Ranger stood back and raised his hand toward the table and chairs, beckoning her to sit.

As Stephanie brushed past him, she caressed his throbbing shaft, raking her nails along his hardened length. His breathing hitched as he shut his eyes and held onto the counter for support. She was going to be the death of him, but damn, what a way to go.

Stephanie sat down, placed her napkin on her bare thighs and picked up her fork. She picked up a piece of chicken, bit into it and moaned her delight. The sound made Ranger's cock twitch. Stephanie continued to eat in this manner, completely aware as to how it was affecting Ranger.

"I love Ella," she announced. "This chicken is practically orgasmic." Stephanie slid another piece of the juicy meat off her fork with her lips, giving Ranger a wicked, lopsided grin.

Ranger froze in mid bite and stared at Stephanie. He set his fork down. "If it's another orgasm you want, Babe, all you have to do is ask." Ranger scooted his chair back and began to rise when Stephanie pointed a finger at him.

"Sit down, lover boy. Dinner first, then dessert," she commanded, grinning.

Ranger cocked an eyebrow at her. "Lover boy?" Steph just smiled and continued her dinner.

The remainder of dinner was eaten in comfortable silence. Ranger had calmed enough to actually enjoy his meal, in spite of Steph's occasional moaning. Once they had their fill, the table was cleared and the dishes were placed in the dishwasher.

Stephanie wandered to the glass wall and watched the waves dance in the light of the moon. She loved the ocean at night, especially when the moon was full like it was now. It gave the water a shimmering effect, as if it were magical.

Ranger came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Deep thoughts, Babe?" he whispered in her ear.

"We have to leave tomorrow, Ranger," she said with sadness in her voice.

"If you want, we can stay one more day. We have enough food, or we can go out if you'd like." Ranger sensed something was wrong and had a feeling he knew what it was.

"No, we need to go back. _I_ need to go back. I need to face things and I want to talk to my dad. As much as I'd love to, I can't hide out here for the rest of my life. I have a right to go on, regardless of what people are saying about me." Stephanie let out a deep sigh and leaned against Ranger's strong chest.

"Is what they're saying any worse than usual?" Ranger thought all the gossip was a bore but he knew it hurt Stephanie.

"According to Mary Lou, I've put a hit out on my mother." Stephanie paused to let that sink in.

"What?" Ranger was stunned. How could people think Stephanie was capable of such viciousness?

"Oh, it gets better. Apparently, my sister is the one feeding the rumor mill. And considering she was there to witness the whole thing, how could the 'Burg not believe her?" Steph let out an indignant snort. Some of the best lies were spread by the people who _witnessed everything._

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Ranger was amazed. He couldn't understand how family members could turn on each other with such malice.

"I wish I were. But like I told Mary Lou, there isn't anything I can do about it. The 'Burg's going to talk, whether I try and stop it or not. So why should I put any effort into a losing battle? There's no point, Ranger," she said, sighing.

"Cut your losses and move on," he stated.

"Exactly. Besides, I have more important things to focus on, like my job, my future, you." Stephanie turned in Ranger's arms so that she could face him.

"I like the sound of your priorities, Babe. Especially the last one." Ranger gave her a wolf grin.

"I thought you would. So how about that dessert you wanted earlier?" Stephanie gave Ranger her own version of a wolf grin and he about came undone.

"And you call me insatiable," Ranger said, pulling her towards the stairs.

"I have a lot of time to make up for," she said, giggling.

"Then far be it from me to stand in your way." Ranger scooped her up and raced up the stairs with Stephanie laughing in his arms.

They spent hours making love to each other, exploring each others' bodies, their tastes and textures, bringing each other to the edge of oblivion only to fall over together.

After their last climax, Ranger wrapped his body around hers, protecting her, keeping her safe from any and all danger. As he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but hope that someday when he gave Stephanie his seed, it would take root and grow into the ultimate gift she could ever give him.

Stephanie woke up the next morning in Ranger's bed, but this time, she wasn't alone. She could feel Ranger's warm body pressed tightly against her back.

"Morning, Babe," Ranger whispered, nuzzling her neck. He smiled when he saw the marks he'd left there the night before.

"Morning, Batman." Stephanie stretched and yawned, shaking out the last of the night's cobwebs. She decided that she could get used to this, waking up in Ranger's arms after a night of passionate lovemaking. She was a sore, but it was an ache she gladly welcomed.

"How'd you sleep?" Ranger ran his hand up and down the length of her body, sending shivers up her spine and goose bumps over her flesh.

"That was the best night's sleep I've had in forever," she said, smiling. Then a thoughtful look crossed her face and she met Ranger's eyes. "No nightmares," she stated softly. Ranger kissed her tenderly, grateful that her nightmares had not bothered for at least one night.

Stephanie moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smelled of sex and was so warm that she wanted him as close to her as possible. Ranger deepened the kiss and pressed her into the mattress, his hard cock trapped against her belly. Instinctively, Steph raised her hips to meet his, wanting him deep within her folds. As he positioned himself at her entrance, she flinched.

"A bit sore, are we?" Ranger asked with a devilish grin.

Stephanie moaned in frustration. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little out of shape. It's been awhile." Stephanie blushed from the embarrassment of that little revelation, not realizing that it had been even longer since Ranger had enjoyed the intimate company of a woman.

"It's alright, Babe. Why don't you take a shower and I'll go downstairs, start some coffee and breakfast?" Ranger's cock was still poised at Steph's hot center, the crown pulsing against her swollen lips. All he had to do was push his hips just a little and he'd be sheathed inside her wet core. But when Stephanie flinched again, Ranger backed off, rolling off her body but still holding her close.

"I'm sorry, Stephanie. I didn't mean to hurt you." Ranger's voice was full of concern. He felt like such an ass. In his quest to prove how much he loved her, he'd obviously been too rough with her. What the hell did he expect? He was practically twice her size in bulk and weight. How could he not have hurt her?

Stephanie lay across Ranger's chest and watched the emotions fly across his face. For once, she was able to read him as easily as he always read her. She watched him lie there and beat himself up over something she didn't see as his fault and knew she needed to put an end to it, and quickly.

"Now you listen to me. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't hurt me or do anything I didn't want you to do. So I'm a little sore. It will be a pleasant reminder all day of what we did all night." Stephanie rose up and began gently kissing Ranger. He moaned and pulled her tighter to his needy body. Stephanie could still smell their sex on his face and a coil of heat simmered in her belly. She couldn't believe that, even as sore as she was, she wanted him again already.

She ran her tongue along the seam of Ranger's lips and he eagerly opened for her, plunging his own tongue deep in her warm mouth. He wrapped both his arms around her and held her close to his hardening body.

Stephanie dragged her hand down Ranger's chest, across his abdomen where she found his thick cock laying against his belly. She wrapped her delicate fingers around his girth and began stroking him. Ranger moaned into her mouth as she held the most intimate part of him. Ranger began rocking his hips in rhythm with Stephanie's strokes. He wanted to be deep inside her but refused to cause her any pain.

Sensing Ranger's need, Stephanie broke the kiss and lowered herself to settle between his thighs. Still grasping Ranger's throbbing cock, Stephanie licked the pearl of pre-cum from his crown, reveling in his flavor.

Ranger's hips shot up as he felt her hot tongue lave across the head of his cock. He loved the feel of being buried in her warm wetness, either from her mouth or her sex, he didn't care which. The fact that she was willing to take him into her body made him love her all the more. This was where he wanted to be, loving Stephanie and having her love in return. Nothing else mattered as long as they were together.

Stephanie wrapped her lips completely around the head of Ranger's cock, sucking and teasing with tongue and teeth, while her fingers continued to stroke his massive shaft. When she felt she'd tortured him long enough, she opened her mouth wide and slid his cock deep into her mouth and down her throat, relaxing herself so she wouldn't gag. Ranger cried out, fisting the sheets in one hand and her hair in the other. She continued to stroke him with her mouth, running her tongue along the outline of his veins and lightly dragging her teeth across his delicate skin.

Stephanie lowered her hand from his shaft to his balls, rolling the orbs back and forth within her fingers. They'd pulled up tight in their sac, as Ranger's desire to climax got harder and harder for him to control.

Ranger became half crazed as Stephanie increased her speed. He wanted to thrust his hips up hard and fast but was afraid he'd choke her. So he let her have all the control, all the power, while he enjoyed the pleasure of being swallowed by her talented mouth.

The sounds of Stephanie's slurping and Ranger's ragged pants filled the room. The rest of the world disappeared as Ranger focused only on Steph's wet lips surrounding his throbbing cock and the ache in his balls. His entire concentration was limited to the pleasure his groin was experiencing.

Ranger hazarded a glance down his body. The sight of his woman bent down between his powerful thighs was so erotic he damned near lost his mind. Ranger slammed his head back down onto the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut, losing himself in the sensation of being blown.

As Stephanie caressed Ranger's balls, the tip of one long finger nail raked along the crease of his ass. Stephanie had never been into anal sex, but the thought of teasing his puckered hole became extremely erotic. She knew that if he didn't like it, he'd tell her.

Ranger didn't tell her to stop. Instead, his groans became louder, his breathing more labored, as his body became stiff and tense. Stephanie increased the pressure on Ranger's ass, almost pushing her finger through the tight ring of muscle.

Ranger couldn't take anymore and shattered into a thousand pieces, screaming at the top of his lungs as he shot his hot seed down Stephanie's throat. She had to swallow quickly to keep up with the speed in which he came.

When Ranger's cock finally stopped spurting, Stephanie gently released him from her grasp. She slid his cock from her mouth, licking to clean any wayward cream from his balls and thighs.

Stephanie looked up and could see that Ranger's eyes were still screwed shut as he fought for control of his breathing. She gave a satisfied grin as she reveled in the thought that she just rocked his world.

Without opening his eyes, Ranger reached down and grabbed Stephanie, pulling her back up his body until she came to rest on top of this chest. She bent her head down to kiss him and he immediately took control of the kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, tasting himself. Ranger groaned and broke the kiss.

"Son of a bitch, Babe. That had to be the best damn blow job I've ever had in my entire life. Please feel free to do that again." Ranger just held Stephanie close, basking in the afterglow of the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced.

"It wasn't too much? I didn't cross the line?" Stephanie whispered into his chest.

"No, I liked it. I liked it a lot."

The drive back to RangeMan was peaceful and pleasant. Ranger actually turned the radio on to a classical station and the sweet melody of a violin concerto filled the car. He had grabbed hold of Steph's hand once he hit the interstate and didn't let go until they were pulling into the RangeMan garage.

He pulled into his regular spot near the elevator then got out to help Steph from the car. When he closed the door behind her, Ranger pinned her against the car with his body. God help her, he was hard again.

"Ranger…" But that was as far as she got. Before she could finish her thought, his lips were crashing down on hers. She thought he was going to devour her right there in the garage.

"Cameras," she whispered, when he finally let her up for air.

"Shit. Sorry, Babe. I just couldn't help myself," he admitted. Having her so close to him for the last couple of hours and not being able to do anything about it was more than he could stand.

Stephanie smiled. "Don't tell me the Mighty Manoso wasn't aware of his surroundings," she teased.

"I know exactly where I am. I just don't give a shit who sees us. I'm done pretending, done hiding my feelings." Ranger gave her one last quick kiss then ushered to the elevator doors.

Stephanie thought about his words as they rode the car up to the fourth floor. He'd made his feelings and intensions very clear; he wanted her in his life, out in the open for all to see. Could she handle that? Was this what she really wanted?

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Steph stepped out of the car, stepped into the hallway and stopped.

"I don't want to stay here anymore, Ranger," she said as she stared at her apartment door.

Ranger stopped cold, his blank face slamming into place. What the hell did she mean she didn't want to stay here anymore? They were happy this weekend. He'd made love to her many times, she gave herself up to him over and over again. He thought she loved him. What the hell happened between the garage and the fourth floor?

"Explain," he ground out through gritted teeth. He felt as if his whole world was about to collapse around him.

"I just don't think this is the best place for me anymore." She watched his reaction very carefully and knew it was taking every ounce of his famous control not to punch a hole in the wall.

"And just exactly where do you think the best place for you is, Stephanie?" Ranger was seething with anger. How could she do this? Where the hell did she think she was going?

"The seventh floor." Stephanie watched as her words sunk in. The next thing she knew, she was pinned up against her apartment door, Ranger's face a breath away from hers.

"You brat. You are going to pay for yanking my chain." Then his lips crashed down on hers, his tongue forcing entry into her hot mouth. By the time they came up for air, Ranger was hard again and Steph was breathless. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Sorry, Ranger. I just couldn't help myself," she said, using his words back on him. Ranger used his master key to open her door and dragged her inside. She knew he wasn't mad. The twinkling in his eyes gave his amusement away.

"Now you will learn the price for toying with me, woman." Ranger pushed her down on the couch and quickly covered her body with his. But instead of hot, heated passion like she was expecting, Ranger began tickling her. He was relentless, his hands quickly moving from her sides to her knees and back to her belly. She could barely catch her breath she was laughing so hard.

It wasn't until she saw the note leaning against Rex's cage that she asked him to stop.

"Ranger, wait. It's Rex," she said, panting hard.

Ranger immediately stopped and got off Stephanie, heading towards the cage sitting on the kitchen counter. The note leaning against the cage was addressed to "Mommy."

"Oh God! He's not in there. Do you think something happened to him? What a horrible person I am. I can't even take care of one small, little animal," she cried.

"Babe, relax. He's upstairs." Ranger handed Steph the note, a small smile playing across his lips. Stephanie took the note and read it out loud.

_Dear Mommy,_

_Got bored sitting on the counter all by myself, so I went upstairs to hang out with the guys. Uncle Lester promised to show me a really good time, so don't wait up._

_Love always, Rex._

"Are you freaking kidding me? Uncle Lester? Uncle Lester?" Stephanie waved the note in front of Ranger's face. "Santos is going to turn Rex into a hamster whore! I've got to save him." Stephanie was practically screaming as she turned to leave in a panic.

Before Stephanie could make it to the door, Ranger grabbed her around the waist and sat down on the couch with her in his lap. He sat there holding her, trying to get his laughter under control.

"I'm so glad you find this so damned funny," Steph said, in a huff. "Lord only knows what kind of cheap, pet shop floozy Santos has Rex hooked up with. You just don't know where those females have been. My poor baby could get a disease," she cried. Ranger just roared. Visions of Rex knocking it out with a hundred little fur balls filled his head.

Stephanie smacked his chest and glared at him. "You men are all alike. You're nothing but sex-crazed lunatics." She tried to get up from Ranger's lap but suddenly found herself on her back with him on top of her.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night, Babe," he said, smiling and pressing his groin into hers.

Steph moaned and momentarily forgot about Rex's virtue. It was amazing how the weight of Ranger's body on top of hers could do that instantly. Ranger nuzzled her neck, his laughter giving way to desire.

"I'm sure Rex is fine, but if you want to go upstairs and check on him, we can," he said, in between licks and nips on her already marked up neck.

"I really should check on him. God knows what kind of trouble Santos has gotten him into," she moaned. Ranger's lips felt so damned good.

"But first," Ranger said, lifting his head to search Steph's eyes, "did you really mean what you said? Do you really want to move in with me?" Ranger held his breath in anticipation. He had wanted this for so long, ever since she came back to Rangeman and ever since she came back to him.

"Yes, I do. More than anything. That is, if it's okay with you," she said, a little timidly.

"Babe, all I've ever wanted was you; in my life, in my arms, in my bed." Ranger leaned down and gently kissed her. "I'll have everything moved up to seven by dinner." Then he got up and pulled her to her feet. "Come on. Let's go save the fur ball," he said with a smile.

"That fur ball is my baby," she cried. Ranger's smile got bigger and he shook his head.

"You never disappoint, Babe," he said before he ushered her out the door.

When they reached the fifth floor, Steph was frantic. "Where is he? Where's Santos? What has he done with Rex?" She fired her questions in rapid succession at Cal and Junior, who were manning the monitors. Cal looked up and grinned.

"Hey Bomber, welcome back. I don't know where Santos is but Rex is right here." Cal slowly turned his body to reveal a sleeping Rex on his broad shoulder.

Stephanie was stunned. She couldn't believe her eyes. Sitting before her was one of the scariest looking men she knew with her little hamster curled up asleep right under his ear. It was a vision of contradictions.

"Um, hi, Cal. What are you doing with Rex?" she asked carefully.

"Just babysitting until you got back. He really is a cute little guy." Cal turned his head and nuzzled Rex with his nose. The little rodent opened his eyes, blinked at Cal and yawned.

Junior started laughing. "Careful, dude. You're gonna start losing 'bad-ass' points," he chuckled.

"And I can earn them back by kicking the shit out of you," Cal grinned evilly. Junior stopped laughing immediately.

"See, Babe. Everything's normal here." Ranger actually had a grin on his face, which shocked his two employees.

"I guess so."

"I'm going to check in with Tank." Ranger dropped a kiss on the top of her head and strode off towards his office.

"So, Bomber. Nice neck," Cal said, once Ranger was out of earshot. He was grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah, it looks like you've been making out with a vacuum cleaner," Junior chuckled.

"Or a vampire," Cal added.

Stephanie glared at them both. "You two have no class," she said dryly.

"Oh, come on, Steph. You come in here with your neck all hickied up after being gone with Ranger all weekend, then you two put on quite a show in the garage _and _the do you expect? We're guys." Cal made it sound as if that explained everything. And in a way, it did.

"I'm going to go make a phone call." Stephanie didn't wait for a response. She just turned and headed to her cubicle.

Once she got there, she sat down, picked up the desk phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hi Daddy," she said.

"Hey Pumpkin. Are you home?" her father asked.

"Yeah, we just got back a little while ago. I just thought I'd call and let you know."

"Did you have a good weekend?" Frank's voice was laced with concern, not because he didn't think Ranger wouldn't treat her right, but because he knew the pain she was dealing with.

"Daddy, I had a very good weekend. I'm in a really good place now. I'm going to be okay." Stephanie tried to convince her father that she really was going to be alright.

"Are you sure, Pumpkin?" Frank wasn't sure how she could go from devastated to okay in just a few short days. But then again, his youngest daughter was always very resilient.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm going to be moving in with Ranger. Not because of what happened on Friday, but because it's time. Ranger and I have been moving towards this for awhile now. It's what I want."

"I'd like to see you soon. Does tomorrow work for you?" Frank didn't want to waste anymore time. He missed his little girl and just wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Um, sure Daddy. How about lunch?" she suggested.

"Lunch sounds great. I will meet you at your building." Nobody ever accused Frank Plum of being an over-bearing man, so his urgency to see Stephanie as soon as possible surprised her.

"Daddy, you don't have…" she started but was cut off before she could finish.

"I'm your father and that affords me certain privileges. Like seeing where you live and making sure you're alright. Besides, I'd like to talk to Ranger." Frank didn't leave much room for argument, so Stephanie did the only thing she could think of. She kept her mouth shut.

"Steph, honey, listen. You've been through hell and back these last few months. Humor an old man? Let me meet you tomorrow?" His voice softened, knowing that would smooth things over with his daughter.

"Okay, Daddy. I'll let Ranger know and I'll see you tomorrow." Stephanie relaxed. She knew Ranger and her father got along so she didn't need to worry about them speaking with one another. However, she wasn't quite sure how Ranger would feel about her dad coming to the building. Guess there was only one way to find out.

Stephanie hung up with her father and went in search of Ranger. She found him in Tank's office, lounging on the couch.

"Knock, knock," she said, standing in the doorway.

"Come in, Bomber. Wow, nice neck." Tank had a stupid grin on his face the moment she walked into his office.

"Great. Not you too?" Steph rolled her eyes and plopped on the couch next to Ranger.

"What? It's about time you two got it together. You two are finally where you belong." Stephanie smiled and blushed and Ranger pulled her closer to him. "Aw, you two are just so sweet," Tank cooed.

"Will you please kick his ass?" Steph asked dryly, looking up at Ranger.

"Gladly," he replied.

Tank actually snorted. "As if."

Ranger cocked one eyebrow at his friend, knowing it was all in jest.

"Um," Stephanie started. "Dad wants to come by Rangeman tomorrow." She held her breath.

"Your father is welcome here anytime," Ranger replied calmly. "Any idea when he's going to come by?"

"Around lunchtime. He wants to talk to you, too."

"That's fine. I should be here." Ranger stood up and helped Steph off the couch. "Now, let's get your stuff moved upstairs."

They left Tank's office and stopped by the monitors to pick up Rex. When they got to Steph's apartment, Ranger told her to just pack the essentials now and he would have Ella pack the rest. There really wasn't that much, so Stephanie didn't put up much of a fuss.

When they got to the seventh floor apartment, Ranger put Rex's cage on the kitchen counter and ordered dinner while Steph put her things away. She'd discovered that Ranger had already cleared several drawers and cabinets to make room for her belongings. She even had her own section in his walk-in closet to hang her clothes. He'd wanted her here all along. She was just grateful that he'd been so patient in waiting for her to finally be ready for the same thing.

That night, Ranger made slow, sweet love to her. He rushed nothing. His touches were tender and gentle, and when he came, he poured his entire soul into her, giving her everything he could.

He held her as she fell asleep, listening to her soft breathing. It calmed him, soothed his raging, battered soul. As he felt himself drift off to sleep, he realized he held his entire world in his arms.

And it felt good.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N This is a Babe story – not Morelli or Helen Plum friendly AT ALL!

**Warnings for language (sorry, no smut in this one)**

Thanks to Jenny for her editing skills. She catches the stupid mistakes that get past me.

(She owns them – I wish I did. Hey, when you dream, dream BIG!)

THE BROKEN ROAD HOME

CHAPTER 15

It was Monday, and Stephanie was sitting at her desk when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and smiled.

"Hello?" she said sweetly.

"Hey, Pumpkin, it's Dad. I just pulled up," he replied.

"Okay. Wait in the lobby and Ranger and I will be down in just a minute." She closed her phone and headed to Ranger's office. After lightly knocking on the door, she entered.

"Babe."

"Dad's here."

"Let's go." Ranger rose from behind his desk and walked to Stephanie. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Relax, Babe. It's going to be fine," he reassured her.

"I know. It's just that I haven't seen him since before…" She let the sentence trail off. She really didn't like saying 'before I was thrown out of the family.'

"Babe, it's going to be fine. Your father loves you very much. Nothing will ever change that." Ranger held her tight for a moment, hoping that she would draw on his strength to give her the confidence she needed.

She looked up at Ranger and smiled. She knew he was right. Her father loved her and would never lie to her about that.

"I'm ready, let's go." The ride down to the lobby was quiet. Ranger had one arm wrapped around Steph's waist and continued to hold her like that when they stepped off the elevator.

That's when his step faltered ever so slightly, but it was enough for Stephanie to notice. She looked up at Ranger and smiled.

Grandma Mazur was standing next to Frank Plum, and it was obvious that Ranger had no idea the woman was in the building. Even Frank hadn't told Stephanie that he'd be bringing her grandmother with him.

Stephanie walked toward her father and grandmother with a smile on her face, but the closer she got, she felt overcome with emotions and her smile began to slip. When Steph finally reach her dad, tears were streaming down her face. Frank opened his arms and Steph practically flung herself into his embrace. He held his youngest daughter as she cried into his chest.

Ranger approached the trio, but kept his distance out of respect, feeling he was intruding on a private family moment. He watched as Frank held his sobbing daughter while Edna Mazur patted her back and whispered in her ear.

Ranger was beginning to wish he hadn't come down with Steph, when Edna approached him. His knee-jerk reaction was to take a step back and brace himself against the force of nature that was Edna Mazur. What happened next was the last thing Ranger expected from her.

"You know, you're the best thing that's ever happened to my granddaughter. Her first marriage was a disaster from the first date and we won't get into what that Morelli boy has put her through." Edna paused for a moment and let out a long sigh. "You've always been there for her. When things have gotten dicey, I've always known you'd be the one to get her through it. Steph has never had a man in her life, save for her father, that's ever put her first, until you. And I don't give a rat's patoot what my ungrateful daughter says, I'm glad you're in Stephanie's life and I hope it stays that way for a very long time."

"I agree," said Frank as he walked up behind Edna, with his arm still wrapped around a sniffling Stephanie.

Ranger was completely stunned. He'd never had that kind of support outside his military units, his employees and his family. Even his family was questionable at times.

"I'm not entirely sure what to say," Ranger said softly. He really was at a loss for words, which did not happen very often.

"Just say that you won't ever hurt Stephanie or ever lay a hand on her," Edna said, pinning him with a hard stare. Who would have known that a little four foot nothing old woman would have so much strength.

"I would rather eat a bullet than ever raise a hand to Stephanie," Ranger said, his back a little straighter. "I was raised better than that." And he was. The Manoso family tree was full of men who worshiped their women, and to the best of Ranger's knowledge, there was no history of domestic violence.

"Good. Now that we have that settled, may I have a moment with Ranger, please?" Frank's question was really more of a statement. Edna smiled at Ranger, then turned and took Stephanie from Frank's side and led her to the couch in the waiting area.

"Before you say anything, Ranger, let me just say that I know you're not the kind of man who would send one of his people to rough up a couple of women. My wife is a drama queen, to say the least, and has been known to bend the truth to suit her purpose. I apologize for her despicable behavior, but know that she is my problem, not yours or Stephanie's. My daughter hasn't done anything wrong, simply lived her life the way she sees fit. Of course, this goes against every belief my wife holds dear, but no one has ever accused her of being a mentally stable woman. Least of all me, especially lately." Frank took a moment to look down and inspect his shoes, not quite sure what to say next.

Finally finding his voice, Ranger decided to jump in the conversation. "Stephanie is convinced that she no longer has a family. I tried to tell her otherwise, but she was just too hurt to hear it."

"Well, you're right, and I appreciate the back up. What Helen said is completely inexcusable. I don't know if I'll ever forgive what she said to Stephanie. It was cruel and hurtful, and no parent should ever say something like that. No good parent, anyway."

A silence stretched between the two men, both lost in thought. Ranger spoke first.

"It's obvious Stephanie won't be going to your house for awhile to see you, so you and Mrs. Mazur are welcome to come here anytime. This is Stephanie's home now and you're free to come visit her anytime you like." Even though this was Ranger's company as well as his residence, he was willing to make allowances if it meant making Stephanie happy.

"She told me she moved in with you yesterday," Frank stated.

"Yes, sir. I'd told her when she first moved into the building months ago that I'd prefer to have her live with me but she felt it best to have her own apartment on the fourth floor. When we got back from the beach house, she finally took me up on my offer." Ranger wasn't about to offer any apologies for wanting Stephanie in his life or in his bed, not even to her father. Ranger loved her and if she agreed, then that was the way it was going to be.

Truth be told, Frank would have thought less of Ranger if he had acted embarrassed about them living together. After all, the man was in love with his daughter, they were both adults and if this was what made them both happy, then bless them both.

"And you don't mind us invading your home from time to time?" Frank had a sly smile on his face. They both knew that the 'us' included Grandma Mazur, and they were both well aware of her reputation.

"You both are Stephanie's family and she needs you. You won't be invading our home. You are welcome in it." Ranger already considered his apartment 'their home.' He had for awhile; Steph just hadn't moved in yet. Good thing he was a patient man.

As Frank and Ranger continued in light conversation, Stephanie was getting an earful from her grandmother.

"Your father is completely furious with your mother. Not that I blame him. I swear I did not raise her to be a cold-hearted shrew. She had no right to speak to you like that. And your sister! I'd like to throttle her as well." Grandma Mazur petted on Stephanie as she ranted.

"I just wish I had been there. I would have taken the roast Helen was cooking and clocked her with it." Stephanie had never seen her grandmother really mad before. She was always a sweet, easy-going person.

"It's okay, Grandma. I know you would have helped if you could." Stephanie still sounded a bit dejected, even though she had basically come to terms with the fact that her relationships with her mother and sister were essentially over.

"Well, your father gave her what for. Told her how cruel he thought she was, and all but called her an unfit mother. Then, he moved out of the master bedroom."

"What? Are you serious?" Stephanie was completely floored.

"Oh yes. He hasn't spoken to her since he told her how embarrassed by her he is. He won't even eat at the table with her. He just takes his plate to the living room and eats in front of the television now." Grandma Mazur was practically bouncing in her seat as she relayed the situation to her granddaughter.

"That must be driving her crazy," Stephanie said, a slight smile on her face. She was beginning to feel better.

"It is, when she's sober enough to realize what's going on. Your mother has been hitting the sauce quite heavily in the last couple of days. She's a mess, although I don't feel a bit sorry for her. She's done this to herself. And the fact that people are finding out the truth is just the icing on the cake," Grandma said with glee.

"What do you mean, 'people are finding out the truth?' MaryLou told me that Val is spreading all kinds of lies about what happened that make her and Mom out to be the victims and Ranger and me the bad guys. So how is the truth upsetting her, exactly?" Steph looked at her grandmother with a weary eye, skeptical that anyone in the 'Burg knew what really happened.

"I've made sure that all the ladies down at the Clip N Curl know exactly what happened. My daughter is a cold-hearted boozer and my baby granddaughter is an angel." Grandma Mazur said the last part with pride. She had always been Stephanie's biggest fan, probably because she saw so much of herself in Steph. "I've told them the horrible things your mother has said to you over the years and how strong you've always been." Grandma Mazur patted Stephanie's hand. "Believe me, if anyone's reputation is tarnished, it's your mother's. And it's about time, too. Maybe this time she'll learn her lesson on how people should be treated."

Stephanie was stunned. As far as she knew, there had never been bad rumors about her mother, just the pity party everyone threw for her because of her 'crazy daughter.' Well, her grandmother was right. It was about time people knew the _real_ Helen Plum, a woman who was self-centered and self-absorbed, a woman who looked down at her own daughter because she refused to be a carbon copy of herself.

Thank God she wasn't! If Steph had become just like her mother, she'd be stuck in another disastrous marriage with a job she hated, provided she'd be _allowed_ to work, and end up at the bottom of a bottle wondering what the hell happened to her life. If Val thought that was such a great life to be envious of, she could have it.

"Babe?"

That one word pulled Stephanie from her musings and she looked up. There in front of her stood the best decision she'd ever made. A smile spread across her face as Ranger held his hand out to her.

"Are you okay?" Ranger asked.

"I couldn't be better," she replied.

"You ready for some lunch?" Right on cue, her stomach growled and Ranger laughed. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "I'll take that as a yes."

Frank watched the interaction between Stephanie and Ranger, a soft smile playing across his lips. There was nothing forced between the two of them, no veiled insults or innuendo of how she should be living her life. His daughter had finally found someone that made her truly happy. And that was as it should be.

Frank caught the eye of his mother-in-law and she winked at him. She knew what he'd been thinking and she couldn't agree more. Frank gave Edna a knowing smile. Sure, he still thought the old bat was crazy, but when she was right, she was dead-on right, and he was grateful for that.

A few days later, Ranger was in his office, staring at his computer. He hadn't gotten much accomplished, considering he couldn't stop replaying the morning's events with Stephanie in his head. God, the things that woman could do to him, not to mention the things he could do to her. He'd brought her to climax three times before finally finding his own release. She had been so wet for him that it had almost been painful not to come immediately. Oh, how he delighted in the feel of his shaft slowly sliding in and out of her hot center.

Ranger was pulled from his musings by a ringing phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

Sighing, he answered, "Yo."

"Really, Carlos. Is that any way to answer the phone?"

"Hola, Mama." Ranger had a small smile on his face. It was the same thing every time his mother called.

"Well, it's nice to see you're still alive, Mijo. Since you never call, I don't know if you're okay or laying in a ditch somewhere."

"Mama, you know very well that if something were to happen to me, someone would call you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because it doesn't. You know I worry about you, with all those dangerous things you do." Ranger's mother was like any other mother around. She worried about her children and chastised them when they didn't call on a regular basis.

Ranger got chastised a lot.

"Mama, I'm fine. In fact, everything is great. Things couldn't be better." That was a lot for Ranger to admit to his mother without her having to drag any of it from him. So he braced himself for the barrage of questions that would soon follow.

"What do you mean, Carlos? It's because of Stephanie, isn't it? Lester said you two were getting closer. When are you going to bring her to the house so we can finally meet her? And seeing her unconscious in the hospital doesn't count. Lester said you two spent the weekend together. Does this mean what I hope it means?" When Ranger's mother finally stopped to take a breath, he jumped in.

"Yes, Mama. Steph and I are getting closer. In fact, she moved in with me. I'm surprised Lester didn't tell you that, too," Ranger sighed.

"He did, I just wanted to hear it from you," she admitted.

"Santos is a loud mouth who is always looking to get one up on me. I'm going to have to talk to him about that." Ranger really didn't like it when people broadcasted his personal business. This was why he didn't tell people much. However, it was a bit difficult to hide much from his men, especially when it took place in the building in which they all lived.

"You will do nothing of the sort. Lester is family, after all. He's your cousin and is just looking out for you," his mother chastised.

"He's not as noble as you think, Mama. He knows he's not supposed to divulge my personal information. He's just doing it to give me grief." Ranger was becoming more and more irritated with Santos. Family or no, he knew better.

"Oh please, Carlos. It's not like your relationship with Stephanie is top secret information. Everyone knows you've been crazy about her for years. Why you couldn't see it is a mystery."

But Ranger could see it. That was the problem, or so he thought in the beginning. Now having Stephanie in his life full-time seemed like the solution to everything.

"Now, we are having a family dinner Sunday night. I would love it if you came, and would be thrilled if you brought Stephanie. Your father would be pleased as well, not to mention the rest of the family. I would really love to be able to set out two more place settings." Ranger's mother really wasn't an overbearing person, but she figured it was high time that she finally got to meet the woman who had stolen her son's heart.

Ranger sighed. He knew this was coming.

It wasn't like he was embarrassed by his family. They were pretty normal. To the best of his knowledge, no one had ever shot a roasted chicken at the dinner table or had the habit of groping the guests. Sure, they could be a little crazy at times, but that was to be expected when one had a large family which liked to get together on a regular basis.

"What time, Mama, and do you want us to bring anything?" Ranger asked. He was met with silence. He smiled slightly when he imagined the look of shock on his mother's face. Ranger never gave in that easily, not even with his mother. The only other person who could get him to bend to their will without much of a fight from him was Abuela Rosa, his grandmother.

Finding her voice, his mother finally replied, "Dinner will be around five thirty but come early. The family will want to meet Stephanie and spend time with both of you. And you don't need to bring anything except yourselves. That will be more than enough."

"Alright, Mama. I'll let Steph know. We'll see you on Sunday."

"Te amo, mijo," his mother said.

"Te amo, Mama. I love you, too." Ranger closed his phone and thought about their conversation. He chuckled, knowing his mother was already back on the phone calling the entire family with the news. His parents' house was going to be pure chaos with all his siblings, cousins (crap, Lester was going to be there), aunts, uncles and the hordes of children running around. Poor Steph was going to go into shock.

Ranger parked his Porsche in front of his parents' house shortly after four o'clock on Sunday. He killed the engine and turned to look at Stephanie.

"Ready, Babe?"

"Are you sure this is okay, Ranger?" Stephanie couldn't believe she was finally going to meet his family. She was absolutely terrified. If it had just been his parents, that would have been fine. But according to Lester, the entire Manoso clan was coming for the momentous occasion. In fact, Lester's exact words were, "We only get this kind of turn out for weddings and funerals."

Stephanie felt that was appropriate, since all she wanted to do was die.

"Babe, everything is going to be fine. You don't have anything to worry about." Ranger tried to reassure her. In fact, he'd spent the last three days trying to reassure her, but she only got more nervous as time went on. Of course, her conversation with Santos had not helped the situation at all. Ranger vowed to take him down on the mats once this family dinner was over. Doing it beforehand would have only caused Ranger more grief.

"But what if…" she started.

"Babe, they'll like you just fine, I promise. Now let's go." Ranger got out of the car and opened Steph's door to help her out, too, except she wasn't moving. She just looked down at her hands in her lap nervously.

"Babe." Ranger had his hand out, ready to pull her from the car.

Nothing. She just sat there.

"Stephanie, look at me," Ranger said in a low voice. He wasn't angry, just a bit frustrated. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't accept the fact that his family already approved of her. At the use of her name, Steph looked up at Ranger.

"If we don't go in now, my mother will send out the troops," Ranger said as he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out of the car.

"She would do that?" Steph asked, a bit shocked. Her own mother would never send anyone out to fetch someone sitting at the curb. She preferred to stand at the door and stare at you until you finally came in yourself.

"My sister is already on the porch," Ranger stated. Steph turned toward the house and sure enough, there stood a woman on the steps. She was young, had dark hair and the same skin coloring as Ranger. Steph immediately wanted to pass out.

Ranger gently took her by the elbow and led her to the house. The closer they moved, the bigger the smile on the woman's face got. When they finally reached the porch, she threw her arms around Stephanie's neck.

"I am so glad to finally meet you. It's about time Carlos brought you home to meet the family. I'm Leticia but you can call me Lety. Mama's in the kitchen and can't wait to see you." Lety was so giddy with excitement she could hardly contain herself. "Come on," she said. "Let's get you inside." Lety grabbed Steph's other arm and practically dragged her into the house, leaving Ranger on the porch shaking his head.

"Mama," Lety yelled. "Steph's here." The young girl led Steph into the kitchen, where Ranger's mother was stirring a pot of beans. She was a petite woman in her mid fifties. Her dark hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the back of her head. She was an attractive woman with a skin tone slightly lighter than Ranger's. She looked up at Stephanie and gave her a big smile.

"Well, it's about time," she said, setting down her spoon. "Come here, let me look at you." The older woman cupped Steph's face in her hands then did the unexpected. She pulled Steph into a warm embrace.

"I'm Maria, but most people call me Mama," she said as she released Steph. "I must say, you look much better conscious and out of a hospital bed. I trust you're feeling better?" Maria asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I am, thank you." Steph may have been shocked by Maria's greeting, but it was no reason to forget her manners.

"Please, mija, we're not that formal here. After all, you're part of the family now," Maria declared.

Steph could have been knocked over with a feather, she was so stunned. Here was a woman she hadn't known for five minutes calling her family when her own mother had shut her out.

"You look surprised," Maria said.

"I-I am," Steph admitted.

"You shouldn't be, after all you saved my granddaughter from that horrible, evil man and then you saved my son." Maria looked over at Ranger and winked.

"How did I save Ranger?" Steph asked.

"I go by Carlos in my parents' house, Babe," Ranger corrected.

"Oh, sorry. How did I save Carlos?"

"You saved him from himself, mija," Maria stated. "Carlos was always a serious child who grew up to be a brooding man."

"Yeah, no kidding," Steph chuckled.

"It wasn't until he met you that he started smiling and laughing. Just a little, at first, but the more he's grown to love you…"

"The more we can tolerate being around him," interrupted Lester as he walked into the kitchen. He was holding a beer and had a shit-eating grin on his face. He sauntered right up to Steph and planted a big kiss on her cheek.

"How ya doing, Beautiful? It's good to see you're finally here," he said, shooting a glance at Ranger.

"I'm fine, Lester. But you have a death wish," Steph said, smiling.

"Nah, I'm perfectly safe here," Lester said as he took a swig of his beer. "Carlos can't do anything to me here since it's neutral territory. Isn't that right, cousin?" Lester had a little evil grin on his face.

"Don't push your luck, Santos. Family or not, I can still kick the shit out of you if you cross the line. Man-handling my woman is crossing the line." Ranger pulled Steph close to his body and held her there possessively.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso! You will watch your mouth and you will not threaten your cousin. Do you hear me?" Maria scolded, shaking her spoon at Ranger. Stunned, Ranger just stared at his mother in disbelief.

"Yeah, you don't threaten me," Lester teased.

Maria set her spoon down again, pick up her hand towel and snapped Lester in the ass.

"And you, Mr. Smart-Mouth, will not antagonize Carlos. Do you want him to hand you your spleen? You push him far enough and that's exactly what will happen. Then I will have to explain to my sister why her precious baby boy is missing body parts. Do you think I want to have that conversation? Again?" Maria was giving Lester a stern look, but Steph could see the laughter in her eyes. Ranger had looked at her like that many times. Steph had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Now go outside and get out from underfoot. I need to finish dinner," Maria ordered. As Lester left the kitchen, she snapped him in the butt again, causing him to yelp and rub his cheek. Steph couldn't help but laugh as Lester grumbled about not getting any respect.

"It would just be easier, Mama, if you'd let me handle it," Ranger said with a sly grin on his face.

"Ha!" Maria exclaimed. "Your idea of handling things means a trip to the hospital."

"And your point?" Ranger asked.

"My point is, if I have to stop in the middle of fixing dinner to drag Lester's bloody carcass off to the emergency room _again_ because you used him as your personal punching bag _again_, do you know what I'd come home to?" Before Ranger could answer, she continued. "I'll tell you what I'd come home to. A big mess in the kitchen and a house full of hungry people to deal with, that's what. And it would be all your fault. Is that what you want? Do you really want to put me through that again?"

"Ay, ay, ay woman! I can hear you all the way outside," said a voice from behind Stephanie. She turned around and saw an older man who could only be Ranger's father. He was the same height, had the same mocha latte skin and the same molten brown eyes that could bore deep into one's soul. The only difference was his hair had grey streaks and was cut short. Otherwise, she was looking at Ranger thirty years down the road.

"Don't you 'ay, ay, ay woman' me. You talk to your son. He's causing trouble with Lester again." Maria picked up her spoon and returned to her pot of beans.

"I say Carlos should kick the shit out of him and be done with it," his father said as he stole a piece of cooked beef, which was sitting on the counter. Then he bent down, gave Steph a quick peck on the cheek, winked and reached out to steal another piece of meat.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso!" Maria yelled.

"What?" both men said simultaneously.

"Both of you, out!" Maria said as she smacked her husband's hand away from the food. "Out! Out!" Maria shooed them out of the kitchen with her towel.

"Do you want me to stay and help you?" Steph offered. She really wasn't sure what to do, but offering her assistance just seemed right.

"No, mija. You go and relax. Meet the rest of the family. I promise they're not all rude and violent like Ricardo and his son." She glared at both men, who were trying very hard not to laugh.

"Ha!" scoffed Ranger's father. "Some of them are worse."

Maria picked up her dish towel again and snapped it at Ranger and his father. Ranger stepped back out of the line of fire, but Ricardo marched right up to his wife, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to his body. Then he bent down and gave her a mind blowing kiss. It was a move Steph had seen many times from Ranger.

"Te amo, mi querida," he said when he finally released Maria's lips. He held onto her a little longer so he could nuzzle her neck.

When Maria finally regained her composure, she pushed her husband away. "Ay, you're going to be the death of me, Ric."

"Ah, but you'll die a happy woman," he retorted.

"I'd like to live long enough to see my grandchildren," she shot back.

"You already have grandchildren," Ric stated.

"More grandchildren," Maria said, as she pinned Ranger with a very motherly stare. He knew better than to argue with his mother. Especially since this time, he was hoping he could make her wish come true.

Someday.

Ranger took Stephanie around the house, introducing her to everyone there. She knew there was no way she was going to remember everyone's name. There were just too many people, between his siblings and their spouses. Then there were all the children running around. Except for one.

She was a young girl Ranger had introduced as his niece, Lacey. She was about thirteen, with long brown hair, light skin and sad, brown eyes. She was huddled at the end of a couch, watching the other children play.

"Is she sick?" Steph asked, once they were out of earshot.

"She suffers from diabetes. She's had a rough time of it lately. She may be looking at a kidney transplant in the near future," Ranger said.

Steph couldn't help but notice the sadness in Ranger's face when he looked at his niece. She took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry, Carlos," she said quietly. "But she comes from a strong family. I'm sure she'll get better."

Ranger looked down at her with love and pride. He couldn't believe that one person could give so much unconditional love and support. He traced a finger down the side of her cheek, then gave her a gentle kiss.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"For what?" Steph asked.

"For being you. For caring when you really don't have to," he answered.

"Of course I care. She is your family. What affects her, affects you." Steph's response was plain and simple, yet it managed to touch Ranger's soul.

The remainder of the evening was spent talking, laughing and eating. To Stephanie's surprise, she fit right into the family fold as if she'd been there for years. Although Ranger's family dynamics were completely different from her own, she found that she liked it.

She liked it a lot.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N This is a Babe story – not Morelli or Helen Plum friendly AT ALL!

**Warnings for language and smut**

Thanks to Jenny for her editing skills. She catches the stupid mistakes that get past me.

(She owns them – I wish I did. Hey, when you dream, dream BIG!)

THE BROKEN ROAD HOME

CHAPTER 16

Ranger didn't think his life could get any better. He fell asleep every night with the woman he loved in his arms and awoke the same way every morning.

Except for that morning.

That morning, Ranger woke up to the feel of Steph's lips around his cock. He was already hard as she pumped him with her mouth, running her tongue along the veins of his shaft and nipping at the sensitive skin. The sensation tore a groan from his lips and he instinctively raised his hips, forcing more of himself down her throat. He threaded his fingers through her messy curls and gently held her head to his groin. Stephanie gladly accepted his offering as she took his balls in her hand, gently squeezing them between her delicate fingers.

Ranger moaned again as Steph took one of his balls into her mouth and rolled it around with her tongue while pumping his shaft with her hand. He fought hard to keep himself under control and not cum too soon, but it wasn't easy. When she let go and slowly ran her tongue from his sac to the tip of his cock, lapping up the juices that were seeping out of his tip, he thought he would die from the exquisite agony. Stephanie had many talents, and this was definitely one of them.

Ranger completely lost himself to the sensations he was feeling. All he could focus on was Stephanie's lips wrapped around his throbbing cock. Someone could have broken into the apartment and he wouldn't have noticed. He probably wouldn't have cared either, as long as the intruder didn't interrupt them. He wanted nothing to come between him and the woman between his thighs.

Ranger's breathing became quick and shallow, his heart racing as Stephanie returned to sliding his cock down her throat and vigorously playing with his balls. When she raked a fingernail across his anus, Ranger's ass shot off the bed and he came instantly, pouring streams of his hot seed down her throat. His roars of ecstasy bounced off the walls, making Stephanie glad none of the building's other inhabitantswere close enough to hear him.

Before Ranger could recover, Stephanie crawled up his body and impaled herself on his still hard cock, riding him hard. Ranger grabbed her hips, digging his fingers into her soft flesh, knowing she would have bruises there later. He reveled in the way she was using his body for her pleasure,taking what she needed from him to obtain her own climax. He could feel her walls beginning to pulse as she continued to slam herself down on his length.

Ranger watched in awe as Stephanie came. She threw her head back and cried out as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her like a violent sea storm. It was a beautiful sight.

Stephanie fell onto Ranger's chest and tried to catch her breath. She felt his strong arms wrap around her, holding her close. Then his warm lips began nibbling at her neck and shoulder. She finally raised her head and smiled at him.

"Good morning to you, too, Babe," he said with a wolf grin firmly planted on his face.

"Well, it's definitely off to a great start," she answered, bending down to kiss him. He could taste himself on her lips and he deepened the kiss. God, how he loved this woman. What he wouldn't give to be able to spend all day in bed with her, but he knew they both had things to do.

After a little more snuggling, they showered together, had breakfast and went downstairs to start their day.

Stephanie had continued with her training. Her body was leaner, but didn't sport the bulging muscles of a body builder, which was just fine with her. She was making better choices when it came to food, mostly because of Ella and her fabulous cooking, but refused to give up her meatball sandwiches and jelly doughnuts. She still hated her gun, but practiced anyway, and was surprised when her aim began improving to the point where the guys were becoming impressed. When she thought about it, she decided that she didn't really hate her gun as much as she used to. However, she sure as hell didn't have a love affair with it like Tank or Hector had with theirs. That was just wrong on all sorts of levels.

As Stephanie improved her various skills, Ranger became more and more proud of her. He teamed her up with Cal once his hands had healed to the point where he could return to the field. This proved to be an excellent pairing. The two had become good friends, and Ranger knew that Cal would protect Steph with his life if it came down to it. Plus, it got Cal out of the office, which made everyone happy. A cooped up Cal was a moody Cal, and the only person who could successfully calm him was Stephanie.

Ranger sat at his desk, lost in the thought of how wonderful his life had finally become, when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id and slightly grinned. It was his mother. She'd been calling more often now that Stephanie was in the picture, and Ranger couldn't really blame her for wanting another daughter-in-law.

"Yo," Ranger said, knowing it would irritate his mother.

"Carlos?" Maria said through tears.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Ranger was immediately on alert. He sat straight up in his chair, completely tense, ready for whatever bad news his mother was about to lay at his doorstep.

"It's Lacey. The latest rounds of treatment didn't work like the doctors had hoped and she's going to need a kidney transplant. Oh mijo, she's too young to have to go through this." Ranger's mother was openly sobbing at this point.

Ranger swore under his breath. Lacey had just turned thirteen and already had seen the inside of a hospital more than he had. His mother was right; she was just too damned young for this.

"Mama, it's going to be okay," Ranger said, hoping he was right. "Lacey has a strong spirit. After all, she is a Manoso. She's got the best doctors working on her case." Ranger was right about that. He'd seen to it when Lacey first started getting sick that she had the best doctors available. Nothing was too good for the people he loved. No price was too high.

"The doctors are asking that the family get tested as possible kidney donors," Maria said after she composed herself a bit. "They say Lacey would have the best chances that way. You know, less chances of her body rejecting the new kidney."

"Of course, Mama. Does Lester know yet?" Ranger asked. He knew his cousin could be a major pain in the ass, but he also knew that Lester would do anything for family.

"No, not yet. Could you tell him, please? I know he'd want to know," Maria replied, still sniffling.

"I'll let him know immediately. Is there anything else you need me to do? Do you want me there?" There was a long pause and Ranger thought that maybe he'd lost connection.

"No, Carlos. Lacey is the one who needs you now. I know I don't ask you for much, but anything you can do to help her…" Maria's voice trailed off and Ranger could tell she'd started crying again.

"Consider it done, Mama. I'll keep in touch," he said softly.

"Gracias, mijo. Te amo," Maria whispered.

"I love you, too, Mama." Ranger hung up the phone and fought the urge to throw it across the room. He could feel his rage beginning to consume him. Lacey was a good kid. She was beautiful, smart and loved life. She'd already been through so much, but it never dampened her spirits. She just took everything in stride and was wise beyond her tender years. Ranger's sister, Cecilia, kept up a good front, but he knew she was living her own kind of hell watching her daughter's health go up and down like a yo-yo. The whole family had been affected by this, and now it was getting worse.

Ranger swore, shoved his phone in his pocket, grabbed his keys and stormed out of his office. When he entered the control room, everyone stiffened, feeling the tension rolling off him like violent waves.

"Where's Santos!" Ranger demanded. He wasn't in the mood for anyone's shit.

"He's in the field, sir," Ram said, hoping that response wouldn't cost him his head.

"Everything alright, boss?" Tank asked. He'd seen Ranger stomp down the hall and into the control room. Ranger had been on an even keel ever since Stephanie had moved in with him, so he knew this bad mood meant trouble.

"It's personal. I'll be out for a while," Ranger growled and headed for the door.

"You need backup?" Tank didn't like it that Ranger was going out in this condition.

"I said it's personal!" Ranger shouted and slammed the door. Shit. He was going to have to apologize for that later, but right now he didn't give a flying fuck. His niece needed him and she was his main priority at the moment. Tank would understand.

Ranger bypassed the elevator and took the stairs, knowing that he could get to the garage faster and blow off some steam at the same time. Once inside his Porsche, he flipped open his phone and called Lester as he headed to the hospital.

Steph felt good. She and Cal had just delivered their latest skip to the Trenton PD without incident. She didn't get thrown in garbage, she didn't get her gun taken from away, her hair and makeup was still in good shape and they didn't run into Joe at the station. Life just didn't get much better than this.

"So, what's next, Bomber?" Cal asked, once they returned to his truck.

"Lunch! I'm starving and we need to celebrate, so no salads or grilled chicken. I want to sink my teeth into some meat!" Steph was practically bouncing in her seat. Cal got a wicked grin on his face and wagged his eyebrows at Steph in true 'Lester' fashion.

"Do you want to die a young man?" Steph asked, shaking her head.

"Why, would one night with you kill me?" Cal inquired, his grin getting bigger.

"No, but Ranger would," she said chuckling. "I was thinking more on the lines of a meatball sandwich from Pino's. It's that way," Steph said, pointing out the window. She knew Cal's teasing was harmless. He was too honorable a man and too good of a friend to seriously risk life and limb for a fling with her.

"Your wish is my command, m'lady," Cal said as he pulled out of the parking lot and into traffic. Minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of Pino's and headed for the door.

As they walked into Pino's together, Steph looked around and saw that things were pretty much the same as always. It seemed like a lifetime ago when she was last here, the time Joe had hit her. There was no sign of him now, though.

Of course, there hadn't been the last time, either.

Steph was placing the last of their order when she felt Cal stiffen next to her. A moment later, she heard his voice.

"Hello, Cupcake."

Without even thinking, Stephanie pulled her gun from her hip holster, flipped the safety off, turned and leveled her weapon right between Joe's eyes.

Chaos erupted all around them. Cops at every table dropped their lunches, spit out their drinks and knocked their chairs over getting to their feet. A couple of the newer cops had their service weapons drawn, but the rest just stood there, ready for anything, waiting to see what would happen next. Cal took up position behind Morelli, ready to jump him if he made a wrong move.

The silence that followed was deathly still. Everyone was afraid to breath. Everyone, that is, except Stephanie. She was calm, cool and in complete control of her emotions. Her eyes bore into Joe's as they stood there facing each other. He seemed to be a bit more pale than the last time she saw him. Funny how having a gun shoved in one's face could do that to a person.

Once again, it was Carl Castanza who came to Stephanie's aid, not that she really needed it this time.

"Steph, honey. You need to put the gun down. You don't want to shoot Joe," he said. He was very cautious in approaching Stephanie. He didn't really think she'd shoot him, but he wasn't one hundred percent sure either.

Stephanie knew there was already a live round in the chamber, but cocked the hammer back just for effect. "I don't?" Her question was icy cold. Carl stopped dead in his tracks.

"Steph, pl-please," Joe stammered. "I just want to talk."

"The last time you wanted to talk, I ended up in the hospital," she said, her voice dripping with venom. "I still have the scar. Wanna see it?"

"No," Joe said quietly.

"Pity. I have to look at it everyday," she spat out.

Joe closed his eyes and hung his head in shame. He'd been so drunk that day, and his rage had been completely out of control. He knew what he had done was wrong. He'd done a lot of things that were wrong lately.

Taking a deep breath, Joe met Stephanie's icy stare once more. "I'm sorry. Could we just please sit down and talk? With no guns?" Joe asked. He could feel all the eyes of his fellow officers on his back. He could feel the daggers they were shooting at him as well.

"That sounds like a great idea, Steph," Carl agreed. "Why don't you two sit down and talk this out calmly. We'll be right here and won't let anything happen to you."

"Just like last time, eh Carl?" Steph shot back. "You guys did such a bang-up job at keeping me safe then, didn't you?" Her sarcasm was well deserved, causing many of the cops' blood to run cold with guilt.

They had failed her that last time, miserably. Even Cal felt a twinge of guilt and he hadn't been involved. Now she was taking matters into her own hands and they couldn't really blame her.

"Please, Steph. Put the gun away," Carl repeated. "I promise you, you'll be safe."

"Nice. You're promising her safety, but I'm the one with a gun in my face." Joe couldn't help but be a little pissed off. He was, after all, still a cop, and there were laws against pulling a gun on police officers.

"Shut the fuck up, Morelli. You're the reason we're having this little problem." Carl Castanza was a good man and a good cop. He backed his brethren according to the code, and where they put their dicks was none of his business.

However, beating the crap out of women was. He hated domestic violence and had no use for men who liked to slap their women around, regardless of their profession. So when Morelli had hit Stephanie that fateful day so many months ago, Carl lost all respect and loyalty for him. In fact, most of the cops on the department had. In one right hook, Morelli had gone from one of the department's finest to little more than a fungus that they couldn't quite get rid of but had to tolerate.

Morelli knew that and decided to shut his mouth.

Stephanie looked at Cal, who was still behind Morelli. She knew she was safe this time. After all, Cal was her partner and was sworn to watch her back. Not just because it was his job, but because he was her friend. She'd do the same for him and for the same reasons.

Nobody said a word. Nobody breathed. Hell, the phone didn't even ring. All eyes were on Stephanie, watching, waiting for her next move.

Stephanie removed her gun from Joe's face, re-engaged the safety and slid it back into its holster.

The entire restaurant let out a sigh.

"Alright, you want to talk, Morelli? Sit your ass down." Stephanie indicated to the closest table and watched Joe take a seat. Once again, Cal took up position behind him. Joe glared at him but didn't say a word. Stephanie sat in the chair directly across from him but didn't scoot all the way up to the table. She stared at him, waiting for him to say something.

"You've changed, Cup… Steph." It was the only thing he could think of to say.

"Yeah, well, getting knocked around by people whom you thought loved you tends to make you rethink a few things." They both knew she wasn't referring to just Joe.

"I was out of control that day. I should have never laid a hand on you." Joe's eyes softened a bit and his voice was remorseful. If only he could take back that day.

"But you did, and all because you were projecting your sins onto me." Steph's anger rolled off her in waves. She was so sick and tired of being punished for other people's problems.

"Are you really going to sit there and tell me that you aren't sleeping with Manoso?" Joe had the nerve to be indignant, and this pissed Stephanie off.

"Oh, I am now. But I wasn't when you beat the shit out of me for it. I'm not the one in our relationship that was sleeping around, Morelli. That was you." She was done taking the blame for shit she didn't do. She'd done it her entire life and she was tired of it.

"It wasn't supposed to end up that way. We started off working a case together and then…" Joe began.

"Save it, Morelli," she barked. "I'm really not interested in your feeble excuses." Silence stretched on between them for several moments before Stephanie spoke again.

"I understand that congratulations are in order. You have a new wife and she's pregnant with your baby." Steph's voice was sticky sweet.

"Yeah," was all Joe said.

"Are you sure?" she cooed.

"Um, yeah. I'm sure. She's already showing," he said, a bit confused.

"No, I mean are you sure the baby's yours?" Steph had aimed for his jugular and hit her mark. Joe paled even more than he had when she had her gun trained on him.

"The baby is mine," he stated.

"And how do you know?" Steph asked.

"Because it is," he said flatly.

"Because she said so?"

"Yes."

"And you believe her?" Stephanie was actually astonished.

"Yes." Joe was beginning to look a little sick.

"Why, because Terry is such an honest, moral, upstanding person who would never lie to you?" _Could Joe really be this stupid_, she asked herself.

"What's your point, Stephanie?" Joe was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with her line of questioning and the attention it was getting.

Steph moved in for the kill.

"So, you mean to tell me that you've allowed yourself to be roped into a mob marriage, which essentially killed your career, with a woman you don't love, who may or may not be carrying your child? Did you not think to ask for proof of this child's paternity before saying 'I do' in front of God and everyone?" Stephanie was making Joe squirm and loved every minute of it. Even Cal had a big grin on his face.

"Look, I have enough problems, alright? I don't need you making things worse. The child is mine, end of story." Joe pushed back his chair and had begun to stand up when Steph threw up her hands in surrender.

"Fine, fine. Sit down. The child is yours." Steph didn't sound all that convinced, but Joe sat back down.

"So what's with the bodyguard? Manoso won't let you out without a tail? Must be awfully restrictive, being watched all the time." It was Joe's turn to try and get in a few digs.

"Cal is not 'watching' me; he's my partner. We work together," she stated.

"He's your babysitter, Steph." Joe wasn't buying the 'partner' routine. He figured Manoso didn't trust her running the streets by herself, so he put a shadow on her under the guise of a partnership.

"Cal and I train and work out together every single day. We work together on cases and security detail. That's what partners do. You can think what you want. I really don't give a shit. But Cal, Ranger and I know the truth and that's all that matters." Stephanie sat back in her chair, her glare daring Joe to challenge her.

"Fine, he's just your partner," Joe said, still not completely convinced. "I understand you and your mother aren't speaking. I guess she really doesn't approve of your new life." Joe didn't mean for that to come out sounding as nasty as it did, and he could see Stephanie's hackles go up immediately.

"Yes, well, she said some pretty awful things to me," Steph didn't want to elaborate any more than she had to. It was still a sore subject with her.

"I heard one of Ranger's thugs tried to rough her up a bit." Joe tried to hide the smirk on his face. It was his opinion that Ranger and his 'employees' should be thrown into the deepest pits of Hell and let God sort it out later.

Little did he know how close to death _he_ was at that moment. His flippant remark turned Cal's rage into overdrive. He was ready to tear that bastard limb from limb for hurting Steph by perpetuating such an outrageous lie.

Steph saw Cal's body tense and eyes narrow at the back of Joe's head; a head that was about to be torn from its shoulders. She quietly raised her hand and slowly shook her head at Cal. She had this one and didn't need Cal to fight her battles for her.

"I'm not speaking to my mother because she told me that she wished that I had never been born. That's a hard one to get over, Joe. I'm not sure if I'll ever forgive her." Stephanie's voice was calm and cold. Joe could see the anger and pain in her eyes, and knew she was telling him the truth.

"Wow. Um, I'm sorry, Steph. That was a bit out of line, even for her," he admitted.

"That's out of line for any parent," Steph corrected. "But you don't need to apologize for it. That one wasn't your fault."

"You really have changed, haven't you?" Joe asked, realizing that not once had she yelled or waved her arm in the air like a lunatic. Her stoic behavior almost made Joe feel like he was talking to a female version of Ranger, and it unsettled him a bit.

"I haven't really changed all that much. I've improved on a few things, but I'm still basically the same person I've always been."

"Maybe, but you just seem…" Joe was at a loss for words.

"More confident? More capable of taking care of myself? Or maybe it's because I'm finally happy with my life. I've always told you I didn't want to live the cookie-cutter life of a 'Burg wife. I want more than just pot roast and ironed sheets. I want to be able to think for myself and do for myself. If that means breaking away from the herd that's being led to the slaughter, then so be it."

Joe looked at her, slightly shocked. He couldn't believe that she was willing to turn her back on everything she'd been taught, everything that was expected of her.

"Look, I told you a hundred times I didn't want to be a carbon copy of my mother. It's not my problem if you chose not to believe me," Steph shrugged.

"You really want this, don't you? You really want to live your life dangerously, with a man of questionable morals." Joe couldn't believe Steph would rather risk her life everyday than have a life of stability and dignity.

"Ranger doesn't have questionable morals. In fact, between the two of you, I'd say his are much better than yours. He's never cheated on me or laid a hand on me, except with love and respect." Stephanie paused for a minute, then got a wicked little grin on her face. "Or when he makes me scream his name over and over. Yeah, I like the way he touches me then."

"Jesus, Steph. I didn't need to hear that," Joe complained. Cal actually snorted.

"Yeah, well, you said a lot of things I didn't need to hear either, Joe. Consider us even."

There was a long silence between them and Joe looked down to study his hands. When he looked back up, Steph was still staring at him.

"So, is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Steph asked. She was ready to end this conversation and Joe knew it.

"No, just that I'm sorry," he replied.

"You said that already."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Well, then, if you don't mind, my lunch is ready," she said rather impatiently. Joe just sat there and looked at her.

"That means in you're in my seat, cop," Cal said, moving to stand beside Joe. Joe looked up at Cal. He thought about saying something insulting, then thought better of it. It really was time for him to leave. Joe scooted his chair back and stood up.

"See ya around, Cupcake," he said.

"Not if I can help it and don't call me that anymore," she replied.

"Fine, but it's a small town, and if you insist on continuing in this line of work, we're bound to run into each other."

"Walk the other way," she said coldly. Joe just shook his head and left.

When Steph and Cal finished their lunch, they headed back to Rangeman. They stepped off the elevator into the control room, which burst into cheers and applause by the various Merry Men who were there.

"What's all this?" Steph asked, completely confused.

"We heard about what went down at Pino's today," Tank said, stepping forward and wrapping her in a big hug. "Way to go, Bomber."

"How did you… did you tell them?" Steph asked, turning to Cal.

"No, I've been with you the whole time," Cal admitted.

"There was a part-time contract employee there, Bomber," Bobby said, grinning from ear to ear. "He called and told us the whole thing. Did you really put a gun in Morelli's face?"

"She sure as hell did," Cal offered. "I thought the poor bastard was going to piss all over himself. It was fucking beautiful."

"Geez, it's not like I planned it. I heard his voice behind me and it was a knee-jerk reaction," Steph admitted.

"Proof that you've been taking your training seriously. Ranger will be proud of you," Tank said.

"Where is he? I'm sure he's going to want all the gory details. Does he know yet?" Steph asked, turning to head towards his office.

"He's upstairs and he doesn't know yet." Something in Tank's voice made Stephanie freeze in her tracks.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Steph said as she turned back towards Tank.

"I don't know, Bomber. But whatever it is, it isn't good. He wouldn't tell me a damned thing. Just said it was personal. So be careful when you get up there," Tank warned.

"I will. Thanks for letting me know." Stephanie patted Tank's arm as she began to leave. "Cal, I'll catch you later," she said to her partner.

"Sure thing, Bomber. Good luck."

"Thanks," she said and entered the elevator. As she rode it to the top floor, she wondered what could have gotten Ranger so upset and if there was anything she could do to fix it.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N This is a Babe story – not Morelli or Helen Plum friendly AT ALL!

**Warnings for language and smut**

Thanks to Jenny for her editing skills. She catches the stupid mistakes that get past me. And a special thanks to Sue for looking over the medical stuff and helping me keep it real. You ladies rock!

(She owns them – I wish I did. Hey, when you dream, dream BIG!)

THE BROKEN ROAD HOME

CHAPTER 17

"Ranger?" Stephanie called out as she entered their apartment.

Although it was the middle of the afternoon, the room was dark, except for a small amount of light coming from a window in the living room. She could see Ranger sitting in an overstuffed chair in front of the window, just staring out. He had a glass of whiskey in his hand, the half empty bottle sitting on an end table.

He didn't acknowledge her presence, but he was acutely aware that she was there as he continued to stare out the window. He felt her gentle hand rest on his shoulder as she stood behind him.

"Did something happen today?" Stephanie asked quietly.

Ranger didn't answer. Instead, he slowly rose from the chair, carefully set the glass on the table, then spun around and grabbed Steph.

She only had a split second to gasp before his lips came crashing down on hers in a bruising kiss. He plunged his tongue in her mouth, taking what he wanted. Taking what he _needed_.

Ranger broke the kiss long enough to tear her shirt over her head, then returned to continue assaulting her lips. He couldn't get enough of her, craving more and more. He removed her satin laced bra, and groaned as he ran his hands down her bare back. When Steph rubbed herself against his hard erection, he almost lost his mind.

Not wanting to waste time moving to the bedroom, Ranger swept Steph's feet out from under her and held onto her body as he lowered them both to the floor. His need to be buried deep inside her prevented him from thinking of little else. He sat back on his haunches and removed Steph's sandals, then unbuttoned her jeans and stripped them from her body, taking her panties with them. She laid spread out before him, naked and ready.

Ranger made quick work of his own clothes and lowered himself on top of Steph, cradling his body between her thighs. There was no time for foreplay. In one quick thrust, Ranger drove his cock deep into Stephanie's core.

Steph cried out at the sudden invasion. She wrapped her arms around Ranger's neck and her legs around his waist. He took her hard and fast, and she matched him thrust for thrust, allowing him to take whatever he wanted.

Ranger pounded into Steph mercilessly, his climax coiled tightly, just below the surface. It was when he felt Steph's inner walls begin to spasm that he finally lost what little bit of control he had left. He slammed into her over and over, throwing his head back and roaring his climax, drowning out the sound of her own.

Completely spent, he collapsed onto his back, pulling Steph on top of him. He held her tight, afraid that if he let go, she'd disappear. Then realization of what he'd done hit him.

"Dios! Babe, please tell me I didn't hurt you," Ranger pleaded.

"I'm fine, Ranger," she said. "It's you I'm worried about. What happened that's caused you to be so upset?"

Ranger was silent for so long that Steph didn't think he was going to answer her. She nuzzled his neck gently in hopes that it would prod him into responding. Ranger ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"Lacey needs a kidney transplant or she's going to die," Ranger said quietly.

Stephanie was stunned. She didn't know what Ranger was going to tell her, but she sure as hell wasn't expecting that. Her heart broke for Lacey's parents. Their daughter was too young to have to fight for her life.

"Ranger, I'm so sorry," Steph replied. "Is she already on a waiting list?"

Steph knew that Ranger would move heaven and earth to get the best medical attention for his niece. Because of that knowledge, she wasn't surprised when he told her that Lacey had been placed at the top of the list.

"The hospital wants the family to be tested for possible matches. We need to do that as quickly as possible," Ranger said. "Lacey is still on dialysis, but it's not going to work for much longer. She's developing too many infections in her shunts. The doctors may be able to stretch the treatments out for another couple of months, but that's it."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Steph asked. She rubbed her hand up and down his chest in hopes that it would soothe him.

"Not right now. They're starting with the family first. Relatives have the best possibility of being a match. I'll let you know if they have to branch out further."

"How's your mother taking this?"

Steph had quickly come to adore Maria Manoso. She was everything her own mother wasn't; kind, supportive, and willing to allow people, even her family, to live their own lives.

"Mama's a mess. The whole family is. But we'll pull it together for Lacey. She's what's most important now." Ranger had calmed a bit, the rage and anger over the possibility of losing one of his own not quite as intense, but not completely gone either.

"You know I'm here for you, Ranger. Anything you need from me, it's yours."

Steph lifted her head and placed a gentle kiss on Ranger's lips. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. This time, his kiss was full of tenderness and sweet passion. He rolled their bodies until Steph was on her back.

Ranger pulled back and stared into her big, blue eyes. Brushing some wayward curls from her face, he said, "I love you, Babe. I appreciate you wanting to help. It means the world to me and my family."

He bent down and kissed her again, pouring all the love and devotion he felt for her into that one kiss. This time when they made love, he was gentle, tender, attentive. He pleasured her body many times before finding any for himself.

That night, as Steph slowly drifted off to sleep while Ranger held her, she formulated a plan. She'd be damned first before she sat on her ass and did nothing. Too much was at stake.

Four days later, Ranger and Stephanie were at the Manoso's for a family dinner. Everyone was there. Ranger's brother, Mario, had even flown in from Florida to be with the family at this time of need.

Although the house was bustling with people, the mood was somber and subdued. The usual happiness and relaxed feel was notably missing. Ranger was in full stoic mode, his blank expression firmly in place. Steph knew he battled his emotions quietly from within. She realized that he must have inherited that trait from his father, as he was acting in the same manner.

Maria constantly fought to keep her tears back, but it was a rough battle. Poor Celia was losing her similar war miserably. Even Lester wasn't his normal jolly self. He looked as if he was ready to beat someone to a bloody pulp. Steph knew Les would never lay a hand on her, but still, she gave him his space.

They had just finished dinner, and Steph was helping Maria clear the table, when her cell phone began to ring. Steph pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller id. Not recognizing the number, she moved to a quieter spot in the living room and answered the phone.

Ranger watched her as she listened to whoever was on the other end. He immediately knew something was wrong. Steph's head was down, her eyes were closed, and her responses were one-word sentences spoken barely above a whisper. Although he was across the room, he closed the gap between them in just a few long strides. He snaked an arm around Steph's waist just as she was ending the call.

"I understand. Yes, you can let them know. I'll be there tomorrow." Steph closed her phone and looked up at Ranger, tears in her eyes.

"Babe, what is it?" Ranger asked.

Before she could answer, Celia's cell phone began to ring. She grabbed her phone off her hip and immediately quieted everyone in the room.

"Shh! It's the hospital," she said before hitting the talk button. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Polijasek?" the caller asked.

"This is she," Celia replied.

"This is Nurse Samantha Willis from St. Francis Hospital. I have good news regarding your daughter. We believe we have found a kidney match for her," the nurse said.

"Oh, my God!" Celia sank into the dining chair behind her. "Are you sure?"

"What is it?" Donald, Celia's husband, asked.

"They think they've found a match for Lacey," she whispered, then returned her attention to the nurse on the phone. "How soon before we know for sure?"

All eyes were on Celia as she spoke to the nurse on the phone. No one made a sound. Hell, they hardly breathed. Ranger held Steph tightly to him as they both listened to Celia's side of the conversation. He wanted to know about the possible donor match as much as everyone else, but he also wanted to know what had upset Steph so much a few moments before.

"The donor is scheduled to come to the hospital tomorrow to proceed with more extensive testing. We're putting a rush on everything, so we should know the final results before the end of the week," Nurse Willis explained. "We do want Lacey to come to the hospital tomorrow so we can draw blood. We'll start the crossmatching right away. If we get favorable results, we can schedule for immediate surgery after that."

"Who's the donor?" Celia asked. She knew testing had been done on family members first, and the call had yet to go out to the general public.

"It's Lacey's aunt," the nurse replied.

"Which aunt? She has a couple."

"Her Aunt Stephanie," Nurse Willis stated.

Celia's head immediately whipped up in shock. She looked at Steph, who then closed her eyes and let the tears stream freely down her face. Ranger pulled her closer to him, if that were possible, and felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

"Oh, shit," mumbled Lester as realization sunk in.

Celia told the nurse that Lacey would be at the hospital the following morning and ended the call. She gently set her phone on the table and slowly walked toward Stephanie. Steph opened her eyes just as Celia stopped in front of her. With shaky hands, Celia wiped away Steph's tears.

"You're going to save my baby's life," she stated through her own tears.

"I'm going to try," Steph replied quietly. Celia pulled Steph from Ranger's arms and held her tightly.

"I know you will," Celia said. She pulled Steph back and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "You're a gift to this family, a gift straight from God. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you."

"Someone once told me that there's no price for what we give to the people we love," Steph said.

Ranger almost choked. He pulled both women into his strong embrace and kissed each of their heads.

"I love you both very much," he said, fighting back his own tears. He released Celia, but held onto Steph.

"Jesus, Beautiful," Les said, "It wasn't supposed to be you."

"I told you before, Les." Steph said. "I'm okay with this. I wouldn't have done it if I weren't serious about following through."

"Wait a minute," Ranger said, turning to Lester. "You knew about this?"

"Steph went with me to the hospital when I got tested, claiming 'moral support.' Next thing I knew, they were shoving a needle in her arm."

Lester could tell that Ranger was contemplating beating the crap out of him. He didn't like information being kept from him, especially where Stephanie was concerned.

"And you didn't see fit to tell me?" Ranger was nearing his breaking point. There were just too many emotions to deal with at once.

"I asked him not to," Steph interjected. She knew she had to defuse the situation fast. "He didn't know I was planning on getting tested when I went with him."

"They were only supposed to be testing family members," Ranger stated. "How'd you get in?"

"The nurse said you were her aunt," Celia added.

"She might as well be," Lester mumbled. Ranger pinned him with a stare.

"I told them I was. The form they handed me a pretty generic. I just checked the box marked 'Aunt' and went from there," Steph explained. "I figured if I wasn't a match, no harm, no foul. But if it turned out that I was, we would know that much sooner."

Ranger turned Steph around so she was facing him. "I am so incredibly proud of you, Babe."

Ranger bent down and kissed her. Several eyebrows went up around the room. The family just wasn't used to seeing their Carlos openly display acts of affection. Guess Stephanie was a gift in more ways than one.

Ranger held the apartment door open for Steph, then tossed his keys on the sideboard. He followed her silently into the apartment, watching her every move. He hadn't let her out of his sight all evening. In fact, he'd kept her close; if not outright holding her, he was well within touching distance.

"Do you want some water?" Steph asked from the kitchen.

Ranger just shook his head when she looked at him.

"Are you hungry? I can fix you a sandwich or see what Ella left in the fridge."

Again, Ranger just shook his head.

"You're not speaking to me," Stephanie stated. "Usually when you're not speaking to me, you're mad as hell. I think I know what this is about, so just let me have it."

Ranger stood in the middle of the living room and held out his hand, beckoning Stephanie to join him. She took his offered hand and was immediately pulled in close to his body. He fisted his hand in her hair and gave her a searing kiss. When Ranger broke the kiss, Steph was panting.

"I sure as hell wasn't expecting that," she said breathlessly.

Ranger placed a single finger on her lips, quieting her, then he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, where he gently laid her on the bed. He removed her sandals and slowly began massaging each foot, until Steph was completely boneless, moaning her delight. Kissing the top of each foot, Ranger moved up Steph's body and unbuttoned her jeans. When she tried to ask him if he wanted any help, he placed his finger on her lips again. He made it clear that he didn't want her to speak.

Ranger returned to her jeans and slowly lowered them from her hips, leaving her panties in place. He kissed the bare skin of her thigh, and Steph moaned as her hips came off the bed involuntarily. Ranger gently pushed her hips back down as he continued to kiss and nip her sensitive skin. He slid her jeans a little lower so he could lave at her inner thighs, his nose right at her sex. The scent of her desire drove him crazy, but he kept his control in check. He wanted to worship every inch of her body, and didn't want to rush one second of it. As Ranger continued to move her jeans down her legs, he placed more kisses and nips on her delicate skin, until he could feel her body quivering from his attentions.

With her jeans finally on the floor, Ranger returned to Steph's hips and began playing with her lace panties. He ran his fingers underneath the seams, igniting her already hot skin. He ran his nose along the center strip of material, already damp from her desire, and inhaled her essence deep into his lungs. He licked and nipped at her center through the lace, until Steph cried out with need. Sliding a finger under the fabric, he could feel her wetness, and his own desire ratcheted up a few notches.

Ranger slid a finger into Steph's core while playing with her clit through the damp material. After a few moments, he slid a second finger in her, gently thrusting them back and forth. It was when he sucked on her hardened nub that Steph finally lost her mind. She bucked her hips as she cried out her release, her inner walls pulsing against Ranger's fingers.

Stephanie had barely recovered from her orgasm when she felt Ranger remove her soaked panties. The cool air hit her hot, wet center, and she gasped. She moaned when she felt Ranger's warm tongue lapping at her juices. The things this man could do simply with his mouth sent her head spinning.

She reached down and ran her fingers through his black, silken hair. What she wouldn't do to keep him right where he was forever, or at least until she passed out from the intense pleasure.

Ranger's talented tongue and lips brought her to the edge of another climax quickly. She applied more pressure to his head, holding him to her as he delved in deeper. She felt Ranger spread her legs apart further as he drove his tongue deep into her core, drinking her sweet nectar. White lights exploded behind her eyes as another climax ripped through her body.

Ranger sat back and looked at Stephanie with hungry, black eyes. He waited until her eyes opened before he slowly began removing his clothes. He loved how she watched him with intense anticipation, loved how her bright blue eyes raked across his body, enjoying everything she was seeing. Once completely naked, he stood beside the bed and let her see exactly how much she affected him.

He took his hardened shaft in his hand and stroked himself a few times, then he squeezed the crown until a large drop of his seed seeped out. Swiping the moisture onto his finger, Ranger leaned over Stephanie and placed it on her lips. Moaning, she grabbed his wrist and took his finger completely into her mouth, rolling her tongue around it and grazing it with her teeth.

Ranger's cock jumped at the sensations Stephanie was inciting throughout his body. Moving back to the bed, Ranger straddled her waist. He took the hem of the shirt she was still wearing and pulled it over her head. For a moment, he kneaded her breasts through her lacey bra, but decided that had to go, too. Finally, with one bare breast in each hand, he pushed them together and slid his cock through her cleavage. He thrust back and forth several times, until he left a trail of pre-cum on her chest. Stephanie added to the moisture by licking the tip of his cock every time it slid towards her mouth.

Not being able to resist the feel of her tongue on him, Ranger scooted forward and glided his swollen shaft across her lips. Stephanie opened her mouth and took in his girth as far as she could. With one hand on the headboard for support, Ranger pumped himself in and out of Stephanie's hot mouth. When she grabbed his sac and began fondling him, he thought he was going to shoot his cream straight down her throat, so he eased back. He was nowhere near being done with her yet, and he didn't want to cum now, only to have to wait to continue later.

Ranger laid his massive body over Stephanie's smaller, more delicate frame. Although the differences in their bodies were many, they fit together perfectly, as if they were made for each other; two pieces of a puzzle that made the image whole.

An image of pure love.

Ranger settled himself between Stephanie's open and waiting thighs. He rubbed his throbbing shaft along her soaked slit while passionately kissing her, showing her with his tongue what he planned to do with his cock.

Stephanie's mind was reeling. The feel of Ranger poised just at her opening was driving her crazy. She wanted more. She _needed_ more. She needed to be connected to Ranger in the most intimate and primal of ways, and she needed it now. Timing her thrust just right, Steph tilted her hips and took Ranger in. They were both soaked with her juices, so Ranger met with no resistance and slid hip deep into Stephanie's waiting core.

Ranger tore his mouth away from Steph's and growled at his sudden intrusion. He clearly hadn't expected her to take him in at that moment, but now that he was there, he wasn't leaving.

His thrusts began slow and deliberate, letting her feel every inch of him glide in and slide out, then glide back in again. Steph tried to hurry the pace a couple of times, but Ranger kept control and continued to torture her. When he did increase his pace, it started as a slow crescendo, applying just a little more pressure and force on the inward thrust. Ranger could feel his own impending climax building, coiling in his gut and wrapping itself around his entire body.

Ranger gave himself over to the sensation and began driving into Stephanie at a furious pace, causing her to cum first. She writhed beneath him, screaming his name, yet he managed to hold on for several short moments. The feel of Steph's inner walls pulsing around him was more than he could take, and he shot his own release deep into her body. His orgasm seemed to last for hours, which was fine with Ranger. He relished the feel of being buried deep inside Stephanie, and loved that she was so willing to take everything he gave her. It only made him want to give her more, love her more, and have her forever.

Completely spent, Ranger collapsed onto his back. He pulled Stephanie to him and positioned her across his chest. Both were still panting from their intense lovemaking. Ranger gently rubbed her back. It calmed him as much as it did her. When their breathing was finally under control, Ranger placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Babe," he said softly.

"I love you, too," she answered. "That was incredible."

"It may be a while before we can do that again," he stated. "It's going to take you awhile to recover from the surgery."

"Are you mad I didn't tell you that I got tested?" Steph asked.

"Honestly, I would have liked to have gone with you," Ranger admitted. "However, I'm glad you did, even if it _was_ with Santos."

"Please don't be mad at Les. He really had no idea what I intended to do. Plus, I threatened him within an inch of his manhood to not say anything to you."

Ranger barked out his laughter. He could only imagine what Steph had said to Lester to keep him quiet.

"Babe, I resolved long ago to expect the unexpected with you. You never disappoint, Babe." Ranger tipped Steph's chin up so he could place a sweet, lingering kiss on her lips. "Now get some sleep, Babe. You have a busy day tomorrow, but I'll be with you every step of the way."

Stephanie snuggled down against Ranger, completely relaxed and content, and fell asleep almost immediately.

Ranger held her, trying to let her even breathing calm his raging nerves as worst-case scenarios raced through his head. He had arranged for the best surgeons to help his niece, but still, things could go wrong. If something happened to Lacey, or God forbid Stephanie, Ranger would surely lose his mind.

As promised, Ranger took Stephanie to the hospital the next day. She was poked and prodded and had every questionnaire and insurance form known to man shoved at her for signatures. She had to admit, the medical industry sure had a flare for the redundant.

By the time they got home that evening, Steph was exhausted. She barely touched the dinner Ella had left for them in the fridge.

"Babe, you need to get some sleep," Ranger said quietly.

He pulled her from her chair and led her to the bedroom. He sat her on the bed and removed her shoes and socks. Then he stood her up again and removed her cargos, careful to leave her panties in place. When he reached for her shirt, Steph stopped him.

"I can undress myself, you know," she said sleepily.

"Shhh, Querida," Ranger whispered.

He removed her shirt and sat her on the bed with just her panties and matching bra. He moved to the dresser and retrieved one of his t-shirts. Unhooking her bra, he tossed it to the floor with the rest of her discarded clothing, then slid his shirt over her.

"Get under the covers," he said, pulling them back for her. "I need to go downstairs for a little while, but you get some sleep."

"Okay," Steph said through a yawn.

Ranger tucked her into bed, placed a light kiss on her lips, then turned out the light. He knew she'd be sound asleep before he even left the apartment.

He went downstairs to the fifth floor and straight to his office. He had a mound of paperwork to go through and figured he'd tackle some of it while Steph was sleeping.

Ranger sat down at his desk, took the first file off the stack, and opened it. He read the client sheet four times and still had no idea what it said. He couldn't get his mind off of Steph and the huge possibility that she would be in surgery soon, donating her kidney to his niece. When Ranger heard a knock on his office door, he looked up.

"Hey, Boss," Lester said as he ambled in and flopped onto the couch. "Didn't expect to see you in here today."

"Trying to catch up on some stuff," Ranger said flatly.

"Yeah, and you're making a shit load of progress, too," Les said, smirking.

"Is there a point to you being here?" Ranger asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, Steph," Lester said simply.

"What about her?"

"You're not actually going to sit there and tell me you're not worried, are you?

"Where Stephanie is concerned, I always worry," Ranger said. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me she got tested? You don't keep that kind of thing to yourself." Ranger's anger and frustration over the whole incident was boiling to the surface and needed to be directed at someone.

"She made me promise not to say anything. Besides, I didn't really think she'd be a match. I figured it would be someone in the family first," Lester stated.

"What? Are you fucking new here? With Stephanie, all things are possible, you know that!" Ranger raged, standing up and pushing his chair back. He looked as if he was ready to fly across his desk and beat the crap out of his cousin.

"Look, I'm sorry," Les said defensively. "But don't get all pissed off at me. Christ, you're acting like you don't want her to save Lacey."

That took the wind out of Ranger's fury, and he flopped back into his chair.

"Of course I want Lacey to be okay. We all do. It's just…" Ranger trailed off.

"Just not at the expense of Steph?" Les asked.

"Shit, that sounds worse out loud than in my head." Ranger leaned his head back and blew out a long breath. "This whole situation is fucked."

"Look, I think I know how you feel, but someone has to help Lacey. If not Steph, then who?"

"Either one of us would have been more preferable," Ranger stated.

"Yeah, then it would be Steph racked with worry," Les replied. "Look, you're right, man. This whole thing blows, right down to Lacey getting sick in the first place. That should have never happened."

Ranger could see the sadness in Lester's eyes, something he hadn't seen in a long time. Where Ranger usually hid his emotions by burying them deep down, Les hid his behind the mask of a clown, always goofing around and being a major pain in Ranger's ass. However, it was obvious that Lester was just as affected by the whole situation as everyone else.

"Look, the way I see it, we have two choices," Les stated firmly. "We can either wallow in this shit, or we can think positive. I, for one, am too damned young for fucking ulcers, so I'm going with positive. Lacey and Steph are going to come through this with flying colors. They have to."

Ranger stared at his cousin for a few moments, wishing he could have such a positive attitude. If life hadn't kicked him in the ass so many times, he just might have been able to pull it off. However, Ranger was used to having things go bad. That was why he planned for every contingency, why he was meticulous about all the details. Some people just thought he was anal, but it was more of a self-preservation tactic than anything else.

"I have one more question," Les said. "When are you going to marry her? You know can't live without her. You tried that already and made all our lives a living hell. None of us, not even you, want to go through that shit again."

Ranger just sighed. Damn it if Lester wasn't right. The time he'd spent away from Stephanie had been a living hell and wasn't something he'd ever want to go through again.

"Let's just get through one thing at a time," Ranger said, dodging the question. "Lacey is the most important thing right now."

"Chicken shit," Lester said. "You can't keep making excuses. One of these days, you're going to have to pony up. If you were smart, you'd do it soon."

Ranger just pinned Lester with a hard stare. "This conversation is over, Santos."

"Don't give me that shit, Carlos," Lester said. "Everyone already considers Steph a part of the family. We're just waiting for you to get off your sorry ass and make it legal. Don't know what the hell you're waiting for."

What was he waiting for? Stephanie had been back in his life less than a year, but he couldn't picture her ever out of it again. With her, he felt complete, like his life finally had a real purpose, other than just getting the bad guys.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that, Les?" Ranger sighed.

"Yeah, and you're still avoiding the question," Lester pointed out.

"One crisis at a time," Ranger stated.

"Since when is Steph a crisis?" Les asked. Ranger just gave him a flat stare, which made Lester smile. "Sorry, stupid question."

"Don't you have places to go, women to do?" Ranger asked, getting up from his desk.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Santos said with that stupid grin he always got when he knew he was about to score. "Got a hot date in about an hour."

"One of these days, your dick is going to fall off," Ranger said flatly.

"And until then, I'm going to have a helluva lot of fun," Lester grinned. Ranger just shook his head. "You want me to tell Tank you're offline indefinitely?"

"No, I'll take care of it. Just get out of here."

"Consider me gone," Lester said as he got up and headed for the door.

"If only," Ranger muttered.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get any work done, with or without being pestered by his cousin, Ranger left the fifth floor and headed upstairs to a sleeping Stephanie. All he wanted at this point was to hold her in his arms and know that she was safe.


	18. Chapter 18

Chap. 18

The next day, Steph had to get out of the building. After her routine jog and breakfast with Ranger, she got in her car and drove out of the parking garage. She stopped at the bakery, picked up a box of donuts, and headed to the bonds office. It felt like she hadn't been there in ages. Between her training and the work she was doing for RangeMan, there wasn't much time left to run down skips. As always, the more dangerous skips went to RangeMan, and the usual harmless skips Lula handled.

When Steph opened the door to the office, she was met by shrieks of excitement from Connie and Lula.

"Well, holy hell! Look what the cat dragged in," Lula exclaimed. Connie took the box of donuts from Stephanie, just before Lula pulled her in for a crushing hug."Damn, white girl! You look great. Cuban sex gods definitely agree with you."

"Gee, thanks," Steph said. Though she had to agree, being with Ranger was definitely good for her, in more ways than one.

"My God, honey. You sure have had a busy time of it lately," Connie mumbled around a mouthful of Boston Cream.

"What do you mean?" Steph asked innocently.

"Oh, don't you pull that crap with us," Lula said, shoving a whole powdered donut into her mouth. "First you pull a gun on ex-Super Cop, then you donate a kidney to Ranger's niece." Powdered sugar puffed out of Lula's mouth as she spoke.

"You know about that?" Steph asked, a little shocked that _that_ bit of news was already out.

"Honey, you can't shave your legs without this town knowing about it," Connie stated as she reached for another donut.

"Well, I haven't donated my kidney yet," Steph admitted. "We're still waiting to hear from the hospital as to whether it's a go or not."

"When will you know?" Lula asked.

"Soon. They're putting a rush on the tests," Steph answered.

"Aren't you scared?" Connie questioned.

"Yeah, a little, but Lacey's worth it. She's a good kid, and she won't survive long without a new kidney."

"Damn, white girl," Lula exclaimed. "I'm impressed. I don't know if I could do it."

"I have to admit, Steph. I don't know many people in this town who would be willing to do what you're going to do. What does your family say about it?" Connie asked.

"I haven't talked to my dad about it yet. It's on my list of things to do," Steph said a little sheepishly. "I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure it's happening."

"Well, trust me, honey," Connie said, pointing a finger at Steph, "they already know about it. So you'd better call them soon."

Steph knew Connie was right. She just didn't want her family to worry needlessly in case it turned out she wasn't a match for Lacey. She decided she would call her dad today.

"So... what's this business about you holding Morelli at gun point?" Connie asked.

"I heard Pino's was crawling with cops at the time, and they did nothing to stop you," Lula added.

"Yeah, and that Morelli pissed all over himself." Connie looked amused at the thought.

"I did, they were, and he didn't, but looked like he was about to," Steph said with a smile.

"Damn, I would have loved to have been there to see that," Lula sighed. "It's about time some justice got served to that jackass."

"Amen, honey." Connie echoed Lula's thoughts about Joe.

"Well, it's not like I planned it," Steph admitted. "I heard him behind me and just reacted. There was no way in hell I was going to let him hurt me again."

"Good for you, sweetie," Connie said. "Guess all that training Ranger's putting you through paid off."

"Guess it has," Steph agreed.

"How is life with Batman?" Lula asked, grabbing another donut.

"Life is… fantastic." Steph was almost beaming with happiness.

"You mean the sex is fantastic," Connie prodded.

"Of course the sex is fantastic. There was never any doubt," Steph laughed. "But life with him is just, well, better than I ever expected. For once, I am truly happy and comfortable in my own skin."

"Damn, sounds like our girl is head over heels in love," Lula said as she munched on another donut. "Then again, who could blame her? Who wouldn't be in love with Batman?"

"Well, I'm thrilled for you, Steph," Connie said, getting up to give her a hug. "It's about time you found some happiness, after everything you've been through."

"Thanks, Connie." Steph gave her friend a big squeeze. "I appreciate that."

Lula grabbed Steph and pulled her into a big bear hug, practically smothering her. "We're all happy for ya, white girl. Now, when is Batman going to pop the question so you can start to pop out little bat babies?"

"Lula!" Connie cried.

"What? Inquiring minds want to know," Lula huffed.

"Let's get through one thing at a time. First, the surgery; if it's really going to be a go, and then we'll see."

Steph couldn't really think past the transplant at the moment, however, life without Ranger just wasn't an option. Would she say yes if he asked her? Would he ask her at all? Could she still be this happy ten, twenty years down the road if they weren't married? Would he change his mind about having more kids? Did she want any at all? Questions zoomed through her mind faster than she could keep up with them, but they were just going to have to wait. Lacey was the most important thing right now, and Steph needed to focus her attention on that.

"Man, I don't know what the hell you guys are waiting for. Everyone knows you two can't live without each other," Lula said. "You should hear Tank go on about the both of you. Says everything at RangeMan is much better now that you're there. He swears he'll personally kick Ranger's ass if he ever lets you leave again."

The women laughed at that comment. Although Steph knew Tank was probably being serious.

"Look, girls, as much as I'd like to hang out here all day, I need to talk to my dad," Steph admitted. She really shouldn't have put off telling him about the surgery as long as she had, but she hadn't wanted to worry him needlessly.

"Will you let us know when the surgery is?" Connie asked.

"When I find out if there's going to be one, I'll let you know," Steph promised. She gave each of the women a final hug, and headed out to her car to call her dad. After buckling herself in, she opened her phone and dialed her father's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Daddy," Steph said, quietly.

"Well, hello. I was wondering when you were going to call," her father said.

"I know. I should have called sooner," Steph admitted. "I'm sure you've heard what's happening."

"Your mother said something about you going in for surgery, but I'd like to hear the truth from you," Frank stated.

"Well, there _is_ a strong possibility I'm going to have surgery. Ranger's niece needs a kidney transplant, and it turns out I'm a match. We're just waiting for the final results from the hospital."

There was a long pause before her father answered her."Stephanie, have you thought this through? Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Daddy, I have. Lacey is a sweet girl, and she'll most likely die without a new kidney. I can't just let that happen if I'm able to help her." Stephanie choked back tears. This was a big decision, but as far as Steph as concerned, it was a no-brainer.

"Well, then, I'm proud of you. You always did have a heart of gold. Will you let me know when you go in? Your grandmother and I would like to be there."

"Sure, no problem. What about Mom?" Steph asked.

"Well, pumpkin. That's up to you. Do you want her there?"

"Not if she's going to cause problems and make this all about her. There's going to be enough stress on everyone as it is," Steph said. "However, if she promises to behave, she can be there." Steph was still furious with her mother, but wasn't entirely sure cutting Helen out of this situation was the right thing to do. She hoped she wasn't making a mistake.

"I will talk to her. If I don't think she's going to abide by your wishes, then she stays home," Frank said. He would hog-tie Helen and throw her in the car himself if he had to.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, and Steph?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"I love you. I'm very proud of you, and I know your grandmother will be, too," Frank said. Frank didn't often display moments of tenderness. Stephanie always knew her father loved her and would do anything for her, but it was more of an 'unspoken' understanding than a verbalized one. Hearing it made Steph choke up and fight back the tears.

"I love you, too, Daddy," she said with a shaky voice. She ended the call and leaned her head back on the seat to try and regain her composure before driving home.

The next day, Steph was in Tank's office, going over client files. Ranger had taken her off of field duty, due to her impending surgery. He didn't want to take any chances of her getting hurt and delaying the procedure. Stephanie understood, and didn't really mind. She actually enjoyed helping out in the office, and it took some of the workload off the upper management team.

Tank and Steph were discussing some of the clients that had fallen behind in their monthly payments when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Steph answered.

"Ms. Plum?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Speaking," she said.

"This is Nurse Willis from St. Francis Hospital. Your final test results have come back from the lab. Your crossmatching came back negative," the nurse advised.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Stephanie said, instantly feeling dejected and saddened.

"That's a _good_ thing, Ms. Plum. It means you're an excellent match for Lacey, and the possibility of her rejecting your kidney is at a minimum," Nurse Willis explained.

"Oh!" Steph immediately perked up. She looked up at Tank, who was studying her carefully. "So what happens now?"

"We'd like to have you come to the hospital tomorrow morning for your pre-op and final instructions. The procedure will be scheduled for the following morning."

"I'll be there. Thank you." Steph hung up the phone, closed her eyes, and let out a huge breath. When she opened her eyes, Tank was kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"So it's a go?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm a match. They want me there tomorrow morning for pre-op,then the surgery will be Thursday," Steph told him. "God, Tank, I'm scared." Tank sat on the couch next to her, and wrapped his huge arms around her.

"It's going to be okay, Bombshell," he said, kissing the top of her head. "You and Lacey will be just fine. A little bit of recovery time, you'll be back on your feet, good as new, and Lacey will have a new shot at life." Tank just held Steph and rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her, as well as his own nerves. Just then, Lester walked into the office.

"Hey, Tank. I have… whoa." Lester stopped abruptly when he saw the two of them on the couch. "What happened?"

"She got the call from the hospital. The procedure is a go," Tank explained.

"Does Ranger know yet?" Les asked.

"No. She was in here when she got the call," Tank said. "Guess we'd better let him know." Tank stood up and pulled Steph to her feet. She took a deep, cleansing breath and nodded. She was ready.

They walked down the hall to Ranger's office. Tank knocked on the door, and opened it without waiting for an invitation. Ranger was on the phone, but looked up when he saw the trio in the doorway. He quickly ended the call when he saw the tears in Steph's eyes.

"Babe?" Ranger asked, as he got up from his desk and pulled her into his arms.

"The hospital just called. They want me in tomorrow morning for my pre-op procedures. The surgery is scheduled for the next day."

Steph buried her head in Ranger's strong chest. He could feel her trembling slightly, and knew she was terrified. Hell, even he was scared. So many things could go wrong. He looked at Tank and Lester, and could see the concern on their faces as well.

"Babe, you know you don't have to do this," Ranger said.

Steph leaned her head back and pinned Ranger with a hard stare."And what's the alternative, Ranger? Watch Lacey die? I don't think so," Steph said, a little more forcefully than she'd planned. "I love that little girl, and I will do anything I can to help her."

"I know, Babe," Ranger said, pulling back close to him. "I just don't want you to think that anyone is forcing you to do this."

"Nobody is forcing me into anything. I _want_ to do this, Ranger. It scares the shit out of me, but I want to do this for Lacey."

Ranger knew better than to argue with Stephanie. Once she got something in her head, that was it. There was no going back. Besides, it wasn't as if Ranger expected her to go back on her decision. He just wished it had been someone else, preferably himself, going under the knife in two days.

"Alright, Babe. If that's your final decision, then I support you all the way. You're doing an incredible thing for Lacey and my entire family. I don't know how we're ever going to thank you enough." Ranger had his cheek resting on the top of Stephanie's head, and was making lazy circles on her back with his hand as he continued to hold her.

Stephanie pulled her head out from underneath his and looked up at his troubled, dark eyes. "There's no price, remember?" she reminded him.

Without a word, Ranger placed a tender kiss on her lips. When he felt her melt into him, he deepened his kiss, forgetting that Tank and Lester were in the room. Stephanie reached up and wrapped her fingers in Ranger's black, silken hair, holding him firmly against her.

His tongue delved deep into her warm and inviting mouth. It slid and glided across hers, each battling for control as they made love to each with their lips. The sound of someone clearing their throat finally brought them out of the passionate spell they'd slipped into.

Ranger took his time ending his kiss, nibbling Stephanie's lips as he slowly pulled away from her. With a sigh, he finally looked up at Tank and Lester.

"Tank, I'm going to be offline indefinitely, starting now. I will need you to handle everything here," Ranger stated.

"I figured as much," Tank answered.

"Les, talk to Bobby. Make sure he's set up for everything he will need during Steph's recovery. I want to make sure he's prepared to handle any contingency," Ranger ordered.

"You got it," Les answered. "Anything else?"

"I'll let you know." Ranger took Steph's hand and began to lead her out of his office and up to the seventh floor. Before leaving, Steph stopped and gave each of her friends a hug.

"Everything is going to be all right, Bombshell," Tank said. "You'll see."

"Yeah," Lester agreed. "You'll be back on your feet in no time."

"Thanks, guys," Steph said quietly. "I'm sure you're right. It's just a little scary, that's all."

"Hell, Bomber," Les grinned. "I'd be worried if you _weren't_ scared. This is a big decision, but it's the right thing to do. We're all proud of you." Lester pulled Steph into a big hug. For once, Ranger wasn't threatened or pissed off by it. The guys were family, and this was a family situation. This time, it afforded Lester certain privileges.

Ranger and Steph finally made it upstairs to their shared apartment. Because it was the lunch hour, Ella had left a nice tray of sandwiches and sliced fruit. Ranger set the table for them as Steph paced the living room.

"Babe, you need to eat," Ranger stated.

"I don't think I can. I have so many phone calls to make, and I don't know where to start. Does your family know?" Steph paused in her pacing to stare at Ranger.

"I'm sure they do, but I'll call my mother anyway. Right after we eat. Now, come. Sit," Ranger gently ordered. Steph complied, but only looked at her meal. Normally, she would dive right into anything Ella prepared, but this time, she had no appetite even for Ella-food.

"Babe, are you going to make me feed you?" Ranger asked. Usually when he fed her, hours of intense love-making would follow. However, he didn't think that would be the case this time. Steph was just too nervous, which was completely understandable.

"How can you eat at a time like this?" Steph asked.

"It's not a matter of wanting to, but needing to. My body needs fuel, therefore I eat. Doesn't mean I have to enjoy it."

Steph understood what Ranger meant. She wasn't looking forward to the surgery, but it was something she had to do. Lacey's life depended on it. The ends justified the means, regardless of all the crap in the middle.

Stephanie picked at her food, trying like hell to convince herself to eat it. Before she realized it, Ranger had picked her up and placed her in his lap. He held a slice of apple to her lips.

"Open," Ranger said simply.Stephanie narrowed her eyes at him, but opened her mouth. Ranger gently placed the fruit on her tongue."Now chew," he ordered.

Stephanie did as she was told, only slightly registering the sweet taste of the apple in her mouth. Ranger continued feeding her until she finished most of her lunch, happy she'd gotten most of it down with very little protest.

"I really need to make some calls, Ranger," she said, trying to get up from his lap. Ranger still had a firm hold of her and wasn't ready to let her go just yet.

"Babe, you know I'm going to be with you every step of the way," he stated calmly.

"I know. That was never in question. You've always been here for me, Ranger. No matter what. Even when I haven't asked for your help, you've always given it to me, and I want you to know that everything you've ever done for me has been greatly appreciated. I know I wouldn't be here right now, right here, if it weren't for you. You're amazing, and, God, Ranger, I'm babbling. I'm sorry." Stephanie hung her head until it thunked onto Ranger's shoulder.

"I'm just scared, I guess," she admitted.

Ranger tightened his hold on her."Babe, it'll be okay. You're doing a wonderful thing, and my family is so grateful. I've never been more proud of you," Ranger said gently.

Stephanie let his words wash over her, and calm her. The two most important men in her life were proud of her. It gave her the strength she needed to face her fears.

"Look, once you're out of the hospital and the doctor says it's okay, I'm taking you to the beach house to recuperate. How does that sound?" Ranger asked.

Stephanie's head shot up and she looked at him in amazement."But what about RangeMan? You can't just drop everything because of me, Ranger. You have a company to run," she argued. However, the thought of being at the beach alone with Ranger did sound wonderful.

"Babe, you are my priority, you and Lacey," Ranger stated. "There is nothing more important than the two of you right now."

Stephanie didn't know what to say to that. She'd never really been anyone's priority before, except maybe for Ranger when he had to bail her out of some mess she'd gotten herself into in the past. She was usually someone's embarrassment, butt of a joke, or general pain in the ass. After a moment, she looked at Ranger and smiled.

"The beach house sounds great. I think it's a wonderful idea," Steph admitted. "Just promise me that you'll check in with the office from time to time. I'd hate for you to lose a major client on my account."

"Babe, Tank has the power to handle anything while we're gone, but if it'll make you feel better, I'll check in with him." Ranger considered her request a small concession for agreeing to take her away for her recovery.

"Then it's a deal," she said, smiling.

"Good." Ranger cupped her cheek and placed a light kiss on her lips. "Now, you should call your father and let him know what's going on. Do you want to use the office?" Ranger asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Stephanie got up from Ranger's lap and headed into the office to make the first of many calls.

Frank closed his cell phone, stood up from his easy chair, and took a cleansing breath before heading into the kitchen.

"Good, you're both here," he said to his wife and mother-in-law. "I need you to sit down. I have some news that concerns you both."

Helen and Edna were in the process of preparing dinner when Frank entered the kitchen. At his announcement, they stopped their preparations and sat at the table, quietly waiting for what he had to say.

"I know you both have heard the rumors that Stephanie is considering donating a kidney to Ranger's niece," Frank started. "Well, for once, the rumors are true. I just spoke with Stephanie, and she's going into surgery Thursday for the procedure."

"Oh, my goodness," Edna exclaimed.

"Lacey suffers from Diabetes, and has been sick for some time now. If the surgery is successful, it will save her life." Frank paused for a moment, and thought about the sacrifice his youngest daughter was making, the gift of life she was willing to give to a young girl. It made him incredibly proud of Stephanie.

"Can we be there?" Edna asked. "I don't think I could just sit here and wait for a phone call."

"Yes," Frank answered. "Stephanie would like to have us there. She needs our support."

"Well, I don't see why she has to do this. It's not like that girl is family," Helen complained. Edna stared at her daughter in shock, while Frank instantly saw red at his wife's callous statement.

"You self-serving, stuck-up, prejudice harpy!" Frank shouted.

"What? We don't even know this girl," Helen retorted.

"So just let her die, is that it?" Frank raged.

"No, of course not," Helen said defensively. "I just don't see why no one from her own family came forward to help her. Why does it have to be Stephanie? Doesn't she realize the risk she's putting herself in by having this surgery? I just don't understand why it has to be her and not someone else."

"It's because no one else was a match, Helen," Frank said through gritted teeth. "You can't just take anyone's organs and put them in someone else. It doesn't work that way. Lacey's body would reject a non-compatible kidney, and that could kill her. That's why people are tested." Frank was quickly losing his patience. His wife's narrow-mindedness grated against his nerves.

"Why is it that you must criticize everything our daughter does? Why can't you be proud of her for wanting to help this young lady?" Frank asked. Could his wife actually hate their youngest daughter? She was always so quick to tear Stephanie apart.

"You know everything Stephanie does causes people to talk. I can hear them whispering behind me at the grocery store. It's embarrassing," Helen huffed.

"You're the only one who's embarrassing, you lump head," Edna shot back. "I happen to know that the ladies at the Clip 'N Curl admire Stephanie for what she wants to do. It's you and your deplorable treatment of my baby granddaughter they whisper about. The word on the street is that the 'change of life' has screwed up the wiring in your brain." Edna raised her hand to the side of her head and twirled her finger around her temple, signifying that Helen was crazy.

"There is nothing wrong with my brain, mother." Helen glared at Edna while Frank just snorted.

"That remains to be seen," Frank muttered. Straightening in his chair, Frank pinned his wife with a hard stare.

"Now you listen to me, woman," Frank growled. "Stephanie has agreed to let you be there on the condition that you behave yourself. She's under a tremendous amount of stress as it is, and doesn't need you to make it worse. So you need to make a decision right now. If you don't think you can hold your tongue and support your daughter as a mother should, then your ass stays home. Otherwise, you're welcome to come. The choice is yours."

Helen stared at her husband in shock. In all their years of marriage, Frank had never taken a harsh tone with her until lately. Granted, he wasn't much of a conversationalist, but he was never outright rude either. He had a lot of nerve speaking to her as if she were a child. He really should have saved that tone for Stephanie. If he'd come down on Stephanie more when she was young, maybe, just maybe, Helen wouldn't have so much trouble with her daughter now that she was grown. She quite honestly could not understand the horrible decisions her daughter insisted on making.

However, Helen was smart enough to know when _not _to cross her husband. The look on his face clearly indicated this was one of those times. Since she really couldn't stand the thought of being out of the loop on such a large event, Helen decided to suck up her pride and agreed to 'behave,' as Frank so eloquently stated.

"Fine. I'll go," Helen said indignantly. "Quite honestly, I can't believe she's willing to have me there, after the horrible way she's been treating me lately; turning her back on her family to live with that thug and his 'associates'. Giving up the life she could have…" Helen's rant was cut off by the sound of Frank's chair crashing to the floor, and his fists slamming onto the table.

"That right there! _That _is what I'm talking about," Frank shouted. Edna jumped in her own chair, her hand flying to her throat, while Helen stared at her husband in horror."That bullshit you're spewing right now is the reason your self-serving ass will be left at home!"

Frank was red in the face, and his blood was boiling. He didn't believe in hitting women, but part of him felt like giving his wife a good belt across the face. Maybe that would snap her out of the narcissistic attitude in which she wallowed.

"I don't know how to break it to you, Helen, but the world doesn't revolve around you and the 'Burg," Frank pointed out. "People on the outside are quite capable of living good, productive lives without your incessant nagging and meddling."

"But Stephanie isn't an outsider," Helen retorted. "She's 'Burg, and she should act like it."

"Maybe she doesn't want to," Edna said, her head held high. "Maybe she wants to break free of the 'Burg shackles and actually make her _own_ decisions."

"And whose fault is that, Mother?" Helen shouted. "Ever since Dad died, you've been putting these ridiculous ideas in her…"

"Enough!" Frank roared.

Both women immediately snapped their mouths shut.

"Edna, you and I will go to the hospital on Thursday, and you," Frank pointed a finger in Helen's face, "will not. End of discussion!"

Frank stormed out of the kitchen, leaving both women wondering who the hell was posing as Frank Plum. Edna was impressed with the new 'version' of her son-in-law.

Helen was mortified.


	19. Chapter 19

Chap 19

Ranger took Stephanie to St. Francis Wednesday morning for pre-op procedures. Once again, she had more forms shoved at her which required her signature. Apparently, hospitals don't like to be held liable should anything go wrong.

Stephanie was then given a list of before and after surgery instructions. She wasn't to drive for two weeks, lift anything over ten pounds for at least three weeks, and no strenuous exercise for at least four weeks. This made Steph very happy. She finally got a legitimate reprieve from her daily exercise routine. However, she groaned when she noted that she couldn't eat or drink after ten o'clock that night. Ranger only chuckled and assured her she'd survive the night.

The nurse coordinator noted that due to Stephanie's physical job requirements, she was given instructions not to return to work for three to four months. Ranger assured the nurse that that wouldn't be a problem and stated that she could be placed on light duty until she was given permission to return to work full time.

Finally, an ID band was placed on Stephanie's left wrist and she was told to go home, relax and be back at St. Francis Thursday morning at seven.

The drive back to the Haywood building was quiet, both Ranger and Steph lost in their own zones. Ranger pulled into the parking garage, parked in his normal spot and killed the engine. Stephanie was so lost in thought that she hadn't even noticed until she felt Ranger's light touch across her cheek. She turned to him and gave Ranger a small smile.

"Babe, Mama would like us to be at the house tonight. She's going to make a light dinner. Feel up to it?" Ranger would just as soon stay home with Steph curled up in his arms, but he understood the need for the family to be together.

"We can go for a little while," Steph said quietly. "I think it would be good for everyone."

Stephanie's generosity never failed to amaze Ranger. He knew she was a bundle of nerves and would probably prefer to be alone, but she was willing to put the family's needs above her own. _His _family's needs.

Suddenly, Ranger had an overwhelming need to make his family Steph's family – permanently. Hell, they already considered her one of their own and the gift she was giving Lacey only cemented their love for her in stone. Ranger's heart swelled with the thought of making Stephanie his forever. However, the timing sucked. He knew that she had to get through this surgery first before he could consider moving their relationship to the next level.

Ranger leaned in and placed a light kiss on Stephanie's lips. He lingered for a moment, breathing in her scent. His body immediately hardened, but Ranger controlled the raging urge to take her right then and there. Pulling away from her, Ranger exited his Porsche and helped Steph out of the car.

Although they rode the elevator to the seventh floor in silence, Ranger held Stephanie close to his body. The feel of her soft body against his hard, tight muscles calmed some of the tension that plagued him.

Ranger went to the fridge and got them both bottled water. He walked back into the living room where Steph was still standing and handed her the bottle.

"Smell smoke, Babe," Ranger said, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"I'm not really thinking about anything," Steph confessed. "I'm just kind of zoning. I think maybe I'll take a nap before we go to your folks' house."

"Babe, if you're not up to it, I can call and cancel," Ranger offered. He knew his family would be disappointed if they didn't show, but Ranger was more concerned about Stephanie's frame of mind. He didn't want to add any more stress to the load she was already under.

"No, I want to go. I need to be there. Your family is counting on me and I don't want to let them down."

"Trust me, Babe, there's no chance in that happening," Ranger said as he pulled her into his arms. He rocked her gently and kissed the top of her head. "Go take your nap. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Will Lacey be there tonight?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes. Mama has a priest coming by to pray for both of you," Ranger stated.

"What? Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Stephanie was suddenly panicked. "This changes everything."

"What do you mean, Babe?"

"I need to wash my hair, make sure I have on nice clothes." Steph started pacing. "I'm going to need more time to get ready. I can't go looking like a frumpy mess." Steph shot Ranger a worried look.

"Babe, on your worst day, you could never look frumpy." He watched her pace like a caged animal and started to smile. "You need to calm down. You're getting worked up over nothing."

Wrong thing to say.

"Nothing? You think a priest, a man of God, is nothing?" Steph shrieked. "It's like going to church, Ranger. You dress up. What time do we have to be there?"

"Not for another four hours," Ranger replied.

"Okay. So I can sleep for two hours, but you have to promise you'll wake me up in time." Ranger just looked at her. "Promise me!" Steph cried.

"I should have never told you the priest would be there," Ranger sighed.

"And I would have kicked you for it, too," Steph huffed. Ranger raised his eyebrow at her, his eyes laughing at her threat.

"You don't think I'd do it?" Steph challenged.

"I'm sure you'd try." Ranger loved baiting her, loved getting her flustered over silly things. She became so animated and bold. And sexy as hell.

"You're always touting about how crucial information is," Steph ranted. "Well, this is crucial information I need!" Ranger was full out grinning at her now. "Oh, great. Now you're laughing at me. This is serious, Ranger!"

"Babe, it's a blessing, not a fashion show," Ranger teased.

"Not a fa…? Are you insane?" Steph cried. "Did Tank knock something loose in that thick skull of yours during your last sparring match?"

"Not hardly," Ranger grinned.

"Oh, I think he did," she said with her hands on her hips. "I ought to whack you upside the head and knock some sense back into that stupid brain of yours."

"I dare you," Ranger challenged. He was having fun. Steph needed to blow off a little steam, whether she knew it or not, and if getting her to wrestle with him did the trick, all the better.

Stephanie grabbed a pillow from the couch and swung it at Ranger's head. He easily blocked it with his arm and stood his ground. He waited for her to get closer and grabbed her. What he didn't expect, though, was for her to sweep his feet out from under him with a swift kick. Before Ranger knew it, he'd landed on his ass with Stephanie pouncing on top of him, moving in for the kill.

She straddled his hips and began pummeling him with the pillow. He blocked as many blows as he could, but his woman was on a mission. Besides, he was laughing too hard to effectively defend himself.

Using one arm to ward off her attacks, Ranger started tickling Steph. This threw her off balance and Ranger was able to gain the upper hand. He flipped them over and Steph suddenly found herself beneath Ranger, being tickled mercilessly. Not being one to give up quickly, Stephanie fought off his attack the best she could, but she was no match for his strength or determination.

"You give?" Ranger asked, a wicked grin spread across his face. Steph could only laugh and pull at his hands. When that didn't work, she tried beating on his chest.

"You give?" Ranger repeated, a little louder.

"Yes! Oh God, stop Ranger. I'm going to pee my pants!" Steph was hysterical. Ranger grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head, effectively bringing him inches within her face and lips.

"Thought you could get the better of me, Babe?" Ranger whispered across her lips. Steph was already panting from the wrestling match. Ranger sitting on top of her, holding her down and teasing her lips didn't help to calm her down.

"You don't play fair, Ranger," Steph rasped. Her heart was racing and it wasn't just from the physical exertion.

"Never claimed to, Babe." Ranger had that damned wolfed grin plastered on his face, but regardless of how much he wanted to be buried deep inside Steph, he knew it wasn't a good idea. She needed her rest for the next day. So reluctantly, Ranger got up and pulled Stephanie to her feet.

"Come on, Babe. You should take a nap," he sighed. "I promise to get you up in time to get ready for dinner."

"Are you going to join me?" Steph asked.

"No. I have a few things I need to take care of, but I can do them from the office here." Ranger led Steph to the bedroom and helped her into bed. His body ached with need and screamed at him to join her, but his mind had other plans. So, he tucked her in bed, placed a sweet kiss on her lips and left the room to tie up some loose ends in his office.

As promised, Ranger got Steph up in plenty of time to get ready for dinner. By the time she exited the bathroom, she was scrubbed, coifed, and put together. She chose a simple blue dress that accented her eyes and had her hair in big, loose curls; the kind Ranger loved to run his fingers through. Keeping in mind that a priest would be there, she chose a pair of simple silver sandals with a moderate heel.

Steph walked into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks. Ranger was standing there in black Dockers that hugged him in all the right places, and a white linen shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. The first few buttons had been left undone, showing off just a taste of his muscular chest. Damn, he looked good enough to eat, Steph thought.

"I don't mind being your appetizer, Babe, but we'd be late for dinner," Ranger said with a wolf smile and a wicked gleam in his black, smoldering eyes.

"Shit, I said that out loud, didn't I?" Steph sighed and hung her head. Ranger walked up to her and snaked an arm around her waist. Then he took his finger and gently tipped her head up so that he could see her eyes.

"Never be ashamed for wanting what you want, Babe," Ranger whispered. "If I made love to you every time I thought about it, we'd never make it out of bed. Ever." Ranger bent down and brushed his lips across Stephanie's. Fire shot through her body as Ranger sipped at her lips. Steph moaned and pressed into Ranger's body. He grabbed a handful of her curls as he deepened their kiss, holding her tight so that she could feel just how much she affected him. Feeling his hardened body thrumming against hers made her willing to ditch the whole 'dinner and priest' thing and stay home wrapped up in Ranger's arms all night long. Ranger, having more control than Steph, broke the kiss and stepped away from her.

"Dios, Babe, you look beautiful," he said, taking in everything from her dress to her swollen lips. "As much as I'd like to take you back to the bedroom, we need to get going. My mother would kill me if we didn't show up." Steph shook the lust-induced fog from her head and smiled. The thought of big, bad-ass Ranger getting a brow beating from his mother was amusing. In fact, she'd pay good money to see him squirm under the tongue-lashing Maria would dish out.

"You're an evil woman, Babe," Ranger grinned. Steph realized that, once again, she'd verbalized her thoughts, but this time she wasn't embarrassed.

"Nah, just wicked," she replied.

The Manoso house was packed when Ranger and Stephanie arrived. The women were in the kitchen making the last preparations for dinner, the men were in the living room drinking beer and making small talk while the kids were outside playing; all except for Lacey. She was curled up in the corner of the couch watching the activity around her. When she saw Stephanie, her face lit up.

"Hi, Aunt Stephanie," Lacey said quietly. Steph immediately went to Lacey, sat down next to her and gave her a hug. Tears filled her eyes as she began rocking Lacey gently, not wanting to let go.

"Are you okay?" Lacey asked. Steph pulled away from Lacey, but held the girl's face in her hands.

"I'm fine, sweetheart," Steph replied softly. "You will be, too."

"Oh, Stephanie, I'm so glad you're here." Maria reached down and took one of Stephanie's hands and pulled her into her a loving embrace. "We are so grateful for what you are doing. I just…" Maria choked on her tears.

"It's okay, Maria," Steph started.

"Mama. I want you to call me Mama," Maria stated. "You're part of this family now, even if my son hasn't made it legal yet. You will always have a place here." That statement rocked Stephanie and she almost gave into to the sobs just hovering at the surface. She looked at Ranger and he was smiling. It gave Steph the strength she needed to keep her composure.

"Okay, Mama," Steph said a little shyly.

"You look lovely tonight, Steph." Maria stood back and took in Stephanie's appearance. "Your dress is beautiful; brings out the color of your eyes."

"Thank you," Steph smiled. "I love that color green you're wearing." Steph touched the sleeve of the dress Maria was wearing.

"I usually wear this dress to church. However, since Father Vasquez is here tonight, I thought it appropriate. Father Vasquez is going to do the blessings then we can have something to eat," Maria announced. She gave Steph and Ranger, who was now standing beside Steph, a smile and returned to the kitchen.

Steph couldn't pass up the rare opportunity to gloat and jabbed Ranger in the ribs with her elbow.

"Babe?" Ranger asked.

"You can go ahead and admit it now," Steph said smugly.

"Admit what?" he inquired.

"Don't play dumb with me, Carlos Manoso. You know exactly what I'm talking about,"

Ranger's chest tightened at the sound of Steph using his given name. He didn't know why. It just felt special coming from her lips, even if she was just teasing him.

"Alright, Babe, you were right," Ranger chuckled. "Having a man of the Cloth here is cause to dress up." He pulled Steph against him and kissed the top of her head. She looked up and smiled; score one for the Bombshell.

Ranger sighed. The comment his mother had made about making Stephanie a legal part of the family hadn't escaped his notice. He should talk to the priest for guidance since he was there, but again, the timing sucked. The priest wasn't there to discuss marriages, he was there to place a blessing on Lacey and Stephanie; to ask God for a successful surgery and a positive outcome. Ranger's personal issues were just going to have to wait.

They mingled with the family until Father Vasquez entered the living room and announced that he was ready to give his blessings. He was dressed in the typical ceremonial robes and held a rosary. The room immediately fell quiet, all eyes on the priest as he approached Lacey. She started to rise from the couch, but the priest stopped her.

"It's okay, my child. You can stay there," Father Vasquez assured her. "Where are this child's parents?" Celia and Donald approached and stood behind the couch facing the priest. Father Vasquez acknowledged them and took a bottle of oil from his robes.

"We are gathered here tonight to anointing this child and place a blessing upon her that she be released from the sickness that binds her," he began. Father Vasquez then took the oil and dabbed some on his thumb. He began the ceremony by touching his thumb to Lacey's forehead, chin, cheeks and hands.

"Holy Father, physician of souls and of bodies. Who dist send Thy Only-Begotten Son as the healer of every disease and our deliverer from death, heal also Thy servant Lacey from the bodily infirmity that holds her, and make her live through the grace of Christ, by the intercessions of St. Michael and St. Nicolas, and of all the saints."

Father Vasquez anointed Lacey with blessed oil, rubbing it on to her forehead, chin, cheeks and hands. Then he placed a hand on Lacey's head and continued his prayers.

"Dear Jesus, Divine Physician and Healer of the sick, we turn to you in this time of illness. O dearest comforter of the troubled, alleviate our worry and sorrow with your gentle love, and grant us the grace and strength to accept this burden. Dear god, we place our worries in your hands. We place our sick under your care and humbly ask that you restore your servant to health again. Above all, grant us the grace to acknowledge your will and know that whatever you do, you do for the love of us. Amen."

"Amen," the family repeated in unison.

Father Vasquez moved to Stephanie and smiled sweetly at her. He picked up her hand and held it gently in his. "I understand that you are the person who will be donating a kidney to Lacey tomorrow?" the priest inquired.

"Yes, Father," Stephanie answered.

"What you are doing is a wonderful thing. You are giving the gift of life to this beautiful young lady. Your heart must be full of love and grace to willingly perform such a selfless act." Father Vasquez gave Stephanie's hand a light squeeze, and his eyes twinkled as he smiled at her. "Let us pray. Loving Father, we entrust our daughter, Stephanie, to your care tomorrow; guide with wisdom and skill the minds and hands of the medical people who minister in your Name, and grant that the surgery is performed without incident, may she be restored to soundness of health and learn to live in more perfect harmony with you and with those around her. Through Jesus Christ. Amen."

"Amen," everyone repeated.

Moving back to Lacey, the priest held out his hand to Celia who placed a medallion of the Virgin Mary in his palm. Father Vasquez kissed it and placed it around Lacey's neck saying another prayer. When he was finished, he held his hand out again, and this time Celia placed another necklace in his palm, this one a beautiful gold cross. Moving back to Stephanie, the priest kissed the cross and held it before Steph.

"The family offers you this blessed cross with love and faith. May you wear it in good health and with the same love and faith in which it is given." Father Vasquez placed the necklace around Stephanie's neck and said another prayer.

"May God watch over both of you tomorrow." Father Vasquez crossed both Lacey and Stephanie then stepped back and gave a small bow to the rest of the family. As soon as he left the room, Ranger was by Steph's side and wrapped a strong arm around her waist. He held up the cross around Steph's neck and studied it for a moment.

"It's beautiful, Babe," he whispered. "Just like you." He bent down and placed a light kiss on her lips, wishing he could give her more, but knowing it wasn't the time or place. The family took turns giving Stephanie and Lacey hugs and kisses and wishing them both well during the next day's events. The love the family openly expressed, not only towards her, but to each other was overwhelming. The Plum family had never been so open about anything, except criticism. It was a welcome change, a change she wouldn't mind making permanent.

The waiting room at St. Francis was packed to walls with the Manoso clan, a few members of the Trenton PD, Mary Lou, Connie, Lula and every RangeMan employee who could get the time off. Some were reading magazines while others were quietly talking amongst themselves. When Frank and Grandma Mazur walked in, Tank immediately left his seat next to Lula and greeted Frank warmly, making sure he kept himself an arm's length away from Edna.

But it was when Helen walked in that an eerie hush fell over the crowd. To her credit, Helen kept her chin up and marched straight to her husband.

"I thought I told you to stay home," Frank spat through gritted teeth.

"Stephanie is my daughter and I have every right to be here," Helen replied, feeling every bit as defensive as she sounded.

"Since when do you give a shit what happens to her?" Lula mumbled. That earned her an elbow in the ribs from Connie. Helen narrowed her eyes at Lula, but said nothing.

"I will not tolerate you making a scene or making this day all about you," Frank ground out. He could not believe the nerve of his wife. He just knew nothing good would come of her being there. The entire waiting room held its collective breath, waiting to see what would happen next. Helen looked around the room, staring back at eyes that were full of suspicion and anger, but she didn't let it derail her.

"I have no intension making a scene, Frank. I simply want to be here in case Stephanie needs me." That got several snorts of disgust and disbelief from the crowd.

"Fine," Frank growled, "but the moment you get out of line, I will drag you out of here myself, is that clear?"

"Perfectly," Helen answered.

"Then sit down and be quiet. I hope you brought something to keep you occupied. It's going to be a while." Frank returned to the newspaper he'd been reading and didn't spare his wife another glance, but was completely aware of her every move. A small sigh of relief rippled through the waiting room and people slowly returned to what they were doing, but kept a watchful eye on the ticking time bomb that was Helen Plum.

Ranger sat next to the hospital bed holding Stephanie's hand as they waited for her to be taken to the operating room. For once, her nervousness had her quiet and Ranger could feel a slight tremble in her hand. He put up a strong front for her sake, but Ranger was screaming inside, feeling just as nervous and scared as Stephanie was. He didn't let her see it, though. He couldn't run the risk of her completely freaking out if she knew just how terrified he was. He silently thanked his military training for being able to keep his cool in a highly stressful situation.

"Babe, I'm going to be right here the whole time," Ranger assured her. Hell, he'd be in the OR if the doctors would let him. "I'll be here when you wake up." Ranger brought her hand to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss, relishing in the taste of her sweet skin. Steph smiled at him, but it could see the fear in her eyes.

"Remember what I told you, Babe. When you get out of here, I'm taking you to the beach. You dream of that for me, okay?"

"Okay," Steph said, her voice shaking just a little. "I really do like the sound of that, but I don't want you to neglect everything here. The guys will need you and your company…" Stephanie was stopped mid sentence when Ranger place a finger over her lips.

"Shh, Querida," Ranger soothed. "Tank can take care of things. The only thing I want you to concentrate on is getting better. Let me handle the rest."

Stephanie settled down into her pillow knowing that she would be in good hands. Ranger always thought of every contingency, always planned for every detail. She had no idea how she was ever going to pay him back for all the kindness, support and love he'd given her. She made a silent decision right then that she would do anything he asked.

And she meant anything.

"Ms. Plum?" A surgical nurse had quietly entered the room. "We're ready for you now." Stephanie made a small gasp. This was it; show time. Ranger stood, but continued to hold her hand, desperate to have physical contact with Steph as long as possible.

"I'd like to go with her," Ranger stated. It really wasn't a request and the nurse knew it.

"You can go as far as the operating bay, but then you'll have to wait in the lounge," she said. She was a veteran nurse and knew Ranger's expression well. She'd seen it many times on many other people when their loved ones were headed for surgery. She moved to Steph's other side, checked her IV, then motioned for an orderly to come and wheel Steph's bed down the hall.

Steph had a shot of panic rip through her and she squeezed Ranger's hand hard. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being escorted to her doom.

"Babe, relax." Ranger said, feeling her immediate tension. "Everything is going to be just fine. You're strong and you'll be back on your feet in no time. Besides, you and Lacey have the best doctors. This will all be over soon." Ranger wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more, Steph or himself, but he couldn't afford to let her know that. He could tell she was ready to bolt from the bed and take off running down the hall. Of course, he didn't blame her a bit.

The orderly stopped the bed in front of a set of double doors. "This is as far as you can go, sir," the orderly said. He wasn't a big man and knew Ranger could take him down in a heartbeat, but this was his job and he held his ground. Ranger regarded the orderly for a moment then turned his attention back to Stephanie.

"I will be here when you wake up, Babe," Ranger said, kissing her hand again. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Steph's voice was just above a whisper and she couldn't bring herself to let go of Ranger's hand.

"Ms. Plum, the doctors are waiting," the nurse urged. She wasn't rude or huffy. She understood the situation all too well. Lovers wanting that one last touch, that one last 'I love you' before their partner is wheeled away. Most of the time, they'd be reunited, but there were those cases where this spot was the last time they'd see each other. Although the nurse knew her duty, she hated ending this moment too soon.

Ranger bent down and placed a feather-light kiss on Steph's lips, lingering for long moments. What the kiss lacked in sexual heat, it made up for in love and devotion. When Ranger heard the nurse quietly clear her throat, he reluctantly tore himself away, but not before placing another kiss on Stephanie's hand. Finally, he stood back and watched the orderly wheel Steph in the operating area.

Ranger stood in front of the doors and watched them through the glass window until they disappeared down the hall. With a heavy sigh, Ranger turned to make his way to the waiting area. He stopped, however, when he saw another orderly wheeling Lacey towards him, flanked by another nurse and her parents. Ranger's face immediately softened when he saw his niece. The orderly stopped Lacey's bed in the same spot Steph had just been.

Celia and Ronald took turns saying good bye to Lacey and reassuring her that things were going to be just fine. When they stood back, Ranger moved up to Lacey's side and took her hand.

"Mi princesita," he whispered. "You're going to be just fine. Stephanie's already in there just waiting for you. We'll all be here when you get out. Te amo, mi nina."

"I love you, too, Tio Carlos," Lacey smiled. Ranger stepped back and the orderly pushed Lacey through the double doors and in the direction of Stephanie. Again, Ranger watched until they were no longer in sight. Turning back to his sister and brother-in-law, he walked with them to the waiting room.

When Ranger entered the waiting area, he immediately tensed, his blank face slamming down into place. Tank shot a look to Frank who looked up and met Ranger's gaze. Frank calmly stood up, put his paper down and approached Ranger. If he was intimidated, he didn't show it. He made a sideward glance at his wife and sighed.

"She promised not to be a problem. If she becomes one, I'll remove her myself," Frank stated.

Ranger gave him a small nod and settled himself against a wall, so that he had full view of the hallway from where the doctors would come, and waited.

The hours dragged until it felt like everyone had been there for days. The only time anyone left the room was to either get more coffee or use the bathroom. Nobody wanted to leave for long, but a few were getting antsy.

"Man, all this sittin' and waitin' made my butt numb," Lula complained.

"Relax, baby," Tank said. "It's not like chopping cars. The doctors need to take their time and make sure everything goes right." Tank gave an evil grin to Helen, but with one death glare from Frank, she decided to hold her tongue.

"Yeah, it's not like Steph is an old Buick that can be stripped for parts in thirty minutes," Lester added. "She's more like a Mercedes. You'd want her parts in good shape if you want top dollar."

"Santos!" Ranger growled. It was the only word Ranger had spoken since entering the waiting area. All conversation stopped as everyone watched to see what Ranger would do next. Poor Helen looked as if she were ready to pass out.

"Just sayin', man," Lester shrugged.

"Don't," Ranger ordered and Lester shut his mouth.

"That was mean," Lula whispered, unable to hide her smile.

"That old bat deserved that and more," Tank quietly replied.

Finally, the two doctors in charge of the transplant came down the hall and entered the waiting room. Ranger practically launched himself off the wall as everyone who was sitting immediately stood.

"The operating was a success and they're both doing good," one doctor announced. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "We're moving Lacey upstairs to pediatrics. Ms. Plum will be in her room down the hall shortly."

"When can I see her?" Ranger asked.

"Give us about thirty minutes to get her settled and I'll have a nurse let you know." When the doctors left the room, everyone broke out in congratulatory hugs and kisses. Even Helen had a small smile on her face.

"Carlos?" Maria said as she approached her son. "We're going upstairs to be with Lacey. Are you going to be okay, mijo?"

"I'll be fine, Mama," he reassured her. "You go ahead and give her a kiss for me. I'll be up later." Ranger bent down and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and she patted his, shooting Helen a sideward glance before leaving the room.

"I think you should be there when Stephanie wakes up," Frank said to Ranger once his family left the room.

"Frank…" Helen started to complain, but Frank held up his hand.

"Lacey is your niece and it's obvious how much you and Steph love each other. It only seems right that you should go in first," Frank insisted.

Ranger felt a twang of guilt. He'd been so wrapped up in Stephanie that he didn't even consider that Frank would want to see her first. "Are you sure, sir?" Ranger asked.

"Absolutely. We'll see her next. It's not like she's going anywhere soon," Frank said through a small smile. "Just let her know we're here and that we love her."

"I will," Ranger promised. "Thank you."

Ranger spent the next half hour trying to keep himself from fidgeting. He smiled to himself as he thought how Stephanie would laugh at him if she could see him. Tank and Bobby tried to make small talk with him to keep his mind off of waiting, but they didn't have much luck. Ranger was too coiled up and kept his eyes on the hallway waiting for the nurse to show up and escort him to Stephanie's room.

Finally, she did show and led Ranger to Stephanie, advising that she was still asleep and to keep his visit brief. Ranger barely heard the nurse's orders as he entered the private room he'd arranged for Steph and was shocked at how pale she looked.

Ranger pulled a chair next to her bed, took her hand and waited for her to wake up. He gently pushed a couple of stray curls from Stephanie's face then ran a finger lightly down her cheek. As if sensing he was there, Stephanie opened her eyes.

"Carlos," she whispered.

His heart immediately wrenched in his chest both from the gravely sound of her voice and the use of his given name. Ranger brought Steph's hand to his lips and kissed her.

"It's okay, Babe. It's over."

"Lacey?"

"She's fine. There was no trouble at all," he reassured her. "She's upstairs resting." He kissed her hand again. "I'm so proud of you. You did good, Babe."

Stephanie smiled when she heard that Lacey was alright.

"Your family is here. They wanted me to tell you that they love you." Ranger watched Stephanie closely. She was so pale and her eyes didn't have the sparkle he'd come to crave seeing.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah, Babe?"

"I… I love you." Stephanie let out a breath and closed her eyes. Her hand went limp in Ranger's. At first, he thought that she'd fallen back to sleep, but something was wrong.

"Babe?" Ranger shook her hand.

"Babe?" Ranger looked at her face. Something wasn't right.

And that sound. What the hell was that sound?

Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Ranger slowly tore his gaze from Stephanie and looked at her heart monitor. He watched the little green line move across the screen.

"Babe?" Ranger almost shouted as he shook her shoulder. Nothing.

He looked at the heart monitor again. The line wasn't moving up and down. It just kept traveling straight across the screen. Realization slammed into him like a freight train.

And he screamed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chap. 20

Tank sat in a chair next to Lula, and listened as she rambled on about how she and Steph were going to go shopping once she was 'sprung' from the hospital. He looked up when he heard an alarm sound at the nurse's station. A moment later, he heard Ranger scream, and launched from his chair, as if shot from a canon, with Lester and Bobby hot on his heels. The trio damn near crashed into a responding medical team when they reached Stephanie's room.

Tank pushed his way through the doorway to find Ranger bent over and shaking Steph's lifeless body.

"Sir, you need to leave the room so we can treat her!" yelled a nurse.

"No! Stephanie!" Ranger screamed again.

Tank grabbed Ranger around the waist and tried to pull him from the bed, but Ranger wouldn't let go of Stephanie. When a doctor tried to pry Ranger's hands from her body, Ranger reared back and punched him so hard, he staggered back against the wall.

"Get him out of here!" the doctor bellowed, holding his bloodied nose.

"What the fuck do you think I'm trying to do?" Tank yelled back.

Lester pushed his way to the opposite side of the bed so he was facing Ranger, and punched him across the face. It wasn't enough to knock Ranger out, or even stun him, but it loosened his grip on Stephanie enough so Tank could drag him backwards.

Ranger tried to grab for Stephanie again, but only got a handful of the sheet, which he took with him as Tank pulled him back, revealing the grim reason for Stephanie's condition.

The sheet beneath her was soaked with blood.

The room froze for just a moment, and then all hell broke loose again.

"Fuck, she's hemorrhaging!" yelled another doctor.

"Stephanie!" Ranger screamed again.

Tank tightened his grip on his best friend and started for the door. Ranger kicked and swung his fists wildly, not caring who he hit in the process.

"Get him the hell out of here now!" hollered a nurse.

"I'm trying," Tank growled through gritted teeth. He'd gone several rounds with Ranger on the mats for years, but he'd never had to fight him like this. Tank had at least two inches and a good fifty pounds on Ranger, but he was completely out of control, and Tank was beginning to lose the battle.

"Dammit, one of you grab his legs," Tank shouted to Bobby and Lester.

Lester ducked a wild swing and tried to grab Ranger around the thighs, only to get a knee in the chest, which knocked him backward. Bobby managed to latch onto one arm, but Ranger was still using the other like a battering ram, hitting Bobby and Tank wherever he could land a punch.

When Tank reached the doorway, Ranger grabbed onto the frame with his free hand. Lester slammed both fists down on Ranger's forearm, breaking his grip, and then twisted his arm so he wouldn't get hit again.

With Bobby and Lester holding each of Ranger's arms, they managed to heave Tank and Ranger out of Stephanie's room and send them crashing into the wall of the hallway. Tank turned his body so his back took the brunt of the force, and slid down the wall, taking Ranger with him. He was pinned between a hard concrete wall and a pissed off Ranger, but he never loosened his grip, holding Ranger tight against his chest. Ranger was still kicking and screaming, furious that he could no longer see Stephanie, but he wasn't going anywhere.

"Clear!" someone yelled from inside Stephanie's room. Then came the thunking sound of the defibrillator as it sent volts of electricity through Stephanie's body.

"Stephanie!" Ranger roared. He tried to get his footing and break the hold that kept him away from the woman he loved—the woman he was losing. "We need some fucking help down here!" Bobby yelled.

Immediately, Cal came tearing down the hallway and practically flung himself across Ranger's legs, taking a knee to the jaw in the process. It didn't phase him, though, and he used his leverage to pin Ranger's lower half to the floor.

Lester had control of one arm, but just barely. Bobby had minimal control of the other, but what he needed was his own hands free. He looked up and made eye contact with Ram, who immediately sped toward them.

"Pin his arm," Bobby ordered. As soon as Ram had a decent hold of Ranger, Bobby let go and fished a small, black case from his back pocket. He opened it, took out a syringe, and plunged it into Ranger's arm, trying like hell not to break the needle off in Ranger's flesh. When Bobby removed the needle, he returned it to its case and sat back, panting.

"Brown?" Tank ground out, still fighting to hold onto Ranger.

"Give it a moment," Bobby said.

Ranger was still thrashing about, but Tank could feel him beginning to lose steam. He tried to buck Cal off his legs, but he couldn't quite muster the strength. Even Lester and Ram were having an easier time holding his arms down.

As the sedative took effect, more of the fight in Ranger slipped away, until he could barely move. His screams had quieted significantly, his voice hoarse from screaming. When he was finally out cold, his head fell back against Tank's shoulder. All the men, including Ranger, were breathing hard from their exertion.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Cal swore. "What the fuck just happened?"

Just then, the crash team quickly wheeled Stephanie from her room and down the hall, a nurse straddling Steph's waist and doing chest compressions.

"OR two is ready and waiting for her," said another nurse, as she ran after the gurney. Moments later, they sped around a corner and were out of sight.

Tank relaxed against the wall, still holding Ranger's limp body tight to his chest, as if to give comfort to his unconscious friend. Tank growled and slammed the back of his head against the wall.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Tank swore, slamming his head with every curse. Anger and rage tore through him at the thought of losing Stephanie. Seeing her lying in her own blood was a visual he knew would haunt him for a long time.

Lester finally released Ranger's arm and plopped against the wall next to Tank. "This is wrong," he sighed. "This is just fucking wrong. It wasn't supposed to go this way." Lester closed his eyes in an attempt to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Bomber's tough, and she has a strong will to live," Bobby said. "She'll pull through this. She has to." He hung his head and squeezed his eyes tight, trying to hold his own tears at bay.

"If he loses her—" Cal started.

"Don't," Tank growled. "Don't even fucking say it. We're not going to lose her. Brown's right, she has a strong will to live, and we need to hold onto that." The men were silent for while, lost in their own thoughts, when Frank walked up.

"Someone mind telling me what the hell just happened?" he asked, obviously frustrated and terrified.

As the company's medic, Bobby took on the responsibility of informing Frank Plum about his daughter's condition.

"Apparently, Stephanie hemorrhaged, which caused her to code," Bobby explained. "I don't have any details yet, but they've taken her back to surgery." Bobby hung his head and sighed. "I'm sorry, that's all I know."

"Frank?" Helen had come up behind her husband. She had a panicked look on her face. She had watched Ranger's meltdown in silent shock, but now she wanted some answers. "What does he mean by 'code?' What does that mean?" Helen's voice began to rise as hysteria set in.

Frank turned to his wife and took her in his arms. "It means Steph's heart stopped, Helen," Frank whispered to his wife.

"Her heart… no!" Helen's head was reeling from the information she hadn't wanted to accept.

Frank tightened his grip on his wife. "They're working on her, Helen. They'll…"

"I want her back, Frank." Helen's voice grew louder. "I want her back, now!"

"I know, honey. I know." Frank rubbed Helen's back, trying to calm her down. "We all do. They're trying…"

"They have to do better than 'try.' They have to… I want her… I can't take…" Helen began hyperventilating as panic and fear ripped through her.

"Sir, bring your wife in here," said a nurse, appearing from out of nowhere. She ushered the Plums into an empty room and closed the door. Then she walked back to the group that was still on the floor.

"You boys need to move him, too," she said, looking at Ranger. "Follow me."

Cal and Ram slung each of Ranger's arms around their shoulders, hoisted him up, and dragged him down the hall behind the nurse. She opened the door to another empty room, and the men eased Ranger's body onto a bed.

"Do I even want to know what you gave him?" she asked Bobby, looking at an unconscious Ranger.

"No, you don't," he replied tightly.

"Good." She turned to him. "The less I know, the less I have to report. I suggest someone stay with him. We don't need a repeat performance when he wakes up." The nurse turned on her heel and left the room.

"I'd better go upstairs," Lester said. "I need to let Ric and Maria know what happened."

"Don't tell Lacey," Tank ordered.

"You think I'm fucking stupid?" Lester asked in disgust. Bobby saw the tension on Lester's face, and knew he was about to snap. They all were, but a fight amongst themselves was the last thing anyone needed—especially Steph.

"Easy, Santos," Bobby said, putting himself between Lester and Tank. "Just go upstairs. We'll handle things down here."

Lester was completely coiled and ready to blow, but he let out a shaky breath, turned, and made for the door, punching the wall as he left the room.

"Now what do we do?" Cal asked, still shell-shocked from everything.

"Now, we wait," Bobby replied. "Ranger will be out for a couple of hours."

"What about Bomber?" asked Ram. "Why aren't they telling us what's going on with her?"

"The longer they're in there with her, the better," Bobby said. He didn't need to explain any further. The men knew the harder Stephanie fought to live, the harder the doctors would try to save her. It was little comfort, but it was the only thing they had to hold onto.

Lester stomped down the hallway towards the elevators, passing the crowded waiting room on his way. The women were crying, and the men were pacing.

"Santos, what's going on?" someone called out.

Lester just threw up his hand and kept going. There was no way he could deal with all those people right now. Having to tell his cousin's parents what had happened was going to be bad enough.

Lester decided to bypass the elevator, and took the stairs two at a time, trying to burn off some of the rage and pain he was feeling. When he arrived in the pediatrics ward, he located Lacey's room and stood in the doorway.

Ric Manoso felt his nephew's presence and turned around. A blank stare, indicative of Ranger, slammed across Ric's face when he saw Lester standing there. He rose from his chair and quietly strode across the room.

"What happened?" the elder Manoso demanded.

"Not here," Lester whispered through gritted teeth. He walked down the hallway, out of earshot of Lacey's room, and then he quietly explained the events that had occurred downstairs.

Maria had noticed her husband leave the room, but she'd focused her attention on her granddaughter, until she heard something slam into the wall behind her. She shot Celia a worried look and quickly left the room. When she entered the hall, she found Ric holding their nephew, Lester's face buried in his uncle's chest, trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

"Oh, my God. Ric?" Maria gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

Ric turned to his wife, closed his eyes, and sighed. Then he opened them again and looked directly at her.

"We have a problem."

Ranger slowly began to regain consciousness. His head was in a fog, his mouth felt like cotton, and his body felt as if it were incased in cement. The fact that he'd been drugged was obvious. The reason why wasn't so clear. As the fog in Ranger's brain began to fade, images came creeping back.

Stephanie in bed, not moving, flat-lined. Blood...

Ranger immediately shot up. Strong hands grabbed his shoulders and held him.

"Easy, mijo," his father said soothingly.

"Where's Stephanie?" Ranger's voice was still gravelly and raw from his earlier breakdown. "I need to see her."

"You will, but you need to get yourself together first." Ric still had a hold of his son, knowing that if he were to let go, Ranger would bolt for the door.

"I need to know what happened. Is she all right?" Ranger could feel the panic beginning to rise again as his head cleared and his strength returned, and he tried to move off the bed.

"Carlos, listen to me." Ric gave his son a shake to get his attention. When Ranger looked him in the eyes, he continued. "Stephanie had some complications, and her heart stopped."

Fear ripped through Ranger, and he tried to get up again, but his father held fast.

"Listen, mijo!" Ric said sternly. When Ranger settled down, his father continued."They took her back to surgery and got the bleeding stopped and her heart started." Ric watched his son visibly relax. "She's in ICU and still unconscious. Bobby can fill you in on the details. He's been monitoring her condition every step of the way."

"I need to see her, Papa," Ranger said.

"They're not letting anyone in yet. You're just going to have to wait."

"But she is going to be okay, right?" Ranger asked, a new wave of panic washing over him.

"We don't know yet, mijo. The doctors won't know more until she wakes up." Ric paused and watched his son carefully, not sure what he was going to do next.

"I can't lose her, Papa," Ranger whispered. "I just can't."

Ric had never seen his son scared before; angry, yes. Scared, no. So he did what any father would do; he pulled Ranger into a strong embrace and just held him.

"She's strong, mijo. She'll pull through this."

Ric could feel Ranger trembling, and hoped, for his son's sake, that he was right. If it was one thing he did know, it was that the Manoso men fell hard for their women. Sure, they blew through one-night stands and whirl-wind romances that lasted for a couple of months, but there would be that one woman who would get under their skin and deep in their heart. It was that one woman for which a Manoso man would move Heaven and Earth; the one woman he couldn't live without.

Maria was that one woman for Ric. Even after forty years of marriage, Maria's smile could turn his blood to liquid fire. Her laughter could make his spine tingle; her kiss could make his body harden all over.

Stephanie was that woman for Ranger, and now her life hung in the balance—and with it, Ranger's heart.

"I need to talk to the doctor, Papa," Ranger said, trying to pull himself together. "I need to know exactly what's going on."

Ric released his son and stood up. "I'll get Bobby. He wanted to know when you woke up. Stay here."

Ric left the room, and moments later, Bobby walked in.

"Welcome back," Bobby quipped as he entered the room.

"I need to talk to Steph's doctor," Ranger stated, getting up from the bed.

"No can do, boss. You need to stay here."

"Fuck you; I'm going." Seeing that he had medical Power of Attorney over Stephanie, Ranger started to brush past Bobby, but stopped when Brown grabbed his arm.

"They don't want to talk to you—not after your little episode earlier. It took a lot of fast talking to keep that doctor you clocked from pressing charges."

"I don't care about him," Ranger growled, and tried to shake off Bobby's grip.

Bobby's hand clamped down harder, and he blocked Ranger's passage with his body. "You had damn well better care, because one more outburst from you, and they're tossing your ass out of here. What good will you be to Steph then?"

Ranger pinned Bobby with a hard stare, but it didn't have the desired effect. Bobby just held his ground. When Ranger realized that he was right, he sat back down on the bed.

"Look," Bobby said in a lowered voice. "I know Steph is all you can focus on right now, she's all you care about, but you're going to have to pull it together. I've never seen you lose it like that before, and to be honest, it scared the hell out of me, not to mention half the hospital. You need to refocus."

"Tell me what happened," Ranger said softly.

"The doctors gave Steph a Jackson-Pratt drain. It's used to help drain blood and fluids and to help prevent abscesses at the incision site. It's fairly common and not usually a problem. However, the clamp on the hepatic artery didn't seal properly causing her to hemorrhaging at the JP site which, in turn, caused her to flat-line. They rushed her back to surgery and managed to get the hemorrhaging stopped and her heart started again."

Bobby paused a moment to let the information sink in. "They have her in the ICU under constant monitoring. She hasn't regained consciousness yet."

"When can I see her?" Ranger asked.

"Maybe in a couple of hours," Bobby answered. "She's stabilized now, and they just want to make sure she stays that way, before allowing visitors. Ranger, whenever someone's heart stops, there's always the risk of brain damage."

Ranger's eyes widened at that statement, not liking where Bobby was headed.

"However," Bobby said quickly, "Steph's chances of a full recovery are good. The crash team got to her immediately, but they're not going to really know the full extent of the damage, if any, until she wakes up."

"When can that be expected?" Worry ripped through Ranger, and it took everything he had to sit and listen to what Bobby had to say.

"The sooner, the better, but one to two days is still within an acceptable timeframe. Look," Bobby sighed, "Stephanie is young, strong, and in good health—all positive factors for a full recovery. We just need to give her time."

Ranger rubbed his face with his hands. He knew Bobby was trying to be positive, but Steph wasn't out of the woods yet. Any number of things could still go wrong, and Ranger was powerless against them.

"I know I lost it earlier," Ranger admitted. "Thanks for putting me out." Ranger was still worried as hell about Stephanie and needed to be with her more than he needed to breathe, but he'd manage to calm down somewhat and get his emotions under control. At least on the outside.

"No problem, man. I always come prepared."

Ranger knew this was true. Being the company medic, Bobby was never without his medical bag stuffed full of various supplies and meds. Most of his supplies were basic, just enough to patch someone up in the field and get them to the hospital. But Bobby did have some more advanced tools of the trade, life-saving medicine or fast acting knock-out juice a simple medic shouldn't have. Ranger never questioned Bobby about the drugs; he was just damn glad he had them when they were needed.

"How's Lacey?" Ranger asked.

"She's good, not having any problems. She's resting comfortably. You should probably go see her." Then Bobby lowered his voice. "She doesn't know about Steph. Everyone thought it best not to say anything. She doesn't need to be upset right now."

"Agreed." Ranger sat bent over on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. None of this was right. Nothing had gone as planned. It should have been him lying in a hospital bed, instead of Stephanie. He was used to the pain and injuries resulting from his work. He was used to fighting for his life. What he wasn't used to was cooling his jets while he was kept from the woman he loved, while she fought for her own life.

Bobby poured Ranger a glass of water from the pitcher beside the bed and held it in front of him. Ranger downed it in a couple of gulps, wishing it was stronger… a hell of a lot stronger.

"I heard you were awake," Tank said as he entered the room. Ranger noticed Tank walked a little too stiffly and was too careful when he lowered himself into a chair, as if he were in pain.

"What's wrong with you?" Ranger asked, narrowing his eyes at Tank.

"Found myself on the wrong end of a raging bull," Tank quipped.

Ranger hung his head and let out a heavy sigh. "Fuck, I'm sorry," he offered. "What's the damage?"

"A couple of cracked ribs and a few bruises, but I've had worse. You sure do put up one helluva fight." Tank didn't hold anything Ranger had done against him. He understood his friend's rage and panic all too well.

"I know I lost it, and I'm sorry. It's just, when I saw Steph…"

Tank held up his hand, cutting Ranger off. "It's understandable, man. Any of us would have done the same thing." A silence fell over the three friends, before Tank spoke up again. "I'm assuming Bobby updated you on Bomber's condition."

"Yes. She's in ICU, and I want to go there now." Ranger pinned Bobby with a stern look, clearly getting his point across.

"Let me talk to her doctor. Fortunately, he's the one you didn't beat the shit out of." Bobby got up and left the room, but not before shooting Tank a look that clearly said, 'keep him calm.'

"So what's the situation outside?" Ranger asked. He was not looking forward to facing a waiting room full of people after knowing the scene he had caused earlier.

"Everyone's in limbo right now. The shock from everything has left us all pretty numb. I mean, we're all relieved Steph made it back, but things are still a little tense, with her being in a coma and all. My main concern right now is you." Tank studied his best friend carefully, not entirely convinced that Ranger had completely pulled himself together.

"I'm fine," Ranger lied.

"Bullshit," Tank countered. "You are so far from being fine, it isn't even funny."

"Christ, Tank, I almost lost her today. I mean, really lost her." Ranger rubbed his face, as if that would wipe away the image of Stephanie lying in her own blood from his mind. He was racked with more emotions than he'd allowed himself to feel in years, and felt like he was going to crawl out of his skin.

"I know, man," Tank said softly. "It was a close call."

"Too close," Ranger ground out. The thought of losing her to one of her stalkers or one of his enemies was terrifying enough. That kind of danger came with the job, but it was something he understood. Something he was more prepared to deal with. But the events from earlier that morning shook Ranger to his core.

"Look," Tank started, "I know what's going on in the dark head of yours, and you need to knock it the fuck off."

Ranger gave Tank a hard stare. Few people knew Ranger well, and Tank was one of them. Between their years in the Army together and forming RangeMan, Tank had seen Ranger go through it all; the fighting, the women, the pain, the drugs, their success, and finally, Steph. She gave him love like he'd never found anywhere else. Ranger was completely devoted to her and had been for years, even if he couldn't admit it. For the first time since Tank had met Ranger, his best friend was truly happy.

And he'd almost lost it all in the blink of an eye.

Tank knew that if Ranger were to lose Steph now, it would destroy him, utterly and completely. It was the one thing Tank knew from which Ranger would never recover. Ranger's meltdown from earlier was proof of that.

Ranger knew this, as well, at least on some level, which explained why he had fought his attraction to Steph so hard—why he had kept her at arm's length for all those years. Now that he had her firmly in his life and his heart, there was no letting go.

"You're not going to sit here and play that fucking 'what if' game with me. You'll drive us both nuts." Tank crossed his arms and pinned Ranger with his own hard stare, just daring him to say 'what if.' But when Tank cocked one eyebrow at him, Ranger gave a low laugh.

"Did I say something funny?" Tank asked, confused.

"No," Ranger replied. "It's just that it drives Stephanie crazy when I do that eyebrow thing at her. Do you know that I've caught her in front of the mirror trying to do it?" Ranger shook his head at the memory. She'd had no idea that Ranger had been watching her, and he'd had to stifle a laugh to keep from giving himself away.

"She'll be back in front of that mirror in no time. You'll see." Tank hoped to God that he was right. Although Ranger would be the worst affected if she didn't make it, Tank knew he wouldn't be the only one.

Both men sat quietly, lost in their own thoughts when Bobby returned.

"Ranger," Bobby said softly. "The doctor said you can see Steph now."

Ranger jumped to his feet and headed for the door, only to be stopped by Bobby.

"She's still unconscious and probably will be for awhile," Bobby stated.

"I don't care," Ranger said firmly. "I want to be with her. I need to be there when she wakes up." Ranger didn't care how long that would take, although he hoped it would be sooner, rather than later. But if he had to become a permanent fixture in her room until she did, then so be it.

"You'll need to get prepped before you can go in. They don't want to run the risk of infection setting in." Bobby handed Ranger a surgical gown, booties for his feet, and a mask.

Ranger took the items from Bobby and followed him to the ICU.

When they reached Stephanie's room, Ranger could see her through the open blinds at the window. He just stood and stared for a moment. At first glance, she seemed in peaceful sleep, except she was pale and had several tubes and wires connected to various parts of her body.

Ranger shook off the initial shock and began putting on the protective garments. Before he could enter her room, a doctor walked up and stopped him.

"Mr. Manoso," he said flatly.

Ranger turned and gave the man his full attention, noting the look of complete irritation on the good doctor's face.

"I am Dr. Conners, Ms. Plum's attending physician. Before I allow you to enter her room, there are a few things I need to discuss with you." Dr. Conners motioned for them to step away from her door.

"I'm aware that Stephanie is in a coma, and…"

Dr**.** Conners raised his hand up, cutting Ranger off in mid sentence.

"This is more about your behavior than it is about Ms. Plum's condition," Dr. Conners stated, a little too coldly for Ranger's taste.

The slouch in Ranger's shoulder immediately straightened, muscles tensing up for a fight. He was in no mood to be called on the carpet, when his time could be better spent helping Steph fight for her life.

Dr. Conners immediately realized the danger he was facing, but to his credit, didn't back down. Well, not completely.

"Mr. Manoso, I must remind you that this is a hospital, not a bar where free-for-all brawls are tolerated. And although I sympathize with your situation, another outburst from you also will not be tolerated. Do I make myself clear?"

Ranger took a step forward and stared down at the doctor. He bit back a sadistic grin when the doctor audibly swallowed hard.

"Perfectly," Ranger said with a low growl.

The doctor's face paled slightly, and his eyes got wide, but he held his ground.

Bobby quickly wedged himself between the two men. He could feel Ranger's anger rolling off him in waves and knew he needed to defuse the situation fast.

"I assure you, Dr. Conners, there won't be any more trouble," Bobby said, shoving Ranger backward with his shoulder.

The doctor's eyes flicked back and forth between the two men in front of him.

"Be sure there isn't, or he's out of here," the doctor said, pointing to Ranger. "And he'll be lucky if the only place he finds himself is the parking lot." Dr. Conners stepped back and took a deep cleansing breath.

"Now, about Ms. Plum's condition," he started. "She came through the surgery with no further complications. She's still currently in a coma, but since she is young and healthy, we're hoping for a full recovery. We just won't know anything for certain until she wakes up."

"We understand," said Bobby, still keeping himself between Ranger and the doctor.

"And we'd like to keep Ms. Plum's visits short," the doctor continued.

Fuck that, Ranger thought. He planned on making his ass a permanent fixture in her room until it was time to take her home, however long that would take. He secretly dared anyone to try and make him leave.

Bobby shot a glance at Ranger from over his shoulder. He knew that last order was going to be damned near impossible to obey, at least as far as Ranger was concerned.

"We'll do our best," Bobby stated. Yeah right, when Hell froze over.

Dr. Conners seemed to sense that, as well, but didn't press the issue. Best just to play things by ear, so to speak. Without another word, the doctor turned and quickly left.

Ranger placed the mask over his face and entered Stephanie's room. He stood by her bed and stared down at her frail figure. She was so pale, so still. She looked cold, although she had a blanket tucked around her. Ranger gently brushed a stray curl from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear, hoping the simple gesture would cause Steph to open her eyes.

But she just lay there, motionless and soundless, except for her soft breathing. The only other sound in the room came from the heart monitor. Ranger looked up and stared at it for a moment, fear ripping through him as he watched the little green indicator blip up and down across the screen.

Ranger forced himself to calm down, but it wasn't easy. The events from earlier that day were still too raw and shredded his nerves like a serrated blade of a knife—a knife he would gladly plunge into his own heart if he were to ever truly lose the only woman he ever loved.

Grabbing the only chair in the room, Ranger placed it as close to her bedside as he could, before sitting down. He gently took her hand and held it in both of his, willing his strength to flow into her weak body. Her hand was cool between his warm ones, and he hoped that on some level, she knew he was there.

He settled into the chair and waited.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N This is a Babe story – not Morelli friendly AT ALL! Some minor language, a little angsty, but no other warnings. Looks like the muse finally got her act together!

Thanks to Jenny and Das for their editing skills. They catch the stupid mistakes that get past me. Trust me, there's a lot of them!

(She owns them – I wish I did. Hey, when you dream, dream BIG!)

THE BROKEN ROAD HOME

CHAPTER 21

_Clear!_

_Thunk!_

_We're losing her!_

_Stephanie!_

_There's no heartbeat._

_Stephanie!_

_She's gone, call time of death._

_NO!_

Ranger woke up with a start, his heart pounding hard against his chest. He focused on Stephanie and could see that she was breathing.

"It's all right, son. She's still with us. Just a bad dream."

Ranger turned his head and could see Frank Plum sitting on the other side of Stephanie's bed. He was dressed in the same protective gown and mask as Ranger himself.

He turned back to Stephanie and watched her closely, watched her chest rise and fall as she quietly breathed. The sound of the heart monitor blipped in the background; the rhythm was steady and almost hypnotic.

Ranger took a deep, cleansing breath and leaned back in his chair, stretching his back and working out the kinks from being slumped over in his chair for too long.

"Come on. Follow me," Frank said, as he stood up and headed for the door.

Ranger placed a gentle kiss on Stephanie's hand and followed her father into the hallway. He removed the mask and scrubbed his face with his hands, wincing from the bruise that had formed on his cheek. "How long have I been out?" he asked.

"About an hour," Frank replied. "You were asleep when I walked in. Thought it best to leave you be. This day hasn't been easy for you."

"This whole situation is fucked," Ranger mumbled, and then immediately regretted what he'd said. This wasn't one of his men he was talking to; it was Stephanie's father. The man deserved more respect than foul language.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Ranger apologized.

"No apologies necessary. You're only speaking the truth," Frank replied.

Ranger leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. His mind was still racing from the morning's events. How had everything gone so horribly wrong?

"If you're the man I think you are, you're probably blaming yourself right now," Frank said.

Ranger looked at Frank and started to respond, but the older man held up his hand.

"Don't. I know you feel like hell - we all do - but none of this is your fault."

"I'm responsible for the situation. I could have told Stephanie not to go through with the surgery," Ranger stated.

"And let your niece die? I don't think so." Frank knew Ranger would have never let that happen.

"I could have found someone else," Ranger said, wishing like hell that he had tried harder.

"From what I heard, your niece didn't have that much time to wait. Stephanie was a match, so she did the right thing. It was her decision." Frank genuinely had no animosity toward Ranger. Sometimes, shit just happened.

"I could have tried to change her mind," Ranger replied, again wishing he had done things differently. If only he had applied more pressure against her decision. If only they had widened their search for a match - someone Ranger wasn't connected to. Someone Ranger didn't love.

"Ha!" Frank barked. "You know damn good and well that when Stephanie gets something in her head, there's no changing her mind. She was hell bent on saving Lacey, and nothing was going to stop her. Not even you. You know I'm right."

Ranger let out a little chuckle. "Yeah, you're right. She can be a bulldog when she sets her mind to it."

"My little girl can be stubborn as hell," Frank said with a smile. "She comes by it honestly. Between her mother and her grandmother, the poor girl never had a chance. I swear I don't know how I've survived living with those two women."

"You should be nominated for sainthood," Ranger mumbled.

Frank couldn't help but laugh. He walked up to Ranger and clapped him on the shoulder.

"That I should, son. That I should. Look, why don't you go and get yourself something to eat? At the very least, get some coffee," Frank suggested.

"I don't want to leave Stephanie," Ranger replied.

"I'll sit with her, and if she wakes up, I'll let you know, I promise."

Ranger considered Frank's offer. After all, Frank was Stephanie's father and had every right to be with her. He had to stop being so damned selfish and realize that he wasn't the only person who loved her - not the only person who'd almost lost her.

"I could grab some coffee and check on Lacey. Even though they said she's okay, I'd like to see it for myself," Ranger admitted.

"Good idea. When she's up for more visitors, I'd like to meet her, if that's okay with you and her parents."

Ranger was touched by Frank's request. "I'll run it by Don and Celia, but I don't see a problem. By the way, where is Mrs. Plum?" Ranger remembered seeing her in the waiting room and wondered why she wasn't with Frank now.

"She's sleeping off a sedative. She didn't handle the situation earlier too well. Edna is sitting with her so she's not alone, but she'll want to see Steph when she wakes up." Frank saw Ranger visibly tense. "She'll behave, I promise. I'll see to it myself."

Ranger gave Frank a small nod. He knew Frank would keep his wife under control if it came to that. Frank was a strong and determined man - a trait he'd passed on to his youngest daughter.

"I won't be gone long," Ranger said as he started to remove the gown and booties.

"We'll be here when you get back," Frank said.

Ranger went upstairs and found Lacey's room. Although it was a private room with no other patients except Lacey, it was packed with people. Celia and Donald sat on either side of her bed, while Ric and Maria sat in chairs along the wall by the foot of it. Lester was leaning against the wall, looking positively miserable. They all looked up when Ranger entered the room.

"How's Steph?" Lester whispered.

"Still out," Ranger replied quietly.

"How are you?" Lester asked.

"Under control." Barely.

Lester nodded, and Ranger moved towards Lacey's bed. Maria got up and wrapped her arms around her son. Ranger held her just as tight. She looked up and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. She didn't say a word, but Ranger could see love and concern in her eyes, silently telling him that she was there for him and Stephanie. Ranger placed a gentle kiss on his mother's forehead, before sitting on the edge of Lacey's bed. As if sensing his presence, Lacey opened her groggy eyes and smiled at her uncle.

"Hi, Tio," she said softly.

Ranger choked back tears. She looked so fragile, just like Stephanie. However, her color was good, and she had a slight sparkle in her eyes. Ranger sent a quick prayer of thanks to the heavens that Lacey seemed to be doing well. He picked up her small hand and placed a tender kiss on her knuckles.

"How are you feeling?" Ranger asked.

"Tired and a little sore. The doctor said I did good," she said in a weak voice.

"He's wrong. You did great. I'm very proud of you." Ranger gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"How's Stephanie?" Lacey asked.

There was a loaded question. Fortunately, no one had told Lacey what had really happened after the surgery.

"She's sleeping. She's had a rough day." There was the understatement of the year. Ranger shot a quick glance at Celia and could see the concern in her eyes. Donald placed a hand on Ranger's shoulder for support.

Ranger was overwhelmed by the love his family had for Stephanie. There was no doubt that the Manoso clan considered her a part of their family. They knew how special she was, and not just because of what she had done for Lacey.

"What happened to your face?" Lacey asked, furrowing her brow.

"I just bumped into something," Ranger replied. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Well, I'd like to see Steph when she wakes up," Lacey said through a yawn. Stephanie wasn't the only one who'd had a hard day.

"I'll let her know," Ranger replied quietly.

He hoped Steph would wake up soon. Ranger didn't know how long everyone could keep Steph's true condition from Lacey. Lacey was a smart young girl. She knew her way around a hospital, its procedures, and the dangers that came with being there. She would figure out that there was something wrong with Steph before too long.

"Right now, you need to get some rest," Ranger said. He pulled her blanket up under her chin and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead. Lacey was asleep before he left the room.

Donald and Lester followed him out into the hallway, where it was safe to talk.

"Any changes in Steph's condition?" Donald asked.

"No," Ranger sighed. "She's still in a coma. Her father is sitting with her now." Ranger rubbed his face and flinched when his hand raked over his cheek.

"Um, yeah," Lester stammered. "Sorry about that." Lester pointed to the shiner that had blossomed on Ranger's face. "You were a little out of control."

"So I heard," Ranger stated flatly. He really didn't want to have this conversation again, but he knew he owed his cousin an apology. "You've got a hell of a right hook, cousin," Ranger said with a little smirk.

"Well, I did learn from the best." Lester grinned.

"It's because you were too stupid to duck," Ranger said dryly.

"Could you keep us posted on Stephanie's condition?" Donald asked, returning the conversation to a more serious note.

Ranger nodded, taking in his brother-in-law's appearance. It looked like he hadn't slept in days. His brown hair was a bit disheveled, and there were dark circles under his gray eyes.

"Celia and I are praying for her."

"I appreciate that, and I'm sure her family does, as well," Ranger replied.

"You look like you could use something to eat," Lester said.

"I'm fine," Ranger replied.

"Bullshit. You've been through hell today. You're nowhere near fine. We're getting you something to eat, and that's final." Lester never gave Ranger orders, so this announcement stunned both Ranger and Donald. "Look, I don't want Tank or anyone in the family coming down on my ass for not taking care of you. All bullshit aside, you're still family, and I owe you. So let's go."

Ranger couldn't really argue with that. He knew Lester was right. On one hand, it grated against his nerves that the family clown got one up on him. On the other hand, he was happy to know that Lester had his back.

Ranger followed Les to the hospital cafeteria in silence. Not being much of a conversationalist to begin with, he really wasn't in the mood for idle chit chat. Most people found it relaxing and enjoyable, but it always made Ranger nervous. Too much information could be collected from innocent conversation - information that could be used against a person if they weren't careful about what they said. Ranger knew his cousin would never hurt him in that manner, but years of training had been strongly ingrained into him. The only person who had ever managed to break through the thick walls Ranger had erected around him was Stephanie. Who knew a little white girl from the Burg would be strong enough to melt the ice that had encased Ranger's heart for years. She was going to need that strength - and then some - now more than ever.

They moved through the food line, Lester piling food on his plate. Ranger didn't find anything that looked halfway nutritious, let alone appetizing. For a hospital, their choice of food left a lot to be desired. Ranger gave a small smile when he saw Lester's overflowing plate, knowing that Stephanie's would look about the same way.

Ranger settled on selecting a semi-wilted salad, steamed carrots, and bottled water. It wasn't much, but he really wasn't hungry to begin with. He wanted to eat his food and get back to Stephanie as quickly as possible. He'd already been away too long. After Lester paid for their food, they found a table in the corner and sat down to eat.

"Is that all you're having?" Lester asked, looking at the small portion on Ranger's plate.

"I'm not hungry. I'm only eating this to keep everyone off my ass," Ranger grumbled.

Lester grunted and dug into his food.

"Are you really enjoying that?" Ranger asked as he watched his cousin shovel the offending food into his mouth.

"I've had worse," Lester replied around a mouthful of mac and cheese.

Ranger understood that all too well. Out in the jungle, one would be required to eat all sorts of undesirable food in order to stay alive. Sometimes, you wouldn't even bother cooking it first - just pick it off the ground or a tree branch and eat it live. Ah, the good old days.

"I need to get back to Steph," Ranger said when Lester stuffed the last of his cheesecake into his mouth. Still chewing, Lester grabbed his tray and placed it on the nearest trash counter. Ranger followed suit, making a mental note that his next meal would be brought in from the outside.

"Do you want me to come back to Steph's room with you?" Lester asked once they were in the elevator.

"No. You can either sit with Lacey or go home. I'll call you if I need you." Ranger really wanted to be alone with Steph. Just sitting next to her would calm him down.

"I'm not going anywhere until she wakes up," Lester said.

The look on his face told Ranger that arguing would be pointless. Lester could be goof ball most of the time, but when he decided something, there was no changing his mind. Ranger chalked it up to a family trait.

When Ranger finally got back to Stephanie's room, he found not only her father sitting by her bedside, but her mother, too. Ranger stopped dead in his tracks and braced himself for a fight. He didn't trust Helen Plum, and seeing her in Stephanie's room put him on instant alert. Ranger watched as fear momentarily flashed across Helen's face. _Good_, Ranger thought. She should be afraid, after everything she'd put her daughter through. Then, just as quickly, Helen steeled her expression and straightened her back. Ranger would have been impressed, were she not the enemy.

"You're back already," Frank said, as he stood and placed himself between Ranger and his wife.

Ranger wondered if that had been an unconscious act, or if he was truly afraid that Ranger would rip his wife's throat out - something Ranger secretly wished he could do.

"How is Lacey?" Frank asked, removing his face mask.

Ranger took his time answering, letting his gaze linger on Helen for just a moment longer before answering.

"She's doing well. She's tired and a bit sore, but that's to be expected," Ranger replied, finally turning his hard stare to Frank. "I see your wife finally woke up." Ranger purposely didn't refer to Helen as Stephanie's mother.

"Yes, Helen is feeling better," Frank stated.

"You should probably take her to get something to eat," Ranger urged. He really wanted that woman out of the room and away from Stephanie.

"You know, I am in the room," Helen huffed.

Ranger looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I have every right to be here. I am Stephanie's mother." Helen's voice rose in pitch the more agitated she became.

"Helen, calm down," Frank ordered, turning to his wife.

"Don't you tell me to calm down, Frank Plum," Helen argued. "I almost lost my daughter today." Then Helen turned to Ranger. "You're not the only one here who loves her, you know."

Ranger didn't know what stunned him more - Helen admitting that she actually loved her daughter, or her admitting that she knew Ranger did. Helen brushed past her husband, removed her protective mask, and got right in Ranger's face.

"I know Stephanie and I have had our differences - you being at the center of most of them. You lead a dangerous life with questionable morals. You're not exactly the type of man I would choose for my daughter."

"Helen," Frank warned, but she just put up her hand to quiet him.

"But I saw your reaction today when you thought Stephanie was dead. I saw what your men had to do to you, the way you fought them to try and get to her. Only a man truly in love would have reacted that way."

Helen's words took the fight right out of him. She was right. Ranger felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest when Stephanie's heart had stopped. The sight of her lying in her own blood had scared him shitless. He didn't even want to try and imagine a life without Stephanie in it.

"It was never supposed to be her in that operating room," Ranger said quietly. "It was supposed to be one of us."

"Well, it wasn't," Helen said calmly. "It was Stephanie, and as much as I would love to blame you for this, I can't."

"Really," Ranger said flatly, feeling his hackles beginning to rise.

"Yes, really," Helen replied, "because Stephanie has this wonderful knack of doing whatever she wants and damn the consequences."

"I don't see how that's necessarily a bad thing," Ranger said.

"Try living with her," Helen huffed.

"I already do." Ranger was becoming more and more pissed off and wasn't sure how long he would be able to control himself, or if he really wanted to.

"Then you should know how hard it is to control that girl," Helen shot back.

"And therein lies your problem, Mrs. Plum. Stephanie shouldn't be controlled. She's a grown woman, who is more than capable of making her own decisions." Even though some of Stephanie's decisions in the past had driven Ranger to the brink of insanity, he wasn't about to tell Helen that. "Clubbing her over the head with your demands on how you think she should live her life is a sure-fire way to get her to do the exact opposite." Ranger's blood was beginning to boil. He wanted nothing more than to rip Helen's liver out and feed it to her.

"Yes, well, I'm beginning to realize that now," Helen admitted, defeat clearly in her eyes. "She's never going to live the life I envisioned for her."

"And she shouldn't have to," Ranger replied, calming slightly.

Helen narrowed her eyes at Ranger. "They say you're a criminal. They say you murder people."

"I'm not a criminal, and I don't murder people." Well, not recently anyway, and most of the people Ranger had killed were sanctioned by the U.S. Government, so they didn't really count. "And I don't beat up women, either." Which was why Helen was still standing in front of him in one piece.

"You're referring to Joe Morelli," Helen said coolly.

Ranger just stared at her.

"Well, maybe if she had married him when she had the chance, that unfortunate incident wouldn't have happened."

"Jesus, Helen. Who the hell are you trying to kid?" Frank spat out. "He's cut from the same cloth as his father: a cheating bastard who likes to slap women around. It would have happened eventually, and you know that. I, for one, am glad she didn't marry him. Steph now has the chance to be with the one man that truly makes her happy," Frank said, pointing to Ranger.

Helen stared at Ranger for a long moment, studying him. "It's clear you love my daughter, there's no denying that." Helen paused again before continuing. "But are you sure that makes you the right person for her? Especially given your lifestyle?"

Now there was a damned good question - a question Ranger had asked himself many times. He looked over Helen's shoulder at Stephanie lying in the bed. Tubes and wires ran from her to machines that monitored her condition. And although he knew he wasn't the one who'd put her there, he still felt responsible. He could still feel the guilt gnawing a hole in his gut.

"Present circumstances aside, I will always do everything in my power to keep Stephanie safe and happy," Ranger said.

"I told you I wouldn't blame you for her current condition, and I meant it," Helen said.

Ranger could see the sincerity in Helen's eyes, and it surprised him.

"She would have helped your niece with or without your consent."

Ranger chuckled. Truer words had never been spoken.

"Do you honestly think you can?" Helen asked. "Keep her safe and happy?"

"Yes," he answered. God, he hoped so.

"And you can give her want she wants, what she needs?"

"Yes," he answered again. As long as it was him that she wanted and needed. Everything else was incidental.

"You seem awfully sure of yourself," Helen stated.

"I am." Bullshit. He was anything but sure of himself where Stephanie was concerned, but he wasn't going to hand over that kind of information to Helen, either. Never give the enemy something they could use against you later.

"Are you really?" Helen asked.

"Jesus, Helen. Quit grilling the man. He's answered your questions," Frank interrupted.

"If he's the man that's going to be in Stephanie's life, then I need to make sure that he's the right man for her," Helen stated, turning to her husband.

"It's not your decision," Ranger and Frank replied at the same time.

Helen looked back and forth from one man to the next, before turning back to Frank.

"I'm still her mother," Helen said, her voice creeping up in volume. "You can't tell me I can't worry about her."

"Of course you're going to worry about her," Frank sighed. "I worry about her, too. But that doesn't give you the right to tell her what she can or can't do, or who she can or can't be with. It's her decision."

"You both sound like the same broken record," Helen complained.

"It's because we know what you should have known all along," Frank replied. "Stephanie is her own woman, and…"

"I know, I know," Helen said, cutting off her husband. "It's her decision."

"Exactly," Frank agreed.

"And you're okay with her being with this man?" Helen said, pointing to Ranger.

"Yes, I am," Frank stated firmly. "Unlike you, I don't listen to grocery store gossip. I form my own opinions about a person, and so far, what I've seen in Ranger, I like. He's a good man, and I've never seen Stephanie happier than she is with him."

Ranger was floored at Frank's admission. He wasn't used to people outside of his own family actually saying good things about him, let alone stand up for him. His respect for Stephanie's father went up a few more notches.

Helen looked at her unconscious daughter, and then turned back to Ranger. "Fine," Helen sighed. "If you think you can make Stephanie happy and give her the life she wants, then I guess I have no choice but to give you a chance."

_Gee, nice back-handed support,_ Ranger thought. However, it was more than she had given in the past.

"Contrary to popular belief, I want my daughter to be happy, too. I thought it would be by getting married, having kids, and living in the Burg. Obviously, Stephanie has other plans. That doesn't necessarily mean they're bad plans - just different from what I expected."

While living in the Burg was definitely out of the question, Ranger was open to the idea of marriage and kids - something he had never considered would be a part of his life until now.

"But first things first," Helen stated. "We need to get Stephanie well."

"Agreed," Ranger said. It was one of the few logical things Helen had said that he completely agreed with.

"And I assume you will do everything in your power to make that happen?" Helen asked.

"Consider it my mission in life." If that wasn't the damned truth. He would hand his company over to Tank and spend all his life's savings if that meant Stephanie would be okay.

"You know, I believe you. I think you really will try everything you can to give her what she needs," Helen stated, a small smile on her face. "This won't be easy for me, but I'm willing to try, too."

"What changed your mind?" Ranger asked.

"You showed me your heart when you had that episode in the hallway earlier today. Like I said before, only a man truly in love would react that way." Helen then turned back to Frank. "I'm hungry, and I want something to eat. I'm sure Ranger wouldn't mind sitting with Stephanie for awhile."

Frank stared at his wife for a moment, completely stunned. He finally shook his head in disbelief. "Fine, let's go."

Before Frank could lead his wife out of the room, Ranger stopped him. "I meant what I said about the hospital cafeteria. I highly suggest you take your wife somewhere decent."

"Thanks for the tip," Frank chuckled. "I'll remember that in the future."

"You know, Stephanie is more like you than you realize," Ranger said to Helen over his shoulder as they were leaving the room. "Not many people have the courage to stand up to me. It's obvious Stephanie inherited her courage from you."

Helen gave Ranger a smile and a wink. "I guess we both have a few things to learn."

Once Ranger was alone with Stephanie, he took a deep, cleansing breath. He felt like a freight train had slammed into him. Given the events of the day, it was no wonder he felt exhausted. The confrontation with Helen Plum had taxed what little energy he had left. He still didn't know quite what to make of the woman. Although she had said that she would give him a chance, he could tell that she was having a hard time letting go of her control.

Personally, he didn't give a rat's ass what the woman thought of him. However, if she was willing to try and get along and play nice, then he would, too - not for himself, but for Stephanie. She'd been through enough pain already, and if getting along with Helen would make things easier on Steph, then it would be worth it, especially if Helen was willing to back off and allow Steph to make her own decisions, without interfering all the time.

Ranger grabbed the protective gown and mask and put them on. In his dealing with Helen, he had completely forgotten to take the extra precaution. He just hoped his distraction wouldn't cost Stephanie.

Once dressed, he pulled a chair up to Stephanie's bedside and sank into it. He took her hand in his and brushed his thumb across her knuckles, willing her to wake up. Her hand looked so frail and helpless in his large, strong one, yet he was the one that felt completely helpless.

"Babe, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "It wasn't supposed to turn out this way."

Ranger took a deep breath and forced back the tears that threatened to fall. When was the last time he'd allowed himself to cry? God, it had been years, before he'd joined the Army. They had taught him to hide his emotions, bury them so deep that even torture couldn't make him crack. So how did this little white girl from the Burg get under his skin? She made him feel emotions that he thought weren't just buried deep, but dead altogether.

"Babe, you've got to wake up," Ranger pleaded. "I need to see those beautiful blue eyes. I need to see your smile." The last time he had seen it was earlier that morning, but he missed it already. Her smile could work magic on him. No matter how bad a day had been, or how moody he got, one smile from her would warm his heart and he would know everything would be okay. He needed everything to be okay now.

"Remember when we were at the beach house and I told you I always had the best of the best? And remember when I said that included you?" Ranger thought back to that weekend. He remembered how they made love several times, how she looked when he brought her to orgasm time and time again, and how her laughter filled the house and filled his heart with love and joy. Had that only been a few short months ago?

"Well, I meant every word of it. You are the best of the best. I had promised myself years ago that I would never become dependant on anyone. I would never need anyone. But God help me, I need you." Ranger could feel the tears beginning to slide down his cheeks. "I need you more than I need air. I crave everything about you." He took a deep breath before continuing. He'd never been this honest with anyone in his entire life.

"I swear on my life, when you get out of here, I will take care of you. I will give you everything you want and need. I just need to you to wake up." Then Ranger whispered, "Please."

The emotions churning inside Ranger were too much for him, and he buried his head in the blanket which covered Stephanie so no one could hear him sob. He stayed like that for several minutes, until he felt a hand stroke his head.

Oh Dios, someone had caught him in a weak moment. He looked up and felt his breath catch. Staring back at him was a pair of blue eyes.

"Ranger," Stephanie whispered.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N This is a Babe story – Morelli doesn't show in this chapter. Helen makes an appearance, though. Hope you find it interesting. Looks like the muse is in the mood!

Thanks to Jenny, Sue and Das for their editing skills. They catch the stupid mistakes that get past me. Trust me, there's a lot of them!

(She owns them – I wish I did. Hey, when you dream, dream BIG!)

THE BROKEN ROAD HOME

CHAPTER 22

"Babe?" Ranger whispered. He couldn't believe his eyes. Stephanie was awake. His prayers had been answered. A new wave of emotion flowed through Ranger, but this time, he didn't mind. He was filled with so much love and relief, he thought he'd burst from it.

"Ranger, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Although her head was still a bit hazy and her vision wasn't that clear, it was clear enough to know that Ranger had been crying. Something terrible had happened while she was asleep. She just knew it.

"Everything is fine now, Babe. You're awake." Ranger swiped the tears from his face, and then took her hand and brought it to his lips, placing the most gentle of kisses across her knuckles.

"No, something is wrong. I know it. It's Lacey, isn't it? I need to know." Her voice was gravely and it hurt her throat to speak, but she didn't care. She needed to know.

"Lacey is just fine, thanks to you. The doctors say she should make a full recovery." Ranger didn't want to tell Steph how close he came to losing her, but he had a feeling she was going to keep pushing until he caved in and told her everything.

"But you're upset," Steph said softly.

"I'm fine, Babe. I need to let the doctors know you're…" Ranger started to get up, but Steph pulled on his hand.

"Stop it. You sit down and tell me what happened," Steph ordered.

"Nothing happened. I've just been worried about you." Ranger kissed her hand again.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso, you've never lied to me before. I would appreciate it if you didn't start now." Although her voice had no strength, her words did, and they stopped Ranger cold.

"I think we should wait until you're a little stronger, Babe. Besides, the crisis is over now. You're awake, and you're going to be fine." Ranger pushed a few wayward curls from Steph's face, his hand shaking just a bit.

Steph studied his face for long moments. He looked tired; his eyes were red and held a mixture of pain and concern.

"It was me, wasn't it? Something happened to me," Steph stated, her voice shaky.

Ranger knew there was no way out of telling her now. His emotions had betrayed him. Just remembering her near-death experience brought fresh tears to his eyes.

"I… We almost lost you, Babe," he whispered. The grip Steph had on his hand tightened slightly, and Ranger hung his head. "You hemorrhaged at your incision and lost a lot of blood. You had to go back into surgery."

"I'm sorry," Steph said softly.

"Don't you apologize for anything," Ranger said, his head snapping up. "You didn't do anything wrong. In fact, you did everything right. Your sacrifice to save Lacey will never be forgotten. Ever."

"I scared you." Steph had tears in her eyes at that thought. How many times had she put Ranger in this position? How many times had he been scared for her safety? How many more times was she going to have to see that look on his face that haunted her dreams?

"It wasn't your fault. Besides, you're strong, Babe. You always have been. You fought your way back, just like you've fought for everything else." Ranger rose up and kissed her forehead. "I'm so proud of you."

Stephanie took a ragged breath, wincing at the pain. She felt like she had been hit by a truck. She raised her hand to her chest, lightly rubbing the bruises.

"What did they do to me?" Steph asked.

Ranger took a deep breath before answering. He considered sugar-coating the reason, but knew Steph would see right through the façade.

"They had to shock your heart, Babe," Ranger whispered. "It stopped beating when you hemorrhaged." Ranger could still hear the flat-line tone in his head and knew that it would haunt him for a very long time.

"Oh, God, Ranger..." Steph could feel the tears streaming down her face, but it wasn't because of what she'd gone through. It was because of what Ranger had gone through. For once, all his raw emotions were clearly etched on his face, and the tears in his eyes were breaking her heart.

"Listen to me, Babe," Ranger said as he scooted his chair closer to Stephanie. "I'm not telling you this to upset you, so you need to calm down. You were going to find out eventually, and I'd rather you hear it from me."

The last thing Ranger wanted was for Steph to hear about his breakdown. He would have to tell the guys to keep their lips zipped about it.

"Besides, like I said before, it's over now, and you're okay. You're a fighter and have a strong will. Nothing keeps you down for long."

Stephanie ran a shaky finger across Ranger's cheek and smiled. She knew he was holding something back, but decided she had pushed enough for answers. Seeing the relief and love on Ranger's face was enough for now.

"So Lacey really is okay?" Steph asked.

"Yes, she is. In fact, she wants to see you when you're up to it. But you need rest first. You've been through a lot, and I don't want you overdoing it."

"I'd like to see her," she stated.

"And you will, but later. First, you need to see the doctor." Ranger pressed the call button to the nurse's station and advised them that Steph was awake. Within minutes, Dr. Conners entered the room.

"Good evening, Ms. Plum. It's good to see you're awake." Dr. Conners shot Ranger a wary look as he took Steph's wrist to check her pulse.

Although Ranger refused to leave Steph, he stayed out of the way while the doctor checked her pupils and the various readouts from the machines.

"How is she?" Ranger asked.

"Her vitals are stable and steady; all good signs," Dr. Conners replied. Then he turned to Stephanie. "You need rest in order to regain your strength. Other than that, things look good. I'll check your incision in the morning. I don't want to move you right now."

Stephanie nodded at the doctor's words. She was feeling sleepy and didn't have the energy for much else.

"Babe, close your eyes and get some sleep. I'm going to talk to the doctor, but I'll be right back," Ranger said, kissing her forehead again.

"Okay," Steph whispered. She was asleep before Ranger left the room.

"Is she really going to be okay?" Ranger asked once he and the doctor were in the hallway.

"Like I said, all her vitals look good. Considering everything she's been through today, she's doing remarkably well. I wasn't expecting her to wake up this soon," Conners admitted.

"She's one of the strongest people I know," Ranger stated.

"That's good. She's going to need that strength for her recovery," Dr. Conners said. "It'll be a long process, but she's young and healthy and has already exceeded expectations."

_She always has, _Ranger thought.

After spending the night in a chair next to Stephanie's bed, Ranger had to get up and stretch his legs. He returned to her room with a cup of black sludge the hospital tried to pass off as coffee, to find Stephanie awake.

"Good morning, Babe. You sleep well?" Ranger asked as he sat down next to her. He noticed her color looked better, and her eyes were a little brighter.

"Yes, I did. Is that coffee?" Steph asked, eyeing the cup in his hand.

"It is, and none for you. Not until the doctor clears you for regular food. Besides," Ranger said, grimacing at his cup, "I'm pretty sure this stuff will kill you." Ranger immediately regretted his words and wished he could take them back. How could he be so callous and careless with his words after everything Steph had been through? He knew better than that.

"Ranger, relax." Steph saw the panic in Ranger's eyes from his remark. "I'm not going to have you walking on eggshells around me. Besides, from what you told me yesterday, I don't think a simple cup of coffee is going to do me in." Steph winked at Ranger in an attempt to ease his guilt.

"I really don't think this is suitable for human consumption," Ranger stated, looking at the offending liquid.

"Like half the crap I eat is?" Steph retorted.

Ranger laughed in spite of himself. He knew she was feeling better if her sense of humor was back.

"So, does your promise still stand?" Steph asked, once Ranger was seated in the chair next to her.

"And which promise would that be?" he asked.

"You said you would take me back to the beach house once I got out of here," she reminded him.

"Babe, I'll take you anywhere in the world you want to go."

"Hmmm, sounds tempting, but I think the beach house will be fine. It's far enough away so we won't be bothered, but close enough in case you're needed at the office," Steph said. She couldn't stand the thought of Ranger dropping all his other responsibilities just to take care of her.

"You don't worry about the office. I'd walk away from the whole damn thing if it meant being with you," Ranger admitted. "Besides, Tank is more than capable of handling things. It's what I trained him for."

"I can't let you walk away from—" Stephanie started.

"Babe, stop worrying. The only thing I want you concentrating on is getting better," Ranger said.

"Sounds like wonderful advice," Dr. Conners said as he entered the room. "Good morning, Ms. Plum. How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday, and please, call me Stephanie. 'Ms. Plum' just makes me sound so old," Stephanie said, grimacing.

"Very well, then, Stephanie," Dr. Conners chuckled. He then turned to Ranger. "I need to ask you to step from the room for a moment while I examine Stephanie."

Ranger began to bristle, until he felt Stephanie take his hand.

"It's okay, Ranger. He needs to do his job," she said reassuringly.

Ranger unwillingly backed down. "I'll be right outside," he grumbled, and then stalked from the room.

"He is protective of you, isn't he?" Dr. Conners asked as he watched Ranger leave the room.

"You have no idea," Stephanie answered with a smile.

Stephanie's family silently walked down the corridor toward her room. Helen stopped when she saw a sign on the wall.

"You two go on ahead. I have something I need to do," Helen said.

Frank looked at his wife questioningly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I won't be long," Helen responded.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Edna asked.

"No, Mother. This is something I need to do alone." Helen smiled weakly at them both, and then turned to follow the signs that pointed to the hospital chapel.

Once she arrived, she stepped quietly inside and sighed with relief when she saw that it was empty. Some things just didn't need an audience.

Helen lit two candles, before taking a seat in the front pews. With rosary beads in hand, she began to pray.

"Oh, God. Where do I begin? My family is a mess. I almost lost my youngest daughter, who I'm sure hates me, my husband still hasn't moved back into our bedroom, my mother barely speaks to me, and the whole 'Burg is whispering behind my back about how I failed as a mother. How do I fix all this?"

"Apologizing to your daughter would be a good start," said a female voice behind her.

Helen turned around and saw Ranger's mother, Maria, standing there. Terror gripped her chest, and she felt the blood drain from her face. She was completely speechless and just stared at Maria.

"I normally don't intrude on other people's time with God, but I think he brought me in here for a reason," Maria said. She walked up the aisle and sat in a pew across from Helen.

"I know I don't know all the facts about yours and Stephanie's relationship, or lack thereof, and you may think it's none of my business, but Stephanie just saved my granddaughter's life, so I think that affords me some say in the matter." Maria took a deep breath before she continued.

"Let me start at the beginning," Maria sighed. "You only know my son as 'Ranger,' some kind of street thug and criminal. You couldn't be more wrong. Oh sure, he puts on a tough front and people are wise not to cross him, but you don't know Carlos, the man he truly is.

"I admit, when he was younger, he got into a lot of trouble. He kept things inside, didn't like to talk about what was bothering him. His father, Ric, and I didn't know what to do with him for the longest time. We even sent him to Florida to stay with family, in hopes that it would help.

"Well, long story short, Ric finally convinced him to join the Army. I truly believe it's what saved Carlos' life. He cleaned up his act andbecame an Army Ranger and the man that he is today. Did you know that he has a Purple Heart?"

Helen's eyes widen in shock. "No, I didn't."

"I don't know all the details, because Carlos never speaks of it, but I do know he took three bullets rescuing an ambushed infantry unit. Got everyone out alive. Ric and I had never been more proud of him when we found that out. Anyway, he got out shortly after that and started his business. His training in the Army served him well, considering some of the people he's had to deal with over the years, and his company has been successful for many years now.

"But he was still moody and secretive... Until Stephanie entered his life." A bright smile lit up Maria's face. "The changes were subtle, at first; he began coming around more often and participating in family events. It was refreshing to see." Maria paused for a moment, the expression on her face changing to that of anger and sadness.

"But when Stephanie left RangeMan to go live with that other man," Maria spat out, "Carlos began going downhill again. It wasn't until she returned that Carlos became happy again. She is the light in his otherwise dark life, and I am eternally grateful for her, for many things. Not only did she risk her life to save that of my granddaughter, Lacey, but she also saved my other granddaughter, Carlos' daughter, from that horrid kidnapper. And she has saved Carlos from himself. That was no easy task," Maria chuckled.

"So, what I don't understand is why you despise her so much," Maria huffed, unable to keep the bitterness completely out of her voice.

"I don't despise Stephanie," Helen replied.

"Well, you certainly haven't supported her in anything she's done," Maria shot back.

"She's always getting into trouble or is in some kind of danger. That's not how I raised her. It's embarrassing to hear the way people talk about her," Helen said defensively.

"I can understand how you would be worried about the danger of her job. Believe me, I've spent many sleepless nights worrying about Carlos. But I've never been embarrassed by what my son does. I know the truth, and I don't listen to idle gossip in the grocery line," Maria stated.

"But I want better for Stephanie than her rolling around in garbage and dealing with undesirable people all day," Helen exclaimed. "She should be at home, raising her children, and—"

"That is _your_ life, as it is mine. Those are the choices _we_ made. Our children see things differently, and cramming our wants and desires for them down their throats isn't going to change their minds. If anything, it will push them into doing the exact opposite of what you want and drive them further away."

Helen sighed and looked down at her lap. She knew she had promised Ranger that she would be more accepting of Stephanie's choices, but she just couldn't understand how her daughter could be so willing to turn her back on everything she'd been taught.

"You need to stop controlling your daughter and accept her for who she is, faults and all," Maria sighed. "And you need to apologize to her for the horrible things you said to her."

Helen's head snapped up in shock. "What do you know about that?" she asked, the feeling of terror overcoming her again.

"My nephew, Lester, keeps me informed on the things Carlos won't talk about or doesn't feel he needs to divulge. I have to admit, part of me would still like to rip your throat out for saying such a hurtful thing to Stephanie—" Maria paused a moment to cross herself over her violent thoughts "—but considering you are here asking God for help, it appears that you may have seen the errors of your ways."

"Now if only she would wake up," Helen said quietly.

"You don't know?" Maria asked.

Helen just furrowed her eyebrows at her.

"Stephanie woke up last night. It wasn't for very long, but she was alert and responsive."

"I didn't know. No one called us," Helen admitted.

"Well, like I said, she wasn't awake for very long, and Carlos probably figured you'd see her today. I was actually heading to see her when I decided to stop in here and thank God for his miracle. I should let you go so you can see her." Maria got up and started to leave the chapel.

"Wait," Helen said. "Could I ask you a favor?"

Maria's eyebrows shot up her forehead.

"Could I meet Lacey first? Stephanie probably isn't in a big hurry to see me anyway. Besides, her father and grandmother are probably talking her ear off right about now."

Maria paused for a few moments and considered Helen's request. "All right. I'll, of course, have to clear it with my daughter first, but I don't see the harm in it. Follow me."

Helen stood, crossed herself one last time, and followed Maria to Lacey's room.

Ranger leaned against the wall outside Steph's room and tried to rub the fatigue from his face. It had been a long night, and he hadn't gotten much sleep. He'd wanted to be alert and awake in case Steph woke up again and needed anything. He looked up the hall and saw Frank and Edna approaching. He didn't even have the energy to be nervous about being around Steph's crazy grandmother.

"Is everything all right?" Frank asked, taking in Ranger's haggard look.

"Things are much better, sir," Ranger replied. "Steph woke up for a bit last night. The doctor is in there now examining her."

"Why didn't you call?" Frank asked, annoyed at being left out of the loop.

"To be honest, sir, I didn't even think of it," Ranger admitted. "I was just so relieved to see her awake, she was all I could focus on."

"Frank, there's no harm done," Edna said, placing her hand on her son-in-law's arm. "We're here now, and we'll be able to see her. Right?" Edna asked, turning to Ranger.

"Yes, as soon as the doctor is finished," Ranger sighed. Then a small smile crossed his face. "She'll be happy to see you."

"You look like hell, son. Didn't you get any sleep?" Frank asked.

"Not much, sir," Ranger said with a sigh.

"I think after everything we've been through, you can drop the formalities. We're not in the military, and I'm not your C.O." Frank said.

"You're Stephanie's father. Close enough," Ranger stated.

"Call me Frank."

"Yes, sir… Frank," Ranger corrected himself. God, he was a mess. He needed to pull it together, or he'd be no good to anyone—especially Stephanie.

Dr. Conners finally exited Stephanie's room and studied the small group outside her door. Ranger made the introductions, and Frank shook the doctor's hand.

"Well, Stephanie's prognosis is good," Dr. Conners reported. "Her vitals continue to improve, and she only has minor swelling at the incision site, which is perfectly normal. Her remaining kidney seems to be handling the extra workload just fine. I'm considering moving her to a private room tomorrow. If she continues to improve at this rate, she may be released next week."

"Oh, that's wonderful news," Edna exclaimed. "Can we see her?"

"Yes, of course. But remember, she still needs her rest, so try not to tire her out," Dr. Conners ordered.

"We'll be good," Edna promised.

Both Frank and Ranger snorted simultaneously.

The trio entered Steph's room, and her face lit up when she saw her father and grandmother. Both bent down and kissed her gently.

"It's good to see you awake, pumpkin," Frank said softly.

"Thanks, Daddy. I'm sorry I worried you. I didn't mean to get everyone upset," Stephanie whispered.

"Don't you worry about a thing, pumpkin. Everyone is fine," Frank told her with a smile, trying to gloss everything over.

"She knows," Ranger stated.

Frank shot him a stern look, but Stephanie interjected before her father could say anything.

"Don't be mad at Ranger, Daddy," she pleaded. "I pushed him for answers."

"Frank, you know how she is when she gets something in her head," Grandma Mazur said, coming to Ranger's rescue. "I'm sure she didn't give poor Ranger a chance." She patted Ranger's arm in understanding, and he smiled down at the old woman.

Frank knew when he was outnumbered and graciously backed down. After all, his daughter's stubbornness was one of her greatest strengths.

The chatted and laughed for a while longer, when Stephanie tensed, her eyes widening in shock. Ranger, Frank, and Edna turned to see what had gotten Stephanie's nervous attention.

There, in the doorway, stood Helen Plum.

"If you all don't mind, I'd like to speak with my daughter. Alone."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N This is a Babe story – Not Morelli friendly at all! Helen has the starring role in this chapter. Hope you find it interesting. Looks like the muse still wants to play!

Thanks to Jenny and Das for their editing skills. They catch the stupid mistakes that get past me. Trust me, there's a lot of them!

(She owns them – I wish I did. Hey, when you dream, dream BIG!)

THE BROKEN ROAD HOME

CHAPTER 23

The room fell into complete silence as everyone stared at Helen. She felt uncomfortable under their suspicious gazes, but she refused to back down. She was, after all, still Stephanie's mother, and she had some things she needed to say—without an audience.

Frank was the first to speak.

"Well, I could use some coffee. Edna?" he said, standing up.

Grandma Mazur nodded and stood up nervously, glancing back at Stephanie several times.

Ranger, however, stayed put.

Helen moved to the side to allow Frank and her mother to exit the room. "Be nice," Frank warned, as he walked past his wife.

Still, Ranger didn't move.

"Do you want us to bring you anything?" Edna asked.

Helen just shook her head.

Ranger didn't budge.

Helen finally walked to the end of Stephanie's bed and gave her a small smile. Then she turned to Ranger and raised her eyebrows. "I would really like to speak to my daughter alone."

"Ranger, it's okay," Stephanie urged. She grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles.

He turned his head to face her. "Babe, are you sure?" he asked, as he ran his thumb across her lips.

"Go. I'll be fine." She kissed the pad of his thumb before releasing his hand.

"I won't be far," Ranger said as he stood up to leave. "Remember what she's been through already," he said to Helen as he walked out of the room.

Helen took the chair Ranger had vacated and studied her daughter. She looked pale and had several tubes and wires attached to her. Her hair was a mess, and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Helen asked. She wasn't sure where to begin, so she figured she'd start with the basics. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, Mother," Steph replied. The tension in the room was so thick, Steph thought she'd choke on it.

"Do you want some water?" Helen asked again, reaching for the plastic pitcher and a cup on the table next to her.

Steph couldn't help but notice the tremors in her mother's hand. "Mother, I'm fine," Steph repeated.

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say that, but you are doing better," Helen replied. "And that's a good thing," she added.

"Really?" Steph asked, her sarcasm seeping through a little more than she'd intended.

"Yes, really," Helen shot back. "Geez, Stephanie, I don't want you dead."

"No, just not born at all," Steph sneered.

"Well, since you've brought that up, we might as well get it out of the way," Helen sighed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Steph asked. She couldn't wait to hear the spin her mother was going to put on this. It was going to be interesting to see how she was going to make what she'd said all Steph's fault. _Bring it on,_ Steph thought. _I'm ready for it._

"I'm sorry. I said a horrible thing that I didn't mean and never should have said," Helen said quietly.

Steph hadn't been ready for _that._ An apology? From her mother? Steph was completely stunned. She couldn't remember her mother ever apologizing for anything.

"If you didn't mean it, why did you say it?" Steph asked, not yet willing to accept her mother's shocking and unexpected apology.

"A lot of reasons, but none of them good," Helen sighed.

"Such as?" Steph prodded.

"I spoke without thinking first," Helen started. "I was upset over what you had done to Joseph..."

"What I did?" Steph cried. "What about what he did? The bastard was cheating on me, Mother. Same as Dickie. Why does that never bother you?"

"It was...embarrassing. A Plum woman has always been enough for her man. He's never felt the need to stray," Helen replied.

"Explain that one to Valerie, Mother," Steph shot back.

"What happened to Valerie was unfortunate. She had a good marriage. Besides, she didn't make a spectacle of herself."

"She got knocked up by a Kloughn," Steph cried.

"She married him," Helen said defensively.

"That's right. St. Valerie can do no wrong, while I get my ass raked over the coals every time." Stephanie glared at her mother. Shocking apology or no, everything was still her fucking fault.

"Look, I know I've been hard on you in the past, and I'm trying to apologize," Helen said, the frustration clear in her voice.

"Well, you're doing a hell of a job," Stephanie muttered.

"If you would let me finish and not interrupt me every two minutes, I might be able to explain," Helen stated.

Stephanie waved a hand at her mother, signaling her to continue.

"Like I said," Helen continued, "I was upset over the recent events. I thought Joe was your last chance at a stable life."

"He was _your _last chance, Mother," Stephanie interrupted.

Helen gave her a stern look, and Steph shut her mouth.

"But there was more to it than that," Helen almost whispered. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at her lap. "I wasn't exactly in my right mind."

"Menopause, Mother? You're going to blame everything on menopause?" Steph asked in an unbelieving tone.

"Alcohol," Helen said flatly.

Stephanie stopped breathing for a moment. Next to an apology, that was the last thing she'd expected her mother to say. She remained quiet so Helen could continue.

"Ever since you started working for Vinnie and getting yourself into dangerous situations, I started to drink."

Helen held up her hand when she saw that Steph was about to jump in again."Before you say anything, I'm not blaming my drinking on you. I chose to grab the bottle." When she saw that Stephanie wasn't going to say anything, Helen continued. "It was just a little at first—a nip here or a swallow there. Then you started hanging around Ranger more, getting yourself into dangerous or embarrassing situations, and the nips and swallows increased." Helen paused to take a deep, cleansing breath. "I saw all my dreams for you slipping away. I saw you turning your back on everything that was expected of you so you could chase after silly whims."

"I have dreams of my own, Mother, and I don't consider them 'silly whims.' They're just not _your_ dreams." Stephanie refused to apologize for having her own aspirations.

"I'm beginning to realize that," Helen admitted. "Anyway, when you and that other man…"

"His name is Cal, and he's my partner," Stephanie added.

"Yes, well, when you and Cal showed up at the house, I had hit the bottle fairly hard that day," Helen confessed. "I was so upset, I really didn't know what I was saying at the time, and the crack about Valerie being an only child just flew out of my mouth before I realized it." Helen paused to study her hands. "It was wrong, and I'm sorry."

Steph's head was spinning. She'd been hit with so much information, she didn't know which to process first.

"Did Val know you were drunk?" Steph asked.

"Oh, who knows," Helen snorted. "She's so wrapped up in her jealousy of you, I doubt she noticed."

"Why would she be jealous of me?" Steph asked in disbelief. "She has everything—a husband, even if it is Albert, kids, and most of all, your approval. What could she possibly be jealous over?"

"My guess would be freedom," Helen stated.

Steph gave her a stunned look.

"While she's at home taking care of the kids, you're off having adventures. She doesn't have that kind of freedom, and I suppose that makes her jealous."

"Are you jealous, too, Mother?" Steph asked.

"Maybe a little, but I'm too old to be running the streets, trying to save the day," Helen chuckled. "Somehow, I don't think your father would tolerate that too well."

"Maybe not," Steph agreed with a smile. She really didn't see that going over at all. Sure, her dad was supportive of Steph, but he had grown to expect certain things from his wife, and being an adrenaline junkie wasn't one of them.

"What are you going to do about your drinking?"

"Well, I haven't had a drop in the last couple of days. I've been too busy rethinking things," Helen stated.

"Are you doing okay?" Steph always knew her mother had a secret stash of liquor in the cupboard. Wine was even served with dinner most of the time. However, not once could she ever remember her mother being plowed.

"Yes, I think I am. I've had a clear head, and it's helped me put things in perspective," Helen admitted.

"So you don't think you need an AA meeting or something?" Steph hedged.

"Considering I'm not a 'falling down drunk,' I don't think so. I think I'll be okay. But if it will make you feel better, I'll pour out all my stash," Helen stated.

"Well, that's a start, but I still think you should talk to someone. If you need any help, just let me know," Steph offered, before she realized what she was saying.

"Thank you, I appreciate that," Helen said sincerely.

There was a long pause while both women tried to decide what to say next. Finally, Stephanie broke the silence.

"So what about Ranger?" Steph asked.

"What about him?"

"He's not exactly what you had envisioned for me," Steph stated.

"You're right, he isn't," Helen agreed. "However, I don't think you'll ever find another man, aside from your father, who'll love you as much as he does."

If Stephanie hadn't been lying down, she would have fallen over. She was beginning to think her real mother had been kidnapped and some alien look-a-like had taken her place.

"What makes you say that?" Stephanie knew Ranger loved her, but she was dying to know why all of a sudden, her mother felt the same way.

"He wouldn't have reacted the way he did when you coded if he didn't," Helen said.

"He was upset," Steph replied, not sure what her mother meant.

"Upset?" Helen repeated, her eyebrows raising to her hairline. "He needed to be held down by three of his men, while another one sedated him. I'd say that's a little more than just being 'upset.' Hell, he punched out a doctor, for God's sake."

Stephanie just sat there, wide-eyed at her mother as she laid yet another bombshell at her feet.

"I had no idea. Ranger didn't tell me," Steph whispered. She didn't want to think about that scenario. She didn't want to face the pain she had caused Ranger by scaring the hell of out him.

"I didn't think he would. His mother said he tends to be closed-lipped about many things," Helen stated.

"When did you talk to Maria?" Steph cried. Now she was sure she had stepped into an episode of 'The Twilight Zone.'

"Right after we got here," Helen confessed. "She came into the chapel, and we had a little chat."

Stephanie began to inspect her mother for any cuts, bruises, or broken bones—any sign that there had been a scuffle.

"Don't worry; we were very civil with one another," Helen said, noticing what her daughter was doing. "Although she did say that part of her wanted to rip my throat out."

"No doubt," Steph replied. "What else did you two talk about?"

"She explained Ranger to me, helped me see him in a different light. Apparently, he's not really as bad as they say he is," Helen sighed.

"I've been trying to tell you that for years, Mother," Steph cried.

"Yes, but I figured it was just you trying to sugar-coat things. And..." Helen said, cutting Stephanie off before she could say anything else, "we talked about you. Apparently, she's very fond of you, and not just because you saved Lacey's life; she is a very charming young lady, by the way."

"Oh, my God! You saw Lacey?" Now Steph was sure she had gone from 'The Twilight Zone' straight into an alternate universe.

"Yes, I did. Only for a few minutes, though. She had very nice things to say about you," Helen stated.

She thought back on her brief visit with the young girl, who wasn't much older than her own granddaughter, Angie. As she'd listened to Lacey talk about how she was going to visit Walt Disney World once she was better, Helen couldn't help but think about how this could have been her own little Angie, recovering from a life-saving operation—an operation Stephanie had made possible. The realization of how selfless her daughter had been had finally hit home.

"I didn't want to tire her out, so I didn't stay long," Helen said. That, and the fact that the tension emanating from the family in the room was so thick, one could cut it with a knife, had her scooting out of there as quickly as she could. "However, she did tell me to tell you that she wants to see you as soon as possible."

"Believe me, I will. Just as soon as the doctor says it's okay," Steph agreed. "Anything else I should know about?"

"No, that about covers it for now," Helen said softly.

"Well, thank God," Steph sighed. "Any more shockers, and I think it would make my heart stop again."

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, that's not funny," Helen cried. "Don't you ever joke about that. You scared the hell out of a lot of people."

"Sorry," Steph muttered. "But you have to admit, Mother. Everything you said _was_ a bit surprising."

"Be that as it may, you dying is no laughing matter," Helen said sternly.

Stephanie looked away from her mother. She figured Helen had some right to be upset.

"So, would it be too much to expect a wedding and grandchildren?" Helen asked after a moment of silence.

Ah, there was the old Helen Steph knew so well.

"I don't know, Mother," Steph said flatly.

"Well, you two are living together, and you obviously love each other. It would be the normal progression of things."

"I don't exactly _do_ normal, remember?" Steph reminded her mother.

Helen just rolled her eyes. "Well, a mother can hope for these things, you know?" Helen huffed.

"You already have three beautiful granddaughters, Mother. What more do you want?"

"Maybe a grandson?" Helen suggested.

"Then talk to Val. She doesn't seem to have any problem popping out kids," Steph muttered again.

"Maybe I want that gift from you. Did you ever think about that?" Helen asked.

Gift?

"I don't know, Mother. Ranger already has Julie and isn't in a big hurry to have any more kids."

Was that still true for Ranger? Stephanie wasn't sure. Hell, she wasn't even sure about her own stand on children anymore. At one time, she was adamant about not being a mother, but with Ranger as the father, it was a possibility worth considering. Guess she would cross that bridge when she came to it, if she ever came to it at all.

"There's nothing wrong with him having more children," Helen said a bit defensively.

"You're pushing, Mother," Stephanie warned.

"It is a mother's God-given right to want grandchildren, Stephanie. You would be hard pressed to find one that didn't agree with me," Helen huffed.

Stephanie knew that on some level, her mother was right, so she let that statement slide. After all, she knew how Maria felt about adding more kids to the Manoso clan, and she wasn't afraid to voice her opinion.

"We'll see, Mother," Steph said. "That's all I can promise you right now."

"Well, a mother can hope, can't she?" Helen asked.

"I guess so." At that point, Stephanie yawned. She suddenly felt tired. The conversation with her mother had taken more out of her than she realized.

Helen reached over and wrapped a couple of Stephanie's curls around her finger. "When was the last time you did your hair?" she asked.

"Ummm, the morning of the surgery?" It wasn't really a question, but Steph wondered why her mother wanted to know. "I've been a little preoccupied to worry about my appearance." Then it hit her. She must look a fright; suddenly, she wanted a bath.

"Hmmm," was all Helen said before she stood up.

"You're leaving?" Steph asked.

"You're tired and need some rest, and I have something to take care of," Helen stated. "I'll be back later." Helen headed for the door, and then stopped and turned around.

"Once you're back on your feet, I fully expect you and Ranger over for dinner," Helen stated matter-of-factly.

"Will Val be there?" Steph asked.

"Not if you don't want her to be," Helen replied.

"Will there be pineapple upside down cake involved?" Steph asked again.

"If that's what it takes to get you to come over." Helen smiled.

"I'll talk to Ranger about it."

"Fine. Now get some rest. I'll be back later to check on you," Helen stated.

"Mother?" Stephanie said before Helen walked out the door.

Helen turned around and looked at her daughter.

"Thank you. I know that wasn't easy for you," Steph said.

"The important things in life rarely are," Helen replied, and then left the room.

Stephanie laid back and took a deep breath. Her head was still reeling from the things her mother had told her. Steph had to give her mother credit, though. Not once did Helen cry "Why me?" or blame Steph for everything that had ever gone wrong between them. Helen had taken most of the responsibility, while shocking the crap out of her youngest daughter.

Steph couldn't remember the last time she'd had a civil conversation with her mother. This had definitely been a refreshing change.

As Helen walked up the hallway toward the nurses' station, she saw Frank and Ranger leaning against a wall. Both had murderous scowls on their faces. Helen breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it wasn't her they were glaring at.

It was Joe Morelli.

He was leaning against the counter, his back toward Helen, chatting with a pretty blonde nurse with perfect teeth and plastic boobs. As Helen neared, she could hear their conversation.

"So you get off at five o'clock?" Joe asked. "That's great. So do I. Maybe I can swing by, pick you up, and we can have a drink somewhere."

Helen was stunned at what she was hearing. Joe was married and had a baby on the way...and he was hitting on Nurse Barbie.

Her surprise quickly turned to anger as she finally saw Joe for the cheating bastard he was. She thanked God that Stephanie had left him before it was too late—before she had married him and become pregnant with his child. Then Helen moved in for the kill.

"Why, Officer Morelli. Fancy meeting you here," Helen crooned, her voice saccharine sweet.

Joe turned around, the shock at seeing her evident on his face.

"Um, hello, Mrs. Plum," he stammered.

"Why are you here?" Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

Apparently, Morelli was too stunned to notice, although Ranger did. He shot a quick look at Frank, who shrugged, just as shocked by his wife's demeanor as everyone else.

"I...um...I have a witness I need to question about a case," Joe stammered, trying desperately not to let his voice crack. "They're on this floor."

"I'm sure they are." Helen didn't care if the witness was on the floor or on the roof.

"So, tell me, Officer Morelli..." She looked back and forth between Joe and Nurse Barbie for a moment. "How is your pregnant wife?" Helen asked innocently, pitching her voice just right so that everyone could hear. "Isn't she due to have that baby soon?" Helen batted her eyes innocently for effect.

Joe paled. Nurse Barbie's smile vanished, replaced by a glare of pure rage. She picked up the file in front of her and stormed away from the counter.

"You listen to me, and you listen good, you jackass," Helen spat, getting right up in Joe's face. She shot a quick glance at Ranger, whose eyes were wide in surprise. "You ever touch my daughter again, Ranger will be the _least_ of your problems. Do I make myself clear?"

Helen didn't wait for a response. Frankly, she couldn't care less what Joe had to say. She left him standing there like an idiot and marched over to Frank and Ranger. Frank's mouth hung open in utter disbelief, and Ranger had a shit-eating grin on his face. It was obvious they had heard everything, as had several people who were staring at her.

"I need the car keys, Frank," Helen said, holding her hand out. "I want to go shopping."

"Now?" Frank hadn't recovered from his initial shock at his wife's behavior, and she had just hit him with another whammy.

"Yes, now," Helen said, rolling her eyes. She was acting as if she hadn't just castrated Joe Morelli in front of an audience. "There are some things I need to get for Stephanie."

"What kind of things?" Frank asked, blinking rapidly, trying to clear his head.

"Girl things," Helen stated. "If she's going to be here for a while, then she should at least be comfortable. Do you want to come, Mother?"

Edna Mazur had been standing on the other side of Ranger, so Helen hadn't seen her earlier.

"Are you kidding?" Edna asked, beaming. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Frank handed his wife the keys, and she kissed him on the cheek. Then she patted Ranger on the shoulder, before leading her mother down the hall and out of the hospital.

Frank looked up at Ranger and asked, "What the hell just happened?"

Ranger threw his arm around Frank's shoulders as they walked past Morelli toward Stephanie's room.

"Unification, my friend," Ranger said, looking at Joe. "Unification."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N This is a Babe story – Not Morelli friendly at all! Helen has become tolerable, although neither appear in this chapter. Looks like the muse still wants to play! Only other warning is for language.

Thanks to Jenny Sue and Das for their editing skills. They catch the stupid mistakes that get past me. Trust me, there's a lot of them!

(She owns them – I wish I did. Hey, when you dream, dream BIG!)

THE BROKEN ROAD HOME

CHAPTER 24

By the next day, Stephanie was improving so well, Dr. Conners decided to move her out of the ICU and into a private room. Helen had returned as promised, and with the help of Grandma Mazur, they did her hair, moisturized her skin, and painted her nails. Helen even gave her a comfy nightgown to replace that dreadful scrap of material the hospital had provided. The conversation was kept light, and Steph had to admit she felt better after an afternoon of pampering.

After taking a nap, and then having a small lunch, which consisted of dry toast, warm jell-o, and a juice that resembled a urine sample, Steph decided she needed to do something.

She looked over at Ranger, who was sitting in a chair reading a _Guns and Ammo_ magazine, and rolled her eyes.

"Are you really enjoying that?" Steph asked.

"Gotta keep up on the latest technology, Babe," Ranger answered, turning the page.

"Just how many ways are there to make a bullet?" Steph grumbled.

"You'd be amazed," Ranger chuckled. "Would you like me to read to you the history of the Berger Hunting VLD Match Bullets?"

"Um, no thanks," Steph replied.

"It's riveting stuff." Ranger had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Thanks, I'll pass." Steph rolled her eyes again and shook her head. She would never understand the love affair men had with their guns. "Ranger?"

"Yeah, Babe," Ranger said over the pages of his magazine.

"I'd like to see Lacey today," she replied.

Ranger stood up and set his magazine on the table next to his chair. "I'll find the doctor and let him know." He bent down and placed a kiss on Steph's lips, lingering for just a moment. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here," Steph called after him as he headed for the door.

"You'd better." Then he was gone.

A few minutes later, Cal and Lester strolled into her room.

"Hey, Beautiful! You look better," Lester said. He bent down and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"You'd better get your lips off Bomber before Ranger sees you," Cal warned.

"I'm family, so I'm entitled," Lester said, wagging his eyebrows.

Cal walked to Steph's other side and placed a kiss on her other cheek.

"You'd better get your lips off Bomber before Ranger sees you," Lester said, doing a whining impersonation of Cal's previous statement.

"I'm her partner, so I'm entitled," Cal said arrogantly.

"I'll kick both your asses if you don't knock it off," Ranger growled from the doorway.

Cal paled and took a step backward. Lester flipped Ranger off and turned back to Steph, whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

"How you feeling, Beautiful?" Lester asked.

"I'm fine, but if you keep that up, you're going to end up in a bed next to me," Steph stated.

"More like the morgue," Cal mumbled.

"Shouldn't you two knuckleheads be at work?" Ranger asked, glaring at them both. He may have looked intimidating to the guys, but Steph could see the twinkle in his eyes. He was happy they were there.

"Nope," Lester replied. "We're off shift, so we decided to come see our favorite girl. Besides, it's not like you have exclusive rights to her."

"Since when?" Ranger growled again.

Cal swore under his breath, while Steph just rolled her eyes. Lester really was going to find himself in a body bag one of these days.

"Oh, Ranger, relax," Steph said. "Lester is just yanking your chain."

"He's going to find that chain wrapped around his throat," Ranger replied.

"Not likely," Lester retorted. "Your chain ain't that big."

"Wanna bet?" Steph shot back, a smirk on her face and an evil gleam in her eyes.

Cal and Lester stood there staring at her, stunned beyond belief, while Ranger howled.

"Well, I guess you really are feeling better," Cal said, the first to recover from Steph's comment. "The guys are going to be thrilled to hear it."

"Thanks. I'm hoping to get out of here soon," Steph replied, smiling at her partner.

"Then you and I will be back on the streets chasing down the bad guys in no time," Cal teased with a grin.

"Don't get too excited, Cal," Ranger said. "Steph has a long road of recovery ahead of her. She'll be off for at least a couple of months."

"Ah, man," Cal whined. "What am I supposed to do for excitement until then?"

"You can always partner up with Hector," Lester suggested, smirking. "He likes you."

"Fuck you, Santos," Cal growled.

"What? You're both bald and have tattoos. You can build your relationship on that." Lester winked.

"Can I kill him?" Cal asked Ranger.

"Be my guest," Ranger replied. "It'll save me from having to do it."

Cal started to walk around Stephanie's bed and head for Lester, when Steph cried out.

"Wait!"

Cal froze.

"Before the murdering mayhem begins... Ranger, what did the doctor say? Can I see Lacey now?"

"Yes. In fact, I have a wheelchair parked outside," Ranger replied. "If these two morons would get out of the way, I can wheel it in here and take you up to see her."

"Move," Steph said, looking back and forth between the two Merry Men.

They immediately complied, and Ranger helped her get in the chair, careful not to tangle up the tube to her IV bag. He hooked the bag to the back of her chair, and he began to wheel her out.

"Do you think you two boneheads can stay out of trouble until we get back?" Ranger sighed.

"We'll be perfect angels," Lester said. He even batted his eyes.

Steph rolled hers, and Ranger just sighed in disgust.

"Oh, cool!" Cal exclaimed. "_Guns and Ammo_." He pushed his way past Lester and grabbed the magazine, flopping in the chair as he opened it up.

"I wanna see that," Lester cried.

"Wait your fucking turn," Cal said, keeping the magazine out of Lester's reach. "I saw it first. Besides, I've been wanting to read that article about the Berger Match Bullets."

Steph looked up at Ranger, her mouth slightly open in disbelief.

"Like I said, Babe, riveting stuff," he said with a smirk as he began wheeling her out the door.

"You can read?" she heard Lester ask Cal, and then he yelped in pain when Cal kicked him.

"My God. It's like Romper Room with those two," Steph sighed, shaking her head.

"At least our children will be better behaved." The comment was out of Ranger's mouth before he realized it. He saw Steph visibly tense, and then almost immediately relax.

"They'd better be," Steph replied, "or they can live with those two. In Siberia."

Ranger chuckled as he wheeled her down the hall.

Lacey was watching some kids' show on the TV while her mother sat reading a book when Ranger wheeled Steph into the room. Lacey turned her head toward them, and her face immediately lit up.

"Aunt Stephanie!" she cried.

Celia immediately put her book down and rushed toward Stephanie. She threw her arms around Steph's neck and held on for dear life. Stephanie returned the hug as tight as she could.

When Celia finally pulled back, tears were streaming down her face. Steph could feel her own eyes welling up and tried to hold back the tears, failing miserably.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you," Celia sobbed. "I don't even know how to begin to thank you for everything you've done."

"It's okay," Steph said through her own tears. "I understand. I just wish I could have gotten up here sooner. I had to wait for the doctor to say it was okay."

"Don't you worry about that." Celia smiled. "We all just want you well. You and Lacey."

"How is she?" Steph asked.

"She's great," Celia cried. "Her body seems to be accepting your kidney just fine. She's getting stronger every day."

"Mom," Lacey called out. "You're hogging Aunt Stephanie."

Everyone in the room laughed, including Ranger. He pushed Steph's chair against Lacey's bed, and then helped Steph up so she could sit side by side with Lacey.

Steph wrapped the young girl in her arms and just held her for the longest time, slightly rocking back and forth. She kissed the top of Lacey's head several times, before laying her cheek on it. Lacey just held on and didn't say a word.

Finally, Steph broke the long silence. "I got your messages, sweetheart," she began. "I'm just sorry it took me so long to get up here. I had to wait for the doctors to tell me it was okay."

"Something happened, didn't it?" Lacey asked.

Steph shot a look to Celia and saw that her eyes were wide with concern, and out of her peripheral vision, she saw Ranger tense.

"I'm fine, sweetheart," Steph said.

Lacey sifted on the bed so she could look Stephanie in the eyes. "But you weren't, were you?"

"Whatever makes you think that, Lacey?" her mother asked.

"Everyone kept getting nervous when I asked about her, Mother," Lacey replied. Then she turned back to Steph. "They didn't think I noticed, but I did. They never gave me any details about you and always put me off about seeing you. Then, of course, there was all the whispering whenever your name was mentioned. So what happened?"

Stephanie took a deep, cleansing breath and considered how much to tell Lacey.

"I ran into a little snag," she started, "but the doctors fixed everything, and as you can see, I'm fine now. I don't want you worrying about it anymore."

Lacey knew there was a lot more to the story than what she was being given, but decided to drop it for now.

"So, how are you feeling?" Steph asked. "Do you know yet when you'll get out of here? Because if your food is anything like mine, I know you can't wait to get home."

"Yeah, the food sucks pretty bad," Lacey agreed.

"Lacey!" Celia exclaimed.

"Well, it does, Mom," she said defensively. "I couldn't even identify half my lunch."

Ranger snorted.

"What do you say, when we both get out of here and back on our feet, I take you out for a nice dinner?" Steph suggested. "That is, if it's okay with your mom," she quickly added.

"It's perfectly fine with me," Celia replied.

"I'd like that, too," Lacey said. "There's this Chinese restaurant my friendsays is wonderful. Can we go there?"

"Chinese, eh?" Steph smiled. "If that's what you want, then that's what you shall have."

Lacey threw her arms around Stephanie's neck. "I love you, Aunt Stephanie," she said.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," Steph replied, feeling her tears returning.

"And I really love your nail polish," Lacey said, leaning back and taking one of Steph's hands.

"I have the bottle in my room," Steph stated. "How about tomorrow, I come back and give you a manicure?"

"Would you?" Lacey practically shouted. "That would be so cool!"

While Lacey and Steph talked about girl stuff, Celia moved closer to Ranger.

"So she's really okay?" Celia asked in a hushed tone.

"Looks that way," he stated. "She's getting a little stronger every day."

"You realize now you need to make her a permanent part of this family," Celia said.

"You sound like Mama," Ranger replied.

"Well, Mama is right," Celia hissed. "Steph is it for you; everyone knows that. And so do you, Carlos."

"I know."

"So when are you going to get off your ass and do something about it?" Celia asked.

Ranger looked down at his sister. He wanted to be upset with her grilling, but he knew she was right. Steph _was_ it for him. Now, to do something about it. He was about to answer his sister, when he realized how quiet the room had gotten. He looked at the girls on the bed and raised an eyebrow.

"They're talking about you again," Lacey said to Steph.

"Nothing bad, I promise," Ranger replied with a smile.

Stephanie stayed at the hospital for over a week. During that time, she had a steady stream of visitors – family, both Plum and Manoso, friends, all the Merry Men, and even a few cops. Ranger did his best to keep the visits short. Steph needed her rest and tired easily. Even he was running on back-up adrenaline. Ranger knew once he got her to the beach house, they both would get the rest they so desperately needed.

Lacey had been allowed to go home a few days prior to Stephanie's release. Her doctors had been happy with her progress and told her parents that, barring any unforeseen complications, Lacey should live a long and healthy life.

Before leaving the hospital, though, Lacey had insisted on seeing Stephanie first.

"Hi, Aunt Steph," Lacey said as her father wheeled her into Steph's room.

"You're finally getting sprung from this joint, eh?" Steph asked.

"Yep, going home right now. It's going to feel good sleeping in my own bed again." Lacey smiled. She was clutching a small, white teddy bear with a red heart patch sewn on its chest.

"This is for you," Lacey said as she handed Steph the bear. "I picked it out myself."

"Oh, Lacey, thank you," Steph cried. "I love it, and I love you." Steph held her arms open, and Lacey leaned in for a hug.

"I don't have anything for you," Steph said, feeling guilty that she hadn't gotten Lacey a present.

"You gave me your kidney; I think that's enough," Lacey said quietly.

Tears welled up in Stephanie's eyes, and she gave Lacey another hug.

"Well, I still owe you that Chinese dinner," Steph sniffled. "We can dress up, rent a limo, and maybe even go to a movie. It'll be a real night on the town."

"Babe, you're going to spoil this kid," Ranger said, planting a soft kiss on the top of his niece's head.

"I'm entitled," Steph huffed.

"Okay, kiddo," Lacey's father said. "We need to get you home. Your mom is waiting for us."

"Bye, Aunt Steph," Lacey said, giving Steph one last hug. "I love you."

"Bye, sweetheart," Steph replied. "I love you, too. I'll see you soon."

A few days later, it was Stephanie's turn to leave, but her doctor wanted to meet with her first.

"Well, you look ready to bolt out of here," Dr. Conners said as he entered the room.

Steph was wearing street clothes, her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and she had even applied makeup.

"You have no idea," Steph sighed.

"Before you do, I have some things I'd like to go over with you first."

Dr. Conners flipped through the small stack of papers he was holding.

"These are your release instructions," he stated. "I'd like you to read them in their entirety when you get home. However, there are a few things I'd like to point out."

"Okay," Steph said warily, eyeballing the stack in the doctor's hand. She immediately knew that Ranger would read everything front to back. Twice. Maybe even three times.

"First off, lots of rest," Dr. Conners began. "I don't want you doing much of anything for a couple of weeks. No lifting anything over five pounds, either. This includes your pocketbook. Keep your meals light for a while. It'll be easier on your remaining kidney until it gets used to handling everything on its own. Also, drink lots of fluids. You need to stay hydrated. No driving for six weeks, no sexual intercourse for six weeks…"

Six weeks? Stephanie bit back a groan of major disappointment. Light meals and no lifting, she could handle. But no Ranger induced orgasms? That was going to be torture.

"… and given your occupation," the doctor continued, "I strongly recommend light duty for three months. Then you can ease yourself back into your daily routine." The doctor flipped through a couple pages before continuing. "Oh, yes. I suggest you not become pregnant for at least a year. I want you to give your body the opportunity to completely heal before putting it through that kind of trauma."

Trauma? Being pregnant was considered traumatic? Then she thought about the delivery and could see the doctor's point.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Steph said, shooting a glance at Ranger. At least, she didn't think it would be a problem. However, after his comment about their children being well behaved, she had no idea where he stood on the matter.

"I'll see to it personally that Stephanie follows all her instructions," Ranger finally said. "I also happen to be her boss, so I will be able to monitor her activities once she returns to work. I have a medic on staff who will be briefed on her limitations and possible complications."

"Well, it sounds like you have everything under control, Mr. Manoso," Dr. Conners stated. "That's good to hear."

"It's the way I like it," Ranger stated.

The doctor chuckled. "I'm sure it is."

Then he turned back to Stephanie and handed her a few papers. "These are your release papers. I need you to sign them where indicated," he said, handing her a pen.

Steph signed on the dotted line and handed the forms back to Dr. Conners.

"Very well," Dr. Conners said, handing Steph the remaining pages of instructions. "There is also a prescription for Keflex, which is an antibiotic. I'd like to see you in my office in five days for a follow up appointment, and then again two weeks after that. My office information is on the blue page."

"She'll be there," Ranger assured the doctor.

"Of that, I have no doubt," Dr. Conners replied. He then shook both their hands and left Stephanie's room.

Ranger stood in front of Stephanie and smiled.

"Ready to go to the Batcave, Babe?" he asked.

Stephanie knew he was referring to the beach house and couldn't wait to get there. She was looking forward to some peace and quiet and some quality time with Ranger, snuggled up against him in that big bed of his. Of theirs.

However, before she could answer, she found herself in a passionate lip-lock with the Man in Black. She reached up and ran her hand through his hair, until she reached his small pony tail. She grabbed onto it and pulled him as close to her as she could get him. She moaned as Ranger deepened the kiss even further. When they finally pulled apart, Ranger swore under his breath.

"It's going to be a long six weeks, isn't it, Batman?" Steph asked, panting slightly.

"You'll live, Babe," Ranger said as he helped her into the waiting wheelchair.

"Yes, but will you?"

God, he hoped so.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N This is a Babe story – not Morelli friendly AT ALL! However, Helen is becoming more tolerable. Warnings for language and (dare I say) light smut!

Thanks to Jenny and Das for their editing skills. They catch the stupid mistakes that get past me. And a big thanks to Sue for being my medical technical advisor!

(She owns them – I wish I did. Hey, when you dream, dream BIG!)

THE BROKEN ROAD HOME

CHAPTER 25

Wrapped in a blanket, Steph sat in a lounge chair on the deck of the beach house and watched Ranger and the guys playing volleyball. It had been four weeks since she had been released from the hospital, and she hadn't left the beach house except to go to her doctor appointments. Needless to say, she was feeling a little stir crazy.

The first couple of weeks hadn't been bad; she spent most of that sleeping. Although Ranger had spent a lot of time working in his office, she knew that he had caught up on some much needed rest, as well.

She loved Ranger more than air, but she was feeling a little isolated. So she had talked him into letting some of the guys come over for some much needed entertainment. With the amount of beer that had accompanied the guys, she'd known she wouldn't be disappointed. As an added extra bonus, Tank had brought Lula to help cheer Steph up.

"I tell ya, white girl," Lula said, lounging in a chair next to Steph. "Things sure have been boring without you. The most exciting thing I had all last week was hauling Dougie's ass in for being stoned in public. Honestly, I don't know why the cops bother. I've never known that boy _not_ to be stoned."

"I guess it just gives them something to do," Steph said with a shrug.

"Yeah, well, he ain't hurtin' nobody, so they should just leave well enough alone," Lula huffed. "Besides, all he does is watch TV and eat Cheese Doodles all day. I swear that boy is keeping that company in business. I even had me a bag or two while I was there to catch his ass."

"Mmm, I haven't had Cheese Doodles in forever," Steph groaned.

"Well, hell, girl!" Lula exclaimed. "Why didn't you say something? I'da brought you some."

"With Ranger around?" Steph snorted. "He would have confiscated the bag before you got through the door."

"Hey, there's a lot of places on my curvaceous self where I coulda hid 'em," Lula said with a grin. "And I don't think my Tanky would have appreciated Batman feeling me up, looking for contraband."

Steph laughed at that thought. "No, probably not."

"Speaking of Batman, you two knockin' it out all day?" Lula asked.

"Lula!" Steph cried.

"What? It's just that here you are, spending all day and night with Ranger. I figured you'd be gettin' in a lot of quality time," Lula said, wagging her eyebrows.

"Yeah, well," Steph said with a sigh, "I'm not exactly up for any quality time. My incision isn't completely healed, and it still hurts when I move the wrong way. Besides, the doctor said I have to wait at least six weeks."

"Well, that sucks," Lula huffed. "Guess me and Tanky'll just have to have enough _quality__time_ for the both of ya. I know he's _up_for it," Lula said, grinning.

"Ewww, Lula!" Steph cried. "T-M-I!"

"What? It's not my fault the man is hung like a bull elephant and knows what to do with it. Far be it from me not to take advantage of it." Lula was having great fun at poor Steph's expense.

"La la la la la la," Steph said with her fingers in her ears. "I'm not hearing you." Steph really didn't need the visual of a naked, sweaty Tank doing the nasty with Lula and wondered if it were possible to bleach your brain.

"You know, just because you can't have sex, doesn't mean you can't help Batman relieve a little tension," Lula continued.

"Lula, stop!" Steph didn't know how much more she could take.

"Back when I was a 'ho, thems were the best tricks. Didn't even hafta get undressed or mess up my hair. Just whacked them off and moved on."

"Oh, my God, I can't believe I'm listening to this," Steph complained.

"Girl, you gotta use yo imagination. I mean, Batman loves you and all, but you need to get creative," Lula suggested.

"I don't need to get anything except my ears washed out," Steph whined.

"And speaking of Batman lovin' you, why ain't there no ring on yo finger yet?" Lula asked.

_Good question._

"I don't know," Steph said. "We haven't talked about it." However, Stephanie had been thinking about it. A lot.

"Well, I don't know what the hell Ranger's waiting for," Lula said. "It ain't like he's got eyes for anyone else. And you know you love him more than a sixty percent off sale at Victoria's Secret."

"Yeah, I do," Steph admitted.

"So when he pops the question, you gonna say yes, right?" Lula prodded.

"I don't know," Steph sighed.

"What the hell do ya mean, you don't know? You know life don't get any better than this." Lula waved her arm at the scenery around them.

"There's more to life than just money, Lula," Steph said, rolling her eyes.

"I ain't talkin' about the money, fool" Lula huffed. "I'm talkin' about the happiness. Look around you, Steph. Everyone's happy. Life is good. Ain't no reason why it can't get better."

"Well, what about you and Tank?" Steph asked, trying to deflect the focus from her own love life. "You two seem happy."

"That's cuz we is," Lula stated. "And if that boy ever finds his balls and pops the question, I'll marry his ass in a heartbeat."

"Really?" Steph was amazed. She hadn't realized things had gotten that serious between them.

"Yeah, really," Lula said. "Hey, maybe we could have a double wedding. That could be fun!"

_Or__it__could__be__a__train__wreck,_Steph thought.

"We could rent a big hall, deck everything out in leopard print spandex to match my dress, of course," Lula said.

"Of course." Steph rolled her eyes.

"What? I think it would be classy." Lula shrugged.

"Somehow, I don't think Ranger would go for it," Steph replied. Actually, he'd probably rather stick needles in his eyes, but that was just Steph's opinion. She knew she would.

Steph listened to Lula rattle on about wedding preparations, while she watched the guys spike the volleyball back and forth across the net. In all honesty, she was only watching Ranger, since he had his shirt off and the sweat made his skin gleam. She licked her lips at the thought of running her tongue along the rippled muscles of his abs. Damn, two more weeks to go.

Lula finally realized Steph wasn't listening to her and jabbed her in the arm with her elbow.

"What?" Steph yelped.

"You ain't heard nothing I said, did you?" Lula asked.

"Sorry, I got distracted," Steph apologized.

"Yeah, well, on the account on how fine all them men are, I'll forgive you," Lula stated.

"You're so gracious," Steph mumbled.

"And I can see how you're looking at Ranger," Lula said, a knowing look on her face. "You want to jump that man's body."

"I can't, remember?" Steph complained.

"Well, it does kinda suck to be you right now," Lula admitted.

"Gee, thanks." Steph rolled her eyes.

"I know what will cheer you up," Lula said, her eyes lighting up.

"This should be good," Steph grumbled.

"Oh, it is. You know how your mama gave Super Cop that smack down at the hospital, right?" Lula asked.

"Yeah, Grandma told me," Steph stated, remembering how her grandmother was practically bursting at the seams with the news. "Why?"

"Well, did she tell you what happened to him after that?" Lula was practically giddy with excitement.

"No, I don't think she's seen him since," Steph said.

"Well, I have, and let me tell you..." She bounced in place with excitement. "He looked like someone used his face as a punching bag."

"What?" Steph gasped, wide-eyed.

"Yep, it was when I had to haul Dougie in," Lula continued. "He had a big ole black eye, his nose was swollen, a big ass band aid on his forehead, and a big cut on his lip."

"Oh, my God," Steph exclaimed. "I don't suppose he said what happened when you asked, did he? You did ask, right?"

"Damn right, I did," Lula stated. "And he gave me some cock and bullshit story 'bout falling down while chasing a suspect. I told him that ain't what I heard."

"What did you hear?" Steph was enthralled.

"I heard that mob hag's uncle beat the shit outta him for trying to get in that nurse's pants – the one yo mama caught him making goo-goo eyes at. Heard he got worked over real good. And from what I saw, he did, too."

"Oh, my God," Steph said, stunned.

Vito Grizzoli was a big time mob guy – and Terry's uncle. The scuttlebutt was that when Terry turned up pregnant, Joe was fingered and forced to marry her at the end of Uncle Vito's shotgun. Steph knew Joe was miserable in the marriage, but if he tried to leave, he'd end up in a body bag; that is, if there was anything left to find. She guessed cheating didn't go over too well with Vito, either.

"Yep, so I guess the honeymoon is over," Lula giggled. "Serves the bastard right for what he did to you."

Steph had to agree. He deserved every lousy thing that came his way. Though, she couldn't imagine how much worse his life could get.

The volleyball game was finally over, and the guys made their way up to the deck.

"So, who won?" Steph asked, as they climbed the steps and plopped into chairs.

"Babe," Ranger said with a knowing smirk on his face.

"You should know better than to ask a question like that, Steph," Lula said. "Team Batman wins every time."

"That's because he cheats," Lester whined, grabbing a beer out of the cooler.

"Fuck you, Santos," Cal replied, who had been on Ranger's team. "We beat you fair and square. You were obviously just the weaker team."

"I'll show you weak, you bald-headed asshole," Lester said as he threw an ice cube from the cooler at Cal, hitting him in the chest.

"Oh, you want to play, do you?" Cal said, as he stalked toward Lester.

"Hey, you two either knock it off, or take it on the beach," Ranger warned. "I don't need you roughhousing around Steph."

Cal and Lester looked at Steph as if it had just dawned on them that she wasn't up to par. Without another word, they sat down and nursed their beers.

Ranger had pulled the bar-b-que out of the garage and had bought steaks at the store. While he was preparing the grill, Tank dug in one of the coolers and brought out a package of bratwurst sausages.

"Oh, you'd better save one of those for Steph," Lula giggled, eyeing the thick links. "Since she can't have Ranger's sausage, she might as well have one of those."

"Lula!" Steph screamed, while every guy choked on his beer. Steph was so mortified, she pulled her blanket up to cover her face.

"If this little piece of meat reminds Steph of you," Tank said, holding up a sausage link and inspecting it with a scowl on his face, "then you got the short end of the gene pool, my friend." Then to Steph, he said, "You have my sympathies, Bomber."

The guys roared in laughter, while Ranger smacked Tank on the back of his head with the tongs.

"You got that right, Tank," Lester said between laughs. "I got his share, and then some. I'm definitely the blessed one in the family."

"More like the family curse, dickhead," Ranger growled.

"That's not what the ladies say..." Lester grinned.

"You're a whore, Santos," Ranger said flatly, "and one of these days, your dick is going to fall off."

"Well, until then, I'm going to enjoy myself _not_ being tied to one woman," Lester stated. "No offense, Beautiful," he quickly added.

Stephanie held the blanket to her face with one hand and flipped Lester off with the other. This got another round of laughter from the guys.

"I happen to like my woman, and I'm in no way 'tied' to her," Ranger said disgustedly.

"That's because you haven't married her yet," Lester shot back.

Oh shit! Ranger had walked into that one. Even Steph pulled the blanket from her face and looked at Ranger. Usually, Lester had the decency to discuss marriage when Steph wasn't around, but this time, he'd just let his mouth run off.

Ranger shot Lester a murderous glare. To his credit, Lester didn't flinch and showed no signs of backing down. The rest of the guys held their breath and waited for the blood to start flowing.

Tank decided the situation needed defusing fast. He grabbed a beer from the cooler, and then turned to Lester.

"You," he said, pointing to Santos, "shut the fuck up." Then he turned to Ranger. "You calm down and drink this," he ordered, shoving the beer at Ranger's chest.

Ranger raised an eyebrow at his second-in-command.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tank scoffed. "You can kick my ass later for giving you orders. Now drink."

Stephanie snorted. It wasn't often that anybody, including Tank, told Ranger what to do. He was definitely treading in dangerous waters.

Tank looked at Steph and winked. "Don't worry, Bomber," he said. "It's all good. Santos is just being his normal pain-in-the-ass self."

"Some things never change," Steph mumbled, and the rest of the guys chuckled.

Cal, however, just couldn't pass up the opportunity to whack Lester in the head for overstepping his boundaries. Besides, he knew it would make points with the boss.

The evening continued without any further tense moments. Everyone was relaxed and happy. Even Ranger seemed to be enjoying himself. Steph figured it was due to all the beer that had been consumed. She honestly didn't know where they put it all and still managed to stand upright.

When Steph saw Ranger grab yet another beer, she had to smile and shake her head.

"I guess the body isn't a temple tonight, Ranger?" she asked.

Ranger grinned and said, "Even God took one day off."

Steph just rolled her eyes.

Ranger gently pulled her close. "You doing okay, Babe?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm glad everyone came over today. I've missed them."

Ranger smiled and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Anything for you," he said.

"Anything?" Steph inquired.

Ranger gave her a questioning look. He knew he would give her anything she wanted, everything she needed, no matter the cost. However, for once, he wasn't quite sure what was on her mind.

"Babe, is there something…" Ranger started, but Tank had come up behind him and clapped Ranger on the back.

"We're heading home, boss," Tank said, his arm around Lula. "Thanks for having us over. It was great. Bomber, you take it easy and get better. We need you back at RangeMan. Just too damn dull and boring without you." Tank winked at Steph, who quickly found herself engulfed by Lula.

"Think about what we talked about, white girl," Lula whispered in her ear.

When Lula pulled back, Steph could see Ranger had an eyebrow cocked; he'd obviously heard what Lula had said.

"I will," Steph said, "and thanks for coming over. I've missed you."

When Tank and Lula walked away, Ranger turned to Steph. "What did you two talk about?" he asked.

"Girl stuff." Steph shrugged.

"Uh oh," Ranger said with a grin.

Steph lightly elbowed Ranger in the gut, and then made her way to the other guys, who were also getting ready to leave.

Twenty minutes later, the house was quiet; everyone had finally left. Steph made her way to the kitchen and started cleaning up.

"Babe, leave it," Ranger said, coming up behind her. "I'll clean it up later."

"I don't want to stick you with all the work, Ranger," Steph replied. "It's not fair."

"Stephanie, I'm not complaining." Ranger took the dishes out of her hand and set them back on the counter. "Besides, you've had a long day, and you're tired. You need to get some rest."

"I'm not that tired," Steph replied. "I've been sitting on my butt all day."

"Doctor's orders," Ranger stated simply.

Steph sighed. She knew she wasn't going to win this argument, so she turned around and kissed Ranger on the cheek.

"Fine, you win."

"I always do," Ranger said, grinning.

He bent down and captured her lips with his. Passion immediately flared between them, and he deepened the kiss. Blood immediately rushed to his groin as he pressed his hardened cock against Steph. It was killing him to know that he couldn't take it any further, and he groaned in frustration. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Steph's.

"Sorry, Babe," he whispered, working hard to gain control over his raging body.

"Don't be," she panted. "I love your kisses." Steph wrapped her arms around Ranger's neck and tried to pull him back down to her lips, but he resisted.

"Babe," Ranger groaned, "we can't. It's too soon, and I don't want to hurt you."

"It's just a kiss," Steph complained.

"Yes, but I want more," Ranger admitted. Ranger took her hands from around his neck and kissed her knuckles. "Come on," he sighed. "You need some sleep, and I need a shower."

Stephanie pouted, but turned and headed up the stairs with Ranger right behind her. He walked straight into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving her to get ready for bed alone.

_You__want__more?_Steph thought. _I__'__ll__give__you__more._ Lula's comment about being "creative" echoed through her mind. When she heard the shower kick on, she knew what she needed to do.

Ranger stood under the hot spray of the shower, berating himself for almost losing control with Stephanie. The doctor had said six weeks with no sex, but he figured it would be longer, figured Steph wouldn't be healed enough for the things he wanted to do to her. He was still painfully hard and was considering relieving his own tension, when he heard the bathroom door open. Steph probably needed to brush her teeth, so he kept his back to the shower door. It wasn't until he heard it open that he turned around.

"Babe, I thought you were going to bed," he said, surprised to see her step into the shower with him.

"I'll get there," she said, grabbing a cloth and the bottle of shower gel. She poured some gel onto the cloth, worked up a lather, and then began bathing him. She started on his on his chest and slowly worked her way down to his thighs, avoiding his rock hard shaft, which jerked at her touch.

"Babe," Ranger choked out.

"Shhh," she said, and moved him to the shower bench, coaxing him to raise his foot onto it so she wouldn't have to bend down. Once that leg was clean, she had him switch, slowly dragging the cloth along his hardened muscles, which rippled under her sensual touch.

Ranger had one hand braced against the wall to steady his balance. He could feel his body trembling with the overwhelming need for release. In the back of his mind, he knew he should make her stop, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Her hands on him felt too damn good.

Stephanie continued to wash Ranger, moving to his back. When she dragged the cloth along the crack of his ass, Ranger thought he would lose his mind. More than anything, he wanted to take Stephanie, bend her over, and fuck her until his mind was numb. He growled his frustration and reached for his cock, but Steph batted his hand away and replaced it with her own.

She slowly stroked him, turning her hand so that she could feel every engorged vein protruding from his velvety, smooth skin. She ran her thumb along his slit, feeling the slick moisture leaking out, and smeared it over the head of his cock.

Ranger grunted as his breathing became labored. He began to thrust his hips, keeping with Steph's slow, maddening rhythm at first, but then increased his speed as desire and love for his woman roared through his body.

When Stephanie took his balls with her other hand and began fondling them between her fingers, Ranger's control obliterated. He came hard, screaming her name as he shot his hot seed against her hip.

Ranger held onto the wall to keep from falling. His breath rasped in his lungs as he tried to regain his senses. When he finally no longer felt like he was going to pass out, he grabbed Steph and pulled her in for a plundering kiss.

"_Dios,_ Babe, thank you," Ranger whispered when he finally released her lips.

"My pleasure," she said, a bit breathless.

"No, I believe the pleasure was all mine," Ranger replied, "but I can fix that." He had his classic wolf grin across his face, and his eyes were still a little crazed from sexual bliss.

Ranger bent down to retrieve the cloth Steph had dropped on the floor. He reapplied more gel and began washing her body in the same manner as she had washed his. He was careful with her back, not wanting to apply too much pressure near and along her healing incision. When he was satisfied that she was clean, he gently moved her under the spray of the water and rinsed her body. Standing behind her, he couldn't help but massage her breasts long after the soap was gone. He pinched her nipples until they were hardened peaks and she was moaning in pleasure.

With one hand remaining at her breast, the other traveled down her belly, until he reached her wet curls. Steph moved her legs apart just enough so he could slide his fingers between her soft folds. She was hot and wet, and it had nothing to do with the shower.

Ranger gently rolled her clit between his fingers, until he could feel her whole body trembling with need. He then slipped two fingers deep in her core, and they both groaned. Ranger held onto Steph while he slowly pumped his fingers into her wanton body, wishing like hell it were his cock, instead. Steph held onto Ranger's arm across her chest and pleaded for more.

"God, Ranger, faster," she panted.

He was all too happy to comply. He felt her inner walls spasm moments before she blew apart, screaming her climax as he thrust his fingers as deep as they could go. He was hard again, but resisted the urge to take it further. He was already worried that he may have hurt her as he held her close to his body until she rode out the last of her orgasm.

"Babe?" he asked, nuzzling her ear.

"I'm okay," she reassured him.

The fatigue of the day finally caught up with her, and she yawned. Ranger chuckled, turned off the water, and guided her out of the shower. He dried her off before toweling himself, and then led her back into the bedroom. Without a word, he tucked her into bed, and then slid in behind her, pulling her warm, naked body close to his.

He loved sleeping with her this way, loved the feel of her soft, inviting skin against his. He smiled as he thought about how he loved everything about the woman sleeping in his arms.

As he lay there listening to her soft breathing, he planned their future and knew the first thing he needed to do.

He needed to call Frank.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Typical stuff, she owns them, I don't. No real warnings needed. My thanks go to Jenny for being such a great beta. I couldn't do this without you, Babe!

Hope you all enjoy!

BROKEN ROAD

CHAPTER 26

Stephanie sat in the car and looked at Ranger.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" she asked, hoping he would say no and peel away from the curb.

"Babe, we're here," Ranger replied.

"Yes, I know we're here. It's _why_ we're here that baffles me," she stated.

"Your mother wanted us over for dinner, so here we are," Ranger said, getting out of the car. He walked over to Steph's side and helped her out, being careful not to pull her back.

"The last time I spoke with my mother, I told her we'd let her know. I never made any definitive plans." In all honesty, Steph was avoiding having dinner at the Plum residence. Although the family dynamics were improving, they were hardly back to normal. Then again, this was _her_ family, so normal didn't actually apply.

"I spoke to your father and let him know we were coming," Ranger admitted.

Stephanie was a bit stunned. "When did you talk to my dad?" she asked.

"Last weekend," Ranger stated. A small smile tilted at his lips when she just stood there and stared at him. "Come on, Babe," he said as he guided her to the door. "Your mother and grandmother are waiting."

Stephanie looked at the front door. Sure enough, there stood the women of the house. As she and Ranger neared, her mother opened the screen door, and Grandma Mazur practically bounded down the steps.

"Oh, Stephanie," she cried. "It's so good to see you up and about. How are you feeling, dear?"

"Much better, Grandma, thanks," Steph replied. She looked at her mother, who had a small smile on her face.

"I have to say, you look much better, Stephanie," Helen said once they were inside the house. "You've obviously been getting some rest."

"Ranger watches me like a hawk and doesn't let me do much," Stephanie said, shooting Ranger a sideways glance.

"You need to follow doctor's orders, Babe," he stated plainly.

"He's right, you know," Helen agreed.

Steph could tell her mother was holding back, refraining from saying everything that was on her mind. Although she had to give her mother credit for the effort, the expression on Helen's face seemed as though it was causing her some pain.

"I know he is, Mother," Steph said, watching relief ease some of her mother's tension. "And I'm doing my best to follow those orders."

Helen had what could only be explained as shock on her face. She looked back and forth from Stephanie to Ranger several times, seeking confirmation that what her daughter had just said was true.

"You've been great, Babe," Ranger said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm proud of you."

Steph knew Ranger's statement was mostly for Helen's benefit—his sly way of sticking it to her. However, Steph also knew he meant it, and that made her smile.

"Well, Ranger," Helen said hesitantly. "You obviously have a way with Stephanie if you can get her to do what she's supposed to."

"Helen," Frank growled warningly behind her.

Helen visibly tensed. "I think we all agree, Frank, that it is important for Stephanie to follow what the doctor says," she replied carefully. "After all, her health is important, and if Ranger can get her to see that, well..." Helen didn't dare finish her sentence, so she opted for a shrug instead.

"Yes, Stephanie's health is important," Frank said, slightly narrowing his eyes at his wife.

Ranger had to smile. He remembered a time when even he had difficulty getting Stephanie to do what he wanted, like staying put when told and keeping her ass out of trouble.

"You look good, pumpkin," Frank said as he hugged his daughter. "It's good to see you up and about."

"Thanks, Daddy," Steph replied. Then she watched as her father shook hands with Ranger.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments as everyone considered what to say next.

Finally, Helen spoke up. "Well, I need to finish getting dinner ready," she said, nervously wiping her hands on her apron. "I could use your help, Mother."

"Of course," Grandma Mazur replied. "Why don't you join us, Stephanie?"

Grandma linked her arm in Steph's and tried to lead her to the kitchen, but Steph just stood and stared at the closed kitchen door. A lot of arguments between her and Helen had happened in that room, and Stephanie was hesitant to enter her mother's "lair."

"Behave," growled Frank.

"Oh, Frank, please," Helen huffed, marching into the kitchen.

Stephanie gave a crooked smile. Her father was beginning to sound like Ranger when he was chastising one of the guys—usually Lester. Finally, she allowed her grandmother to lead her into the kitchen as she watched the men disappear to the garage. She thought that was curious. Stephanie had figured they'd plop down in front of the TV and watch whatever game was on.

When Stephanie entered the kitchen, she was hit with a barrage of aromas: roasted chicken and gravy, vegetables, and there on the counter, pineapple upside down cake. Surely Ranger would agree to a little piece of cake.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Steph asked, eyeing the cake.

"No, you just sit there and relax. Dinner is almost done, and your grandmother can set the table," Helen said, handing her mother some plates.

"So you're really feeling okay?" Helen asked.

"Yeah, I just have to be careful," Steph replied. "Lots of rest, no lifting…"

No sex.

"How are you doing, Mother?" Steph asked hesitantly. So far, her mother had remained calm, but dinner hadn't started yet.

"I'm doing okay," Helen said as she peered into the oven to check the chicken. "I took your advice."

"What advice was that?" Steph asked, a little confused.

"She's seeing a shrink!" Grandma exclaimed as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh, Mother, really," Helen huffed. "She's not a shrink. She's a counselor. Just someone to talk to."

"Do you like her?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, I do. She's helped a lot," Helen admitted. "I see her once a week for about an hour."

"What do you talk about? Or is that confidential?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh, this and that," Helen replied with a wave of her hand. "Things that happened in the past, current relationships, and what I want for the future."

Stephanie knew better than to ask what her mother wanted in the future. It was all she'd ever heard about growing up.

"Well, I'm glad you have someone to talk to, Mother." Stephanie really didn't know how to respond to her mother. Helen's counseling was new territory, and Stephanie wasn't quite sure how to navigate it.

"Your mother is also off the booze," Edna added. "She was quite cranky in the beginning."

"Damn it, Mother," Helen huffed.

"Guess she still is," Edna giggled.

"You stopped drinking?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, it wasn't like I was a falling down drunk, but yes, I've given it up," Helen replied. "If I'm going to work on a few things, I need a clear head in order to do so."

"That's great, Mom," Stephanie said. She was quite surprised by the changes her mother was making. It seemed like both Plum women were making strides to improve their lives.

"Well, baby steps, right?" Helen chuckled. "At least that's what Gloria says."

"Gloria?" Steph inquired.

"Her shrink," Grandma whispered.

"Counselor," Helen corrected.

"Well, I don't care what you call her. I'm just glad she's helping," Steph replied.

"I'm not sure your father is completely convinced," Helen admitted.

"Why not?" Steph asked.

"He's still sleeping in your old room," Grandma whispered again.

"Mother, really," Helen sighed with her hands on her hips. "Would you please put the silverware on the table?"

"Guess she wants to get rid of me," Edna said as she grabbed the silverware and stalked out of the kitchen.

"Don't be too hard on Grandma, Mom," Steph said. "She's just used to you being…" Steph was at a loss for words.

"Uptight?" Helen said, a small smile on her face.

"Conservative," Steph added.

"That's just a polite way of saying the same thing," Helen replied.

The timer dinged, and Helen pulled the chicken out of the oven. Stephanie's salivary glands went into overdrive. Her mother could be a royal pain in the ass at times, but the woman could cook. Nobody could ever take that away from her.

"So how's Valerie?" Steph asked, changing the subject. She hadn't spoken to her sister since the incident with her, Helen, and Cal months ago.

"She's fine, I guess," Helen said.

"You guess?" Stephanie was confused. Helen and Valerie had always been very close.

"Well, she doesn't quite approve of Gloria," Helen said. "She doesn't think I should be airing out my dirty laundry to a complete stranger."

"No, she's more of a spread-it-all-over-the-neighborhood kind of girl," Steph quipped.

"I swear, Stephanie," Helen said, shaking her head. "You're just like your grandmother."

Stephanie smiled. "Thank you."

Helen couldn't help but laugh. "You're welcome." She chuckled. "Oh, and Albert got an offer with a law firm in New York."

"God help them," Stephanie mumbled.

"Yes, well, he accepted it, and they'll be moving in a few weeks," Helen said.

"Are you okay with that?" Steph asked.

"Sure, I guess." Helen shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time Valerie moved away."

Valerie had lived in California with her first husband until she'd caught him banging the babysitter and moved back to New Jersey.

"Well, hopefully Albert will learn a few things." _Like how to practice law,_ Steph thought.

"I'm sure it'll be a great opportunity," Helen continued. "It's not a real big firm, but I'm sure it's better than what he's doing here."

"I don't see how it could be much worse..."

"You know, Stephanie, Albert is a nice man," Helen scolded.

"I know. He's just a little...dingy," Steph replied. "Daddy thinks he's a moron."

"Well, morons can be nice people, too," Helen shot back.

"Okay, Mom," Steph said, holding up her hands in surrender. "Albert's a nice guy, and I'm sure he'll do great in New York." The last thing she wanted was to fight with her mother, especially over something as stupid as Albert's law career, or lack thereof. Just then, Grandma Mazur re-entered the kitchen.

"Personally, I think he's going to fall flat on his kiester, and they'll end up moving back here within six months," Grandma said.

"I swear, Mother, you sound just like Frank." Helen sighed.

"Well, you'd better not let him hear you say that," Grandma said with a giggle. "It'll give the poor man a stroke."

Helen stood in the kitchen, closed her eyes, and breathed a heavy sigh.

"Stephanie," Helen said slowly, "would you please tell your father and Ranger that dinner is ready?"

"Sure, Mom. No problem." Stephanie was all too happy to get out of the kitchen. She could see her mother was working very hard not to blow up, and Steph didn't want to be there just in case she did. She quickly exited the kitchen and went off in search of the men.

Frank and Ranger walked into the garage through a side door. Frank headed for a small refrigerator and grabbed a couple of beers while Ranger stood and admired the old Buick Roadmaster parked in front of him.

"So this is where the old beast is hiding," Ranger said as he took the bottle Frank offered him.

"No, she's in the kitchen working on dinner," Frank said, a sly smile on his face.

Ranger almost snorted into his beer. "They sure don't make cars like this anymore," he said once he'd recovered. "I swear it's the only thing Stephanie can't blow up."

"Yeah, she's a little hard on cars," Frank admitted.

"A little?" Ranger asked, both eyebrows up.

"Okay, so my daughter makes a demolition derby look like a simple fender-bender." Frank laughed. "But I don't think you agreed to come out here just to talk about cars. What's on your mind?"

Ranger had to admire Frank for getting straight to the point. However, now that he had, a wave of nervousness washed over Ranger. It was a feeling he wasn't quite used to.

"I wanted to talk to you about Stephanie," Ranger finally said.

"Is she okay? Is her recovery not going well?" Frank asked.

Ranger could see the concern on Frank's face and immediately wanted to kick himself. "No, she's fine," Ranger assured him. "Her recovery is going well—great, in fact. The doctors are very pleased with her progress."

"That's good to hear." Frank gave a sigh of relief.

"Yes, I'm very proud of her," Ranger admitted. He thought for a moment on how well Stephanie was following the doctor's orders and taking care of herself. She was getting stronger every day and more like her old self, which made Ranger very happy.

"Yes, very proud of her. She's doing well," Ranger half-mumbled to himself.

"You're stalling, son," Frank said. "Just spit it out."

Ranger had been in more war zones and fire fights than he cared to remember. His military career had toughened his spine and given him nerves of steel. Yet, what he was about to do scared the hell out of him. So he did the only thing he knew how to do. He took a deep breath and went for it.

"I'd like to have your daughter's hand in marriage, sir," he blurted out. Then he added, "Please."

Frank stood there for what seemed like forever, considering Ranger's request. He would run through all the questions a father would normally ask a suitor, but he already knew the answers. Stephanie had never been happier in her life. She knew what she wanted and was more confident. Frank knew that was due in a large part to Ranger. Yet, seeing the anticipation on Ranger's face, Frank couldn't help but make the ex-Army bad-ass squirm just a little.

"You want to marry Stephanie, eh?" Frank asked.

"Yes, sir," Ranger said quickly.

"Marriage is a big responsibility..."

"I realize that, sir," Ranger said. He had been married before, although the reasons had been completely different. He'd been a kid, and he'd had to get married because there'd been a baby involved. This time, all that was involved was his deep love and devotion for a blue-eyed, curly-haired spit-fire of a woman.

"And being married to Stephanie may be difficult," Frank added. "After all, she is a bit of a free spirit."

"Which is one of the things I love about her, sir," Ranger admitted.

Frank nodded but raised an eyebrow. "I love that about her, too, but it can be exasperating."

"Yes, sir." Ranger knew that all too well. "Still, if she wants to fly, then I want to be there to help her."

"Well said, son," Frank replied, smiling.

"So, is that a yes?" Ranger was dying inside. He was pretty sure Frank wouldn't have a problem with him marrying his daughter, but one could never be _too _sure.

"That's a yes," Frank said, extending his hand to Ranger. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you, sir," Ranger replied, taking Frank's hand and shaking it firmly. "I promise to take good care of your daughter."

"I haven't been disappointed in you so far. You've been a man of your word. Of course, you realize that in marrying Stephanie, you do get her mother and grandmother in the deal," Frank stated.

"Steph is well worth the risk, sir." Ranger couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face.

"I'll remember you said that the next time that crazy old bat tries to grab your backside," Frank laughed.

"I learned long ago never to turn my back on Mrs. Mazur," Ranger said. He really did like Edna, even if she was a little nuts.

"Any idea when you'll pop the question to Stephanie?"

"I'd like a little time to get things together," Ranger answered. "Probably next weekend." If he could hold out that long.

"Then I'll keep this under my hat," Frank said. "I promise not to breathe a word to anyone, especially her mother."

"I appreciate that, sir."

"You appreciate what?" Stephanie asked from the doorway.

Ranger turned around quickly, stunned to see Stephanie standing there. He had been so wrapped up in his conversation with Frank that he hadn't heard her approaching. He silently berated himself for not being more aware of his surroundings. Fortunately, Frank came to his rescue.

"I was just telling Ranger how good he is for you," Frank said, walking up to Stephanie and giving her a hug. "You look good, and he says your recovery is going very well."

"Thanks, Daddy," Stephanie said, hugging him back. "Mom says dinner is ready, so we'd better go in. You know how she gets if we're late to the table."

"Facing a firing squad would be easier," Frank mumbled as he stalked toward the house. "Oh, and you'd better not bring that beer in the house," Frank said over his shoulder. "Ever since Helen got off the sauce, she won't allow any kind of booze in the house, even if it's not hers."

Ranger downed his beer and then set the empty bottle on the counter. He figured he would need the extra shot of courage. Then he wrapped his arm around Stephanie's waist as he escorted her to the house. She peered up at him with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Babe," Ranger replied plainly. It took everything in his power to hold down his excitement and not ask her to marry him right there on the sidewalk.

"You just looked a little strange when I walked into the garage." Steph tried raising a single eyebrow. "Almost as if I caught you doing something you shouldn't be doing."

"Just having a beer with your dad, that's all." Ranger hated lying to her, but he figured this one time could be forgiven, considering the circumstances. "Come on. Let's go have some dinner." Then he led her into the house.

Everyone took a seat around the table and waited for Frank to carve the chicken.

Frank looked at the chicken, then at Grandma Mazur, before finally turning to Ranger.

"You don't have a gun on you, do you?" Frank asked.

"Daddy," Steph exclaimed.

Ranger's lip curled slightly. "Always."

Helen sat wide-eyed and crossed herself.

"Then keep it away from that crazy woman," Frank said, pointing to Grandma Mazur.

Ranger cocked an eyebrow at Stephanie.

"The last time we had a guest over for roasted chicken, Grandma shot it," Steph explained.

"The chicken or the guest?" Ranger asked, an evil grin spread across his face.

Helen snorted in her sparkling cider and almost choked, and Stephanie jabbed Ranger with her elbow.

"It wasn't my fault," Grandma complained.

Ranger couldn't hold back a bark of laughter. If he had a dollar for every time he'd heard Stephanie say the exact same thing, he'd have more money than Bill Gates of Microsoft.

"It was so entirely your fault," Frank cried. "The way you were waving that damn gun around, it's a miracle that you didn't blow all our heads off."

"I didn't know it was loaded," Grandma said in her defense.

"Which is why you have no business carrying deadly weapons," Frank argued.

Grandma huffed. "I have a right to bear arms."

"You have a right to be committed," Frank shot back.

"Frank, please," Helen chimed in.

"I'm sorry, Helen, but your mother is a whack job."

"She is not," Helen replied. "She may be a bit eccentric, but she's harmless."

"Harmless?" Frank cried. "I don't consider toting a gun and blowing dinner to bits harmless. She's a menace."

Ranger sat back in his chair and watched the chaos unfold. Part of him wanted to grab Stephanie and get the hell out of there, but the other part was curious to see what would happen next.

While Stephanie's parents continue to argue, she sat there quietly until she'd had enough. "Will you two stop fighting?" Stephanie cried. "If you don't, Ranger and I are leaving."

That shut everyone up. Although Ranger kept a straight face, inside, he was bursting with pride for Stephanie.

"Daddy, if Ranger agrees to keep his gun safe and out of reach, will you lay off Grandma?"

Frank narrowed his eye at Edna, daring her to do something wrong.

"Daddy," Stephanie urged.

"Fine," Frank said flatly. "Please don't leave." Then he shot Ranger a look, as if to say, _See what you're getting into?_

The remainder of the evening was spent in idle conversation, and no new arguments cropped up, for which Stephanie was grateful.

That night in bed, as Ranger held a sleeping Stephanie, he replayed his conversation with Frank over and over in his mind. He made several mental notes as to what he needed to accomplish by the following weekend.

It was going to be a long week.


End file.
